LimitZ
by flipstahhz
Summary: [COMPLETED] Focuses on a crew of dancers that deal with reality struggling with friendships, family, relationships, team work and finding themselves through the difficult times. takari.sorato.michi occasional swearing, drama and much angst..[OOC]
1. x::: chapter 1 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: 28.o3.o5_

**Main Characters:** Yamato Ishida, Taichi Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi and Sora Takenouchi.

**Containing: **Dancing, drama, angst, romance, suspense ...

**Music: **RnB, Hip Hop, Rap...and a pinch of slow jams ( you don't have to be a true fan of this style of music to enjoy this story...)

Okay, it's my start to proof reading this story. To the people who are re reading this story...nothing much will be changed... perhaps just some of the structures of sentences etc. To those new to this story, it's concerning with strong angst. So you angst lovers...this story might appeal to you. I admit, some of the bits seem a bit try hard...but the main reason why I enjoyed to write this story because of the angst...and the reality between the angst that I write. Some of these dramatic events may have happened to me, or some of my friends...so take that into consideration before flaming. This isn't a story where all is well and they live happily after...this deals with pretty much the bad side to reality, with dancing and music in the background. Hope you like this story. (p.s the other author notes before the chapter and after the chapters are NOT going to be updated...)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

CHAPTER 1 / Introducing 'LimitZ'

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

A young brunette headed boy closely examined his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his black visor on his head to an angle. Besides wearing a visor he wore a red baggy shirt with equally black baggy jeans that looked as if they were three times his size and were going to fall off in waist any second

"Retarded hair," Taichi Kamiya mumbled as he tried his best to tame the mass of hair down, " Man, pass me the hair gel…that is if there's any left."

Yamato Ishida smirked at his best friend. Matt continued to rub the gel into his dirty blonde hair and spiked it up(**a/n** Imagine that it is a bit similar to Season 1 I think it looks better that way. lol)

"_Here_," Matt said and skidded the gel across the table to get caught by Tai.

"About time," Tai gave a sly grin then glanced at Matt's clothes, " We're performing soon, and I don't think the ladies girls will like your choice of colors."

Tai eyed him up and down with a clear smirk written on his face. In reply Matt shrugged. He wore a folded black bandana across his head, a black sleeveless top, black baggy almost as baggy as Tai's cargoes, a red sweat band on his wrist, a silver spike on one of his ears and a chain draping down his pants.

"You've got too much black on," commented Tai, " And one speck of red! Boy you **ARE** going to get it from them."

Tai chuckled and stopped when Matt gave him a threatening glare.

"Red sucks. I don't know why they didn't chose dark blue or something, that still works good with black…_don't you think_!"

"Yeah, you **are** going to get it from them…," Tai repeated once again as he ignored what the blond boy had said then stated, " And where the hell is your brother? We'll be performing soon!"

"Don't worry about him. It's not biggy. He'll come. He probably is out with Kari. Taking their precious time doing _something. _Or he could be doing last minute shopping for bras or watching a movie or sleeping or-"

"Or he could be _here_."

The two boys shrugged, in unison turning around to meet a slight smaller spit-firing image of Matt. He was clothed with a red beanie, black basketball shorts with a red line striking through it, a red skivy and a black shirt on top of it.

Takeru Takaishi

"Sup oldies?" TK smirked laughing, with a bright face at the surprised look on their faces," You guys better get ready…I'm already done. Hikar- I mean someone helped me choose what clothes to wear."

"We're cool. Nothing really, just getting ready for the performance which we thought you'd be late for," Yamato returned a smirk, " But I see you're already prepared for this eh? Kari didn't help you put on your clothes did she?"

TK frowned at how his brother was acting, "Off course not, moron!"

"Sure_...whatever_ TK," Tai mocked raising an eyebrow teasingly, " Then what's that kiss mark on your cheek doing there?"

TK frantically rubbed his cheeks to catch Matt and Tai cracking up laughing at him, making him lose his cool. " Tight asses."

"He fell for it!" gasped Tai as he and Matt high-fived each other, " So…my sister did kiss you. So the dream of Matt and I being brothers in law will work!"

"You know Teeks, you shouldn't always hide your hair. Girls dig your blond hair, but you always have a cap, beanie or hat covering it," Matt advised.

"Don't listen to him TK, I think you look good the way you are," said a girl leaning on the door frame while glaring at Matt and Tai and began to ramble on urgently, " If you guys don't hurry up our asses will be cooked. We're on **_now_**!"

With that, the auburn headed girl left the three

"Quick TK! Pass me the brush!" Tai yelled across the room.

Matt sat and laid back on the chair, waiting for Tai to complete his grooming.

"_Sora_, " he sighed shaking is head with a deep sigh, his lopsided grin was clearly wiped off his face - being replaced with a concerned frown.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

backstage

"About time you guys came!" a girl that had long brown curly hair that was in a ponytail spoke up. Her attire was a simple pair of denim hipster jeans, round silver earrings and a red three-quarter top with diagonal black stripes.

"Sorry Meems, we had to fix our hair," Tai made up an excuse that was actually half-true.

"Yes Tai!" she said rolling her hazelnut eyes, evidently unconvinced.

Next to Mimi Tachikawa stood Sora wearing black cargoes, red spaghetti top that did a crisscross at her bare back with matching long red earrings and left her royal layered auburn hair down. And the youngest teenage girl, Hikari Kamiya, had her short hair in two small ponytails with red ribbons tied on each. She had three-quarter black exercise pants that clung to her legs and a slanted black skirt on top of the pants with the same red line running down like Takeru's basketball shorts. And lastly she wore a red top that wrapped around her slim body without any straps to it.

"We're up soon," informed Kari as she concealed the nerve-racking feeling in her stomach.

Seeing his sister covering her distress Tai whispered to her in a comforting tone, " Don't worry. We'll all do fine."

"I'm fine," Kari automatically snapped back without hesitation, " Just _leave me alone, _Tai! After all...that's what you're good at."

He stared at his sister, hurt lingering in his eyes.

_How much damage had he done to her?_

While Sora was more distant than usual. Her neutral eyes skimmed at her crew of friends around her, in observation, to get her mind of the problems she had dealt with for the past two weeks. "Yamato."

Knowing she was going to lose her temper at any minute, Matt sighed to himself then spoke up in a pained voice, "_Yes Sora_?"

"Why aren't you wearing more red? Didn't we have a vote and all agreed to wear an equal amount of red and black because then you'll stand out," moaned Sora.

"Well, I didn't vote for that as I do recall myself!" he groaned back, " We don't need a boss to order us around, which is why we didn't get one in first place. We work better as a team."

"Keep your mouth shut, Matt. If you work your part, that will make as a better team," Sora said in fury. " You ass."

"What's you're problem with me! I never have done anything wrong to you? I tried to help you before, and you just fuckin' snubbed me off," the blond headed boy glared.

"Guys, _calm down_, " Taichi said in annoyance at the pair, " You've been at each other's heads for the whole day and besides, we're up soon."

"Fuck you too Tai, or you'll be on my list too!" threatened Sora threateningly aware of the tension that they were causing.

"Don't worry about her, Tai. She's just being a bitch right now," Matt spat.

"Yamato," she pronounced his full name dangerously, " The bitch around here is _you!_ Just stuff this shit...and let's forget about it...we're performing soon...I don't wanna use my energy with an idiot like you."

"_Agreed_."

"You guys all ready?" Mimi asked, breaking the tension with creases of worry appearing on her forehead, glad that Sora and Matt had pushed aside their argument.

"For sure Meems, you don't need to ask that question," mocked TK with a cocky snigger. " We've been there before. Done it before...what more can I say?"

"Let's just get this over and done with," Kari said shrugged, " Let's take our places."

The six scattered around to their spots and froze to their positions with Taichi calling to one of the backstage people that they were finally ready.

"_Now presenting the number one dance group in Odaiba who will be dancing for the last time here before leaving to compete against other countries_!" the commentator paused then roared loudly , "**LIMITZ**!"

A round of applauds and yells filled the large crowded stadium as the six of them took nervous breaths of oxygen. The ground lifted the six dancers and a blinding light flashed on their bodies.

"Here we go," Mimi spoke shakily on the corner of her mouth then gained her courage and said quietly with enthusiasm, "_Let's do this shit_!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There we go! I decided to put more angst on Sora in this rewritten chapter. I've still got much chapters to rewrite Hope you liked it and please do review, not much has changed but I have corrected a few tiny grammar mistakes and added sentences. That's it for now…see you in the next chapter!**

**f l i p s t a h h z**

**Next Chapter:** The LimitZ dancers are ready to get their freak/gig on. They are ready to perform!

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	2. x::: chapter 2 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o3.o4.o5_

**The songs shown in this fic are extra times faster than the real thing. Etc. U Remind me- by Usher is wayyy faster … so try and keep that in mind, okay? Because I certainly would never make them dance to a slow beat (maybe later…hehe) And by the way, the dance strategies are going to mixed… so it has only a bit of each separate song**

**NOTE: xxxxx** means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 2/ Performing..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The crowds of people roared with extreme excitement and joy as they gazed towards the stage at the figures that finally appeared after waiting for the dance group for such a long time. Sora sat down in an **L** position, Matt stood casually making an** I**, TK's flexible body made a perfect (but small) **M** on the ground considering he could present the worm position in break dancing, Kari was standing sideways by him making another **I**, while her brother - Tai -stood sideways too…but stood in the opposite direction of Hikari, with his arm (wobbling slightly) to his left and his other arm to the right forming a steady **T **and lastly, Mimi was kneeling down with both her arms towards the left making a **Z**. Altogether they formed '_LimitZ_'.

Yet they were all frozen in the specific position…making sure not to move at all. They all gazed into the crowd with nervousness, but it didn't matter. Once they started dancing, all their nerves would go away instantly, and their skill would flow out easily.

_That's what always happened…_

**Loading LimitZ…LimitZ Loading…Loading LimitZ…LimitZ Loading…**

The audience kept quiet, knowing that their performance would start soon after hearing the speakers booming out the words of "Loading LimitZ". They were used to how the LimitZ crew presented their dances and respected them knowing that they'd shock you when you'd least expect it with outstanding unique moves.

Suddenly, flashing lights sparked and flew everywhere and thick smoke filled the hot atmosphere, making it much harder for the audience to see.

"Speed it up!" Tai yelled softly so only the five other people could hear him so that the crowd wouldn't hear as well, considering no music had gone on yet besides the continuous " LimitZ loading, loading LimitZ."

"Right ahead of you!" Sora smirked , everyone ready to set it off.

Within seconds Matt pulled Sora up, Kari pulled TK up and Tai pulled Mimi up from the ground. ( a/n : Do you get it? ..because Sora, TK and Mimi were on the floor forming the letters which is why the rest of the group, left standing, had to pull them up…hope that made sense)

Now, they were all standing…

The sudden loud ear piercing music filled the stage causing the crowds to cheer even louder. The beat had started, now it was the chance for the dancers to show the crowd what they could do.

It's the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

The six teenagers let loose and made their body flow comfortably with the song. Each had a partner and they were all raising their hands to the fast beat…it was **_only_** the start, after all..

Mama rollin' that body (body)

Get every man in here wishin'

Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)

I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)

Then the six of them got into the routine. They started dancing, while holding hands with their pair, in equal timing with their feet fumbling everywhere that everything came to a blur. No one could rave as fast as LimitZ could and ever will…

It's the freakin' weekend

Baby I'm 'bout to have me some fun

The guys carried the girls in their arms and threw them to the back of the stage, with the girls landing safely on their feet. The guys were doing their thing now…

xxxxx (new song)

y-y-y…You remind me of a girl, that I once knew.

See her face whenever I, I look at you.

Tai was in the middle of the stage conducting a variety of tricky moves with Matt and TK doing the exact same skillful moves beside him.

The crowd gazed in awe…with whispers and comments escaping from them , "_How can they possibly dance that fast? I didn't believe it at first, but when you see them in action they're even more skilled_!" The females in the crowd were going fanatic as well…yelling over the guy that they crazed over on the stage.

In the mean time Sora, Mimi and Hikari waited patiently...well, not really patiently.

"Sora! Fucking hurry up and tie your shoelace!" Mimi screamed over the loud noise as she wiped the cold sweat away from her face.

"What do you -_gasp_- think I'm -_gasp_- I'm doing!" Sora shouted back frantically as she tied them in place. (a/n one time I saw this dance group perform and the girls were on the sides and I could see this girl tying her shoelaces really fast! I was like…WOW, which was why I probably decided to add it. Anyway, back to the fic…)

"Done!" Sora exclaimed with a sigh of relief, as she stood up.

You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.

This is why I just can't get with you.

"Just in time, we're on!" Hikari said as the three girls were already rushing back in, right next to the performing guys, pushing them out of the way (a/n: that's apart of the performance )

The guys positioned themselves, freezing on the side while the girls continued with their own routine. They let their heart and soul fuse with the extremely fast music. It was their turn all right, to blow the crowd away!

You remind me of a guy, that I once knew.

See his face whenever I, I look at you.

You won't believe all of the things that he put me through.

This is why I just can't get with you.

The team was dancing together now…then the music changed once again, but this time it went much faster...

xxxxx

Look at shorty over there can you Bump That

Yeah homie best believe I can Bump That

Hikari came in the middle, and as quickly as she could, presenting three forwards tumbles in the air. Matt and Sora were cripping together and so were Mimi and Tai. TK goofily grinned to himself, soon it would be his turn…

Just show me where the club and the Bump at

And I'll have her saying' please daddy Bump That

Exhausted Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi and Hikari sped of the stage to let TK go on to please the crowd once again. TK stood, by himself, on the stage…

Look at shorty over there can you Bump That

Yeah homie best believe I can Bump That

The music paused then launched rapidly. TK dropped on the floor doing his speedy worm move, within seconds his feet were flying in the air with only his hand supporting him. Out of all the dancers, he was the best from the group, even the rest of the members sometimes hated to admit it..because then he'd get all cocky. Instantly, he was on his head spinning his body all over the place.

Just show me where the club and the Bump at

And I'll have her sayin please daddy Bump That……

Takeru stopped immediately as the song ended. The crowd applauded loudly with herds of whistles and squeals. He waved his hand and raced out of the stage to join his tired friends.

"WOW! WHAT A BLAST! THAT'S ALL FROM LimitZ…_We'll be hoping to see them back to Odaiba after winning for us at the World Dance Competition presented in America_…"

"_Good show_! You made as proud bro!" his brother, Matt, smirked gripping on Takeru's hand firmly while Tai snatched his beanie of his head and ruffled Takeru's blonde hair. TK frowned in irritation, knowing there was no way to fight over his brother and Tai..considering they were taller and stronger.

"Yeah, I'm full on wasted," Mimi laughed with her fast breathing decreasing.

"Too bad it's the last one here in Odaiba for a very long time," Kari admitted.

"You got that right," Tai replied.

Without a word, Sora left the crew, tangling into her own business...

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

This chapter wasn't all that. Though I've come to realize that it's actually pretty hard to write people dancing. That's all for now! Thanks for reading

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The LimitZ dancers go night clubbing to celebrate their last night at Odaiba before they head overseas to compete. It will show most of their troubled problems, love life and will be pretty long…stay tuned

SONGS USED: 

Bump That _by_ b2k

U Remind Me (the remix) _by _Usher ft. Blue Cantrell and Methodman

Ignition _by_ R. Kelly

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	3. x::: chapter 3 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o3.o4.o5_

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. Okay, I'm already up to rewriting the third chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay, but then again I'm supposed to be updating this fanfic within a week or so. And must I add that I should be doing my work experience forms which I don't even know what to do for it! I need to get on with this, not on with my dragging homework. So…here it comes! **

NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 3/ Leaving Odaiba, Arriving in America..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

After saying goodbyes to their families and loved ones, everyone was waiting patiently at the airport for the one person who was quite obviously going to be late in the first place. Their plane was yet to leave in a few minutes, and still_ he hadn't arrived_. Mimi's stomach leapt with worry…

"Do you reckon he can make it? He rang me up minutes ago to tell me he would be a little late…but still."

Matt put a reassuring hand on Mimi, " Don't worry about it Meems, Tai would never let us down and you certainly should know that."

"Yeah," she shrugged doubtfully.

(**Meanwhile, outside the airport…)**

"Taichi Kamiya, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

A reporter pulled Taichi back from the crowds of people who were in a hurry to get in the airport.

Not now? Dammit...why now, at of all times? I'm going to piss the plane for crying out loud!

Taichi forced a lopsided smile and then wanted to yank himself for his stupid ego when found himself replying to the reporter, " Go ahead and shoot away. Just make it quick, alright?"

The female reporter smiled then briefly asked him a question curiously, " Why did you start becoming a dance group?"

"Well you see," Tai scratched his head then started with the first thing that came to his mind to get the interview over and done with, "Basically, we were all friends in the first place. Hikari, my sister, used to be a member at this mad dance class at school. TK, the guy that just broke up with her recentl-"

The brunette paused when he noticed the reporter scribble away onto her paper when he had mentioned that his sister had broken up with Takeru. Now, he was pretty sure that gossip was going to spread around about TK and Kari.

_What a mistake..._

Taichi had always thought that Takeru and Hikari were perfect for each other, but something had gotten between them that no one knew. How many times had he tried to ask Kari, but she had never told him what really happened. Taichi even noticed, at some times, how whenever his sister and TK ever met eyes, their eyes would be filled with pain and sadness. _He was so sure that they loved each other…_

"Continue," the reporter raised her eyebrow as she fiddled with her pen impatiently.

"Oh…Takeru is one of the star basketballers in Odaiba…basketball makes you flexible and that's how come TK is one of the swiftest dancers in our group. (a/n it's true- my friend friend's is part of a basketball group and he's is one of the best dance groups)! His brother, Yamato, used to be part of a band _'The Teenage Wolves'_ , you might have heard about them, and its made him into a better dancer going with the beat and all. While his girlfriend, Sora-"

Tai glanced knowingly at the reporter as she scribbled furiously onto the paper as soon as he had mentioned _'girlfriend_.' He thought to himself…

This reporter is only interested in our love lives! I don't know why I'm wasting my time here, I should have just left them…man they're going to kill me if I'm late and for letting out some personal stuff too!

"Sora is a active athlete and used to do tennis…and sometimes cheerleads, while Mimi used to do ballet. On the other hand I do soccer…even though it seems these activities have nothing to do with dancing they do a huge lot. These activities made us fit and flexible enough. Putting this altogether -without these sports we wouldn't be dancers. This is why we thought we'd have a go at dancing…and here we are," Tai ended, hoping that it would be the last question.

"Do you think you'll win the world dance competition?"

"Yes, if we work hard," he replied confidently without hesitation, " I've really got to go now…"

"Wait…_one more question_?" she pleaded.

"Yeah?" grunted Tai, trying not to lose his patience.

"Are you Mimi Tachikawa's boyfriend?"

Tai was taken back…_how many times had he been asked that pathetic question?_

"No," he answered back shortly, " We are just close friends. Full Stop…I'm off…later"

"But wait! Hold on a second…TAICHI KAMIYA! MR. KAMIYA!"

Tai walked away from the reporter shaking his head and rolling his brown tedious eyes, sighing to himself in irritation, " _What a waste of time_!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was a bumpy and uncomfortable ride for the dancers. The plan, when they got there was simple. Since Mimi's parents lived in America they got their accommodation instantly, since they would be staying at Mimi's house. Mimi went back to Japan because she missed her friends that she had left behind years ago and other personal reasons.

Yamato turned to the brunette, next to him, and muttered in his ear, "Mimi was about to murder you when you weren't about to come! You came in seconds before the plane was about to leave!"

Taichi looked guiltily down at his feet.

He could have forced the whole crew to stay behind from his ignorance!

Recovering from that thought he forced a goofy grin and chuckle, " Matt there's nothing to be worried about it. At least we're here, on the plane!"

"_I guess so_…"

From then on all the rest of the dancers remained silent in excitement (since most of the group had never been to America) or extreme boredom (considering the long time they had been seated in the plane. Even though Mimi had been to America already, she was still excited to be reunited with her parents once again.

Sora sunk into her chair, next to Mimi and Hikari. Her loud music blasted out of her earphones causing the group to know what she was actually listening to.

Kari couldn't stand it, and let her curiosity take over her. Hesitantly, she took the earphones out of the auburn girl's ears and whispered to her, " Sora, since when did you become a Linkin' Park fan? I thought we all didn't like that type of music since it is always depressing…if ya get woot I'm sayin'."

Sora was about to growl back at her, but she held it back when she found out that it was really Hikari that was speaking to her. If it were Mimi, Matt or Tai, she'd probably try to ignore them or snap back, yet she could never do it to the younger people in their team: Takeru and Hikari. _Why?_ Because she wanted to set a good role model to them and because she'd feel guilty for being moody at people younger than her.

She sighed then said in the equally quiet voice back to Kari, " Yeah. I actually really like this band, I only listen to it once in a while. It's good music to get your mind of things."

Hikari nodded her head, understanding. She knew for a fact how Sora had been going through some tough times since some one close to her had died. She rarely talked about the death, which was why her mood to most people had changed rapidly…and mostly to Yamato because he cared too much about her and would ask forceful questions. Sora blamed herself for the death, and not being there to support her loved one because she was rehearsing some dance routine with the crew while she died from a heart attack.

On the other hand, Takeru was kind of happy about his seat because he was next to the window. His striking blue eyes hadn't yet left the sight of the window because he couldn't bear to gaze at Kari. She knew something about him, and he also knew something about her. And they weren't good thoughts that the ex-best friends or ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend shared. They had kept it a secret for such a long time, and it was lurking in both of them bitterly. And it definitely had to be a coincidence that he happened to sit next to her. He was uncomfortable with her being in his atmosphere. Nowadays, they spoke the usual 'hi and hello' but wouldn't get further than that. They used to be comfortable next to each other and would speak about anything. But a lot had changed since they found out each other's deep secrets and revelations that they had to hide from each other's backs. When Kari had helped him pick out his clothes for the performance, the tension was strange. It was as if they hardly knew each other anymore...

"We're _nearly _here," Mimi exclaimed as she tried to get up with the seatbelt wrapped around her as she leered down at Yamato's window with Taichi, next to her, trying to push her down to keep annoyed people from glancing at the teenage group. " I don't care _Tai! _We're here, at New York! 

The familiar lights sprung into Mimi's twinkling eyes as she noticed that it was already nighttime there. She was dazzled with realization how she had missed the county so much. She knew she had some bad memories at this place, but she couldn't help but be filled with joy and delight.

Before they knew it, the plane had landed.

The dancers rushed out of the humid plane to take their first breath of real air for a long time. They collected their luggage's and the hurried, for they would probably get stumbled from all the people that were making their way through if they stood in one spot too long, to the front of airport.

"Mimi!" yelled a kind voice.

The brunette girl frantically turned around and saw her parents approaching them. She ran up to them giving them both embraces and kisses. " Guys, meet my parents."

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa," they greeted Mimi's parents curtly, but in different timing.

"We figured that we couldn't all fit in our car, so we decided that it was best for us to take taxis," smiled Mrs. Tachikawa resembling the way Mimi acted in an uncanny way. "I'll take you girls in one taxi, while my husband will take the guys in another one. I thought it would be good to have an adult in each vehicle."

"Sure thing," agreed Takeru with a pleasant lopsided grin.

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Mr. Tachikawa in an energetic tone.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

There we go! I can't believe I'm already up to rewriting this chapter I hope this is better than the old version so far and I'm not boring you guys by now. I swear, I'm trying harder. I've got to go…more chapters to rewrite! Lots of love!

flipstahhz…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	4. x::: chapter 4 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o4.o4.o5_

**Hey guys, another rewritten chapter is up! It's best if I just get this started and over done with…right? **

**NOTE: xxxxx** means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 4/ Night Out..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The crew had finally arrived at Mimi's double-story-house. It was massive and even consisted of a gigantic swimming pool. Not to mention how they had a theatre screen television and with large speakers. Even though it was a large house, it only displayed two bedrooms upstairs and another two downstairs. One of the bedrooms upstairs was where Mimi's parents slept while one of the bedrooms upstairs was where Mimi's old bedroom was.

The vacant bedroom upstairs consisted with two bunk beds, for the guys to sleep in. While it was decided that Sora and Kari would sleep downstairs in the spare bedroom.,

Mimi grabbed pieces of fashionable clothing and carefully ran down the stairs to go to the girl's bedroom.

"What should I wear, Sora? A pink strapless top and maybe some black jeans, or a pink mini skirt and a white boob tube?" questioned Mimi as she held both clothing in both of her hands.

Sora had finally chilled out and gave a smile, " Truthfully Meems, I'd pick none. Pink just isn't my color, maybe you should ask Kari."

Mimi turned around to the girl behind her, sorting her clothes neatly in a closet next to her, " So Kari, what do you think?"

"I guess option one is better. No offence Meems, but wearing pink minis skirt…eh? It just seems slutty."

"Nice, honest Kari. Though from my point of view, I thought it looked great together," sighed Mimi, " Well I guess you saved my life from looking like a slut."

"I've decided to wear this," Hikari confirmed as she gestured to the denim mini skirt, a cream (yet fancy) tank top and a pair of brown knee-length boots, which lay, on her bed.

"Man Kari! Since when did you have a good taste of fashion!" exclaimed Mimi, giggling. " Think of all the guys going to pick you up, hot stuff!"

"Thank-"

"Kari, you are not wearing that," Taichi instructed staring at the clothing with distaste, " It shows too much flesh."

Hikari rolled her eyes in frustration, " Whatever Tai, it doesn't show that much! At least I wasn't going to wear what Mimi was about to, plus the knee length boots due the duty of not displaying too much skin."

Tai frowned, then gazed at the clothing, which Mimi still was holding to and suddenly felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"Why did you guys come down here? Have you finished unpacking already?" Sora asked with a suspicious glance at Yamato who had followed Taichi into the room.

"Yeah, we did," stated Matt with a genuine smile, " We just stuffed all our bags into the closet."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Typical. Hey guys, remember what my parents said…about the rules," Mimi reminded, " No Sex, no drugs, no alcohol, no parties, no running around the house naked..and so forth."

"As if I'd want to go running around the house naked?" Takeru couldn't help but ask as he entered the room. " But what would happen if you get busted?"

"You get kicked out of the house. It's pretty simple, but guys…don't blame me alright? It's my parent's stupid rules after all. But when you're around with me, don't worry. Just watch your backs when they're here. In this case, they aren't. And since we're all staying here for quite some time, my parents are encouraging that we even go schooling here so that we don't fall academically behind. So you guys better respect my parents, cause they won't be at our house most of the time since they'll be working their asses off for us."

"Fine," Taichi responded with a shrug. " Easy rules to abide. Don't wanna be homeless."

"So…are you guys ready to go the nightclub?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Kari spoke for the rest of the group.

"Count me out," Sora said sighed stretching her legs on her bed she had been sitting on, " I'm a bit jet lagged so I'll be staying here to catch some rest."

"You sure, Sora? I could stay back with you...it's not good to leave you by yourself," Matt started.

"No Matt, I don't need a body guard. I'm fine," she snapped back. " Plus, Mr and Mrs Tachikawa are upstairs, sleeping."

" You Sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright then," Matt sighed but still had creases of worry evident on his forehead, walking out of the room, since the rest of the group had already left the room.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Leaving Sora behind, the five took a long frosty walk towards a nightclub that Mimi claimed to be _'the bomb'_. Mimi was excitedly leading the way and chatted to Kari on her side. While Tai, Matt and Takeru walked slowly behind them in silence. They all observed their new surrounding and compared it with Odaiba. New York was such a big place with a huge population, Tai on the other hand found it completely weird.

Soon they cam across a nightclub, which had its letters in colored lights named '_Dysfunction_' and the group stopped walking.

"I used to go here all the time, it's the best dance club around…so I thought that you guys would like it here," Mimi motioned at the black building standing in front of them, that had some broken windows and didn't look welcoming at all. "Even thought it seems grubby, it's a pretty mad place inside. Hmm...you'll get used to it. Let's just get in already!"

She headed into the club first, with the others following her with hesitation. The strong humid air hit them instantly, as they went in. Thick smoke filled the dance floor while flashes of colored lights splashed everywhere, with the large disco ball shimmering over them. It was crowded that they found it hard to move around. Music played…

_Bang This In Da Club_

_(Imma spray the joint)_

_And If u wanna get loud_

_(you gotta play this joint)_

_No Dress Code, No Guest Lists, No Charge_

_Bang This In Da Club_

Kari smiled at the familiar atmosphere she had become accustomed to back in Japan. She grabbed Mimi's arm and made her way to the dancing into the dance floor with the older girl. Takeru and Taichi followed them and Tai yelled out back to Yamato, " BRO YOU COMING?"

"Nuh..Just gunna chill out, over here," Yamato forced a stiff grin and let his body fall onto a stool in front of the bar, watching his friends disappear into the smoky mist. He cocked his head over to the male bartender, " One glass."

The male frowned and raised an eyebrow, " I don't have to question you to know your age like most of the other people here because you look well over the age, but even though if you are under the age limit I don't really care because I'll be earning more money."

"Whatever. Just give me something."

The bartender gave a sparkling artificial grin then continued, " So what can I get you? I've got the old fashioned beer, cocktail, wine, Vodka…just name it."

"Whatever, just mix it all together…I don't really care. But it better be good," Matt shrugged as he shrunk into the chair.

_Bang This In Da Club_

_(Imma spray the joint)_

_And If u wanna get loud_

_(you gotta play this joint)_

_No Dress Code, No Guest Lists, No Charge_

_(A small change, but I must stress this, I'm so LAARGE!)_

_Bang This In Da Club_

xxxxx

_Baby let me set it off, do you mind it I get it off_

_Set it off, Set it off_

_All it takes is one phone call, if you wanna get it on_

_Set it off, Set it off_

"Why ain't you dancing with your friends over there, they're pretty good. I haven't seen people dance like that for a long time," as he poured some liquid into a glass and sledded it across to him.

Matt's deep blue eyes followed his and saw his brother break dancing in the middle of a circle with crowds screaming his name. _Wow, they already know his name…_Mimi already found herself teasingly dirty dancing with some guy, while Tai was pretty close and sneaking glances at her while also keeping an eye at his younger sister who was talking to some boy with dyed blue hair. He sighed deeply, and glanced at the glass in his hands. He took a gulp, then immediately spat it out.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he glared in annoyance at the bar tender, " It tastes like piss."

"Well, certainly it isn't piss. You said a bit of everything…so I experimented with a bit everything. But I would never serve any of customers piss," chucked the man, " It's not that bad you know. It may taste like shit at first, but when the flavor sinks in it's rather tasty."

"_Whatever_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The brunette girl gave a rather flirtatious grin as she danced with the beat towards her friends. Takeru had managed to get himself out of the middle of the circle and was presently dancing with Taichi and Hikari.

xxxxx

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Switch your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr_

"Hey Meems," greeted Tai with a friendly smile.

"Ey guys-"

She cut herself off as her eyes darkened, noticing something from the corner of her eye. Her grinning face turned angered as she pointed to a group with most of the crew of guys at the corner of the club," You've got to be careful around them. Don't go even close to them, they're pretty good at bashing people may I add. Got it?"

"Those type of people are everywhere," Kari nodded.

Mimi agreed then informed them, " They're drug dealers."

Takeru couldn't help but give them a thoughtful look but turned back to her, " How do you know?"

"Sometimes questions are best to be left unanswered, TK," Taichi filled him in as he received a thankful gesture from Mimi.

"Ah…okay, I'm going over there," Takeru pointed to his right at a group, " There's some pretty hot ladies over there."

With a wink, he was off and Kari also left the two, dancing with a guy with jet-black hair. Before he cast his set eyes on Mimi, he already noticed that he was dancing with a rather handsome boy with blond hair. Damn, that leaves me out…

Suddenly someone bumped into him, falling to the ground. Taichi's right hand instantly grabbed the person from the floor and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't see where I was goin-"

The teenage girl shrugged as she started pressing her body onto him then whispered seductively, "Want some of this, handsome?"

"Ehh…" Taichi felt uncomfortable as he walked away from the drunken up female.

"Come back Honey!" she squealed over the booming speakers.

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Switch your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)_

_Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr_

Taichi found himself dancing towards Mimi. She looked fabulous... Her brown wavy hair flounced side to side as she gracefully danced in timing with the music. The pink strapless top slung to her like a second skin, allowing you to glimpse at the perfect curves on her body. The black jeans she also wore, fitted onto her hips that looked rather tight. Taichi wrapped his arms around her revealing waist and spoke in Mimi's ear softly so only she could here, " Dance with me Mimi…I only want to dance with you."

"Can't right now," Mimi gritted her teeth in irritation as she gestured to the boy with jet-black hair she had been dancing with and explained, " Tai meet Andrew, Andrew meet Tai. Andrew's one of my friends here that I haven't seen in ages. So Tai, can you please stop bothering me? If you wanted to dance with me, you could have asked earlier.."

The brunette male sighed, and walked by himself of the dance floor. He really liked Mimi…but she was yet like another sister to him, and she always thought of him as a brother to her. He didn't want to damage their friendship…but he loved her. Although he didn't know much about this feeling, he knew that she would only be the one for him.

"Baby…come back here!" screamed the girl that had tried to hit on him earlier.

Tai fought back to pull a disgusted expression on his face, and left it bottled up inside, avoiding the drunken girl once again. His eyes scanned to wear he had last spotted Yamato…he wasn't there. Knowing his best friend, he then gazed at the exit door of the nightclub. Sure enough, he saw someone with blond hair heading out. He followed.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato sighed.

He closed his eyes, which didn't contain the usual sparkle, and leaned against the solid cemented wall. The soft, but cold breeze swept over him, yet he resisted the urge to shudder from the temperature. His blond hair gracefully fiddled with the wind as he could hear trash rattling across the streets. If all the surroundings before him with lights were to be illuminated, there would be completed darkness in New York. He wasn't in the mood of dancing: Who would be in the mood of dancing when sadness was taking all his positive emotions away? And that was the feeling he was carrying in his heart at that very moment…nothing but black darkness. Low was the word to describe it, he felt damn low. He felt as if a huge burden had collapsed onto his shoulders.

He casually took out a cigarette packet from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out what it contained and gruffly forced it into his mouth. As he lit it up, he felt another's presence.

Matt turned around to face his neutral faced friend.

"You know, drinking and smoking afterwards is a pretty bad combination."

"You look pretty messed up, yourself," Matt complimented back, which got Tai lured into his own problems.

"Don't try and hide anything from me Mr. Yamato Ishida. Changing the subject won't do any good. I know you inside and out," Taichi frowned, " It's Sora, isn't it?"

Matt grimaced then gave a glare as he let the smoke come exhale from his mouth, " And if it is?"

Knowing that he had just obviously revealed the truth and that he was correct about his hypothesis he answered, " Don't do this to yourself bro. You're being reclusive again - shutting everyone out."

"Tai, get this through that thick scull of yours - if you haven't noticed…I don't care! My life is screwed how it is and there is definitely a reason worth living these days."

"What about Sora? Takeru? Your friends? Your parent-" Tai stopped. Now, he had hit the subject, which was sworn that was meant to be forgotten or not talked about.

"I don't give a fuck about friends. I've realised that friends cause nothing but trouble and pain. Once you care for them, you fall into nothing but a trap. It's like my spazticated parents, my asshole of a father and my slut of a mother, cared nothing but for themselves. Leaving us on the street when they didn't have enough money because they spent it on drugs. I had to fend for Takeru and myself…and now he's been fighting back with me with the neutral gesture I had once put on. Sometimes he just snobs be off and avoids me, as if I don't exist. He doesn't trust me anymore, after I revealed what he did," Matt muttered out with distaste looking at the ground.

Tai wanted to change the uncomfortable subject. " You don't give a fuck about your friends? Us? After my family let Takeru and you to stay with us, also paying for those darn highschool bills?"

Matt sneered at the comment then spoke in a half mocking and half truthful tone, " You're not my friend, you're my bro! Even Mimi and Kari are like my little sisters as well. Though we ain't related in blood...I consider our whole crew than more than just friends. And Sora..."

"You're worried about Sora," Taichi noticed how even when Matt spoke her name, creases of pain would become evident on his forehead.

"Sora is a different story," he replied in a low voice.

"Everyone has their own stories. And everyone knows that your stories are joined in a way," confirmed Tai with confidence, " Try and work things out with her. I admit, I was jealous that you two were going out before…but then, someone else came along, and I realized that I was being a selfish bastard. Sora...she needs you, go and talk to her.. You're the best person for the job."

"She doesn't need me," Yamato stated, tears blurring his vision, even though he hated to admit it. " Don't you think I've tried to help her? I know how it feels to be concealed from life and I hate it when it's happening to someone else. I wish it were happening to me so I wouldn't see her in so much pain! Why can't she just see that I know what she's going through right? Don't you think I haven't tried? How many times have I seen her not taking her depression pills and I had to force it down her through, watching. Ever since _she died_…she hasn't been the same. It's as if she died with her..."

Tai patted his best friend on the back and stared intently of how he hadn't noticed how bad Matt was struggling through all this. Yamato inhaled the smoke into his lungs. Every time he did so throughout the conversation, he looked even more melancholy.

Taichi had just realized how strong the emotion love could really be.

"Go and talk to her," encouraged Taichi then he snatched the cigarette off Yamato's fingers, tossed it to the ground and stepped it out with one foot. "Matt remember…smoking kills."

"So what?"

"I don't think my father would be happy that you're smoking after he let you stay in our house, which Kari and I had to plead to do so. He died from lung cancer…and I don't think I want my bro to die from it either, " with a wink Taichi pulled Matt away from the wall towards the right of the crowded street. It was strange how Taichi took it so easily of his father's death…while Sora took it completely differently.

Shrugging, Matt was dragged by Tai, "Where are we going?"

"Do you reckon I'm going to leave you here by myself? We're going back to Mimi's house to get things settled with, what are friends for?"

"Brothers dude…brothers…"Laughing, they paced slowly down the street.

" And besides, I don't want to be left alone in that club. I hate to drag it out to Mimi…but truthfully, it sucks. Odaiba's Clubs are better. And girls don't try to pick up guys."

"Shutup Tai."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

After a while of dancing, Kari decided to take a break. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and thrust money at the bartender, " A glass of water with ice please."

"Add another to that as well, and make it extra cold."

Without hesitating, Kari spun around to see Mimi giving her a beaming enthusiastic smile but it sledded off her face when the man was staring at Kari weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just no one's ever said please before…that girl new around here?" the bartender spoke to Mimi, gesturing to Hikari.

"That girl happens to have ears," Kari rolled her eyes.

The bartender ignored her and continued to proceed in doing his job, filling up the glasses and distributing it to the two girls in front of him.

"Have you seen Tai? I turned him down on a dance…I really owe him one! I felt real guilty when he left…" Mimi sighed. "Wonder where he is…Didn't mean to be a complete biatch."

"Don't worry bout it! He's probably out with Yamato chillin' out somewhere" Kari reassured, " My bro won't mind that you forgot about him since he's got the biggest crush on you as you do yourself. He'll just remember that you owe him a dance."

"What did you say?"

"He'll just remember that you owe him a dance?" the younger brunette girl lifted her shoulders in question.

"No…before that. About the crush thing."

"Mimi, you're hopeless," she smirked, " Can't you see that he likes you? It's also obvious you like him too…"

"You think s-?"

"Eh… behind you Meems," Kari interrupted her warning as she noticed a drunken guy behind her making a move.

It was too late though; the guy had assaulted Mimi by violently grabbing her butt. Within seconds both their glass of waters had broken up into tiny pieces everywhere and water splashed in specific directions. Suddenly, the boy was struck immediately on the ground from her powerful slap across his face. He bent down on his knees rubbing his cheek.

"You bitch!" he spat.

"Fuck you! Serves your right moron," Mimi insulted back then nudged Kari, " C'mon sis. Ey, and bartender…about the glasses."

"Don't worry," the bartender gave a toothy grin, " Water doesn't cost that much, you can find it anywhere…and I've got too many glasses, anyway. It's good to know some are finally disposed."

"We're going now," Mimi frowned.

Before following the older girl, Kari mimicked to the male on the ground to clearly watch his back.

"A whole lot of sluts you are!" he yelled over the incredibly loud music.

Avoiding the guy, Mimi spoke in annoyance to her company with a groan, " Kari, you don't know how disturbing that was! Thanks for warning me a little bit late, but I guess it's better than nothing. Man that guy can squeeze a person's ass rather hard, it fucking hurts."

"Too bad Sora wasn't here. She just missed what you did to that guy! She'd probably say, Mimi in action or something. Or it would be her bashing the crap out of him. Then again, she's changed a lot lately about the death and all. But she's got to at least try and forget about it some way or another, yet she turned down this opportunity to have a wild time."

"It's not that easy Kari, she can't even speak to Matt properly now, more like she snaps at him most of the time when he's trying his best to help her through this tough time for her," Mimi judged.

"Ahuh," she agreed, " Hey, I need to go to the bathroom…you've got a clue where it is?"

"Over there," Mimi directed with her finger pointing at a certain position, " By those seats."

"Thanks."

Kari walked over to the actual spot that Mimi had instructed her to go to, but unfortunately for her noticed a group, that Mimi had cautioned them not to have contact with, hanging out there. She wasn't in awe about the group, she was in awe because blond hair stood out from the darkened crowd. Quite similar to Takeru's…

She listened to their conversation near by, trying not to make a sound.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked the male. " Or in other words..fuck off."

"TK, just call me TK."

"Well I'm Acey and it's seems your pretty new to this place. And the people," the guy with black hair tilted his head cockily, " You don't know who we are…or do you?"

"I heard that you supply something that I want," TK replied in a cool tone.

Acey smirked, " If it's what I'm thinking, I take back what I said...about telling you to fuck off and all."

"Yeah," TK rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to beat this guy up for you Ace?" grunted another man besides him with a tough looking gesture as he started flexing his knuckles.

"No Donnel…I think he's going to be a good loyal customer. " Acey gave a sly grin, " How much you got?"

"Not that much, first day in America actually. From Japan.," TK said without holding back anything in his mind.

"Okay, I've got a deal for you TK," he smirked, " You give every single dollar that you have on you and I'll give you what you want. Though, it depends on how much it really costs because some of them are hard to get. If you're lying, I'll kill you. Simple like that."

The threat was spoken coolly, yet Takeru knew it was no joke. He had to take them seriously…

"Continue."

"Well the deal is, every week come here and give us all your weeks money to pay up. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got that."

With a nod, Acey ran his fingers through his filthy brown hair and pulled out a number of packets from his stubby pocket, " I have a variety of Speed, ketamine, Cocaine, LSD, Marijuana and Heroin…take your pick."

TK eyed him, " No ecstasy?"

"Oh my," Acey gave a cold laugh, " How could I forget the most popular? Here."

Without hesitation he grabbed the packet.

"Someone's been craving," Acey laughed once again, " 'So, how much you got?"

This time, his friends laughed with him.

"Only twenty…take it," TK pulled the twenty-dollar note out of his wallet and handed it to the older gruffly looking boy. Greedily, he accepted the item.

"Remember..come back here in a week and pay up all that you can afford. If you don't…you know the routine," he winked.

Takeru plastered a smile and yelled over his back as he walked away, " Thanks."

"No problem man, anytime," Acey yelled back over the roaring remix exploding through the speakers of the nightclub.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"I hope you know where we are going Matt," Taichi exclaimed his thoughts as their feet paced slowly, " Don't we turn here?"

"No we don't…I think we turn in another block. That reminds me Tai…why are you coming with me?" questioned Matt for almost the eleventh time, " I swear…just answer me already."

"I have my reasons. And I guess I just wasn't having fun…"

"Fun? Then it's Mimi then…what she do?"

"Mimi?"

"Come on Tai…do you take me for some idiot?"

"Yeah."

"No, seriously…it's really obvious that you like her, like she likes you? Did she reject you or something on the dance floor?" Yamato asked knowing the answer.

"Are you a mind-reader or what?" Tai's expression flinched in pain as they continued to walk down the street.

"Perhaps," Matt laughed in response, " She'll come around. Don't take what she said so hard…she most likely didn't mean it you know?"

"Yeah, but I can't help it. And I'd rather be listening to you and Sora talking normally, than screaming at each other, together and sorting things out rather than I feeling helpless about the Mimi situation. She sees nothing in me…"

"Don't think like that…haven't you always told me to do so?"

"Yeah, thanks Matt," smiled Tai, " One more thing…"

"What?"

"Don't we turn left here?"

"No…keep walking." Matt let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes in irritation, " As more as I'd like to break it to you, but you're a true hassle man…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_She had heard everything_…She couldn't believe he was doing it all over again… She was so sure he wouldn't do it again. The news that she witnessed was choking her…making her heart throb even faster than it had…

Kari suddenly felt a sickening feeling inside. She had a sudden longing for fresh air from the stuffy nightclub. Her eyes darted everywhere until finally she noticed the door and her feet led them hurriedly to it. She nonchalantly went out, avoiding the yells to move out of the way, as tears streamed down her awed face and splashed down to the dirty stone floor. A wave of coldness flashed instantly towards her and shivered, but she still didn't care and kept running…unsure where her feet was actually leading her.

As if in timing, she bumped into someone and was about to fall down on the hard cement footpath but someone had held her up.

"Kari, you alright?"

"T-Tai?" Kari figured through her blurred eyes, "Matt?"

"What happened?"

"N-nothing," she lied as she held onto her brother to steady herself, feeling strange at staring at Takeru's older sibling.

Presently, the sinking feeling of her heart rate throbbed fast making her wince in pain as her hands clutched her brother's shirt to avoid the hurt emotionally.

"Kari…don't lie, it's quite evident that something is wrong."

Hikari looked up to the other blond boy, clearly resembling the guy she had seen earlier making her want to cry even harder.

"Don't ignore us…"

Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to faint. She felt sick. She pushed her brother and Matt away from her and threw up over the road.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There we go! I can't believe I'm already up to rewriting this chapter I hope this is better than the old version so far and I'm not boring you guys by now. I swear...I'm trying harder. I've got to go…more chapters to rewrite! Lots of love!**

**SONGS USED: **

Bang dis in the club _by_ J Wes

Set it off _by _Monica

Right thurr _by _Chingy

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	5. x::: chapter 5 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o4.o4.o5_

**Foxy kitten, Calmer of the Storm, miaow227, lottie11: **Thanks for agreeing with my decision to rewrite this fanfic Sorry if I made the swearing harsh it's not that harsh in comparison with other fanfics and I hope this chapter is better…but I guess it's going to be shorter hehe And about the takariness I'm taking the time and making it slow till they get together…as the same goes for the michi and sorato, for this fanfic has only begun.

**Savoan Locc:** Hey cuz! You meant 'cuter' yeah? lo0l you one funny boy! I'll have thoughts of adding Izzy if I can aiightz?

**I'M-a-ReBel:** In 'the packet' there were about 24 tablets. And about the thing about cannabis…I was half asleep when I wrote it lo0lz so mind me of my stupidness since I'm not really informative about drugs. Anyway…I better get on with this…

**Sorry for not updating sooner peoples I've been real busy lately because I just started school again and it's getting harder with the loads of homework I've been getting. So if this takes time in updating…you know the drill. I guess this should start now…**

NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 5/ Good and Bad News..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Angry tears swelled up on Hikari's face as she voraciously wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Stupid Takeru…how could he go back to it...after what happened?

"Kari…" her brunette brother sighed as she pulled her up from the filthy ground then demanded, "What's wrong? You should look after yourself! You look pale..."

"Tai, I'm fine," stated Kari angrily, " It's nothing…I just didn't feel good before. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?" repeated Taichi frowning in obvious disbelief, noticing her eyes were a bit pink. He bombarded her with questions, " You call throwing up in the street _'nothing'_? Why can't you just tell me when you're not feeling well? You should have stayed back with Sora! Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone Tai…" she said weakly as she began walking away, but her brother on the arm held her back.

"You're not getting out of this that easily. Keeping everything in only causes trouble," he spoke furiously, anger appearing in his cinnamon coloured eyes.

" I said…_leave me alone.." _she shook his grip off.

"Leave you alone?" he queried. " _How can I leave you alone_? Don't you see how worried I am about you? Kari don't you ever forget that I'll always be there for you…I know I was an ass back in Odaiba, I didn't -"

"_Always be there for me_?" she repeated harshly, eyes bulging sarcastically, " What are you talking about? When I needed you the most…you left me! You acted as if I was no one to you, you only gave a fuck about yourself...and no one else! You didn't care...you didn't care of the other people you'd leave behind..."

Tai didn't say anything back, but his eyes seemed to be full of rage that he was fighting to control. He couldn't say anything back...

Sensing the situation Yamato tried to butt in, " Tai…maybe you shoul-"

"NO!" he growled. He was absolutely sick of this crap that was repeatedly going on. Absent with his anger, his hand struck Kari on her cheek making her push him away as she held her throbbing cheek.

"Tai…you moron! Stay the fuck away from me," she whispered in a hurt but meaningful voice as she ran off from the two older boys and called over to them. " I'm going back to Mimi's house! And don't you fucking stop me."

Within seconds, she had raced herself away from her brother and Yamato, not even stopping to take deep breaths as she forced herself away.

"What a bitch," Tai stated.

"Siblings, not much to expect from them," commented Yamato with a shrug, " Though I know deep inside they just want to show affection. Don't worry, Kari will come around."

Tai let a guilty sigh escape his lips as he pushed himself behind Yamato who was following Kari at a specific distance.

"I do hope so, that pretty much was my fault for being a dick of a brother..."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

As soon as Matt and Tai had arrived back at Mimi's house (after many mistaken turns) they had finally reached it. Taichi stormed towards Kari's room as soon as they had got there, but she locked the door and told him to piss off. Admitting defeat, Taichi gave an angry scowl and sulked his way to the lounge room to watch television. While Matt still stayed behind the girl's room, knocking patiently.

" I said GO AWAY TAI! Leave me ALONE already!"

"It's Matt," the blond headed male began but didn't hesitate because she might interrupt him from asking and he was in a hurry to know the answer to his question," Hey Kari, have you seen Sora?"

"Sorry Matt, thought you were Tai. No…she's not here…can you _please _go now?"

"Fine," he cursed rudely as he walked away without saying thanks.

Noticing how large Mimi's home was he searched almost every bedroom in sight. But she wasn't to be found. He had even peeked in her parent's room (her parents were out), yet she wasn't there.

Then finally a conclusion sprung into his mind, a conclusion that he didn't like…but he had to know...he needed to know if he was right. He ran down the stairs and found his way to the bathroom door.

Please…don't let her be in here and do what I think she's doing…

His fingers ran down the doorknob and turned it slowly.

It wasn't locked.

Not knowing if it was a good sign or not, he tried to brush away his curiosity yet his body still was intense. Somehow he was aware something was going to occur. But he wasn't quite sure what…

He gathered up some courage and thrust the door open.

"S-SORA!"

He was in awe and anger of the situation that he revealed himself to…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**before the scene with Matt entering the bathroom**

_Do it…_

A raspy voiced formed in her head. Her feet kneeled sorely against the ice-cold tiles of the bathroom's floor. Her hands shook as her finger brushed down the sharp blade, causing some oozing blood to escape from her skin and avoiding the pain. She held back the urge to scream, that her bottom lip began to tremble as auburn strands of hair fell onto her delicate face. She shuddered, and began to grip the razor properly. The sinking feeling played in her stomach…Her conscious spoke...

_It's your fault…You deserve all this after what you've done…it's your own fault you weren't there when she died..._

She sniffed as the guilt plunged into her stomach making silent tears roll down her face. Her transfixed eyes lay back the razor, which was almost touching the back of her wrist, inches away from being slitted. She heard a door open far away and immediately thought it was Kari since she had seen a glimpse of her when she passed the bathroom, causing her to shut the door from anyone seeing what she was up to.

_Do it now…!_

Her conscious repeated in temptation. It was what it wanted. She was vulnerable and fragile…she'd do almost anything…she had witnessed too much memories...she had cried too many tears...

"Sora…!" a feint voice called in concern, snapping the auburn headed girl out of her trance. She was almost sure that it was Matt...

She stood still, but her sparkling eyes were still focused on the object that she was gripping in her hands.

DO IT NOW! WHILE YOU'VE GOT THE CHANCE TO DO WHAT YOU DESERVE TO GET! YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN!

She weakly obeyed the voice in her head with a stern nod to herself. She slowly placed the razor to her skin and closed her eyes as her finger tightened around the razor…

NOW!

"S-Sora!"

Sora Takenouchi came to halt, with her fingers still holding the object. _She knew that voice..and she certainly didn't want him to see. _Her eyes darted swiftly around the room and suddenly observed deep blue eyes watching me with obvious intense. In his eyes, she already knew the answer…_he knew what she was up to…_

Calmly he approached her but spoke in a cold pleading yet demanding tone, "Sora…pass it here. Don't ... don't do this again...please..don't go back there..."

His hands were open, unafraid of receiving the harmful item. He repeated with more strength, " Pass it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Leave me alone, Matt. It's my decision…I know what I'm doing is right," she said as she eyed the hand in front of her, trying not to look into his pained eyes, for she knew her heart would wrench in guilt.

Knowing he wouldn't budge till the girl did what he wanted, she thrust the razor warningly in front of her so that he wouldn't approach her any closer.

"Sora…" he muttered cautiously with hints of weariness appearing on his expression as he confronted the girl on the floor. " You don't know what you're saying..."

"Stay AWAY!" she yelled hysterically, tears continuing to fall.

As Yamato came closer to her, Sora ignorantly swung the sharp razor in threat and accidentally jabbed the blade into his skin, specks of blood presently coming from his open wound. In reflex action he snatched his hand away from the razor, but didn't show agony in his face. He was shielding his expression, he didn't want to show any sign of weakness and making the auburn headed girl feel guilty. His cold eyes stared at her.

Sora dropped the razor on the floor, making it rattle throughout the echoing walls of the bathroom. Sure enough, Tai or Kari would supposedly come from the racket, by now, that the pair had caused.

The adolescent boy placed his fingers on his lips, miming that she was not to mention a word, but Sora couldn't help it.

She choked into sobs as her knees gave way onto the ground. "I'm so sorry, Matt! It's all my fault! It's all my fault..."

"You shouldn't have spoken," Matt sighed. " Tai will probably come up now..."

"I had to," she quivered then repeated, "_It's my fault_."

"What happens, happens. There's nothing else you can do about it."

"Matt shut up…shut the fuck up," she said in annoyance as she tried to steady herself up as she was about to leave.

"Stay where you are."

The pair turned around to see Taichi with narrow eyes darting directly at both of them, then specifically at Matt's cut on his hand and the blood bleeding from the wound.

"Explain."

"Nothing, there's nothing to explain," Matt wasn't going to give anything away. "I just cut myself. Sora tried to warn me not to…_but I couldn't resist_."

Sora stared at the ground in disbelief that Yamato was covering up for her, even though she was certain it was her fault. He was getting into trouble all because of her.

"_Couldn't resist_? Matt, don't you fucking keep anything away from me too! Kari's not speaking to me... and I don't need you to be a complete dick as well," Taichi frowned. "That's the lamest excuse I've heard from you Mr. Ishida. Don't just shrug casually as if it were nothing. That cut is pretty deep…what are you playing at and planning to do Matt? Smoking not enough for you now? How about getting drunk, and perhaps killed while you're at it?"

"Stay out of this you screwed up fucker," Matt spoke gruffly as he pushed Tai away to get out of the room." You don't need to go into my business when you've got your own to deal with!"

Tai pushed him back. " Asshole."

The two began tackling each other now. Fists began flying everywhere as they pounded each other down.

"Leave him alone Tai! He's going to loose much more blood…Matt's getting more white...he's becoming paler...please... stop the both of you!" Sora cried over the two who were still insulting each other at the top of their lungs.

Kari had appeared now. Even though she looked a bit paler than usual and her eyes were puffed a bit, she managed to somehow pull Taichi away from the blond and signalled Sora to do the same to Matt.

As soon as Matt got up, he limped his way up the stairs, avoiding everybody there.

"Coward," Taichi muttered under his breath as he wiped some of the blood from Matt's hand that had managed to find his cheek.

Kari silenced her brother off by sending him a disgusted glance.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was morning.

Well after midnight, Mimi and Takeru had arrived together from the nightclub and were completely ignorant to what had happened a couple of hours back, in the Tachikawa household. Twisting and turning on his bed, was Yamato and Taichi still held the grudge and instead of sleeping in the same bedroom, he had slept on the sofa, falling asleep to some late night television show. His snores vibrated throughout the whole night. Kari still felt weak and immediately fell asleep, while Sora couldn't help but wake up and fall a sleep numerous times.

And Matt was the first to get up from bed. He looked a lot healthier since more blood had come back to his cheeks after being rather pale the previous night. He still felt drained from the cut. Before he had finished setting up the tables, a brunette headed boy, the exact same age, walked inside the dining room and took a seat on one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Matt ignored the other person's presence, since he already knew who he was and continued to do his duty in positioning the knives and forks.

"Uh...about last night…" Tai started off.

"It's cool. My fault. No biggy," Matt shrugged simply.

"No…it's no one's fault. But you shouldn't hurt yourself you know…"

"Yeah," lied Matt uncomfortably.

One by one, everyone soon was up from their bed. They were all grateful that Matt had prepared their breakfast and were all currently gobbling down their food, except for one of the crew members.

TK gazed at the girl next to him. He hated looking at her because it hurted him mentally, but he couldn't help but give some glances at her. Her actions seemed as if she knew _something_…He could almost read her like a book…something was seriously bothering her, _she was keeping a secret_.

"Kari," he whispered on the side of his mouth.

"What TK?" she asked her hands held the fork, which was fiddling with the food on her plate.

"Aren't you going do eat?" he asked in wonder and worry.

"You can't order me to what I don't feel like doing, TK." she winced in the equal quiet voice that he had spoken so they could only hear each other.

"Try…"

"No Takeru…just leave me alone. Why can't anyone fucking leave me alone these days!" she answered abruptly.

TK sighed in defeat and his eyes leered at the food he was fiddling with, trying not to focus on Kari and the secret she was hiding from everyone.

Breaking the sounds of forks and knives, Mimi opened a letter (which laid on the table) and let out a squeal that all attention was drawn to her.

"What?" Tai yawned. "What does it say to make you all hyped up?"

"It's about the competition," explained Mimi as she reread the letter again. "Good and Bad news…"

"Tell us then…" Sora's soft voice spoke up.

"I don't feel like saying it because I'd probably get interrupted by all you guys. I think it's best if we all read it…"

"Can I read it first then?" Matt sighed as Mimi handed him the letter. " I'll just read it to you guys, and if you guys speak over me…I guess you'll have to read it yourself for I'm not going to repeat this."

"Get on with it already, the suspense is killing me," Tai exploded sarcastically. " Out with it."

"Sure," Matt then read…

To The LimitZ Dancers,

We inform you that the competition will not be taking place this month, due to the number of disturbances and with not many countries attending at the moment. We find it very hard to fit in a timetable where all the dancers around the world are available to compete. We have decided to announce the Dance Competition in a further four months on the 27th of July.

Regards,

Corinne Colum

World's Dance Competition secretary

"That's pure stupidity!" spoke Tai in fury as he stood up. " Don't tell me we're going to stay here for four months!"

"Think of it, Tai," Mimi responded to him thoughtfully, " We can go back to Odaiba, Japan if you want. But I think it's better off if we stay here, since we probably don't have enough money to go back after spending it on coming here."

"It's not all about money," TK stood up from his chair with his hands on the wooden table as he spoke after Kari's point of view. " It's wise to stay here for a while, maybe we can learn and inherit the type of customs and dances here and see what we are actually up against. It will give us time to prepare. If we want to the best, we have to try our best. Not to sit back and relax."

"That's a good point," Matt nodded his head. "Tai, I think they've got you in this one."

"Yeah, they have," Tai sighed as he scratched his back.

"So it's settled," Mimi beamed. "We're staying then."

"I guess we have no other choice. We would have stayed anyway," Sora shrugged. " But what about our schooling then...huh? We can't just abandon our studies and live in this luxurious lifestyle the whole time here. I'm sure my mother wouldn't want me to waste my time for nothing…"

"Waste your time for nothing?" repeated Matt. "This isn't _nothing_. This isn't what we do for money. This is what we do for ourselves. You're mother would have encouraged you to follow your dreams or at least to do what you love best. But I do admit that we need education to do so…but how can we afford all of us to go to a school? When we hardly have a dollar on ourselves."

"The answer's right in front of you."

Hikari raised her eyebrow at Mimi. "_In what way_?"

" Hadn't I already told you that my parents will be working their asses off for us?"

"Oh... yeah," stated Tai remembering. "Guess we all should be thankful."

"What are friends for?" Mimi smiled then it quickly turned to a frown. " It's like that anyway, since my parents are almost working twenty-four seven. If you haven't realized, I bet you guys haven't seen them since they picked us up from the airport. It seems they care about too much for us, working and all and going on all those shifts…"

Their conversations died down and left them with the food in front of them. Kari spoke up and said that she needed to go the bathroom. The rest of them remaining there continued to eat, while TK observed the Hikari's meal, which hadn't been touched at all. He frowned.

Not aware that someone was looking at him, he turned back to his food.

"Takeru…"

The younger blond looked up at his brother, across the table from him.

"What?" he scowled in reply.

Yamato got off from his chair and made his way out of the room, " I need to talk to you, perhaps in our room. We really need to talk. I'll meet you there."

With that, Yamato casually walked off.

"Idiot," he mumbled to himself, not noticing that there were other people still surrounding him.

"Don't talk of your brother like that," Taichi sighed.

"I can talk to him however I want, I don't care," Takeru snapped dangerously back, then stormed away meeting up with his brother.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato Ishida made himself comfortable on his bed. He hadn't expected the news from the people that organized the Dance Competition. He was tired, and he wasn't ready to make a scene out of something, which was not worth it.

He didn't usually speak to his brother much these days. The young innocence of his brother had changed and instead what was supposed to be his brother appeared like an empty soul. Yamato could always see passed the artificial expressions Takeru put on. Matt was the only person who could see his younger brother's emotions through his glassed eyes. That was the only weak spot he could see in his brother.

_Was himself_

He sighed. He then noticed the bedroom was already messed up from only staying for one night. Across from him was Taichi's bunk bed, while Takeru's bed was on top of Tai's. The room also contained a mirror and a window. Slowly, Matt made his way to view the scenery to see nothing but the large of amounts of other houses displayed before him. He could see the normal blue sky, which spreaded across the plane like a deep ocean of water. He gave a rare smile. Wherever he went, he knew he would drag the blue sky with him. It was like dragging his past, but his past was another story yet to tell. He frowned.

His hands felt for his wallet in his pockets, and managed to take it out. His fingers counted the only money which he had left, the money that his parents had given him since they abandoned the his brother and himself.

A croaky voice broke the silence around him.

"What do you want Matt?"

Matt didn't even bother to turn around.

"I just want you to understand…"

"Understand what? That you're a fucking bastard? I think I already know that," TK spoke sarcastically with hints of meaning in the insult. " What now?"

"Please, I'm not in no mood for lame fights," Matt said rather bluntly.

"This is darn super dooper," TK rolled his eyes.

Even though Takeru had changed quite a lot, he still had that dopey attitude. This made Matt make mocking smile for he couldn't help it. "I know why you hate me, alright? I did it for your own good since I hated how you began following our parents unfortunate footsteps that obviously lead to nothing."

"Just tell me why the hell you want me!" sneered Takeru in irritation. "Get this _'so called'_ sorting things out over and done with already."

Matt turned around, unexpectedly.

"This is the only money our parents left us for me and you," spoke Matt seriously, there was no sparkle in his eyes. " I think it's best if you go to a private school for our stay here. I can do without schooling."

Takeru stared in awe, he was absolutely not expecting this was what Matt wanted to speak to him about. He almost thought that his brother knew about the drug dealing back at the club, he thought he knew from how Yamato was acting towards him about having some sort of 'private' conversation.

"I thought this money was important for something, so I saved it for a special occasion. And yes, I think the time has come for it to be used. I know how you used to love to write stories…and I wish you to do what you once loved to do. Take this opportunity to go to a really good school."

"What I once loved is all gone. Everything is gone," he replied sternly. " Yamato, what makes you think I really want to go to this '_private'_ school? You can't really make me go to some poofed up place, which I will only be at for four months! How about you, what about your studies? And why didn't you tell me earlier that you were left with money from our idiot parents?"

"Takeru, if they hated us so much…they wouldn't fricken give us money in the first place," Matt spoke even though he was half sure in what he was saying. "Don't you dare talk like that about our parents. I know what they've done is wrong, but the best for us and saw in their eyes that we were best off alone. I now understand why they didn't want to drag us down into the streets and bad teaching with them. Takeru…why can't you be hopeful like you once were, bro?"

"Being hopeful doesn't help at all."

"So you're going to the private school? Do it for me..."

Takeru sighed, " I'll think about it. And if I'm going, _I won't do it for you_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There's chapter...umm? something for you My chapters are getting longer…and I'm real SORRY for the delay. School just started and I've been loaded with homework, just cope with me for I'm trying my best! Well anyway, I got to go…please review and tell me what you think!**

**flipstahhz **

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Let's just say that some dancing and a bit of this and that will be going on. More angst…and perhaps fighting! See you next time…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	6. x::: chapter 6 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o5.o4.o5_

**Savoan Locc**: hey cuz! Your over 18…soooo can't I still call you boy? lool fine I'll call you man! Hahah…your team won? That's cool. Thanks for the review and take care

**Hazy**: thanks for r n r chikah! Deeply appreciated that you're always reading and supporting! Love you

**Calmer of the Storm: **Your feeling that this is going to be a long story is rather correct. I'm not even half way from the looks of it. and I might do a sequel if I don't add some of my ideas in this story Thanks

**michi-fan:** sorry for making the michi slow. But I swear that it will come, and it'll be worth the wait cause I have many things in store for the pair. I'm not the type of author who wants to rush into moments of these…so I'm real sorry if I'm taking yonks. Thanks for the review .

**lottie11:** yeah, you can surely see that they are messed up. But all the solutions will come…for this is only the beginning, as I have mentioned before

**miaow227: **Yeah, I know you don't read this 'pairing' which got me when you started reviewing it Thanks for the support and I really do hope you like this chapter…

Hello once again. I've decided to not update this fast for this fanfic since I have almost completed rewriting it and am almost up to the point where I was aimed at. I'm not saying this will be my last chapter, but it will be for a while since I haven't paid much attention to my other fanfics. Though, I will still be updating Officially missing you rather quickly for it only has two chapters to go. About this chapter, I have nothing against Dismissed or some shows on MTV for I am a HUGE lover but I'm just putting my position in some of the characters and thinking what they may assume about it… You'll understand soon enough after you've read it. And another reminder, I do not have a huge knowledge at break dancing so don't bag or flame me on it. Enough gossiping …I will be starting NOW! -

NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 6/ Meeting new people..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Tai slouched his back comfortably onto the couch as he flicked through the channels. Truthfully, he had become interested television shows; music and even the news since they were completely different to what was on television, back at Odaiba. His finger stopped as he observed a channel, which was luring him into the MTV show.

_"Which one will be dismissed? Will Adam choose Jhene or Samantha? Find out after the break…"_

Taichi Kamiya couldn't help but be satisfied with the show. _Why?_ Because it was different from anything he had seen before and it was strange yet funny to watch how two girls would throw their selves on this complete stranger that they didn't even know. For all they knew, they would probably be played later on. Why do you need to show off your body or do something to seduce the other gender when that isn't close to love at all? Love is part of relationship. Yet playing someone was absolutely different. It made him sick to think what the other sex would do just to impress the person they had cast eyes on. But it was captivating, Tai thought to himself…surely Adam was having a fun time with two girls going wild over him. He was also pretty sure that Adam would choose Samantha because he had been staring at her breasts the whole time the show had begun. He shrugged as he watched some boring commercials flutter on the screen.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" a quiet voice asked, not waiting for an answer she slumped down next to him and made herself comfortable.

Taichi didn't feel like speaking and decided to avoid the auburn-headed girl. There were too many things going on in his mind and he needed a break, which was why he decided to see what was on the TV screen. This was his form to get everything out of his mind...by seeing what was on television. The show "Dismissed" was back on, and now the threesome were clubbing at some nightclub near a gorgeous beach resort.

Sora shook her head in irritation, not caring if Taichi would answer as she spoke out her thoughts. " I think this show is impossible. Come on! What do they think of us girls? Sex Machines or something? This is so stuffed up. Can't they know that to get someone to like you, you don't abuse your appearance but use your personality? But then again, I think I already know their personality by the way they dress. They're sluts, the whole lot of them! How can you watch this shit Tai? This is really a load of crap anyway!"

The brunette thought of her arguments thoughtfully.

"I'm just seeing how far the world is going today…I didn't ask for you to watch it you know?" he shrugged in response. " But as I do admit, you did bring up a good point. I do think, that those girls (and maybe some guys) are in charge and it's their decision to do what they please and make a fool out of himself or herself in front of a camera. It's not like they're going to listen to anyone. They're too stubborn and selfish. Look at the reality, Sora."

"You're just as bad as that Adam! Can't you see it? Are you blind or something? You're such a pervert!" she exclaimed as she tossed a pillow at him with a smirk forming on the features of her face.

Before they knew it they were crashed up into a pillow fight. Large grins sprawled onto their faces as they both dropped onto the cold carpet floor, inhaling huge breaths at a time.

"It's been a while since I've had fun with you," gasped Sora with a broad beam. " You always seemed to bring the best out of me, but when I started going with Matt you changed…and became much more distant, the distant that Matt used to be…and still is."

"We've all changed in our ways," Taichi nodded. " Our group isn't as truthful as it once had been. But that's how life goes on. We have to forget our past and get on with the present and future, making it better."

"You know Tai, you haven't changed. You still remain the same. Timid old dopey you!"

"Haha…thanks for the compliment...but I should remind you to not say something, until you know the truth." Tai stated as he ignored her direct eye contact. "We're friends, and I don't want anything to come between us. You know you can always turn to me whenever you need advice or whatever."

"Yeah. Tai, I need to tell you something."

In reply, Taichi's eyebrow creased with suspicion. "What?"

"Well, it seems Mimi's been hiding something. I don't understand why our group is keeping so much secrets from each other. I just don't get it. When we all hold some private thoughts or things, bad things happen. We're a group."

"Sora, you're such a hypocrite!" commented Tai standing up for Mimi. " We all keep secrets, I do believe that. But I, one of your old best friends, can read you like a book. You're also keeping something from everyone else. Tell me Sora…what happened that night when Yamato went to find you, huh?"

"Nothing," she lied, but Tai saw passed through the mask but didn't urge her to explain.

" I know a lie when I see it. But I won't force it out of you. Just promise to tell me when you're ready."

"Tai, you know I would," answered Sora.

"Can you give me advice Sor? I just need someone to speak to, I swear I'm going to break down any second."

"What am I here for? Aren't I a friend?" she winked. " Bring it on boy!"

"Well," Taichi started, " It's about my Kari. Ever since a situation that has happened, she hasn't talked to me much lately..well actually, for a long time. Our conversations don't last long at all. I know that I did turn her down a lot of times, back at Odaiba, but now that I'm _trying_ to do something about it...but now her back is always turned against me. I know I probably deserve it after all that happened…"

" Don't be so worried Tai," she encouraged. " Kari will come around. And I think Takeru and Yamato's situation is more stressed than the both of yours is. We all know how she becomes ill rather easily, and we've got to support her. Even though she doesn't show that she actually appreciates it, deep down she is inspired by the support we give her. What you did back in Odaiba was bad, I won't deny that. But then you've got to remind yourself of what you just said a few minutes ago, about to get over the past and move on with the future."

"I guess you're correct once again Ms. Takenouchi," the boy gave a weak grin. " But then I'm faced with other problems. Like Mimi for instance…_don't tell her_, but I really have liked her for some time. I know she doesn't share the same feelings I do for her...I am certain there's something she is hiding from all of us ever since we set foot in America. She looks less confident and won't even stare me straight in the eye anymore. She almost seems likes she's uncomfortable being back here, with us as well. "

"Tai, seriously…don't let this bother you. I am sure that she likes you, it's just you're both naïve to realize it," Sora forced a smile. " I never knew that under that brave face of yours, you've been holding so much problems. I do hope I've helped you…"

"One more thing, Sora."

"Wha-?"

"Matt really likes you. How you're mother died, everyone's seen that the both of you have become more distant than usual. Matt's trying to help you, but it seems you're pushing him away from you. He's really trying. He love you Sora, I know. Trust me on this one. I see how everyday he's struggling, sending you glances... You're also making it harder for him, cause he doesn't have to only deal with you...but Takeru as well. You've got to understand this," Tai lowered his tone. "Problems don't only revolve around us. Everyone is struggling with them."

"Yeah Tai, I know," Sora sighed, appearing tenser. " Tai...about we talked before...I sort of lied straight at your face...forgive me?"

Curiously, Tai sat up on the sofa. " How can I forgive you when I don't even know what you are about to say? Shoot away."

"Well..I can't help but tell you..since you were talking about how all of us are holding secrets. What I told you about what happened last night between Yamato and I...I lied. Either way, you'll probably find out. And I can't stand keeping you out of the loop..."

" Go on Sora, just tell me."

" Well... Matt ... it wasn't he who cut himself..." Sora revealed. " I did it... I hurt him...but I didn't do it intentionally."

" And you happened to be playing with a razor, because?" Taichi was clicking the pieces in his head together.

" Tai...I don't know," she sighed, gazing at the ground, " It's just... I don't know. All the angst going through... I was about slit..."

" Sora...you don't have to do this to yourself..."

"No I-"

Taichi shook his head. He hated what Sora was going through, but he hated not knowing what was going on with her. These days he considered her as another of his younger sisters and former best friend. " And where does Matt fit into all of this?"

" He...well...you know how he'd been looking for me..."

"Yes."

" He found me in the bathroom, just in time... and I threatened him that I'd slit myself if he came any closer.. but... I don't know. I was waving it in the air, and he just snatched it off me...and that's how he got cut."

"Ohh..so you both lied to me. I guess I understand why someone like Matt would to that...taking the blame and all," it was Tai's turn to give a sigh, " But you...you should know better to not hurt yourself...it won't do anything to the situation."

"Ta-"

"No, Sora. You've got to listen to me. Not facing your problems is the easy way out. You've got to fight. There is no need to hurt yourself..."

"I guess," she responded quietly.

The two sat there quietly. Then Sora suddenly stood up.

"What?" Tai questioned.

" The reason I came here," she laughed. " I was supposed to relay a message from Mimi...to everyone. That we're going on a tour around this place...so that we don't get lost. Get ready, alright? Don't get out of the house looking like that!"

She messed his hair up and ran out of the lounge room before he could get her back.

"What did Sora mean? Looking like this?" Tai yawned, walking towards the closest mirror to take a glimpse of his reflection.

He stared at himself, a goofy grin on his face. His hair hadn't been brushed, and was sticking out more than usual... and also considering he was dressed in his pyjamas.

"Yeah, and I was actually thinking about walking around in my boxers," he laughed at himself, " Man...I seriously owe you Sora...but then I guess we are even. After she lied to me...I hope she gets better...as well as everyone else here..."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"This is the mall," Mimi gave a lopsided smile as she gestured the building opposite to them across the road.

The crew had been walking around for the past hour with the scorching hot sun constantly beaming down to them.

"Don't tell me we have to go there," Taichi gave a sarcastic groan of exhaustion. He couldn't stand to wait or stand for the rest of the day because the girls would be going to every clothes store trying on everything their hands would grasp on. After all, him and the rest of the guys would most likely be left with all the loaded bags to carry.

Mimi gave Tai a friendly punch on the shoulder as they continued to follow her around.

"If you don't want to go to the mall, I guess the tour is over. I've showed you all most of the main hot spots, in New York…" Mimi explained as she gave a glance at her bright pink watch. " It's already 4pm by the looks of it."

"Hey…since the touring is over, can't you at least show us the possible nearest basketball court here? I want to play," Takeru suggested as he began bouncing his basketball, which he had brought along in the tour in hope of finding somewhere to play.

"I saw it a couple of blocks near our house, when we passed by," Kari spoke up. "It'll be good because since it's on our way going back home."

"Then let's go," Yamato announced.

The six of them casually walked silently and had reached the destination they were aimed at. It was sure a hell lot different to the neat courts back in Odaiba. The hoop looked as if it were about to fall off any second while the court's lines were rather faded. And what was worse, there was already a group there on the middle of the court. A tiny boom box played extremely loudly.

Ooh, yea yea  
DTP, how we do  
Call you and you can call me  
Whatever you wanna do baby

(You, could, roll, wit, me)  
(Give me a call if you wanna come roll with me)  
(If you was my baby)  
I'm only one call away  
(You, could, roll, with, me)  
(Give me a call if you wanna come roll with me)  
(If you was my lady)  
I'm only one call away

"Damn," Kari cursed. " I thought we'd have dis whole place to ourselves."

"I did as well," moaned Mimi. "What's with you TK?"

"Shit!" Taichi exclaimed as he watched a specific member of the group break dancing to it. Though, the beat wasn't really good…his dancing was professional, for someone dancing on the streets. They were all gazing at a boy with a styled dark purple hair who was lifting the whole weight of his body with only his right hand. He wasn't just clinging on his right hand, but his feet were also beating the air in process.

"It's a 1990 and windmill! " Takeru commented with widened eyes, familiarizing himself with the stance the boy was performing," How the hell did he manage to do that? He's been doing that move for quite a time…and yet he doesn't look fucking tired. That takes a lot of energy!"

"A what? What's a 1990?" Sora looked confused.

"The 1990 and windmill are types of break moves," Matt informed eyes also gazing at the break-dancer. " In the 1990, no one rarely does it cause it's hard to master, though it's worth it. Out of Takeru, Tai and myself…only TK can do it. But he's nowhere close to how that guy is performing. His windmill is better than TK's as well."

"Right…I knew that," Mimi gloated rolling her eyes.

Takeru walked a little closer, but Yamato held him back.

"You don't know them, Takeru. Things are different here than it is in friendly Odaiba. We're six and they're ten. Bro, we're outnumbered! They might beat the crap out of you..."

"You're right Yamato, I don't know them," Takeru responded technically. "Which means, I _could _get to know them…I'll just introduce myself then."

He shook of his brother's hand and walked over to the group.

"Don't make this even more difficult TK!" he called after him, but was answered by Takeru's cold back. Yamato then muttered in frustration, " That one is so darn stubborn and arrogant. Won't listen to what anyone tells him. Why can't he just be obedient, for once?"

"We should go after him," Sora spoke worriedly.

"Agreed," Taichi confirmed as he directed the remaining group. "Matt and I will go check things out. You girls stay here."

"We're coming, Tai," glared Kari as her brown eyes suddenly had a blazing fire in them. " I don't care what you say. We have a right to do what we wish, you aren't in charge of us!"

Matt met Tai's eyes and he finally gave in. "Fine, let's all go after TK."

xxxxx

yo, eh yo me n miss thang  
we run a perfect team  
we had all the things all them other couples fiend  
love, trust, good sex, and security  
if you ever felt weak smilez was your energy  
trips across seas, show you the finer things  
no more burger king it was fine dine, cuisine  
and if it never had it, i don't think it mattered  
we were a classic like nas in illmatic  
i was so deceived, i thought we had a thing  
you used to blow my 2 way up wit 143's  
da L-O-V had me blind i would had to see  
i trusted my friends, all they were yellin at me  
how could you do me so wrong, i don't wanna get dogged  
i invested three years ma, plus this song  
I'm so confused, where to go? how do i choose?  
i guess to find real love i gotta pay my dues

The boy let his feet hang loosely above his head as he did more various moves. His head hit the floor, and presently he was spinning around rather quickly. His vision became a blur as his friends cheered, yelling his name in admiration. The cheering suddenly stopped and there were hushed whispers and warnings. Noticing the change in atmosphere, Ken Ichijouji stopped and swung himself to his feet, gazing around.

"Ken, some blonde kid is coming," one of his friends informed.

"He looks the same age as us, JR," Ken responded as he observed Takeru's appearance. He turned to his girlfriends, the only female there. "Yolei, put the music down."

"Alright," she exclaimed energetically, decreasing the volume of the boom box.

Soon, the blond-headed boy had arrived with a gruff look. Ken surveyed him under his eyes. The guy was wearing blue basketball shorts and a baggy white shirt with a red bandana making his hair not fall into his bright blue eyes. He looked innocent, but you could never tell who was innocent these days. For all he knew, the guy could have a rifle in his pocket and would pull it out any moment.

"Sup? I'm TK," Takeru introduced himself. " I'm guessing your Ken from your friends cheering you on. Where did you learn to break like that? Just wanted to tell you that I liked your moves, no hard feelings aiight? "

"No hard feelings," repeated Ken as he came to understand that the rest of his friends were still giving unsure glances. "Who are the people behind you?"

The blond boy turned around to face his older brother and friend. His friendly expression suddenly turned cold. " Just my retard of a brother and his friend."

"Oh," Ken said suspiciously, " Is that so?"

"I'm Yamato, just call me Matt," TK's older brother spoke, " Not a retard."

"And if my friend here, Matt, were a retard I would never hang wit him," sneered the brunette. " I'm Tai."

"What do you want?" Yolei pipped in. Her eyes glimmering with confusion and wonder, figuring to trust the group or not.

"We're not here to do bad intentions since we are obviously outnumbered," Takeru spoke as he lifted his hands out of his pockets to reveal nothing.

Taichi motioned to three people far away to come. To Ken's surprise they were girls. He had suspected them to be more teenage boys, but he was wrong.

Ken relaxed. This group was new around here, and didn't know anything of the danger and security around them.

They're so naïve, Ken thought_. What would happen if we were the type of people that would flame their asses if they spoke to us? They should watch it…maybe I should test them._

Ken thought 

He then muttered his thoughts, to his friend next to him. JR nodded smiling, understanding.

Ken eyed the basketball that was planted in the boy that 'claimed' to be Takeru's fingers. " In for a challenge? One on one."

"Anytime."

"If I win at ball, me and my guys get to beat you up for fun. If you win, TK, win you earn our friendship. Easy as so."

"And if we decline this invite?"

"We get to pound all your asses," Ken gave a amusing smile. " For the fun of it off course. So I think you should put up a fight first."

"You probably couldn't do it," Kari muttered under her breath. " You ass! Get you're frickin' hands off me."

"What did you say?" Ken asked dangerously as he pulled Kari to his side with a knife at her throat. Hikari's breathing rate suddenly increased. "N-nothing…"

"Let her go," TK murmured seeing through Ken's plans and a smile returned. " This is against you and me."

"Fine," Ken smirked as she tossed the knife to Yolei and pushed Kari over to her. " Don't even get why you're smiling about this, when someone's life is at danger."

TK shrugged.

Sora and Mimi were struggling the urge to slap Ken and grab Hikari to their side, but Yamato was restraining them to do so. For one step out of the line could cause I great deal…and he surely didn't want anything negative to come out of it. Taichi on the other hand looked as if he had drifted into another world, unaware that his sister had been taken as a hostage.

"If we're doing this…let's get started," commented TK and instructed to everyone, " Get your butts of the court."

"Nicely said," Ken sneered.

"Shut up," TK spat back as he threw the ball to him. Ken automatically grabbed it before it came crashing onto his chest.

"You've got a good sturdy aim."

"Get this over with already…you start."

"No, I go by the rules…I play fair…I like to win fairly after all and rub it in my opponents faces," commented Ken slyly.

"Right."

"You, JR. Bounce the ball for us in the middle of the center circle," Ken ordered.

Takeru and Ken made their way to the specific positions as they stared directly at each other's eyes competitively. JR counted down from three then suddenly tossed the ball, immediately Takeru gained control by snatching the ball first. Ken took back a shock of disbelief, no one had ever taken the ball of him that swift before. He was surely impressed, making his more competitive.

Ken ran after him, trying to steal the ball…but he was well protected.

_This boy Takeru or 'TK' was good._

He observed Takeru's warm azure eyes turn cold in concentration, it seemed as if hot static were rising in them… He didn't look as innocent as he thought he was anymore. He looked like a new person, whose focus wouldn't be interrupted that easily.

It was strange how taking one of his friends could cause TK to play so aggressively.

Ken dodged again for the ball, but Takeru was already on to him and took the opposite route…losing Ken off his course. He scored.

"Three pointer!" exclaimed JR's voice in disbelief.

TK was rather shorter than Ken, and yet he had managed to score! And a three pointer! Takeru's eyes gave a quick gaze at Kari, across the court and could still see her struggling to get free from the girl, Yolei's, stiff grip.

" Let her go now," he spoke firmly.

"No, I forgot to mention," Ken said with hints of amusement tingling in his expression. " First person to ten or over."

"That's not fai-"

"Tai, don't worry," TK interrupted. " I can handle this. And this time, Ken, don't hold back just to see how I play. Cause I can easily see what you're doing…"

Ken shrugged as he lifted both his arms up. " So, I can do what I want. I was just taking notes of how crap you were."

JR snickered at his friend's comment and then bounced the ball in the centre again. This time Ken was in charge of the basketball. Ken hid the difficulty in his eyes as he tried his best to defend the ball. Finding his weak spot, Takeru stole the ball and dribbled it around him, shooting it in the hoop.

The procedure continued. Ken scored a couple of times. (and he thought it was out of luck) While Takeru, was cruising easily by. TK stole the basketball of Ken, like he did previously, and scored.

"TK won," Yamato spoke up. "That was fairly played, let her go now."

Ken wiped away the sweat on his brow with a smirk and motioned his girlfriend to let the brunette go. Yolei nodded and let go, with the knife carefully placed into her pocket.

"What was the point of that?" Sora couldn't help but blurt out.

Mimi gave her a warning look.

"You've got good moves, TK boy," Ken ignored the female. "You have our friendship since you didn't play any tricks on us."

TK tensed. " Firstly, I'm the same age as you so I dun like to be referred as 'boy.' Secondly, why did you play with us? I easily heard what you whispered to JR. Why were you testing us? I knew you had no intention to hurt Kari, which was why I was smiling."

"We were just playing man. Just teaching you to be aware," Ken finally gave in with a laugh. " If we'd want to hurt you new guys, we would have done it already. There is never hesitation here, we only hurt when we must. I was just checking to see if you were to be trusted or not. It seems you're group is harmless, and you've got a lot to know. I guess my judgement was wrong. You caught on, TK. Didn't expect you to...even though you knew what was happening...you continued to play."

TK tried to loosen up, but his fists were still tense as they were trying not to land any fists on the boy who was jeering him

"TK, don't worry bout it. It's all cool. He's right…I should know that since I've used to live here before," Mimi said confidently. " I should have told you earlier about all of you keeping your guard up."

"And who may you be?"

"I'm Mimi and this is Sora," the brunette cocked her head to her auburn-headed friend. " And the girl you pretended to kill is Kari, Tai's sister."

"Tai's sister? Strange how her brother stood there when we could have killed her," Ken frowned.

Tai gazed up as fire began to blaze in his eyes.

"Mimi?" the lilac-headed girl spoke aimlessly.

"Yeah, that's me…"

"I've heard about you," Yolei whispered, " You were _one of them."_

"Must have been mistaken," Mimi stifled a giggle, but in her eyes guilt began to fill them.

"Well…the other Mimi -"

Sensing that it wasn't time or right to bring up the subject Ken raised his hand over to Yolei to tell her to stop. " This is Yolei, my girlfriend. And my other friends: JR, you know, Rheon, Dice, Drew and Rye."

"Aiights," Kari gave an artificial grin. " Nice to meet ya all."

"Anyway, where are you guys from. If you don't mind me asking," Yolei queried in suspicion. "Cause ya all certainty ain't around hear."

"From Odaiba- Japan. We're _**LimitZ**_, a dance crew. Came here for the dance competition," Tai said ever so dully.

"That's coo…dance group huh? I think I've heard of you guy…" Yolei said thoughtfully.

"We've got to go now," Ken smirked. " Curfew's around the corner. Later."

" Bye," they gave their farewells to their new group of friends.

"Ohh, an TK," Ken yelled back, " Nice game. Teach me some moves sometime, and I'll teach you too."

"Aiights, that's a deal," laughed TK with a wink.

A flash of happiness and excitement filled his eyes, but then it suddenly dimmed back to the soberness. Basketball always made him happy, but facing reality didn't.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**The end of this gayed up and long chapter I know, it kind of dragged…but there definitely will be lots of things happening in the next chapters. But, I might not update it in quite some time since what I've said in the beginning of this chapter. to update my OTHER fanfics! Regards and please do review… since they are going down later and take care!**

**SONGS USED:**

One call away _by_ Chingy

Tell Me(What's going on) _by _Smilez and Southstar

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Takeru starts off at his new boarding school, which (may I add) he really loathes. But he meets new friends… While the rest of the group are starting to hand out with the new group that they had gained trust in, for they start school in a week later…till next time

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	7. x::: chapter 7 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o6.o4.o5_

**foxy kitten, Hazy, claire1308:** It's me again Just wanted to say a HUGE thanks and give you guys a HUGE hug for making me want to continue with enthusiasm take care!

**Says TB: **Hey TB's Baybee Thanks for reading another chapter and reviewing - much appreciated.

**lottie11:** Your favourite chapter? Truthfully, I'm not really sure whether I'll add TK going Boarding School in this chapter…what comes, comes Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me (",)

**michi-fan:** Off course you're a big fan of 'michis' how could I miss it with your user name? lolz I'll try and update as fast as I can…but if I go to fast, I might ruin the story, which is why I'm taking my time so far

**Savoan Locc:** ey again! You must like Chingy, yeah? I reckon his aiightz That's a strange though…Jyou reminding you of Chingy…very eh? Different lo0lz later cuz

**Calmer of the Storm:** sup? Haha…did I leave you hanging? Tc

**miaow227:** Greetings again Yeah, I guess you can say it's realistic…then again it does depend on the group of people you hang out wit. I know some people like that, but I'm not 'close' to them…just the usual 'hey' and the typical conversation. Because then you think…would they be at your back when you get hurt or something? Okay, I'm going off the track…thanks for supporting me miaow! 

**Here I am again, on my seat…typing like hell, when (as usual) I'm supposed to be studying for my test on Friday and doing some assignment that is due tomorrow. yawn not too mention I'm tired…anyway, about this chapter…I'll try my best to make it appropriate and interesting to dead (even though I'm half dead/asleep). Let's yawn get yawn on with yawn this….**

**NOTE: xxxxx** means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

****

LIMITZ

..CHAPTER 7/ Relationships and Dancing..

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I

Can I call you on the phone  
I don't wanna be alone  
I think about you morning, noon and night  
I long to hold you tight  
I need you here tonight  
Cause only I can rock your body right

Fast steps sped against the cement floor as music bounced against the walls. A few gasps of airs were escaping from their red flushed faces as they continued to do what they did best. Sweat rolled down their faces as their feet and other swift movements were expressed in their dancing. In unison they quickly spun around and got on to the floor.

They had been training for almost two hours straight that morning. They forced themselves to get up early (4am to be precise) to begin their training since it would be Takeru's last whole day with the rest of the crew because he would be leaving in the afternoon to his new boarding school. (The rest of the crew started school a week later)

_M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I  
M I crooked letter, crooked letter I  
I think I wanna hump that I_

**_xxxxx_**

The music faded, then was replaced with another beat.

I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

"CUT THE MUSIC, CUT THE DAMN MUSIC!" Yamato yelled at Mimi, the closest one next to the CD player, turned to lower the volume down. The blond headed boy, carefully placed Sora onto the firm ground.

Tai was about to give him a questioning look but then abruptly noticed their squabbling younger siblings. His sister wiped the dust of herself as she got off from the floor with her face angry, ready to protest.

"You keep droppin' me, idiot!" exclaimed Kari as she lifted her hands in fury to the blond boy right in front of her. "You're supposed to lift me in the air…am I that heavy, TK? Or can you at _least _concentrate in what you actually are doin!"

"Because _maybe _ya gained a bit of weight, bitch," TK spat an insult.

"You might wanna take that back," she glowered as her eyes dangerously lurked into his.

"Make me," the blond boy replied back in a testing tone folding his arms together. " And why, out of all places, we practisin' in Mimi's Basement, when you can't fricken see a thing in this dark dusty place."

"Quit it! Shut the hell up already! Stop sooking, TK! " Sora commented, she was utterly sick of their useless fights and talks. " We haven't no time for this trash…and at least we've got some crib to stay at. Can't ya all at least be thankful foh it?"

"Especially where there are more important things at hand to focus on, not some idiotic quarrel," Mimi added as she gazed intently at the youngest members of the group. " Perhaps the two of you should wash your mouths with soap, you guys shouldn't be swearing at each other! We're team members, we stick together."

"Hypocrite," TK murmured under his breath.

"I don't even get why this is a part of the fucking routine," Yamato commented with a gruff shrug.

"We've got to get this all right , before Takeru leaves," Tai said as he wrenched his brown hair between his hands, stressfully.

They were never going to get this right…

"Then let's just call this a break, to discuss things out," TK suggested with a sneaky smirk. "And to get a couple of bites since we all have been starving ourselves for the past two hours and I'm already about to collapse."

"No wonder," Kari instantly spoke back with hints of irritation, " That's why you were to weak to carry me, fag."

"What the fuck is ya pro-"

"STOP IT!" Mimi screamed, " I'm not in a fantastic mood for all this gayed up arguments. Can't we all jus chill out or something?"

With the silence answering them, Tai said aloud, " Then let's do it. Everyone, let's get upstairs and have some breakfast."

"Agreed, I'm famished," Matt muttered, hurrying after Tai up the wooden staircase.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"C'mon bro," Yamato put a struggled smile on. " Eat up. Aren't you excited about going?"

"Going where? To that gay school were there's only guys. I don't think so," TK eyed him sharply while the rest of the table remained quiet and were trying to pay their attention at the meal in front of them. " Anyway, you were the one who forced me into it."

"I did it for your own good, I did research, it's a pretty darn good school," Matt eyed him back. " And how can you say it's gay, when you haven't been there yet?"

"Because all guy school's are gay. I think you belong there more than me, Matt," TK glared.

Matt couldn't take the cockiness TK was putting up. He rose from his chair, and grabbed his brother by his collar.

"You have dreams, TK, dreams to be a writer. You're good at it - and you know it," Matt spoke as he stared, not blinking, into his identical eyes that he could see his own reflection in. "Stop being a fucking retard and be happy for what you're getting."

Without another word he let go of his firm grip, sending TK back to his seat and briskly stormed out of the dining room. It was obviously expected that he went outside, since there was a loud slam from the back entry of the Tachikawa residence.

"He's probably going to wake up my parents," Mimi arched an eyebrow. " We always have fights, don't we?"

"Nuh...Matt's just a retard." TK muttered under his breath.

"Don't talk of your brother like that," Sora glared. " You should show him respect, he's been trying to do what's best for you. He had to turn you in, in order for you to stop -."

"Screw that…" this time it was Takeru's turn to go out of the room as he walked up the staircase into his bedroom.

Takeru annoyed Hikari…she hated the way he was faking and telling lies right in front of everyone's faces. She hated how TK wasn't being truthful and was taking the cowardly way out…she hated how he was leaving her to face schooling by herself. She hated how he was acting like such a selfish dick head to her since after all the things they'd been through together.

Kari felt sick and suddenly couldn't take the tension. She numbly, got out of her seat and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" her brother asked. " I think enough people have left the table. "And you haven't even eaten a single scoop of you're cereal. Come back right now, Hikari."

"Shut up Tai…I don't need you at my back. I can handle it myself. That's what I've been doing for the past years," Kari said weakly as she climbed up the stairs, thinking about going to charge some sense in to TK, then changed her mind for her stomach suddenly felt rather ill.

She turned left, and opened the door to the empty bathroom.

She left the door a bit ajar as she rushed to the toilet bowl and let the contents in her stomach give way, vomiting it all out. Silent salty tears crawled down her face as it went down her face, the pain was overwhelming…yet she didn't scream or yell for help.

It had happened to her more than once before, and she had been accustomed to not letting anyone know and keeping the secret low. Last time, it was TK who stopped and helped he from not throwing up anymore...and ever since breaking up...she was faced with more lies and problems. If he broke the promise and started doing it all over again, she would too. Even though taking revenge, by making yourself sick wasn't the best solution...she didn't know any other's out there that would make her pleased.

She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and slowly walked to gaze at her reflection in the shining mirror. Her hair was messily tied back in a ponytail and her red eyes gave her away that she had cried. A bolt in her stomach suddenly caused her to jump back over the toilet bowl, as she could hear herself spewing into it once again.

Hikari Kamiya was unaware that TK Takaishi's room was directly next to the bathroom and most likely could hear every single beat that was going on.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"I'd better go and check out how Matt's doin', " sighed Taichi. As he was about to get off his chair, he found himself being pushed back in it. "What th-"

Sora cutted in, " I'll do it. I've already finished eating, I'll go instead. I think it's my turn to have a talk with him."

"You sure Sora?" Mimi asked uncomfortable as she flushed in realization that she was going to be left with the male brunette.

"Definite," the red head confirmed confidently as she walked out the dining room and drew the front door open.

"You like America so far?" questioned Mimi, trying to start a conversation under the uncomfortable circumstance they were put in.

"It's aiight," shrugged Tai. " It's fine."

"Ahuh," Mimi nodded as she took a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice. " You know, many things could be happening right now…Maybe we should interfere and…"

"Let it be, there's been enough people not finishing their breakfast. I reckon it's a darn waste of food, and not to mention...we were supposed to train after breakfast.," Tai noted. He wasn't in a mood of being everyone's bodyguard…and he liked being with Mimi alone, since he hadn't had a proper chance to chat to her alone for a while. He observed at her orbed eyes and how her hair was half tied up with parts of wavy strands falling over her face.

"So, who was that Andrew, the guy you were dancing at the nightclub with? You close to him?" Tai asked, but was answered by nothing but silence then couldn't help but jeer, " Talk Mimi…_talk…_"

"Tai, just shut up. I don't want to talk about it," Mimi muttered and Tai noticed that he had met some kind of emotional subject. It was strange how girls could be so arrogant and at other times really sensitive.

Tai knew the limit, but he couldn't help but force it. " So…was Andrew one of your ex's?"

"No, far out Tai…when will you get the point," Mimi waved her hands in annoyance, " If I don't want to talk about. I don't! I don't understand why you're interested in this when practically everyone has left the table and are probably having more fights right now."

"Fine, have it your way," Tai spoke with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"See, you find it alright to play and muck around with me, while you can be solving problems out with you're sister," she said coldly. " Sometimes you can be so insensitive, Tai."

"Come on Mim-"

"Can we just have a normal, non-talkative meal?"

"Isn't breakfast a socializing meal?"

"That's the first time I heard of that," Mimi spoke sharply. "Tai, just give me a break already, I know you're a bullshit artist already."

"Okay, I will. Since you are moody…" Tai commented.

Suddenly Mimi was about to lay a punch on him, but his reflex action took place…blocking her. She gazed at her fist that was pressed against his palm. She shook her head, displeased, of how she let her anger take in charge and nonchalantly took her fist away from Taichi's flesh.

"We're cool?" Tai queried as he glanced down at his slightly pink palm, and giving it a little shake.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just all this pressure…about," Mimi sighed, then added with a small smirk, " And of you being such a loser."

"Loser? Nuh...you didn't even lay that punch on me," Tai sneered.

"You're right," Mimi mocked. " But next time you'd better watch out."

" Is that a threat?" Tai chuckled.

"Maybe it is," she responded with a secretive smile.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sora felt the gush of chilly air fan across her delicate face, with her auburn hair flying in all directions that she couldn't be bothered to tame. She shivered a bit, for she was wearing a cream tank top and black baggy pants. She almost felt as if it would of had been a better idea if Taichi had went to find Yamato instead.

Stop being scared. You're only going to talk to Matt...Now, If I were Yamato Ishida…Where would I be? I would be...

The girl looked right, then left in search for the boy.

Knowing that everyone, but Mimi, knew the place…he wouldn't be that far. _Then maybe…_

Sora turned walked quietly around the house and climbed over the fence to go to Mimi's large backyard. Her eyes darted everywhere as she paced on and finally found the person she had been searching for.

She sped up a bit, took of her thongs, and placed her feet into the warm water next to him. Her eyes fell down into the water of the swimming pool and looked at the reflection of the male next to her. His blond striking hair glimmered while his eyes were disguised in the liquid, which was the same colour as his own.

Sora stated, but wasn't surprised to get no answer back in return. "Are you alright?"

Still not receiving a response, the girl continued. " Matt, I'm real sorry for getting you into trouble. How you took the blame of using the razor and all…are you sure alright because if it's about TK…"

"I don't just talk to hear my own voice," Matt huskily replied as transfixed his expression to taking a doze out of the cigarette.

"You can't keep avoiding me like this. And stop being an idiot, when you're on a high you talk too much that my eardrops are about to fall off from your capacity -"

"Sora," Matt spoke, yet his eyes weren't looking at her, " I'm not trying to avoid you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, which was why I let Tai think it was I that was cutting. It's over alright? Just get over it. "

"How can I get over it when you're making such a big fuss, it's not a big deal."

"You don't know a fuck about my life," Matt glared. " Why are you questioning me if I'm fine? Why isn't it me that is asking you, since you're think you know everything?"

"I…"

"If you don't want to speak of it, why should I?" Matt said logically, catching her off guard. His tense body relaxed, " Sorry for snapping at you like that."

"But you can't keep it all inside all the time," she replied technically, ignoring Matt's apology.

"You don't know a thing of having a younger brother who is a unthankful git," Matt shook his head. "And that is only one of a few problems I have to fucking deal with."

"Yeah, you're brother is kind of being a ass," she admitted then she looked at him straight in the eye, " But he doesn't mean it. You know that..."

"Right, like how you mean that you cut yourself for no particular reason," Matt spoke then immediately grabbed her arm and turned it over to inspect if any new wounds had appeared on her pale skin.

" I do...do it for a reason..." Sora sighed. " I don't just do it for the sake of i-"

" You still do it, after what I did to get cha out of trouble," Matt took a final puff of the cigarette and grinded it with his foot into the ground. He had seen that the cuts were evidently still fresh.

Yamato was scary when he acted like this...she winced, she didn't want Matt to know that she had been cutting again. She shook her arm out of his grip and stormed back into the house.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

An hour had passed, Matt went back in the house and helped Tai and TK pack TK's belongings since he would be leaving to his boarding school in any minute. Ever since the argument, Sora hadn't come out from her room and no one knew that it wasn't fit to disturb her. On the other hand, Mimi and, the bit tiny paler, Kari was sitting in the lounge watching the TRL countdown on MTV.

"What's up with you and TK fighting?" Mimi asked.

Kari didn't answer as her eyes were still focused in the screen, she was in no talkative mood and still felt a bit ill from vomiting earlier.

The guys noisily came down the stairs, with Matt still giving him advice and a brotherly lecture.

"We're going now!" Tai called aloud to make sure that Mimi and his sister had heard as he helped carry the luggage.

"I thought you didn't want to go," Mimi spoke up as she turned around to eye them all.

"Change of plans, didn't wanted to be the only gentleman in the house, ya know? And I think it's best if I be the separator in case these two fellows start skittering at each other. Not to mention that I need some time out of this stuffy place," Tai laughed. " Wanna come too? We need you."

"No way. Y'all got to learn your own way around here. You can't always have me being your tour guide wherever you need to go."

"The cab's out," TK informed from staring out the window.

Kari couldn't help, but turn around and take a glimpse at the boy who was going to leave.

TK wore grey long pants, a navy jumper, a white shirt, a dark blue tie and a black blazer, which he had tucked his hands into the pockets of it casually. His blond streaks of hair stood out from the dark uniform he was wearing and he appeared to be still looking grumpy after being forced to wear the uniform in the first place. " I still reckon that this idea is so gayed up. It's probably filled up with poofters."

Even though he looked handsome and attractive, his personality was still ugly.

Yet Kari still didn't want him to leave…

"I think we guys should go now," Matt directed neutrally as he ushered his brother and best friend out of the house and gave a rushed wave as he shut the front door.

The cab sped off and left the two females still watching the television screen. In the middle of the song, Kari frowned.

" He didn't even bother to say bye, what a bastard."

" Ain't all guys?" Mimi gave a lopsided grin. " Come on Kari, don't be all down."

"Maybe not to you."

"What?" Mimi looked at her in confusion.

"I meant that all guys may not be bastards to you, since at least you can have a descent conversation with my asehole of a brother," Kari said with not a hint of feeling.

"Causing him to be a asehole? " Mimi began, " What started it for you?"

"When he died - _when dad died_," Kari whispered in a low tone. " When he died, Tai sort of forgot about me. He started hanging out with his gang and seemed to be turned into a selfish bastard. I had to support and stick up for myself, TK was the only one there for me. Mom couldn't help me out...cause she was dealing with her own problems and also with everyone were dealing with their's as well. And when TK broke up with me, I felt my whole world break. It was as if I nothing left. But the only think that kept me sane... was meeting up with everyone once a week to practise our dance moves."

"I heard about Tai," Mimi responded. " He joined a sort of syndicate of something, right? And they were always up to no good. They were popular, back at Odaiba for causing so much trouble."

"I think he couldn't take it. He joined the crew where they'd hurt people for money…it was like he enjoyed the taste of blood and to hurt people to avoid his own problems. He was such a dickhead, he'd come home really late at night. And Matt tried his best to talk him out of it, but he couldn't...the group was too strong."

"But he stopped hanging wit them?"

"I guess so, because we left Odaiba to here - America. He also said that he wanted to focus in dancing. But I never could forgive him what he did, and being a complete jerk to those people," Kari's frown widened. " I'm just scared what's going to happen when he goes back to Odaiba...if he'll join up with them again."

"He loves you, though."

"Then he's got some stupid way of showing it. He's so stubborn and can't even admit to what he did and never asked for forgiveness from me, or anyone else, for his mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Guess so, but I know why you're sticking up for my brother anyway..." Kari gave a sly grin, changing the subject, nudging Mimi on the shoulder. "You like him don't you?"

"I-I…" Mimi stuttered, caught off guard.

"Don't worry, he likes you too, more than he'll ever like me," Kari interrupted. " He liked you before you joined our group. It's quite obvious _how he acts around you_…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The three males got out of the cab, and Tai fished out a couple of dollars to give to the driver, all of them watching the cab disappear in the distance. A group of boys (Takeru's age) walked by and casted glances at TK, since he was wearing their uniform, and that there had been talk that a 'new kid' would show up that day.

The school ground was rather large to any school's he had been to (either dropped out of or expelled from). It definitely had to be one of those rich snobbish types of schools that certainly pissed the wits out of Takeru. The school seemed to have _everything_. Walking by, two sets of basketball courts, a large swimming pool, a soccer field, a rugby field, a gymnasium and even tennis courts.Towered over them were approximately five stacks of double story buildings.

Takeru was the first to comment about the place, " Fuck, this gay institute is fucking massive. Then again, I'm probably going to become bi after attending this school."

"I'd shut up if I were you, TK," Tai spoke with widened eyes, glimmering in fantasy. " I'd be glad to be here and I wouldn't be complaining a tiny bit. At least there ain't not girls to go moody over you and that you get to have your OWN soccer court!"

"Still into soccer?" Matt asked as they followed him into the main office, " I thought you'd grown out of it."

"Old hobbies die hard," Tai winked.

"Have you finished with you're gay conversation already? Because some woman's coming towards," TK gestured at a slender middle-aged woman making her way to them.

"She's probably the principal."

"The principal?" Tai cracked up into snickers. " A female principal to a guy's school? That's just weird."

"Indeed," spoke a wispy voice.

"Dude, she's behind me yeah?" Tai commented feeling really uncomfortable.

"Whatja think, dumbass?" TK rolled his eyes.

They all turned around to face the stern looking woman with a straight face. " Welcome to St. Kevin's Boarding School, I am Rachel Fernandez. I'm guessing you are Mr. Takeru Takaishi Ishida?"

"Yeah, he is," Matt motioned to his brother whose cold eyes were placed arrogantly at the woman.

Tai tried to hide his laughter for it was his first time to hear TK's full name.

"I don't think you should be giving me a cold stare," the woman began bluntly. " From you're records in previous schools, they haven't be good and I think it's best to teach some manners into you. Tuck in your shirt."

TK casually held himself up casually. _No way_ was he going to tuck in his white shirt…

"Do it, or a double midnight detention," the woman glared. While Tai, on the other hand, stared at her leadership role in awe. This school was damn tight, _what was Yamato thinking? If you get rid of the soccer facilities...come to think of it...this would be more like a prison!_

TK let out an annoyed curse and gruffly tucked in the shirt into his grey pants.

"Now that's better, nice and neat," she beamed with TK raising an eyebrow at her strangely.

The woman went on lecturing about the rules and everyday circumstances and how it was easy for a student to be expelled. 'Respect' was what she mainly talked about the whole time.

"So that's basically it," Rachel smiled. " Any further questions?"

"Oh, I'd like to talk to you privately," Matt suggested while queuing Taichi and his brother to stay a bit back from listening to their conversation.

TK queried to Tai, " Why's he being so secretive? Probably wants to be sure what I do in every five minutes and to contact him if I've been naughty or something."

"TK," sighed Tai, " You know that ain't true, boy. Matt's doing the best for you. If he were some greedy selfish moron, he'd be using the money all for himself and think about you. Luckily for him, Mimi's parents will be paying for his education and if I were in you're position I'd be glad that he spend the last remaining money on you. Don't blow this opportunity."

"I'll try not to."

"Swear to me."

"Whatever," TK turned to look at his brother whom was negotiating with his principal. " Okay…I will."

"Good, that's nice to hear," Tai lightly punched him on the arm with encouragement.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Soon enough, Yamato and Taichi had said their good-byes to Takeru and said that they'd be seeing him later on since they still needed to work with their dance routines for the competition.

Rachel Fernandez had brought him up several flights of stairs, to his dorm and said that some student, named Daisuke Motomiya who would be his tour guide as well as his roommate. TK let out a sigh of irritation as he stood by the doorway. He glanced at the wooden door that had a number written on it.

Sucking the hesitation away, he gingerly fisted his knuckles against the door and knocked twice.

He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

Impatiently, he knocked another time - and this time he got an answer.

"Will you fricken' stop doing that? I heard ya the first time, jeez…I'm coming!"

The door was open and the blond haired boy faced a brunette, whose hairstyle almost looked identical to Taichi's. He was wearing the same uniform as him, but didn't have on his jumper or blazer.

" Daisuke, hadn't we told you enough that no cursing is allowed? "

" Oh..umm...sorry Ms. Fernandez," he gave a nervous laugh. " Didn't know you were there."

"Hmmf," she frowned, " I'd let you two introduce yourselves, and I need to get going. Daisuke, you'd better show him around so that he won't have an excuse tomorrow of being late to class! A tardy start, is a bad start."

"Yes, Mam," he replied simply.

As soon as the woman had left, Daisuke's nervous expression was replaced with a rather lively and cheeky one. He suddenly held out his hand. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, sorry about that…thought you were one of the teachers checking up on me. You're Takeru Takaishi from Japan? You asian? Cause you sure don't look like it! I've got a bit of.. hmm.. don't worry about me, I always get off track. Well nice to meet you Takeru!"

"TK," he corrected.

"Then it's TK, you can call me Davis or Daisuke then. But there's no real difference. So it's either Dai, Davis or Daisuke. Daisuke's my real name, but I think I've told you that already," Daisuke blabbered on. " Well, you're probably wondering why you're stuck with me. You see, I got into some huge shit, a week ago ... and well, this is one of punishments.. to show you around. Trust me, you'll hate it here…."

"Nice, you make me feel really frilly and warm inside. But at least I agree with you in something," TK smirked sarcastically as he dropped his heavy luggage and bags onto the bed that was not in use.

"Off course," he smiled slyly. " I think we'll get along fine, even thought you appear hard to get along with."

"Perhaps," TK replied.

"I've seen your sources, so your secrets are safe with me."

"What?"

"I have my sources bro," Daisuke laughed at the surprised expression on the other boy's face. "Just don't avoid or go cold on me, yeah…that's what it said on one of your records at Odaiba Highschool…I think that's it, that you dropped out of. I'm probably one of your allies here since rumors have already spreaded about you - and they ain't good. "

TK nodded. This boy talked too much..

And about the tour guide. Do you seriously wanna go around the school or just unpack your things?"

TK shook his head.

"Thought so, I wouldn't want a tour around this hell," Daisuke laughed, " Just don't tell the teacher's that I didn't show you around. And if you get lost, there's a map near the cafeteria. Don't worry...you'll get by."

"Sure."

Takeru had a feeling that they'd get along just fine..

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"About time y'all came!" laughed Mimi as she welcomed Ken and Yolei in. "Where's the rest of ya crew?"

"We certainly should be asking you too," Yolie exclaimed as she entered and noticed that it was only her and Kari there then added, " Nice crib cha gots."

"I'll go and wake up Sora," Kari piped in that disappeared into a room.

"TK just started his first day at boarding school, and Yamato and Tai went with him. They'll be back soon, don't worry Ken...you won't be the only guy around here."

"What?" Ken questioned. "Why is TK going to a boarding school? I wanted to play a good bball match with him!"

"Haha," Mimi laughed.

"Hey Yolei and Ken. What's crackin'?" Sora asked with a forced smile as she and Kari joined the three. She was wearing glasses so no one would notice that she had been crying.

"Nothing much, just bored and thought we could chill with you guys because we were bored and you gave us you're address yesterday," Ken explained.

"Yeah," Kari laughed. " We're bored too. Maybe you two can give us a hand with our dancing. And give us tips and feedback. We're trying to fit in with this kind of ghetto style in or moves, since everything is different here. So we need new fresh and unique moves."

"Sure, that'll be cool," Yolei smirked as she pulled her smoothed out her loose basketball jersey top with her tight denim jeans.

"Aiights then, follow me," ordered Mimi as she led them down to the dark basement where she'd and the rest of the crew had been that morning.

"Nice place," Ken laughed, " You mind if I put my music in your CD player?"

"Go ahead," Mimi said.

Ken rapidly placed some music in it, and the beat echoed onto the stone like walls.

"Let's just do some freestyle for now," Sora called over the loud rhythm to the other four people in the basement. Kari, Mimi and her gave it all they got while Ken and Yolei observed their actions in their movements.

So hot, hot  
It's the S the L the I the M  
Let me tell you what I wanna do  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex, wanna ride with you  
Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you  
Can't get enough of you  
Always taken of you  
So sweet, so very wet  
So good, girl you make me sweat  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout

Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean

The music then was lowered down.

"Is that all ya got?" Yolei laughed. " Come on! Music isn't about doing sexy movements…you've got to dance with feeling and know the song, not just dance for the sake of it. Maybe it would do y'all some good if you actually listen to the words and follow the beat."

"No offence or anything," Ken shrugged as he stared at the girls, beside Yolei, glaring at him. " But Yolei is correct. You wanted us to give you feedback, well this is what we think. Dance from you're heart, not from you're head."

"Thanks," Sora smiled. " We'll take as much criticism as you can offer, at least it helps out in making us better dancers. If ya know wa I'm saying."

"Ahuh, I'll put back the music on," Yolei smiled.

Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream

I never thought that I would be  
So addicted to you  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby inside of you  
Love the way you're just flowin down  
And I can feel it all around  
In the front, in the back of you  
Ooh I love the taste of you  
Girl you know what I'm talking about

Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean

Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream

Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up  
See the boys 112 we from the A'  
(A' - shorty we don't play)  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play  
So all the ladies in the house if your peach the shit  
Put your hands in the air represent your clique

"Nice," commented Ken. "That's better."

"But you guys, you look all drained. I know you can do better than that, but I won't force the three of you since you look exhausted," Yolei pointed out. " Don't have to force yourself to your limits."

"We ain't called LimitZ for no reason," Mimi smirked.

"Great work!" laughed a new tone.

The five turned around to see that Yamato Ishida and Taichi Kamiya were back.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Man, what a long chapter. I hope you liked it I'm exhausted, I admit. I need to get on with my homework now, so take care and please review and tell me whatcha think about this chapter.**

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** A week has passed and it's time for the rest of the crew to start schooling (the same school as Ken and Yolei's). Let's just say it's the usual highschool matters….till next time

**SONGS USED:**

Peaches and cream_ by_ 112

Crooked letter _by_ Case

Yeah _by_ Usher

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

vroooooooooommmmmmmmmm


	8. x::: chapter 8 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: 13.o4.o5_

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12, saturnangel, no one, Hazy, michi-fan, miaow227: **Thanks for all the compliments you guys Really supportive thumbs up Hope you like this chapstahhz

**Says TB: **Yeah, doesn't Usher rock As soon as I heard his latest song I wanted to add it in this fanfic. And about the homosexual thing, I didn't mean for it to sound that bad cause I remember that was how I reacted when I was forced to go to an all girl school S And the thing about that sentence…er, I dunnoe how that happened…haha…I'll 'try' and fix that mistake, thanks for telling me.

**Lottie11:**eyyy! high-five we both go to an all girls school Thanks for reviewing…lo0lz hehe

**Foxy Kitten: **Ummz, there is sorato in this chapter…but hmmz, it won't be that good…just don't expect it to be…hrmmmz, I can't explain it shrugz sorry…you'll understand me when you read it…

**Bluecalinbluerag: **ey cuz! Chingy as Jyou? Very weird thought…and about Izzy being a DJ…I might add that later on in the fic thanks for the idea! Take Care do0dz

**Calmer of the storm: **In depression, you can get really hyper then really down even suicidal…so I wouldn't really call Takeru (in this fanfic) depressed - just moody. And yo0 ain't bothering me chikahz! Later…

**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead mwahuhauhz evil laugh I've just recently put up "Lone wolf's Burden" and it took pretty long to do, which was why I put this up later than usual. But I had this chapter planned, so I didn't take that long to write this. In this chapter it includes a BIT of michi/sorato/takari…but it's no biggy…or ain't the REALLY lovey scenes…I know it sounds all twisted right now…but I'm planning to write a sequel to even things out. I think there's about 5-7 more chapters to go…so yeah AND another thing to keep in note I've decided that the next chapter is when Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Kari start school because I needed to add the specific situations. I'd better get a move on (see you at the end of this chapter) …here it is -**

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ **

**..CHAPTER 8/ Promises.. **

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Mind if I help out?" she positioned herself next to the girl, crossing her legs and assisting by folding clothes.

Mimi Tachikawa gazed up at the girl whom had spoken to her, a smile forming from the corners of her mouth. " Morning Sora…you up already?"

"Yeah, I am…woke up to Kari's screaming's in her sleep," Sora sighed exhaustedly.

"She had a rough night?"

"You can say that, she's been like this for all the nights I've slept in the same room with her. Nightmares and so on…when she wakes up and stares at me to see if I had noticed what had been going on... I pretend I'm sleeping so that she won't get hysterical or something," shrugged the auburn headed girl as she rubbed her eyes. " Haven't been getting much sleep."

"So Kari's been getting nightmares?"

"Yeah," Sora frowned. " She always has tearstains on her pillow. You think we should tell Tai?"

"Hell no," Mimi exclaimed in a hushed tone. " We'll probably makes things worse with the situation their going through, and Tai will have a fit. It's mostly best if Kari solves this one out by herself…you've asked her if there's been anything wrong … right?"

"Ahuh, but she keeps denying it…"

"We can try, though I don't think it'll work to ask and help her out. She's almost as stubborn as Takeru," Mimi stated.

"Talking about Takeru, he's coming back today because it's the weekend. Can't even believe it's the weekend already! I overheard a conversation with Yamato and TK saying that TK has to get a school pass to be able to go off school grounds. Pretty strict ay?."

Mimi arched an eyebrow, " Yeah."

The two proceeded in folding the clothes in silence til Sora couldn't help but blurt out, " How much clothes have we used this week? I can't believe you actually washed them all by yourself! And you were about to fold them all…You could have at least asked me to help out earlier!"

Mimi laughed, " Someone's gotta do it! And no one has volunteered, so I thought I might as well. Plus, the guy's room is already starting to stink badly. Needed to get to wash these clothes before they would have mould grow on their clothing! Dad's at Chicago on some business trip and my mom went with him. They're going to be gone for quite some time, so we got the whole joint to ourselves. They'll be back in a month or something.."

"Oh, I see," Sora commented. " Mimi, thanks for everything's. From some extra money for school to letting all of us stay here. Thanks, don't know what we'd do without you."

"Don't worry, girl!" Mimi giggled, " It's no problem."

"So how's school here like? I gotta admit that I'm kinda excited about starting next week wit Matt, Tai and you…"

"Eh…don't get to excited over it. Everything ain't _perfect perfect _as it is back at old Odaiba," Mimi frowned. "But then again, it's up to you to decide."

"Alright then," Sora shrugged at her best friend. " There's no such thing as _pefect perfect _anyway…everything's stuffed up in this world."

" And I agree with that."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Mr. Takaishi, please," sighed the female teacher with a stern look. " This is your last warning, take your earphones off this instant! There will be **no** listening to music in my class! It's an outrage, I tell you! Take it off or it'll be confiscated!"

Daisuke nudged the boy next to him and whispered in his ear. " Come on man, listen to her. Don't be such a tight ass. She's let you off a couple of times already and pretended not to know what you were listening to it. Just listen to her, dude..."

"That's because you have a crush on the only female cause there are no other female specimens seen for a couple of hours away," scoffed Takeru as he stuffed his earphones into his blazer's pocket then spoke aloud. " Sorry Miss."

"Good, now please…can you listen to me, and not your music?"

"Sure, Ms. ahh…" He frowned at his blurred memory.

"Mrs. Henderson," she corrected as she proceeded with the class. " Today we will be learning _Shakespeare_…"

TK half listened as he drummed his fingers against the wooden table in boredom.

"Why the hell did you come to this school when you won't friken pay attention…" Daisuke glared at the blond headed boy.

Takeru mumbled back, " Sorry goody-goody-two shoes. My idiot of a brother forced me to go here cause I used to like writing. And that's about it. If I had a choice, I'd rather be hanging out somewhere or doing some other shit than sitting in a lousy classroom being taught stuff that I already know. But I'm being forced into this, and I don't want the remaining money from my parents to be wasted on me for no reason. I'd feel bad."

"And you'd feel bad about wasting this opportunity since it's obvious you _are_ wasting it," Daisuke spoke quietly with a frown. " I came here for a different reason though…"

"And that is _because_...?"

"I'm the youngest in the family and my parents could only afford for me to go schooling since Jun, my older sister, stole most of our money to buy drugs. I learnt from her, (and a friend) that doing or selling drugs wasn't a good way to solve things out. And I hated how my parents would do all this shit for her, and she would just ignore them. She left. I think it's better off now that's she's gone."

"Damn…I guess my story is related in a way. My parents were both drug addicts from the start, and left Yamato and I," TK laughed coldly. " They were bitches anyway..."

" I see. TK, when you're at this school…you should be proud. The teachers are great and everything is almost close to perfect here. Yamato gave this opportunity to you for a reason, he could off spent the money for himself…you should be thankful and not fool around. My friend got into shit a while back, and he instantly got expelled. Cause I was his friend, _they suspected me_. But he defended me, and I've learnt my lesson out of this experience. If I screw up - I'm out. There ain't no chances in the reality. If you get caught – it's over. Just like that. The world isn't full of chances, and we can't take anything for granted..."

"Yeah, and I promise I won't tell anyone about your family. You gotta keep low about my parents as well. Because I don't want any more negative trash being gossiped around the school. It's pretty strange how gossip still happens in a guy's school…I thought that was girls' jobs."

"Okay! At the back, the two people busy in their own conversation that they can't even bother to listen to me! Detention, tonight!"

"Detention Ms…c'mon, don't be too harsh," TK exclaimed, " I spoke to him, I swear! It wasn't his fault…"

"Then Takeru, if you answer this question correct I'll let Daisuke off as well as yourself. Since we've been talking about similes and metaphors for the past five minutes, I would like you to kindly give your whole class a definition of what is a simile!" she ordered haughtily.

Without thinking, Takeru gave an automatic response with a smirk, " A simile it when a sentence has is or as. For example…Her skin was as soft as a baby's bottom."

The whole class broke into fits of laughter.

_"Nice one TK! It's your girlfriend ain't it?" _

Comments flew across the class instantly, and then Mrs. Henderson settled the boys down. Immediately, the bell rang with the herd of students rampaging away from the room.

"Mr. Takaishi, I will have a word with you."

"It's alright," TK answered cheekily, " I don't want to."

"I said that you will, not _may_! Mr. Motomiya, can you please wait outside? I want to speak to him _alone_."

"Sure Mrs.!" as Daisuke casually walked away as he exchanged a wink to Takeru.

"That question you answered, Mr. Takeru, was correct. It proves that from your records, you are quite superior as the rest of your English teachers have written before you got expelled by many of their schools. It's a pity your wasting your talent."

"Umm…excuse me?" TK replied. " It ain't a biggy! I just answered your question, nothing else to it. But Ms, if you don't mind me asking. How'd you know about me getting expelled from my previous schools?"

"Please, when you talk to me...never talk in slang. The word 'biggy' isn't even a proper word!" her eyebrows were now raised not answering . " But anyway, considering I know you know more than this, I won't bother to correct you. But next time, I do expect that you are going to try your best throughout being in St. Kevin's. I've read some a piece of your writing that your brother asked to be passed down to me when you were about eight years old, writing a essay of how much you loved your brother and admired him."

"He still kept that artificial trash?" TK blurted out in disbelief. "Now you certainly are playing' games…"

"It's not artificial, it was written brilliantly. Perfect grammar, perfect to take the audience, absolutely well written! I couldn't expect a eight year old to write like that!"

"That was a long time ago…"

"Well, you've got to make up for it if you want to be a writer," she mused and with that walked away. She handed him a sheet of paper, " And give this back to your brother."

_She's one of the weirdest teachers I've met, maybe that's why Daisuke likes her… _

With a sigh, he walked out of the room gazing at the personal piece of writing he had given Yamato when he was eight, then stuffing it into his English folder.

"So…what did she say?"

Takeru lied, " Nothing much. Just the usual shit that I should be paying attention in class and all that."

"Ahuh…so you going to Anthony's party tonight? It's going to be the bomb…free alchi and all, but we gotta keep low and hope that no one catches us sneaking out from this school, got it?"

"Yeah, I do, but I can't. I'm going back to my friend's joint tonight and probably coming back tomorrow afternoon. "

"Damn, that's too bad! It's Friday…you should be enjoying it!" Daisuke commented. " You don't know what you're missing, mate! And you only get two passes to go out of school, so that would mean you'd be using one…"

"Who cares," commented TK. " I need to pack since I'll be staying' over night at Mimi's house. "

"Alright," Daisuke nodded. " I'll see you tomorrow night then cause I'm going to probably play a game of soccer. Take care, man!"

"Later," TK called over, putting his hand up a sign of goodbye. Takeru then went back to his dorm to get ready in meeting the rest of the crew.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Back on the other side of New York, his brother (Yamato Ishida) was in his bedroom strumming his guitar peacefully. The tune was a bit edgy since he was stressing over a number of things that was rushing through his head all at one instance.

_In your eyes _

_I see the truth that remains _

_A disguise _

_That you hide from everyone _

_Everyone, but me _

_But why can't you just see? _

_That we should be _

_Together.. _

A soft patter came from the door, but the blond headed male continued to play with his eyes closed. The door creaked open and a figure sat down next to him. His azure eyes flickered open and the music stopped.

"Don't stop…keep playing…"

So he continued...

_I love you _

_Like the flame of a candle _

_Burning forever _

_Your warming stare _

_Makes me melt _

_For at that instance _

_I had felt _

_Your love _

"Haven't heard you play something in your guitar for ages, is that the whole song?" Sora queried.

"Yeah, that's what I've got so far," Matt replied, not staring at her.

"You miss your band."

"Yeah, sometimes I regret dancing...but things change I guess. We gotta accept it, even though it sucks. I do miss hanging out with my mates and strumming my old electric guitar with the background of loud beaty drums and the keyboard as back up and the loud screaming crowds. The concerts were fun..." he reminisced with a smug smile. The smile then turned upside down. " But the same tension is like when you're dancing. Both are stressful, but worth it. If you stuff up on your instrument it's obvious. If you stuff up on your dance moves, it's less obvious…but you still can see it. Both are similar in their own ways."

"Mmm," she agreed.

"So what's the real reason why you came here?"

"Matt…I just wanted to say…you were the only one I could turn to," she spoke quietly. " When my mom died, you were there. And I avoided you, I don't want you to avoid me too. I hate being alone, I know I was being stupid in blaming myself of my mother's death…but please…don't, don't pretend that I'm not alive, when I'm here…I'm sorry for being a complete bitch. I can't stand you ignoring me like that…"

Matt sighed as he placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Sora, I know it's hard to get over what happened - believe me_, I do_. I do understand why you've been acting like this lately. I remember how you were crying to me right after you had a fight with your mom. **It wasn't your fault**. You're mom died because she was looking for you, and just coincidentally she got herself into a car crash. I admit, I would of blamed myself too, but fate happens. She's still with you, you know she'll never leave your side. She'd want you to be happy. At least you had parents that did care for you."

"I'll try. Thanks Matt," Sora gave a struggled smile. "Sorry for all this shit I've been doing…"

"No shit," Matt chuckled as she unexpectedly let her arms fling around him in an embrace.

Uncertainly, he let his arms fall around her.

" You're the only one I can trust and talk t-"

The door opened wide and saw a grumpy Takeru staring down at them crudely. " No sex on my bed please, cause then I'd be truly be scarred."

In embarrassment, they kept their arms to themselves.

" Nice to see you too. Welcome back bro," Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing…we goin' to _Dysfunction_ tonight?" Takeru asked as he threw his bag on the floor and took of his blazer and shirt to put on a baggy jumper.

"Ahuh," Sora nodded. " Is that club good? I haven't been there yet."

"It's darn fine," Matt stated, " I'll introduce you to the place, since Mimi was chillin' with her old friends last time. You can be my dance partner, how bout it Sor?"

"Alright, I'm going to get changed…see you later guys!" she jumped off the bed and hurried off the room, susceptibly thinking of what to wear.

"I'd better get goin' too. I gave Mimi a navy shirt to wash, maybe I can wear that," Matt spoke to no one particularly, since he knew that TK was probably ignoring everything he had to say, and followed Sora out of the room.

TK shook his head as he put a beanie over his messy dirty blond hair. The young teenager was about to grab a belt, which was lying on the floor, but stepped on Yamato's wallet that was left carelessly on the ground. Sheepishly, he took it and stashed some cash into his pockets. He felt a guilty pang hit him when he gazed at a portrait of himself, Yamato and his parents stuck into his brother's wallet.

"Sorry bro, I need to pay up for something…or else I'd probably be bashed senseless."

He turned off the light and walked out of the room.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was soon nighttime. They were all situated at the nightclub - Dysfunction.

Mimi already found herself dancing with her old friend - Andrew, while Taichi was eyeing him carefully and was accompanied with Ken. Ken had come along with Yolei and didn't know where she was at that moment, which was why he was hanging out with Tai. While TK was out of sight. On the other hand, Yamato and Sora were dancing somewhere on the dancefloor.

**xxxxx**

_Baby drop another slow jam  
And all us lovers need to hold hands  
And if you aint got no man hop on my brohem  
I keep it pimpin like an old man  
You gots to roll with the plan  
Cuz after that then I  
Take it to the dome  
Then i got to bone  
Stay up in the zone  
Got to get you home  
Gotta run up on And I do it_

_(Well well well well well) _

"KARI! HEY! SUP GIRL?" Yolei screamed over the loud music. " Ain't you tired from dancing already? I've seen you up here shakin' your thang the whole time, and you rejected those hot guys! How could you?"

Kari laughed, " Shut up Yolei! Sometimes staying single is better off, you know? Guys are dicks. It's getting hot…want to get a drink wit me?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked over and waited to be served water, since Yolei lectured over the extremely loud music that you couldn't trust what people put in your drink and that it was best to stick to the healthy drinks.

"Hey…isn't that TK? What's he doin' with that group?" Yolei queried in distaste as she motioned to the boy that was with a group of people near them. "That group is always up to no good."

"I don't kno-"

In timing, they spied Takeru giving them some amounts of cash and casually walking off.

"Damn, you'd better tell his brother about this. He's on x isn't he?" Yolei stated the obvious.

"You don't say…" Kari rolled her eyes. " He's such a fuckhead."

"You know something about this, don't you? Don't tell me you've been keeping this shit to yourself the whole time? For this is really serious crap Takeru's doing…"

"I- I…"

"You_ knew_…"

"I did know **alright!**…Just _swear_ to me that you won't tell anyone because I'll sort this myself…this shit is between TK and myself. When Yamato's involved…things may get more dangerous than it already is…"

"Okay, fine. Whatever," Yolei promised uneasily, " But try and get him out of that habit. It's bad enough he's taking x, but it's worse that it's from those gangsta wannabes. They might even be giving him something else…"

"You think I didn't know that?" Kari exclaimed in annoyance as red lights flashed onto her face, even showing her frustration. " I can't do anything about it, he's been acting like a total moron for a long time…every single time I confront him, we end up yelling at each other."

"Did you guys used to go out or something?"

"Yeah…we did," Kari shot back. " I…I thought that he really like me, for what I was."

"_What you were_?" Yolei questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Kari sighed as she took a sip from the water the bartender had just given them.

Yolei carefully thought of a way to take them off the subject and motioned to Yamato and Sora dancing nearby. "Them two…I never expected they liked each other. The last time I saw them, they were completely ignoring each other…are they a couple or something?"

"They sort of used to…I don't know. They're always on and off, like a married fighting couple, " Kari shrugged. " Tai used to be jealous of Sora and Matt."

"But I thought Tai liked Mimi…"

" He does, but before Tai used to like Sora. How can you understand all of this when you've only met us less than a week?" Kari laughed.

"I can tell when love happens," Yolei giggled and if you looked closely in her eyes, you were sure to see bright stars shinning in them.

"Idiot," Kari laughed as she gazed back at the dancing Sora and Yamato. She had never seen Sora so happy, like this, in a while. She had a bright beaming grin and her half her auburn colored air was tied up. Matt wore a blue shirt and baggy black cargoes. They were both head banging to the tune.

"This is such a priceless moment for them…" Kari laughed again, though her mind was still thinking of _Takeru…" _Wish I had a camera on me."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Baby drop another slow jam  
And all us lovers need to hold hands  
And if you aint got no man hop up on my brohem  
I keep it pimpin like an old man  
you gots to roll with the plan  
Cuz after that then I  
Take you to my home  
And we could get it on  
Whisper on the phone  
Just to get you goin  
Tryina make you moan  
And i do it(Well well well well well) _

Yamato moved back, Sora moved in then it was vice versa as they played along with the beat. Their fast movement was danced evenly and they were moving as fast as the lights that were sparkled onto them. Sora had an evident smile and Matt too as he put his arm around her waste.

**xxxxx**

_From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you _

The beat became slower, and soon enough there was only couples left on the dance floor. They danced gracefully, avoiding reality as their eyes orbed into each other's - unblinking. Sora serenely placed her head on Yamato's shoulder as they glided, using every space they had. Matt held his back straight as he led her, he could smell her cherry like essence and was longing for a sweet passionate kiss.

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you _

_I can't believe that I have you  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms  
I've been waiting a life time for you, for you  
And I've dreamed about you  
Pictured in my mind who I would see  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be _

Sora lifted her head back and her ruby eyes shone with tears evident in them. Knowing the time was right to leave, Yamato led her to the nearest stool where Ken and Taichi were situated. Ken gave a warm smile at the two, but Taichi's fiery eyes were still staring at a couple that were dancing.

On the dance floor, Mimi and Andrew were getting too close and immediately Taichi got off his chair and muttered a curse with Ken closely following him, he certainly could sense the tension and was going to stop if anything went wrong.

"Sora?" Matt asked with a husky voice as he held her hand.

Sora slowly pulled his head down and placed his lips onto hers. Yamato returned the passionate kiss back instantly, but then realised felt warm droplets of liquid onto his face. He withdrew from the kiss, thinking it was his own sweat, but noted that there were tearstains on her cheeks.

"Why'd you stop?" Sora asked in wonder as she awkwardly wiped away the gleaming tears on her face.

"You aren't ready for this. "

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Sora snapped back. " **I love you**. Isn't that enough? Fucking hell Yamato, Isn't that all that matters right now?"

"No. That can wait. You're crying ?" he stated, " You've got to get over what has happened before you can start a serious relationship with me Sora. Believe me, I really want to be with you - but you just aren't ready for this. You're still not over your ma…"

"Just…screw you," she shook her head as she stormed away from him…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you _

As Mimi and Andrew danced Mimi felt herself drag closer. His hands caressed her body and she could feel his breath on her, feeling rather uncomfortable. She felt a bit scared, for when she looked into his startling green eyes…an expression took over his face…an expression she had never seen on him before.

Andrew let his fingers go through her brown wavy hair and whispered seductively… " _I love you_…"

_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you _

" **You what? **What the fuck did you say?" Mimi asked, but she was pretty sure what he had said.

"I love you…" immediately she felt his cold lips grasp against her neck fiercely.

"But I d- don't! Andrew stop! STOP!" she shrieked and she noticed that the guy had stopped with a glint of guiltiness written in his startling green eyes. " STOP ANDREW! I … I'm not in love with you…I…I can't – I don't share the same feelings!"

Andrew frowned then decided to apologize, "I'm sorry Mim-"

All of a sudden a figure with untameable brown hair lunged over him and pushed him against the floor, landing punches across his face. He cursed loudly, " SHE SAID STOP! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STOP YOU BASTARD!" A guy with blue/purple hair tried to push his friend off, but couldn't.

"STOP! I say fucking stop **NOW**" Mimi screamed, and this time the two came to halt and watched the fuming Mimi. "Tai get off! Fucking hell, Tai get off! Oh my god…"

Tai silently obeyed and instead of asking Tai if he was alright, Mimi rushed to Andrew's side and noticed that there were a couple of cuts and a blood nose on Andrew's face. Mimi instantly ran to Andrew's side. " Andrew are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied weakly.

"You may have got it off that easy, but I've got my eye on you," Tai spat. " If you lay one fucking finger on her…I swear I'll KILL you! Promise me you won't do that ever again!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Andrew spat back as he painfully tried to sit up, avoiding the pain

"TAI! What the hell made you do that? He was drunk!" Mimi lied with angry tears.

"But…"

"You had no right! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"You're the one to talk Mimi!" Ken stuck up for Tai and yelled back in disgust. " I think I know who you are, and why you're name is familiar! You were one of them! I remember it so clearly…Mimi Tachikawa! **_How could you?_** I know you left that group…but why the fuck are you helping this idiot if you know what he's up to?"

"Ken shut the fuck up! You don't know what the hell you're on about."

"I don't think you do. Cause I know what filth like him are up to," Ken frowned and hit Tai slightly on the back. " I think you should leave this mess because you're gonna take all the blame. Let's go!"

Mimi stared after Tai and Ken, nervously.

_Did Ken actually know? _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Kari was one of the people, out of the crew, that didn't have really rough night compared to the rest. She recalled them all savagely coming back from _Dysfunction_ with gloomy looks and how they were all separated in different positions. Mimi was walking with Sora, Tai was by himself and Matt was walking with Takeru - giving a close look on his brother because he looked paler than usual and she had been walking behind them all, in observant.

As soon as they arrived back 'home', Kari immediately rushed to the bathroom. Her eyes gazed at the reflection and roughly tied her brown hair back. Her stomach was churning as she ran over to the toilet bowl and vomited into it. This was how it was like every day, eating or drinking …then throwing it back up. It was sickening, but she couldn't tell anyone or else they would all go overprotective - _especially her brother_ who most likely still felt guilty and would try to prevent anything else from happening. She blamed him for being like this, for being one source of her problems.

The door slowly opened and a worried Takeru was revealed through the toughness of his blue eyes. "Kari…"

Kari wiped her mouth and answered back. "What?"

"You're at it again…aren't you?"

"At what?"

TK shook his head, " You know hell right what I'm on about. Just because I haven't been talking to you and all that shit doesn't mean I don't know what's been going on with you!"

"Why do you want to tell me? Tell someone who cares. I know I'm sick, but telling everyone will just make things worse!" Kari said in anguish as she clutched her stomach. " I can't help it! I can't fricken' help it!"

"_You promised_…"

"Takeru! Why are you suddenly being so nice and not stubborn or cocky? And that promise was ages ago…when we were something! And now we ain't even friends! " Kari shouted. " Promises are **only** meant to be broken and you broke yours too so don't blame it all on me!"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm on about how you've been exchanging money with them bunch of guys for the past week. I know what you've been buying…you can't fool me Mr. Takaishi."

"Guess I got busted," frowned TK, scratching his back. " But then again, you broke it before the promise before me! You couldn't have gotten that sick so easily…"

"So what if I did!" Kari exclaimed. " I'm sick of this shit, this crap I've been coping wit. I can't help it if I eat little and suddenly it's comes out. Tai's been snubbing me off, and when you broke up with me I couldn't take it…I couldn't help it!"

Kari waited for Takeru to yell back, but unexpectedly he spoke in a calm tone. " You've got to try, try and fight it Hikari."

"You reckon I haven't?"

"Why are you so difficult?"

" Why are you a dick? Just swear to me that you won't tell anyone about me being bulimic_…cause if you do_…"

"Kari, I think I already know you're using me taking drugs as blackmail because I don't take drugs."

Kari let a sigh of fury. " **Stop denying it**! I just admitted that I'm sick again…and here you are faking it! I'm not stupid you bastard! You're such a liar."

"Shutup!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" TK glowered as he stormed out of the bathroom, but halted for when he was a few steps away he could hear the feint sounds of someone vomiting. He hung his head down.

_Was this his fault too?_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"This night has been nothing but shit!" Mimi huffed as she went on. " Tai…oh my god, what the hell did Tai think he was acting like…arghh…this is so stuffed!"

Sora just nodded her head throughout the whole time, for she didn't know what the hell she was on about since she didn't notice the quarrel that occurred between the two.

"And then he punched him!"

"Umm, sorry for interrupting…but I need to go toilet," Sora sighed, deciding to seek a chance to get away from her whining fried for just a minute.

Everything that Mimi said was completely oblivious to her. All she had been thinking about in that time was all dealing with Yamato…then the images would suddenly drop down to thinking of her own mother. Maybe Yamato was right that she needed time to think things out, but she was yet damn certain she was in love with him…

"Yeah, don't worry! Just go," Mimi said kindly yet their were hints of rage in her angered eyes. " He was such…"

Sora escaped the clutches of Mimi and saw another emotional girl walk pass with a maddened expression…

_Everyone must have their rags today… _

The auburn-headed girl opened the bathroom's door and a sudden smell struck her, the room smelt off…vomit. She placed the small knife that she'd been holding, in her pocket and charged back to the room where she had come from. Mimi was no longer there, but Kari was. Her pale face looked exhausted.

"You were last in the bathroom?"

"So?" Kari sighed as she let her head drop onto the pillow and the observed Sora's questioning leer. "**What**?"

"Are you bulimic, Kari? The vomit reeks in the bathroom."

"What makes you say that?"

" The bathroom's all stunk up, I think someone threw up…_Kari I know it's you that last was in there_."

Kari gazed guiltily on the floor.

"I know you won't admit it, but when you do…I'm here to talk to if you need someone," Sora offered.

Suddenly, Kari yelled at her. " Why the fuck do I need your help? I'm not sick! I'm FINE!"

The door then was swung open and Tai walked in. " Kari are you sick?"

"Who told you that?"

"I could hear you screaming from upstairs!"

"Well I'm not…so go away. What is it? Moron night?" Kari cried. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Tai was about to speak back, but Sora held her hand and shook her head, " Maybe, tonight's not the right time to talk with anyone. Everyone needs time off, I guess."

In defeat, Tai headed out of the room and with a last glance at Kari, Sora walked out after him. The door shut with a soft click.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Yay! The end of this very long chapter which I was about to make longer…but thought it would be too much for me to type up Umm..i've run out of things to say hehe So yeah..later days and TAKE CARE! **

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**Takeru goes back to his boarding school. A couple of important conversations and the LimitZ dancers start schooling. Till next time!

**SONGS USED **

Beautiful as you _by_ All-4-One

Slow Jamz _by_ Twista ft Kanye West & Jamie Foxx

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	9. x::: chapter 9 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: 14.o4.o5_

**Says TB: **Yeah, 'slowjamz' rox And about the request…I'll probably put up that song when beats are needed and I was going to add it anyhow lo0lz thanks for reviewing chikahz

**Takeru+Hikari, miaow227, foxy kitten: **BIG BIG BIG thanks to all of you guys that have read this fanfic because I haven't been expecting this much people to read it o0 … you are all really supporting and have been keeping my spirits up I REALLY hope you like this chapter …

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12: **To read this fanfic, I guess you have to cope with all the angst…(trust me there is still wayy more to come hint hint)

**blondie121147: **I dunnoe if Sora is actin kind of a bitch, coz that's how I write about her and I didn't really mean to put her like that. I was just figuring out she might act like that since her mother died! But then again, I don't know how a person would act if their mother died in the first place. But I do know a girl's father who died a couple of years ago, then again that's another story Thanks for reading!

**Calmer of the Storm: **errr…I like the way you describe the 'sweet like cookies and sour as lemons' lo0lz very uniquely said - But then again, in a way…yeah I admit, it's true! Very well done my observant friend oO haha

**michi-fan: **wow! Chillax doodette, are you alryte back there? lo0lz friken, you're flattering me . Err…and about the ''michi-action'' sorry to say this, but in this chapter it will be michi angst manz…I think I'm getting too cruel these days HUGE thanks for you're support and keeping me alive and inspired Take care chikahz

**bluecalinbluerag: **ey cuz! lo0lz aiightz, I'll just try and remember about izzy wearing blue…though he WILL eventually come throughout the fic so keep your eyes widened do0d

**Hey guys, I'm obviously back I forgot to mention that the song that Matt was composing was just lyrics I made up. I'm in a really confused state right now cause I just watched "The Butterfly Effect" and the drama is still beating in my heart since it kept on having flashes here and there throughout the whole damn movie! But it was hella good You guys should c it - This chapter will probably be out in two days, since I've got a family get together tomorrow oO, and it's already getting late…I guess I'll try and get as much done tonight. Sweet Reading, while i…may have a sweet dream or in other words NIGHTMARE mwahuahuz (Don't mind me…just had too much sugar - chocolate 2 b exact ) **

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 9/ Good & Bad Conversations..**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was early in the morning - 5:30am to be precise. Mimi and Sora seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, while four of the other dancers hadn't. Kari had been wide-awake and was sane enough to hear Takeru slam the door when the older boy had left the Tachikawa Residence back to his boarding school.

Taichi Kamiya had went for a walk around the neighbourhood, straight after the group had arrived the night before…he was seizing time for himself to chill out and relax and hadn't returned since.

Inside the boy's room, Yamato Ishida observed the silence quietly to himself. He calmly reached under his feathered pillow and snatched the miniature instrument that he had found in the room when he had just arrive to Mimi's house. He then pressed it against his lips and began to play a long wilting tune. Long ago, when his father hadn't become an addict, his father had taught him how to play the harmonica. That was how he started to develop a liking for music and from that day continued to produce numerous magnificent tunes. He had thrown his harmonica away after his parents left and instead joined a rock band. But now he was focused on dancing, and he eagerly missed playing the music not dancing to it.

Yamato closed his eyes and soulfully he softly blew into the instrument. The blond headed boy felt a light breeze and could hear someone else's presence in the room, but continued playing as if the other person wasn't there, his eyes were still tightly shut.

"Ahh…guess I distrurbed your serinty. Where'd you get that? The harmonica?" a croaky tired voice clashed into the music.

Methodly, Matt's azure eyes opened and surveyed his best friend whom was sitting casually on the bed besides his. The brunette displayed dark bags under his eyes, his hair was not groomed - out of control as usual, and there were a couple of cuts and bruises that were forming on his face.

He took the harmonica away from his mouth and said rather simply. " Found it." As soon as those two words were said, he had already slipped the object back into his mouth and began to play again.

"Think of that disease- meninjacockle," Tai reported in a motherly tone with a touch of sarcasm.

Matt didn't bother to reply this time.

"TK left a note on the fridge. I just noticed it while I was getting' a drink. He went back to school, thought you wanted to know," Tai shrugged. " Truthfully, it's more darn quiet around here without you're brother's whining … Aw, come one Matt! What's up, already bro? If you won't speak about you're problems can you just at least listen to min…I really need someone to talk to, and I turned to you since you give the best advice and how you were at my back, even at Odaiba."

Tai stared blankly at him for even a sign that Yamato would respond to him.

Abruptly with irritation, Yamato spat out the instrument and grumbled, " Anytime, since you look screwed up."

"It's Mimi and Kari," Taichi stared with a deep frustrated sigh.

"The answer," Matt said without thinking, " Is they are _woman_, and they get moody. That's all there is to it."

"I'm serious Matt…"

"Well I am too," Matt spat bitterly back. " Okay…what is it already? Bring it on, I've probably got the best answer to that too."

Avoiding the cockiness in Yamato's voice, Tai knew he would still be listening in what he had to say. " I don't know bro…were you there when you saw the incident at Dysfunction?"

"Hell yeah, I was there…I was at the opposite side where you were at when I heard people screaming and yelling over the monstrous music," Yamato said.

"Then why didn't you help?"

"That was your fight, Tai. I didn't need to be involved. Plus, you don't even know the background behind Mimi and that other guy. Not to mention I was dealing with my own problems at that time too."

"Alright, things didn't go well with Sora?" Tai questioned.

"Drop it, stop turning the subject to me…I thought we were talkin' about u?" Matt frowned.

"Well…" Tai continued then took the opportunity, " This guy - Andrew, Mimi's old friend, was touching her and Mimi told him to let go. So I ended up bashing up the guy a bit and Mimi got up getting pissed off at me and took the other guy's side. I don't know why the hell she did, and I don't know why the hell I stuck up for her…I probably got jealous over him or something."

"You're '_probably_' right."

" Gee thanks for the support. Then Ken went harsh on her and stuck for me and went against her. Everything's stuffed up right now. But I definetly know there's something Mimi isn't tellin' us, and trust and honesty is one of the important elements in a team. Stickin' together and all that shit. How are we supossed to be a team when everyone is keepin' their secrets to themselves! "

"Don't worry bout it. She'll probably tell us when she's ready, she needs space to think things out," commented Matt. " When she's ready, Tai."

"And I thought that I could use advice with Kari, for she is yet another story. I talked to Sora about her the other day or something, but I think it's better if I know your opinion since you have a growing bro too. And…well you're relationship ain't as smooth, but is better than Kari and mine. Kari can't even look me in the eye without putting a fight up," Tai shook his head.

" That is where I disagree. Having a younger brother can be a bigger pain. Though, even though our pair of siblings are hard headed and unbelievably stubborn you've got to keep it in your head, that they still look up to you. Yeah, I know how TK speaks to me like shit…but there's this other side he's ashamed of showing…I always see it when he speaks. He doesn't mean what he says so most of the time I don't take his insult intentionally," Matt conformed, really firm that he was correct.

"About your bro…TK, I've been wonderin' dis for quite some time. Why did you speak to his principal privately…it's his principal, you know…a bit _weird _there," Tai asked curiously.

"I sort of made a deal with Rachel Fernandez," Matt said with a yawn as he leaned back against the cold wall.

Tai raised his eyebrow. " Sort of?"

"Well, I don't know how to put it. When I spoke to that woman, she already did her background research on TK and found out almost all the reasons why he got expelled by specific schools and commented he'd be out of St. Peter's without further notice if he crossed the line," Matt explained. " So I decided to add a few dollars to the fee I would pay them to be a bit easier but stricter to him and to give him more chances. Also to keep an eye out on him and that if he did something out of the usual, to tell me."

"Ohh…I see. But seriously, I'd hate it if a teacher was always watching my back."

"He doesn't know though…if I told Takeru he'd probably…I don't know he'd snob me off for the rest of his life. But I do know that he really wants, or wanted, to be a writer when he was little…and I'm giving him a chance and go to achieve it. I've done my work, now it's only up to him to do his."

"I see you haven't lost your hope."

"I think I will eventually," Matt responded with a low sigh, " I recounted the money that is due for his school, and recently just found out that I'm only 200 dollars off. I was so sure that I had enough money, and that's what I'm worried about. I couldn't sleep after I had counted the dollars. I don't know how the hell I'm goin' ta earn it all. Do you reckon I can get a part time job over here?"

"I don't know…but that's a bit out of the normal. You calculating your money wrong? My bet is that someone stole that tosh. "

"Who said I was calculating the money wrong? But I trust everyone in this house enough, no one would steal from me…_I think_," Matt eyed Tai curiously.

"No way bro! It wouldn't be me…"

"No, I was just thinkin' is it cool if I borrow some money off you?"

"Sure, I was about to say that. I've got only 50…which means you only got 150 to get," Tai calculated in his head and handed his fifty dollar bill. " Just don't lose it, and pay me back."

"Ahuh," Matt spoke. " I guess I need to ask Mimi where it'll be to get a good job around here."

"You guessed correctly," Tai nodded.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4, _

_Everybody drunk out on the dance floor, _

_Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more, _

_Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour, _

_Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore, _

_Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores, _

_Bottom of the 9th and a nigga gotta score, _

_If not i gotta move on to the next whore, _

_Here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1, _

_Homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun, _

_When it come to pop man we do shit for fun, _

_You aint got one nigga you betta run, _

_Now i'm in the back gettin head from my hunz, _

_While she goin down i'm breakin down what i done, _

_She smokin my blunt sayin she aint havin fun, _

_Bitch give it back now you don! 't get none. _

The blond boy tiredly walked passed the gates, with his hands buried in his baggy jean pockets. It had taken him about six hours to arrive at his destination because he made some stops on the way and it was already afternoon. His hair rustled against the furious wind as he made his way into a building at his school grounds. His earphones were jamming into his ears loudly as he whistled to the catchy beat. Takeru gazed down at his feet as walked up each step at a time and when he finally reached the end of the flights of staircases he suddenly felt one of his earphones pull out of his left ear so that someone could talk to him.

" Nice. Where'd you get that ipod? The last time I checked you had a MD. Where'd you get it from?"

"Racked it," TK replied simply.

"What?"

"Stole it off someone."

"Yeah, yeah…I got you the first time. I know what the word _racked _means, alright? Not that thick headed. It's just that I ain't down with stealing, that's all," Daisuke said sternly. " About time you got back, by the way, I need to ask you something."

"Right on."

"Kay, let's go to our dorm then…" Daisuke gestured as TK followed him.

_Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy, _

_Everybody in the club gettin tipsy. _

The pair walked into the room and Daisuke shut the door behind him and settled himself onto his bed, since TK had already occupied the chair by the desk. They were now looking eye to eye.

"Don't you need to be somewhere? I thought you got soccer practice or something…" Takeru spoke as he wrapped his earphones around his ipod and carefully placed the small item into his bag.

"No. It's tonight…TK - I…" Daisuke frowned as he was about to pull something from his pocket.

"What?"

"Well, you know how Anthony's party was last night. I got kind of hung over from the alchi I drank, before I reached the dorm I collapsed onto you're bed."

"So…" TK said bluntly. " I don't care if you slept on my bed. It's no biggy or anything."

"But it turned out to be…" Daisuke he received a confused glance from Takeru. " TK, I woke up the next morning…and I reached under your pillow, since everyday I usually write in my journal and I thought it was my bed."

"You've got a journal?" TK sneered.

"Don't kick me out the darn subject," Davis sighed as he took out a familiar packet into his clammy hands. "And I found these, this belongs to you I'm presuming?"

"What the fuck!" TK cursed then jumped out of the seat and made a grab for the packet. "Give it back Davis!"

"_No_," Davis replied firmly with distaste as he confronted the boy whom was towering over him. " Why the hell have you got this? How in the hell did you get x? I thought you were just a newbie around here? Why are you doin' this to yourself TK? It's not safe to take it around here, and it's not worth the risk! Haven't you learnt by now?"

"It's my problem n you don't need all dose answers to those filthy questions. It ain't yours…now give it back already!"

"No…I'm doin' this for your own sake," Davis swore as he placed the packet of drugs back into his pocket. " I knew a person - my best friend, who was a fuckin' smart ass and could have been whatever he wanted to me. But then he went on x, got caught and was given not another chance at this school, immediately he got kicked out. He was smart, but he used it in the wrong way. I don't want another one of my friends to get expelled…alright, you got dat?

"Err…"

"It ain't for you to decide, TK. You're doin' it," Davis concluded. " You're just lucky that I saw it before any other person did. If I find out you get another packet or you're up to no good, I will turn you in."

"That's a threat right?"

"Yes it is. Good to know that you caught on."

"Davis, since when did you become a blackmailing, threatening, sticking-to-the-rules dickhead?"

"I'm just doin' what is best. And trust me, it's out of experience," Daisuke shook his head. " It's for your own sake, dude. Are you cool wit it?"

"Guess I am…it's like I have no other choice. Then again, I never have any other choice," TK frowned.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

A day had passed - it was Sunday evening. Back at the Tachikawa's Residence, Yamato and Tai were still on their long hours of slumber after they had been up the night before and were utterly exhausted. Hikari, Sora and Mimi shared a girl's night, lounging around the house.

The three girls were all in their multicoloured pjs chilling out and relaxing to soft slow jam music to sooth them - well at least two of them to be completely exact.

"That's it! I've had it! Come on, you guys! Ya'll know I hate slow boring music! I know how the both of you wanna have a calmin' night, or something, but come on'…seriously! I know we're startin' school tomorrow, but can we just at least have a good time…" Hikari rolled her eyes, the music and atmosphere around her was breaking her temper. " Can't you at least put somethin' more up beat?"

"Alright, Ms Energetic Hippie who wants to show peace," Mimi rolled her eyes back at her sarcastically as she jumped up from the fashion magazine she had been flicking through and was about to leave to change the music.

"Here," Sora offered as she handed out one of her burnt CDs, " Put it on track two, even though it's been mixed by some DJ already, I've been meaning to show this song to the whole LimitZ crew in a while coz it's pretty good and from my point of view should be added to our dance routine. It shares a new rhythm that is interesting and we could add new moves to our dance."

"Maybe so…" Mimi shrugged as she turned around to accept the disk, turned back to the destination she had been heading in and carefully placed it into the CD Player. " We'll never find out if we don't give it a try!"

**xxxxx**

_Oh when it all, it all falls down _

_I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down _

_Man I promise, she's so self conscious _

_She has no idea what she's doing in college _

_That major that she majored in don't make no money _

_But she won't drop out, her parents will look at her funny _

_Now, tell me that ain't insecurrre _

_The concept of school seems so securrre _

_Sophmore three yearrrs aint picked a careerrr _

_She like fuck it, I'll just stay down herre and do hair _

_Cause that's enough money to buy her a few pairs of new Airs _

"It's good…I like it, and it much betah than that gayed up song we had earlier, but it's still a bit slow," commented Kari as she pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail. " All we gotta do is just adjust the tempo to a faster speed and it'll be aiights."

"Ahuh, good choice Sor. My ass already wants to move to that kickin' son- SHIT!" Mimi moaned as they all heard the annoying churning of the phone. " I'll get it…betcha it's my parents checkin' up if we're all good."

"Not like I was goin' to get it anyway…"

Mimi rolled her eyes again at her lazy ass friends, at walked out of the room to receive the phone. " Hello?"

"Hey Mimi," spoke a familiar masculine tone.

_Cause her baby daddy don't really care _

_She's so precious with the peer pressure _

_Couldn't afford a car so she named her daughter Alexus (a Lexus) _

_She had hair so long that it looked like weave _

_Then she cut it all off now she look like Eve _

_And she be dealing with some issues that you can't believe _

_Single black female addicted to retail and well _

_Oh when it all, it all falls down _

_I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down _

"Hold ups," the brunette shook her head as she covered the phone with her palm, " Hey guys! Can you put that a bit down…I need to take care of some business!"

"Ahuh!" a yelled response came from the room, unknown whether it was Sora or Hikari.

When the music was finally lowered down, Mimi placed her mouth an inch away from the phone and spoke into it in a hushed voice, " What do you want, Andrew? How do you still have my phone no.?"

"In my old address book," he replied back coolly on the other line, " Ey…I was just wonderin' …I heard rumors, about your new group and you comin' back to our school. Is dat foh real?"

"Ya…it's foh real," she repeated him slyly. " Drew, is that all you wanted to say? Coz I'm already in shit here…of what happened last night, could you at least be not drunk last night? I tried coverin' for yah, and now a couple of my friends are pissed off at me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I think someone spiked my drink," he thought of an excuse. "Mimi about last night…I'm real sorry, but -"

"But?" Mimi cut off with a distinct frown.

"Ianoez…now that you're back, do you want to hang out some time? A date of some sort?" Andrew questioned, hopefully and cooed a bit of spice, " _I love you…"_

"Not now, Andrew," Mimi's frown widened.

"I'm serious though…I do…issit him? That guy that bashed me up. Man, is he a fuckhea-"

"Andrew, I don't know what you're playing at. My private life is none of your business, no more."

"Fine, we're just friends then?"

"Yeah Andrew…yeah, I don't things would have really worked if I were your gf anyway. About what happened, it ain't good…and you to add to it - even worse. I think I really have feelin's for him…okay?"

"Yeah, even though I was pretty drunk…I saw the way how you yelled at him, the spankin' way you used to…"

"Andrew…"

"Sorry," chuckled the boy, half heatedly. " But I ain't givin' up on you, Meems…"

"Andrew, you're makin' it harder. I'm so sorry, I really am sorry Drew…""

" Yeah…Well, life ain't easy…my life that is."

"You're not alone there," Mimi stated with evident guilt then felt even more guiltier that she was going to ask another question, " Ey…I need a favor."

"What?" he instantly replied.

"Issit coo if you come by my house tomorrow morning' and take my friends and I to school wit you, if you've still got that van?"

"Yeah, I do…you need a lift?"

"You can say that. First day," Mimi nodded. " Tomorrow at quarter passed eight? There's also another girl who needs to get dropped off at another campus, the one where we used to go."

"Ah…okay, sure."

"Drew, I really need to get goin' now…" Mimi gave a weak smile. " See you tomorrow…aiights?"

"Yes."

"And Drew?"

"What?" he queried.

"Thanks," Mimi bravely hung the phone and walked back into the living room as if nothing had happened. " We've got a lift for tomorrow ladies! How bout that?"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Hikari strolled up the stairs, since she was rather curious what her brother had been up to and wanted to check up on him. Pretending not to look suspicious, she walked across the boy's room to see that the light was off and that a person was lying in his bed.

Confidently knowing that all was clear, she sneakily walked into the room to look at her brother - her suspicions were wrong. Instead, whom laid there, was her ex-boyfriend's brother - Yamato.

"Who's there?" he asked huskily, for his head was turned the opposite direction and could see the shadow of the female.

"It's Kari…you haven't seen Tai, have you?" she asked as she turned the light for a clearer vision of the male.

"He went for a shower," Yamato answered her question, turned around to stare at the girl through squinting blue eyes. "You didn't have to turn the light on, ya know?"

"Sorry, " she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, sit down if you like," Matt motioned at the seat that clearly didn't have any clothes dangling from it and was vacant to be actually sat on.

Hikari knew that there was nothing else to do, and she had been particularly tedious because Mimi had been showing Sora her old yearbook of the people that she would see the following day. She dragged the wooden chair forwards, to be closer to the dirty blond-headed boy and then came to realization that startling dried tears had dried up on his face.

" Sup with you? You look…"

"Yeah, I know. Like shit," he laughed. Though his laughter didn't reach his deep blue eyes at all. "So are you goin' to wait n speak to Tai or somethin' ? Is that why you came here."

"Not really, just wanted to check up on him."

"Good enough answer," Yamato answered back.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me here, Hikari Kamiya," Matt spoke. " When you're in my position, you're the person that simply stands there is noting down what is happening without anyone realizing…."

"Err…huh?" she gazed back at him in confusion.

" I mean, when you're always hauled with problems all the time I see it as well…"

"Oh, I see," she bluntly said back, even though she was still confused on what he was talking about.

"I'm thrust with problems, lil Hikari.I hear this and that and a try my best to make it better, but nothing ever prevails. I'll tell you why Hikari? It's because nothing ever works. I'm always outcasted with all these secrets, which I keep…and I don't know why the hell I haven't become insane yet. Even when you're brother used to be part of that gang, back in Odaiba…it was always me who was there…to actually look out for him. I was one of his real friends, not the friends that would run away whenever one got into deep shit."

"I remember," Kari stated as she looked down at her feet, trying to avoid the furious and distracted expression on his face. " I remember how it was you who would be at home, staying awake every night to help my brother since we weren't as close as we used to be anymore. I didn't know how you could deal with it all. How you had to be strong for that idiot, TK, even though he was treatin' everyone like shit as he still is…"

"I don't know if I can deal with it again…anymore," Yamato gave a stressful sigh. " Sora won't speak to me, but I think I already know why to that…after what happened that night. I'm really starting to hate it how everyone's been going up to me asking for advice, I don't even have a proper life myself…I ain't perfect."

"No one's perfect."

"Damn right that is," Matt shrugged, leaning on his side to face her. " Freakin'…Ey, sorry for spilling' all these beans on ya…just been pretty stressed lately, needed to get most of it out instead of always thinkin' of it. I'd probably have a mental breakdown if I hadn't told anyone something at least. You know…when you think most of the pressure is on you, and everyone's expectations."

"Yeah."

"You like my brother," Matt smiled. " Don't worry, he's probably goin' to come back."

"I know that."

"I mean, mentally. He's been actin' like how I was once - a bastard. I know he still has feelins for you, Hikari…so don't get emotional over him…it ain't worth it, aiight?"

"Sure," Kari laughed and gave him a quick embrace. "Thanks."

"Back at ya."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**mwhauahuaz Argghh! I was supposed to put them starting school today, but I couldn't coz I needed o get these conversations done…and so on S I know you, guys are probably losing patience oO that's truly understandable, and from the bottom of my heart I'm REALLY sorry for not getting' my move on. But there were just some stuff, that had to be dun, and I couldn't leave it out even the last convo with Hikari and Matt was supposed to be longer and with a TWIST…but I didn't add it bcoz I forgot most of what Matt had to say, since I thought of it two weeks ago, and didn't bother to write it down Anyway, thanks for readin' this gay chapter and…er? The other one SHOULD be up soon enough .. Take care**

**Flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai and Kari go to school…and meet more issues that they have to come to confront and deal with…

**SONGS USED:**

All Falls Down _by _Kayne West

Tipsy _by _J kwon

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	10. x:: chapter 10 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o8.o6.o5_

**foxy kitten, miaow227, PrincessSakuraTenshi12 and michi-fan: **Another LARGE thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing. The feedback overwhelms me whenever I get all these comments from ya all I hope you like this chapter

**bluecalinbluerag:**high high! D hehe…nah, I ain't got now Khmer friends I need to get out more..lo0lz do you? They seem pretty tyte and ko0l thankz f0r reviewing cuz

**blondie121147:** Haha….you wanna shake yah ass? Lo0lz…(that's understandable…lo0lz…I do that when no one's at home…lo0lz)

**Calmer of the Storm: **Hey Yeah…I'm Christian too. I got more into the religion about a quarter of a year ago and I've become more faithful because I wasn't as strong as I am now. I started this fanfic before my faith was stronger, which was why I have lots of swearing in it…and believe me, I feel pretty guilty when I do this fic. In ' The Passion' my favourite part was when Mary helps her son… it was a tearjerker…I kept crying throughout the movie!. Thanks for your review…it got me something to talk about take care

**High Flipstahhz here again - I was in a mood of adding another chapter to this fanfic so…this is why I'm here again … hehe Probably this time, the chapter will be much longer…I was even thinkin' about doing a new story, but then again…I've got too much hangin' there to be updated and rewritten … I guess I've been thinkin' of this fanfic the most because I've even thought of writing a sequel to it, then what happened 'before' this fanfic…I'm not quite sure. And I also thought that I might as well update this story since I might forget what was/is planing to add… Thanks to all the ppl whom have been reading and also reviewing again ( even though the reviewing is decreasing lo0lz).. **

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ **

**..CHAPTER 10/ The Typical School Day..**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Taichi gazed at himself in the mirror as his hands blindly waved around to find suitable clothing for his first day at school. He pulled off his dirty shirt, frowning at a couple of scars situated on his body. His past would haunt him for the rest of his life. He would remember the darkest times he had been through. The damn _memories_. No matter how he'd try to avoid it, his past would always be there.

He gave a sigh and swiftly pulled on a clean white shirt over his head and flattened his creased collar. The brunette then snatched a brush, that was shared between Yamato and himself, from the dressing table and tried to stroke it through his enormous mass of hair, but unluckily for him the brush got stuck half through. In defeat, he yanked the object out of his brown tangled locks and thrust it on the floor with the rest of the clothing that had been lying around.

Downstairs was a completely different and energetic atmosphere. _They didn't want to get late for school on their first day..._

Sora was **_still_**in the bathroom, most likely having a quick shower. And Yamato, Mimi and Kari were the only three that were actually up to chewing down their breakfast down while walking around stuffing books, lunches and pens into various school bags.

"Mimi, you should have waken us up earlier…_not at the last minute_!" Yamato announced as he scoffed down some buttered toast.

"Well, **_sorry_**_…_it's your problem that you didn't get up in time! After all the energy I put into getting the both of you up!" Mimi spoke back waving her cereal spoon at him as she then proceeded in fixing Tai and Sora's bags.

"Someone's knocking on the door! Someone, _anyone,_ answer IT!" Sora's muffled yell echoed from the bathroom.

"I'LL GET IT!" Taichi called as he carelessly tripped down the staircase, by two, and wrapped a black band around his wrist.

When he reached the floor, the same person knocked on the door again. " I'm coming!"

Taichi tiredly opened the door to be looking face to face to a guy, the same height as himself, with jet-black hair…soothing green distinct eyes and an amused smile.

Immediately Tai's warm eyes narrowed furiously, not leaving the person in front of him as he yelled, without turning around, for Mimi to come over. He spoke softy, yet vengefully, " What do you want _Andrew_? Are you here because you want me to bash the hell out of you again? I'd be glad to do it."

"Dude, I was drunk," he laughed naively. " Let's jus forgit about it…alright? No hard feelings? Even when you caused me to get a few cuts on my face, it's all good."

"Why are you here?" Tai repeated dangerously.

"Hey Drew!" Mimi gave Tai a little push out of the doorway with a weak smile, " Come on in, everyone's just about done…"

"Sure," Andrew laughed again as he cheekily nudged Tai on the shoulder (making the brunette lose a bit of his balance) as he entered the house.

"What the fuck, did you do that for?" Tai spat in irritation as he tensed his muscles in irritation as he straightened his back. He didn't want to be pushed around like an amateur. " You need to be taught a lesso-"

Yamato walked over to the three and grabbed Tai's wrist so he wouldn't do any further damage to their not so peaceful and rushed morning, introducing himself instead, " Hey, I'm Yamato…just call me Matt, and you're Andrew right? The guy that's goin' to give as a lift to school?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as he sheepishly eyed the tempered Taichi behind the blond-headed male.

"What? He's bringin' us? How come no one told me?" Taichi scolded.

"Chillax Tai," Matt gave him a warning look as he let go of his shaking fist. " We owe him from taking the transportation of walking…"

"Fine! You're such a lazy ass, Matt!" exclaimed Tai then spat, " I'd rather walk than go with that bastard."

The brunette stomped away from the group and in search for his bag.

"Don't mind him…he's just having a bad day…well a bad mornin' to be exact," Mimi giggled while shaking her head at her guest.

From behind them, Sora and Kari approached with the auburn headed girl staring directly at Mimi, avoiding everyone else who was there, " Are we goin' already Meems? Kari n I are ready to go…Everyone's about ready I think…Tai went back to get his bag from the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know. We'll leave as soon as Tai comes back," Mimi noted then thought it was best to introduce her girlfriends to Andrew, " Drew, this is Sora and Tai's sister - Kari. Ladies, this is Andrew whose gunna drive us to school today. He's our ride.."

"Pleasure to meet the two of you fine ladies," Drew smiled warmly, " It's strange how you can be related to Tai, Kari, he's more of an animal in comparison to you."

"Haha," Tai gave the most artificial snicker as he flung his stylish bag over his shoulder stubbornly from behind their backs, " I'm goin' now…see ya…"

Without another word, Tai hastily walked out of the house, pushing them all aside in his way with pure anger.

"I'd better go after him," Mimi spoke her thoughts aloud. " I think it's best if I talk him back into getting' in the car with us…"

"Don't worry…I'm at it," Kari said sternly as she ran after her furious brother on the rampage, whom was already a couple of houses away from them.

"TAI!" she called loudly.

The brunette male paused, but didn't turn around to see whom it was…he _already knew…_

Seeking her chance, Hikari sped up to him and looked at his jealous expression written on his face, " Why don't you just take the van, like the rest of us? You don't have to be such a bitch and bitch about it all. Jeeez Tai, just get over it. You hardly even know that guy!"

"The question is…why the fuck are you suddenly talking nice talk to me…or in other words - what do you want Ms. Hikari?" he said coldly.

"I'm just trying," Hikari responded back with smoothness then added, " Just don't let your anger to make a fool of yourself, then it would be you losing the game. Plus...you don't even know where the hell you are going."

"And how is that!" he immediately shot back.

"By not even knowing where the school is in the first place! Just come with us, Tai." Kari knew that she had won this argument, and after rolling her hazel eyes she paced back to join the crew, already seated in the squashy vehicle.

Tai glared after her, then shook his heard arrogantly to himself as he made his way after his sister.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Hey! Watch your driving!" Tai growled as they turned dangerously around the curb, sending him tossing against the window.

" Not my fault you're not wearing your seatbelt!"

Load rave music beated in the van, drowning the teenagers into the noise of the heavy beats.

"HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THIS TECHNO TRASH?" Sora screamed a query over the deafening song.

The driver, in the front seat, turned the volume a tiny bit lower. " I happen to like _techno_, Sora dear. After all, I think all types of music carries their own significance."

"Right on, though I'd say that with less words," Yamato agreed nonchalantly as he stared obliviously through the glass window besides him.

"Why?" Andrew raised an eyebrow rather curiously as he steered the car to turn right, around the curb.

"I used to play in a band. I probably know much more music than you - Andrew - will ever now. But I'm taking a break," Matt tilted his head against the seat, in a cocky gesture, yet with tease as his tone then became serious. " Lyrics are the other part of music. Without them...you'll have an untold story.."

"Never thought of it that way, you should join the school band or somethin'," Andrew mocked, "…I just thought of music was where you can get to see ladies shakin' their thang…"

Next to the driver's seat, Mimi punched Andrew playfully on the arm.

"So…where are we going?" Tai spat interrupting the conversation between his best friend , Mimi and his new evident rival.

"We are going to…La Trobe Junior Campus, to drop your sis off, then to the Senior Campus where the rest of us will get off at…or in other words - Our school," Andrew explained. " We'll be at the Junior Campus soon enough. Just gotta turn a couple of corners and then we'll be there!"

"Oh," Tai replied shortly as he glanced back at his sister behind his seat alone, whom was staring out the open window and looked rather neutral. But he knew for certain, that inside she was nervous since she was going to the school all by herself and not knowing anyone, yet he didn't reassure her. He suddenly wished that Takeru hadn't left for the all boy's school.

"There ya go, get off youngstah!" Andrew chuckled as they all exchanged their good-byes to Hikari as she hopped curiously out of the car and entered passed the gates of her new school.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Kari was confused_

She didn't know where the hell to go. And she didn't care if she were late. It wasn't her fault that she was alone and didn't know the hell what she was doing and that the bell had already rang when Andrew had dropped her off. She had just came from the office and the school secretary told her to go to room 11 where she'd be having her first class. The secretary did ask her if she knew where it was, yet she arrogantly said she did. When she didn't. Sometimes she hated her pride.

_Stupid..stupid…very stupid…god how can I be so fricken stupid? Just have just asked her THEN I would have probably known where the hell to go… _

She didn't want to look like some baby that everyone had to look out for and she certainly didn't want to rely on anyone else after many situations when she did, and got turned down. She had to be independent, but not **_stupid_**… She also blamed Takeru for going to some other dumb ass private school, even though she was truly sure that he didn't have a choice. So here she was, walking doubtfully around the school…aimlessly turning here and there…all by herself.

But she _wasn't_ going to show a sign of fear on her face. She was brave and she was going to stand up for herself, even she didn't have a clue where she was going at all.

With confidence, she exhaustedly dragged her feet up the steep stair while mumbling complaints to herself that _she had enough goin' up steps from Mimi's house_ with her head held up high. Tiredly, she placed her book over some person's locker in the new level hallway she had arrived at, and leaned against the cold object. " Screw this," she muttered under her breath, " I dun give a fuck!"

"Neither do I," someone replied unexpectedly. " Who the hell are yo-?"

Hikari glanced at a rather handsome looking guy with a mixture of brown and blond hair. He wore a baggy blue basketball jersey, paired with black equally baggy jeans. His icy blue eyes stared at her mysteriously that it caught the girl in a trance. " TK?" She whispered as they continued to stare at each other, as if in a weird staring competition of some sort…

"Err…can you get off my locker?" the boy asked. " And no, I ain't TK…whoever that wannabe is."

Shaking her head abruptly in embarrassment, she stepped away from the object she had her back against and decided to apologize…_who did in those days anyway?_

"My name's Angel, if chu are wonderin'…but you, girl, can call me Gel," he called after her with a soothing smile that any girl can melt from. " You're the new kid,…right?"

"Yeah…I'm Kari," she responded as she turned around to see him chuck his bag in, and grab his old looking books. She didn't even know why she was waiting there for him…

After a few minutes he shut the locker and made his way to the opposite direction with a final wink to her with a sly gesture, " Well, see you around Kari."

She smiled after him, then realized that she just made contact with some guy at the school and didn't even get to ask him where room eleven was, she was pretty sure that she was more than half and hour late. " SHIT! If I get detention…oh fuck this"

Realization struck her as she remembered how the boy, Angel…or Gel as he would say, knew that she was a new student….which meant, he _might_ be in the same class as herself. She sneakily then strolled casually after him and spied as he walked into the room.

Hikari paced closer, to hear a usual teacher's voice calling out the roll and completing it. "Mr. Lornenzo…I see you're late again."

"Ain't I always?" Hikari could hear Angel's cheeky voice reply.

"Another detention to you again, I guess," the teacher's voice sighed. She clearly had had enough of his tardiness.

"What's the point of givin' to me, when you know I ain't gunah be there?"

"Angel, for a name that doesn't suit you, can you - for once- stop bothering the whole class and sit down. Some people here _actually_ may want to learn!" she shot back haughtily.

The classed ''_oeeeed_'' at the teacher's some back as she shot glares at them to keep their voices down or they'd be joining 'Gel' in his detention. The teacher proceeded in talking to the class, " We're supposed to have a new student come in today, but I'm not even sure if she's here yet. Her name is Hikari Kamiya and I want you all to make her feel welcome and be more behaved - though I already know that this class won't. I think she's from overseas- Japan."

Bravely knowing her queue and planning to make a grand entrance, the brunette girl walked in with everyone's attention to her - instead of the teacher. Her hair, today, was neatly down and was wavy since she hadn't bothered to straighten it. Perhaps this was why people didn't think that she was Tai's sister because his hear was untameable, while her own hair was most of the time straightened. She wore a bandana over the top of her head and wore a baggy orange yellow shirt and three-quarter denim pedal pushers. Her eyes searched around the class to see that Angel had taken his seat at the back, evidently with some of his own friends, and noticed a girl with widened eyes in one of the corners of the room…looking rather excited.

"Sorry, I'm late Ms...umm!" Kari questioned trying to ignore everyone's eyes as she addressed the teacher with a bow of greeting.

"Ms. Marianda. I see you've carried your manners from Japan, unlike the other of your pupils in your soon to be class," the female teacher observed Kari's bow then her eyes focused intentionally at Angel in disgust, " At least you even have the sense of apologizing, Hikari."

"It's Kari," the brunette corrected.

"Anyone want to ask her a question? And no stupid questions, please."

"I do!"

Everyone now had their eyes at one of Angel's friends who had a smile pasted on his face. " If this chick if from Japan, why don't she look Japanese …like all those other Asians? But she sure is hot, and she speaks English well too!"

"This chick," Kari said coolly as she chose her words carefully and rolled her eyes, " Hates it when someone speaks of her right in front of her face when she _clearly_ understands every word that is coming out of his mouth." She hated when people bagged her nationality or addressed her 'chick.' She just liked to be known as 'Kari' and there was nothing else to it.

"_What_?" the confused guy asked as everyone started laughing at being so naïve and a complete lostie.

"I guess we got another talker in this class," the teacher shook her head with a hint of amusement. " Please take a seat next to Yolei, since there are no other seats available in this classroom.."

After Kari had taken her seat next to Yolei the teacher went on about explaining how to solve a quadratic equation, but only half the class was listening since the room was filled with noisy gossip.

"Girl! I didn't know you were the new kid that was gunna go to our school…wassup with that? You could have told me! And nice hair by the way…I hardly couldn't recognize it was you!" Yolei mustered all she could say in between seconds.

"Nahh…my hair is usually like this when I don't brush or straighten it. Couldn't be bothered since it's school." Kari laughed as she suddenly realized that Yolei was sitting by herself before she had come into the room. " So….why ain't Ken here?"

"Ohh Ken…" Yolei started uncomfortably, " Well…he, he's at the Senior Campus so there's no need to worry about him. I don't really like hangin' with these girls in my class cause they ain't nothin' but sluts. They're all boring and JR isn't in this class so I got no one to hang wit. But it's coo now that you're here."

"Ahh…alright…I saved your life didn't I?" Kari giggled.

"Don't need to get cocky," she laughed back. " I've survived without you, I think I can do be fine without you. So where's TK, is he at that other school?"

"Yeah," she laughed, eyes falling onto Angel.

_Why did Angel have to look like TK so much? _

"Ey Kari!"

The two girls turned around to see Angel's friend speaking to them again.

"By the way, if you wanted to know…my name's Dan…so you n I can hook sometime?" he questioned with tease yet with seriousness.

" Haha, not over my big ass!" Yolei snapped back before Hikari could respond and lowered her voice so only Kari could hear, " He's a pain in the butt, that one."

"I'll do it anytime on your big ass, Lei!" Dan pouted.

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime," he replied slyly back. " So how bout it Hikari?"

"Nah she can't," a new voice broke in and Hikari couldn't help but mimic a thanks to the person who did, but the then Hikari wasn't so thankful, " Because she's hookin' up with me…on Fri Thursday…ain't we babe?"

Playing along Kari laughed, " Yeah, Angel…whatever."

"So what's your star sign?" Angel grinned as he leaned back against his chair.

"Cancer," she answered without hesitating. It was clearly better picking up a conversation than listening over her teacher's tedious lecture.

"I hear Cancer's are hard workers," Gel smirked flirtatiously.

"Cut the crap, Gel, you're so gay…you think I give a fuck? You reckon I believe in that shit?" Kari spoke.

"Nah…I'm just sayin you and I belong together. I'm Aries," he winked.

"Will you both stop chattering and listen? This is a class not some social gathering!" the teacher roared. "Now, copy these notes down for we've got a test coming soon, and I think you - _Hikari Kamiya_ - need these revision notes more than anyone else here…"

"Kari," she corrected under her breath while Yolei giggled at her.

Kari then copied a specific section off the board into her notebook and immediately got bored. All the mathematics things that they were learning were the work that they had covered a year ago, back in Japan. Or probably cause she had always found mathematics easy.

"Hard worker," Angel whispered.

Kari blushed slightly and continued doing the work. Class was soon over and Yolei decided to show her around the new grounds she'd had to get used to.

" How'd you know that guy without me introducing you?" Yolei questioned as she led her to the school cafeteria. " You like him don't cha?"

Kari gazed at the boy that appeared like TK dreamily and denied a muffled ' no I didn't."

"You're such I liar…I think you think he's hot because he looks like Takeru," Yolei stated. " Though they may look the same, they are completely different."

"And how would you know? Trust me, I'd like it better if they were completely different. Takeru's a dick, and he seems more nicer than him."

" _Seems_, Kari. I've known Gel for most of my life, he used to be a really good friend of mine until he started hangin' with the wrong people. He's changed, and ain't ever gunna be the same. Don't be deceived. Trust me, don't fall for him…he's a bad influence and it's not worth trusting him since you only just met him. Don't let his appearance like TK, fool you."

"And what says that I trust you on this one? I don't even know this guy yet, Yolei…I'll judge when I get to know the real him," Kari said arrogantly with pure stubbornness, she knew she was doing what was right…or thought she was…

"I don't know why the hell you standin' up for that two-faced jerk. But since you won't believe me…I'll tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

Yolei paused, figuring out whether to tell her the truth but found her confidence, " I heard…I heard that all he does…is use girls, use girls for it."

Kari shrugged. " So most guys are like that these days. They're all fags. That's nothing new. But how would you know? You heard it around didn't you? It's probably just a rumour…and rumour's are hardly true."

" I know enough. Kari please… Don't chill with him and his group or I'll –"

"Are you _threatening_ me Lei! I want to judge this guy first…I don't wanna…come on Yolei this ain't fair!" Kari spoke angrily.

"Life ain't fair," Yolei frowned, " I'm doin' this for your only sake, girl! And I was threatening you back then. It's up to you to decide on what I gots to say. If I catch you with that Angel, I'll…I'll tell your crew what TK's been up to. If you don't go wit Angel…I won't tell a friken' soul. And I bloody swear on that! It's either you keep Takeru as your own fried and drop Angel."

"You already know the answer to that, damn you're good at blackmail," Kari sighed. " Fine you win this one. I won't see Angel. But there are conditions to that, right? You said if you catch me or hear that I'm with Angel you'll tell my crew…and that's only hear or catch. So I can see him without you knowing. Ha!"

"Man, you playin' by the rules…" Yolei couldn't help but laugh at Kari's cleverness into twisting the blackmail onto her.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"This is gay," Sora gasped as she pulled on a pair of slacks. She thought it was utterly stupid to have to change her clothing for physical education class. Not to mention that she was one of the few girls whom was taking up sports in their whole school, lucky for her the only person she knew that would be in her class with, was Yamato….and well, she wasn't talking to Yamato.

She was probably labelled tomboy in her new school considering one of her first lessons was P.E.

She then pulled the sleeves of her red shirt onto her shoulders, which made her shirt become transformed into some stylish sleeveless top. The pretty auburn headed girl was about to unlock the door to the cubicle but then heard a racket of gossiping girls enter the toilets.

"Mimi's back as well as some other three friends of hers," commented a girl with a high squeaky voice. " I think those two guys are hot especially the guy with blond hair and blue eyes, I'd do him anytime."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

What…_sluts _

"Yeah, I heard…saw Mimi in my Bio class. From my point of view, I reckon she put on a bit of kilos."

"Bitch," Sora insulted under her breath. Bagging one of her closest friends…off course she had the reason to act like that.

" First it was Acey…_now _Drew's hittin' on her. I don't see anything so fabulous bout her. She used to be one of my best friends, but then we got into some fight. It's not like I really cared. It's her loss for being such a cow. Don't know what Acey and everyone else sees in her…"

_What exactly did happen with Mimi when she used to live here… _

Sora patiently waited for the group to leave and got out of the cubicle, washed her hands and face as she examined her pale face staring back at her through the foggy mirror. She wiped the mirror with her palm and noticed looming dark bags hanging from under her eyes. She kept on waking up the night before…she kept on having nightmare therefore leaving her exhausted already. She shook her head to herself and opened the door to exit the toilets.

She slowly walked down the hallway as she tried to find her way to the gym. It was evident that the bell had already rung since there were only a few people goofing around in the corridors.

Sora then felt someone tap her shoulder and immediately spun around to see familiar blue eyes staring back at her. " Hey Matt," she smiled weakly.

"I guess we're both late aren't we?" Yamato yawned. " And I thought I was the only one who'd be late…"

The two soon found themselves in the gym and quietly made their way at the back so that they wouldn't be noticed.

"I heard that you're joining the tennis team," Yamato murmured casually, not looking at her but gazing at the teacher pretending he was listening to what he was actually talking about.

"Stuff spread fast around here…don't it?" Sora whispered back.

"Nah…Tai told me that you joined cause he asked you about joining the soccer team but you said you'd try out for the tennis."

"Ah, I see."

"But don't you have to wear those short mini skirts?" Matt smirked.

"Yeah…where is this goin' Matt?" Sora squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, you know you're just doin' the perverted guys in this school a favour," Matt said coolly.

"Yamato…you're such an idiot! You're the pervert for thinking of it in the first place!"

"No…I'm serious. I've heard guys sayin' that you're a hot chick since you not only are pretty but can do sport and kick major ass," Matt filled in as he rolled his eyes sarcastically. " I'm just protecting you from spying eyes."

"Shut up," Sora shot back, though she was half enjoying talking to him. It had been a while shed seen this side of Yamato…_she missed it. _

"SORA TAKENOUCHI AND YAMATO ISHIDA!"

Yamato and Sora exchanged glances.

" So you are the new students!" the male teacher smiled. " I've heard the two of you talking throughout class. One rule in this class is to never speak when **I **am speaking! Got it?"

"Yeah, we go it," Matt said in boredom. He was getting sick of the usual school routine, he had enough of it back in Odaiba.

"Since you two were talking, I want you to be the people who will demonstrate this sport to the class. And see if the both of you are capable of doing this and up to the standards."

"Errr..what are we doing?" Sora questioned innocently.

"I see you and your friend haven't been listening at all. What I want the two of you is to demonstrate a self defence action…"

Yamato and Sora got off the wooden floor and went in front of the class. Sora couldn't help but smirk. She knew that physical education was one of Yamato's weaknesses and it would do her some good to give some ass kicking.

_This is going to be a synch! _

Matt smiled back at her cheeky expression written on her face and stood a few paces away from her. "I'll start," Sora told Matt.

Sora thrust her right fist at Matt and instantly, Matt grabbed her fist in a crisscrossed shape with his hands and brought it down. Sora then slipped her gripped arm off his clutches and bobbed down under his flying fist and managed to kick his legs, sending him onto the floor.

"You got chur ass whipped Matty-boy! But then again I wouldn't mind it if it's from her," laughed one of the guys in the class as many comments were spreaded across the room.

Matt stood up and laughed at Sora's look of triumph.

"Class settle down! That was a good demonstration…but I saw what you were up to Yamato," the teacher paused then whispered in Matt's ear - but Sora could hear what he was about to say as well. " _Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean you have to hold back your skill_."

" I think that is rather sexist!" one of the few girls in the class exclaimed. " Sora, go beat him up!"

"Yeah!"

The class eyed the pair in entertainment and cheering out loudly.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sora and Matt's Physical Education class was finished as Yamato made his way to his next class that happened to be English. He found his room and luckily for him, the teacher wasn't there yet, and found an empty seat next to Tai.

"Sup Tai?"

"Nothing…nothin' much. The same ol' usual," the brunette muttered as his eyes were dully transfixed on Mimi and Andrew whom were a few tables away, having some deep conversation.

"Nothing much you bitchin' liar…I still don't understand why you holdin' a grudge against that dude. He's pretty cool, you know, he ain't a black sheep or something...just get to know him…you'll get along in no time," Yamato advised as he sat next to him.

"Me and him? We don't get along…full stop."

"Maybe you can try," Matt responded.

"_As if_ **I** want to…"

" Worth a try," the blond headed boy gave a defeated shrug.

"Good afternoon class!" a cheerful woman dashed into the class with her fragrance blossoming her pupils with the scent of roses. "Today we'll be doing Poetry!"

Tai suppressed a humiliated grumble.

The class silenced.

For Yamato and Tai it was quite strange because it was their first time to see their classmates actually show a more respectful, not brutal, welcoming towards their teacher.

"Ahh…Mimi you're back!" the woman grinned cheerfully as pulled three booklets of poems out and gave one to her and to the two boys. " And the both of you are Taichi and Yamato I presume, my new students. Well…excluding Mimi off course!"

"That's right," Tai replied then muttered to himself, " I think that woman's on some kind of drug."

"True. No shit," Matt grunted, " By the way she's actually excited about this class…it's scary.

She smiled as she walked back to the desk. " As I said before, we are doing _poetry_. And this time we will be doing love poetry! The homework I set the other day was for all of you to choose one poem from the handouts I gave you."

Taichi realized how different the teacher was from every boring lecturer Yamato and himself had had. She was decent, down to earth and was cheery…drawing everyone's attention into actually listening to what she had to say carrying a different aura that he had never met with any other teacher. Well, it wasn't that his teacher was hot… just her presence was different in comparison anyone else he had ever had. It was like the teacher actually enjoyed being there to teach the class, not like other certain teachers he knew.

Andrew coughed aloud to get the teacher's attention, " Ms. Mildred…I've got one, I'll recite it instead of reading it."

"Sure Andrew, go ahead. Stand up in front of the class if you wish," she said contently.

With a nod, Andrew stood in front of his classmates and began to tell his poem, " Well…uh…This poem is by William Blake and is called **Never Seek to Tell Thy Love**."

_Never seek to tell thy love, _

_Love that never told can be. _

_For the gentle wind does move, _

_Silently, invisibly. _

He cleared his throat and proceeded with his eyes falling into Mimi's trance. Yamato was listening intently, as well as the other fellow students…while Taichi was choking back his jealousy as he intently watched what Andrew was posing towards Mimi.

_I told my love, I told my love, _

_I told her all my heart. _

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly tears, _

_Ah! She doth depart. _

_Soon as she was gone from me, _

_A traveler came by. _

_Silently, invisibly, _

_He took her with a sigh. _

Andrew then was finished with his poem and his eyes were cast out towards Tai throughout the last stanza. Filled with understanding, Mimi rushed out of the room with a few tears trailing down her cheeks and Taichi abruptly standing up to look back at Andrew in distaste.

"What the hell did you do? This is all your fault that Mimi is now crying," Taichi's anger was catching him as sparks filled his warm chocolate like eyes.

The whole poem was misinterpreted.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

School had finished half an hour ago and most of the crew were already home lounging about…then again…only a pair of them were involved in a intent conversation.

"What the fuck was your problem today, Tai? " Matt spat in disgust with his eyes directly upon his friend in haste. " What were you thinking? Losing your temper and blaming it all on Andrew."

"Andrew? Who wouldn't be blaming on that ass?" Tai leaned against the comfortable cream chair in the lounge room at Mimi's Residence. " It was Andrew's fault anyway…"

"Andrew's fault?" Matt demanded angrily at how his friend was reacting. " You've been acting like a selfish bastard to him for the whole entire day! You haven't given him a chance!"

"_So what_? He deserves it…serves him right," Tai shot back.

"Is that all you can come up with? Some lame excuses that it was his entire fault? This is the reality…there's another side to this story."

"_So what_?" he repeated.

"**Tai**…can you just hear me out for the sake of it? You'll be getting yourself into more shit if you act like you did back in Odaiba. You let your temper take control…and that definitely is no good way of thinking."

"Alright, lecturer Yamato…shoot away! Say all the stuff I've done wrong, it's not like a give a shit about it," Taichi announced sarcastically as he made an over exaggerated expression that he would be listening to every single word his friend would say.

" I know…and I've heard about many things about Andrew," Matt started. " About how he's in love with Mimi, but Mimi keeps turning him down or somethin' like tha -"

"Ain't that a good thing?" Taichi was about to go on, but stopped as soon as his blond headed friend gave him a warning look.

Matt continued, rolling his eyes, " Yeah, it may be a good thing for you, but can you at least hear me out first? Well, to begin with…**you** have been a complete jerk off this morning. If Mimi told you that Andrew was drunk…why didn't you just stick by that and be introduced nicely to him again instead of letting your head and heart get in the way."

"And?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"And how you were acting rudely towards the guy as well. If you haven't noticed, he hasn't been doin' anything against you behind your back or nothin'. Why can't you just open you're thick head and see it for yourself? I've always stuck by respect. When someone respects me, I respect them. It's simple. But even when Andrew spoke to you in a nice tone, all ya do is act like a dickhead. Just because Andrew likes Mimi…doesn't been you have to carry a grudge against him."

"_Come on_ Matt! Are you sayin' that you're taking his side on this?" Tai's casual posture straightened against the seat.

"I might…I think I'm takin' his side on this one."

"You're my best friend Matt, my fricken' bro…why are you takin' that moron's side for when you hardly know him…huh? " Tai glowered viciously. " I can't believe this! You are - this is an outrage…I can't believe this Matt…why? Why take his side? Why can't you stick up for me? Some friend you are…"

"If you were my friend, you would understand what I'm sayin' and have a second thought of what I have just told you," Matt carefully chose his words. " Even, back in Odaiba, I hated the people you hung about with, yet I still stuck by your side Bro. I was there for you when your so-called group turned you down…it should be **you** to think over what you've done and change it. Change this bad start into a good one…and just be yourself. Not some angry bastard. You're better than that."

It took a while for Taichi to reply, every word, which Yamato had spoken, was absorbed into his head. Yamato **did** have a point. Yamato was there for him, when matters were much worse than this…

"I'll try and get to know Drew…but," Taichi said in a croaky voice, " Why did Mimi cry? It wasn't Andrew's fault was it?"

"No…" frowned Matt, " if you listened to the poem you would have understood. Andrew was reciting the poem from his heart. This poem was talking about Mimi, himself and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you Tai. He was talkin about how Mimi was in love with you…_and how you took her away from him…_"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Shades of black stretched across the starry sky with dark skies looming upon it. Inside a building at St. Kevin's Private School (a couple of hours away from NY), Daisuke and Takeru sat tediously on their chairs watching their religion teacher bore them to death.

"You know what's different about this school?" TK commented to the boy next to him.

"What?"

"We've got classes at night time…" he yawned.

"So?"

"Just sayin' man…" TK laughed. " The timetables stuffed. I'd rather be snoozing in bed, than in here. Religion is darn boring…I understand that this is a Catholic School, but damn! _I can't stand this_!"

"Whatever," it was Daisuke's turn to give a yawn. " You are catholic, right?"

"Yeah. Oi! Listen to this tune…it sounds good," TK instructed as he pulled one of his earphones and handed it to the brunette.

"I will…it just better not have any earwax on it," he warned, accepting it.

_All my ladies wine it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)_

_All my ladies wine it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)_

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

" Christina Millian's new song?"

"Ahuh. Sounds hot, ey?"

"Damn that chick is a sex goddess," Daisuke laughed. " Talkin' bout hotties…any hotties in your life young Takeru?"

"Dude, I'm the same age as you."

"Just spill…is there _anyone_?" he gave him a nudge.

Takeru simply pulled out a picture from his school diary.

"Can you just tell me?…_ohhhh_," Daisuke then understood as he took the picture from the blond boy's hands and examined the image before him.

In it, there were six people posing in red and black posed with huge grins plastered onto their faces.

"Who's this pretty chick?" Daisuke pointed at a girl with curly hair, " She's hot man…"

"I wouldn't say that," Takeru chuckled. " That's Mimi and she's already got two guys after her…not to mention she's older than us and is more of a sister to me."

"That you Takeru?" Daisuke pointed at the figure on the left side of the photograph.

"Yeah."

"Damn you look different here, I guess I couldn't really recognize you since I'm used to seeing you in our school uniform. And that guy…is he your twin or something?"

"He's Yamato, the one I've told about you earlier - the dick," Takeru stated.

"You know TK, if you slept longer you'd probably be taller than him."

"Shut up. If you looked in the mirror, Dai, you'd actually notice that I'm taller than you."

"And I'm guessin' that the girl you've got your arm around is the girl you got the hots for?" Daisuke sneered.

"More like used to," TK stated as he leered over Daisuke's shoulder to get a closer look at the image he hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Problems? What happened?"

"Yeah…but we are both stubborn and young which was probably why or relationship didn't work in the first time. We went through so much shit together, all in the same time…We were on and off."

"Right…ey, I jus realized…are you part of some group or something?" Daisuke asked, thinking it was best to change the topic because TK appeared all of a sudden distant.

"That's right, a dance group. Part of the reason why we moved here in the first place. The World's Dance Competition," TK explained. " Heard of it?"

"Yeah, I got tickets to it," Daisuke grinned. " I didn't know you danced…faa man!"

"I'll be taking this," their religion teacher smoothly walked by the two and grabbed the MD played, which the boys had been listening to. " This will be confiscated for the rest of the week. Now will the two of you pay attention? Oh, and a detention for speaking in class as well."

Daisuke and Takeru exchanged grumpy looks…it seemed as if it were going to be a long night.

_Stupid teachers _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Haha..there it is The tenth chapter to this fanfic! Man, I'm tired now…and I was supposed to be doin' my hw oO uh-oh! Oh well, I needed something to not get stressed over…so yeah lo0lz . Anyhowz, I hope ya all enjoyed dis chaptah and there probably will be more drama and suspense in the next chapter S … I better be off…take care! flipstahhz **

**SONG USED: **

Dip it Low _by_ Christina Millian song

**POEM USED:**

Never Seek to Tell Thy Love _by_ William Blake poem

****

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	11. x:: chapter 11 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: o9.o6.o5_

**Says TB: **Thanks for reviewing to both of my chapters and read the notice on the bottom of the fanfic dedicated to you haha…with the 'woot woot' you so remind me one of friends who always says that…full on crack up o And I chose 'Angel' as the name because it 'looks' innocent…or seems cough cough And thanks to the thing about Angel and TK meeting up…I had second thoughts about that and it will be put in one of my later chapters to this fanfic! Take care

**pas-nina: **Haha! You got me there! Oo lo0lz About the St. Kevin's and St. Peter's thing..just pretend nothing happened there….haaa…I'll TRY and fix that up when I have time, thanks for telling me!

**Calmer of the Storm: **Yeah, about how you reviewed in chapter 9 - it's aiight o It's just lagging as usual…that's what happened to me oO … but I'm glad it's alright not…it's just how today it kept saying that had too much traffic…ohh well sighhz back to the review - I guess my life is full of angst and sometimes suspense which is why I'm doing this fic till it pops…lo0lz…it takes a lot out of a person, I think, when they ain't used to reading these type of genres. thanks for reviewing chickah! keep smiling!

**Foxy kitten: **Andrew pissin' you off? Ohhhh…I dunnoe about that … hehe…he won't turn up much in this chapter so don't worry about him for now lo0lz N read this notice at the bottom about the sorato issue! Regards and another thanks for reviewing again!

**Michi-fan: **Hey Michi-fan… Another thanks for the review and I'm glad to know that you liked it! But for this chapter, there won't be much michi for you just keep your hopes up, for it'll come up eventually! Take care…

**HeavySITUATIONS, takarifreak, Crescent-wish-forever, Amber: **It's great to see new readers Thanks for lifting my spirits and I hope I haven't dropped your spirits with this chapter oO

**Bluecalinbluerag: **Ey cuz! Thanks for the pics, and ALSO the other fan art you've sent to me…really slammin (sorry if I didn't mention it earlier) And about the sorato/koumi thing, sorry I didn't reply to that because I couldn't help but not write much on your comment coz I'd written the longest chapter I'd ever written lo0lz but I think this is my longest chapter now oO Anyway dude, thanks for reviewing as usual and I hope you like this chapter! Ohhh…and about Izzy, he'll be in the next chapter oO…cause it fits more better in it (if you know what I mean!) take care and peace out!

**take the blame, TakeruHikari, d3 & PrincessSakuraTenshi12: **Thanks for your inspiring reviews I would of replied to you one by one, but I've been typing like hell for the past hours and I guess I'm slacking off at the last minute. I hope you like this chapter

**111 reviews. THANKS YOU GUYS Gratitude to each and everyone of you (even the people who haven't been reviewing but have read it!) It's been a longggg timessince I've updated and I guess I TRIED my best in the 3/4 of the chapter, but I guess towards the end I stuffed it up oO … I guess b/c I have to rush this up before my parents come home… Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ **

**..CHAPTER 11/ Trust .. **

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

"Dance practisin' tonight? I guess I'll see you all then!" Hikari waved as she strolled away from the group, into the junior campus.

"Bye Kari! Take care, not that you need it or anything!" Mimi giggled.

"Yeah, that girl can certainly kick ass," Sora smirked.

Yamato, Mimi and Sora gave their farewells as Tai stared bluntly as his thin sister's body disappeared from view then continued walking down the pathway. His eyes dulled in guilt as he let his head drop down and focused kicking a couple of earthy pebbles as they walked on. He missed having a sister to protect, seeing her smile always gave him confidence and warming courage, he missed talking to her, nursing her, being looked up to and not to mention **being noticed**. _She was independent now and didn't need him at all_. When TK and Kari had separated he thought that she break down into hysterics, but she was strong and held her head high. But Tai knew…knowing his sister best…that she was keeping all the pain inside.

_Then again…he blamed himself that he wasn't there for her…and he accepted his fault for letting his younger sibling down_…

Not only that…Mimi still hadn't talked to him ever since what happened two days before. _Why did girls have to be so difficult? _This time, he was blaming Andrew on it. Though he knew it was partly his fault, he did nothing but deny the truth. Ever since the issue between Andrew and Tai, it caused the dancers to walk to school for the two days in the freezing morning air, which they all loathed. Taichi had promised Yamato that he would try to get to know Drew better…but he never had a decent conversation with him since he would still give him death glares whenever he saw the black-headed guy. In his head, he confirmed that he'd get to know him better by the end of the day.

Next to the brunette, the blond headed Yamato walked by him with a thoughtful grieved expression. He only had gotten about three hours of sleep that night, cause he kept having continuous dreams of what had happened in his childhood. _His past was haunting him as well as his other troubles and problems_. At least one of his problems was solved. A weak smiled planted on his face as he gazed at the hyped up Sora, a few paces ahead of him, skipping around while talking to Mimi who constantly had to move her head because she kept bouncing here and there. With his cold eyes, Matt observed the lady - his friend. He was glad for her. Glad that she was back from the darkness and recovered from her mother's death. Her rosy cheeks had returned and she looked as healthy and livelier as she had once been, with the pale sunken attitude fallen into oblivion.

_Then again it could be the anti-depressant drugs she was taking. _

Suddenly her smiling face was in front of him with a quizzical look, " So…we got PE first? First period?"

Matt was a slight bit flattered for catching him off guard, moving away from her a bit, as he murmured back to her, " Yeah, we'll be doing Martial Arts again."

"Okay! Just checkin'," she said cheerfully then she turned to her girlfriend. " Class starts in two minutes! We'd better get a move on…"

"Err…alright?" Mimi responded with a raised eyebrow. _Who cared if they were late!_

She had another English class that day, which meant she had to dodge all the tension in the room…especially when **Andrew** and **Tai** were there. She felt…uncomfortable with their pairs of eyes eyeing each other's every move. Or in her case, her actions just as well. Mimi swore to herself that she'd be shocked if she would survive another class with the two childish boys. The rumours about her were also making her daily school life a hell, _though they were true_…_she wasn't going to tell anyone. You simply couldn't trust people these days…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Right on time Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takenouchi," the male Phys ED teacher gestured to his watch then stared at the whole class in the gymnasium, " Okay class, now let's get started! Find a pair and face each other."

"Have you gotta partner Yamato?"

Yamato turned around to face a pretty girl with short curly blonde locks. Her distinct hazel eyes stared straight at him seductively. Jezebel was in most of his classes and always had been attracted to Matt and would try anything to get him, always using desperate measures. "Uhh…Jes-"

"He's my partner," Sora stated.

Matt mimicked a '_thanks_' to her with gratefulness.

"Oh, I see," Jezebel's luring eyes darted between the two before her, and left the pair to find another partner.

"You owe me one," Sora smirked.

"Big time."

The two remained silent. Sora stared at him observantly; she could see his mind drift away from the reality, lost in his thoughts once again. _Guess old habits die hard…_she thought.

"It's unfair how you go off to your dreamland and leave me here, Matt," Sora's tone was currently serious. " What secrets are you hiding?"

Everyone had their secrets, yet all their secrets were linked in a certain way, which was causing the crew to drift apart from each other. They used to be a strong group that would keep nothing from each other, even about their personal life and relationships, and now they were hiding everything from each other. With all of them growing up, unable to trust each other…their friendship was on the edge of collapsing.

"And **if **I told you my secret…it wouldn't be one anymore, would it?" Yamato smartly remarked.

"I guess you're right about that one," Sora rolled her eyes; she knew that when Yamato wasn't going to answer…he wasn't going to answer. He was too stubborn. " Come on Matt! Let's fight already, I wanna kick you're sexy butt…show me what you got!"

"My sexy butt? Never knew I'd be sexually insulted by a girl," Matt sneered. He pulled of his navy jumper to reveal a fitting grey singlet that showed off his abs.

Sora blushed slightly then realized that Matt was no longer the little boy she used to hang around anymore and play 'hide and seek' with…_he had grown_…

"BRING IT!" Matt interrupted her thought fixing himself in a fighting stance," You get hits first since you're a l_ayday_."

"Being sexist now?" Sora mocked to her guy friend.

" You started it but teasing my butt."

" I don't care," she stated with a evident smile, "I want you to give me everything you got! And this time don't hold back…I heard what the teacher said last time of you holding back. Treat me like you'd usually treat a opponent."

"I only fight my best when I really need to, Sora," the blond teenager rolled his azure eyes cockily, " But since you're interested…okay - I shall defeat you."

Immediately, Sora sent a flying fist and then kicked but only felt the rush of air for Yamato had dodged every move…_since when did he get so fast? Where'd he go?_

"I'm here…right under you _So-rah_!"

Sora hesitated and glanced to see Yamato's leg swipe under her to make her fall backwards on the soft blue mat. She quickly stumbled up and gasped in between breaths, " When…how did-…how come you're so good at this?"

"I used to fight," he replied simply. " Martial arts as a kid."

"And you never told us?" she said but didn't really care if he were to answer back to her question. "Let's just do this already."

Sweat gradually builded up on her face as her swift punches and kicks tried to hit him but she never managed to lay a single finger on him, he was just to fast. Her auburn hair looked a bit moist and her focused eyes were travelling wherever he went.

_Yamato was just too good…damn too good _

She could tell he wasn't even trying hard for he looked not tired at all since he had broken no sweat. All he did was block her hits or miss them; he wasn't even trying to defeat her. He was clearly **toying** her, with amusement and this infuriated her giving her fiery determination. With this new form of energy she grasped her chance and sneakily kicked his back that was the area that was not protected and to her surprise watched him fall to the ground with a soft thump.

"Take that, Matt! That's what you get for having a large ego Matty-Boy. Though I admit you were some sort of challenge!" Sore jeered as she waited for him to get up and fight back. _There was no response_. He wasn't moving on the ground and just lay there quietly.

"Matt?" Sora queried with a hint of worry showing on her unsure expression on her exhausted puffed up red face. She squatted down and heavily pushed the boy to his side an instantly took notice that his eyes were closed and his breathing was rather weak. " This isn't funny anymore, Matt, get up! Matt! _Yamato!"_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**· FLASHBACK/DREAM· **

_"In no time Yamato, you'll be ready for the test and show them what you've got…here," his martial arts teacher passed him a towel to wipe his sweat in, " If you pass you'll receive that black belt."_

_"I don't know how to thank you," the eleven-year-old boy held a strong smile. " You've offered so much for me. And you've trained me for free, taking your time. You're like one of the only people I can truly trust, you were grand papa's best friend and ever since he passed away…I could always count on you. I'm so grateful to meet you and be trained by you…how can I ever repay what you've done for me for the past years?"_

_"By protecting your brother since it's only you and him now. You've got to look out for each other because you hardly hear or see your parents around anymore," the old man gave a weary smile. " This is why you asked me to train you from the first place, may I ask?"_

_"I guess…" Matt sighed and placed the soft material to wipe his face. He had been doing so much hard training for the past week. "Thanks again…I'd better be going, TK's still waiting for me and it's getting late. Bye sensei!"_

_"It's too bad you have to carry a tough task at your age. Managing to handle that bouncy brother of yours…" he laughed after the blond boy who had already put on his worn out shoes and ran out the door of his house._

_As soon as Matt had escaped from the house he noticed the sky was already dark. He moaned a curse to himself and sped up his pace, running as fast as he could to his little brother's school._

_"**TK**!" he called…_

_He gazed around the school grounds in search for his brother and noticed a tiny figure sitting besides the playground._

_"About time you came Yama," he said with hurt written in his eyes, " You were supposed to come and pick me up earlier! It's already nighttime and I'm hungry! I've been waiting for you for a long time…""_

_"Sorry about that Teeks…you know how I've got a aural exam coming soon on Karate," Matt winked as he ruffled the boy's identical hair to his._

_" Ohh…alright!" TK smiled. It was so easy to get him happy again and to understand. " Do you reckon Mama and Papa will be home tonight, they've been away for a week already…"_

_"I'm not sure, TK," Matt stared straight ahead of them not showing any emotion, " But truthfully, I don't think so. They've been away longer than this…and we…**we **don't need them anyway."_

_The pair walked side by side and finally walked into the squashy alleyway that leaded them to their home. Shadows clambered around the two and TK then held tightly to his brother. Where they lived, it was the poorest spot in Odaiba with rats sprawling here and there. They were aware of the danger and were used to the thieves and drug dealers that hung around in their area._

_They came to a halt at a specific doorway and Matt kicked the door open, for there was no lock on it. As they entered their house, shattered glass was scattered around, broken floorboards were everywhere and in general the whole place was a big mess. Takeru lit up the kitchen light (fortunately for them, the only light bulb that worked)_

_Two adults stood before them. The man wore filthy ragged and scruffy clothing that draped down over him like a tunic while the woman was clothed with torn material that showed a bit too much of her skin. Both had dark bags under their eyes as they stared down at their young children._

_Without hesitation little Takeru ran to greet his mother and gave her warm embrace while showing a piece of English writing that he had gotten a excellent mark in. The tiredness in the mother's eyes was eliminated and was replaced with sparks of hope. " Isn't that something TK…I'm proud of you, son."_

_"Why are you standing back, Yamato," their father spoke dangerously._

_Matt took one step closer and noticed a small brown bag on the dirty table. He wasn't the only one who noticed it…_

_Joyfully, TK withdrew from his mother and excelled to the bag, " Ohhh…did you cook us food? I miss your cooking, ma!"_

_He was about to open the bag but it was then immediately snatched from his tiny hands. "No, TK, it isn't," his father said neutrally._

_"TK, go to your room," their mother said quietly. " We need to speak to your brother." _

_"Why? I wanna know too!" he exclaimed. _

_" TK," their father warned dangerously._

_"Fine! But…if I go, you aren't goin' to leave, **right**?" TK began._

_"Do what she said, bro," Yamato ordered and his brother obeyed him without answering back forced him away from his awkward family._

_When Takeru was clearly out of site his father spoke to him, " We're going to have to leave permanently this time…it isn't safe for us to be with you…we got caught up into nasty business…and now they're after us"_

_"Thanks for filling me," Matt sighed knowingly…he was sick of it…sick of the trash his parents he had to put up with. " Who's after you?"_

_"Yamato please…you're not making it easier. It's best if you don't know," his mother pleaded. " You've got to understand…"_

_"Understand WHAT? I already know what is going on!" Matt growled as fire loomed in his blue eyes, " And you're supposed to be my **LOVING **parents who care for us…but here you are…LEAVING! Is that the only fucking thing you're good at? WHAT ..what the fuck is with you? I know what you're planning, alright? I'm not and idiot for crying out loud! What do you take me for? You've got drugs in that little bag of yours and you probably stole it of someone, which is why they're coming after your asses. For all I care, I HOPE that they do get y-"_

_Matt's body slammed against the brick wall and he yelped in pain, his father advanced to him as he held the blond headed boy by his shabby collar. He punched him in the stomach and slapped him hard on the face. Matt felt helpless. Yamato knew that he could fight back and instantly beat his father after all the training he had done…but he couldn't hurt his father…**he was his father**…he just couldn't…_

_"STOP IT!" the only woman in the house shrieked that caused his father to let him go as Yamato spat blood onto the ground, avoiding the aching pain throughout his whole body and steadied himself on the floor._

_"You Yamato…we are doin' this, for it's right," with his final words his father stormed out of 'what was called' and household, " Come on, Nancy! We're leaving!"_

_Matt slumped against the wall as he glared at his mother._

_"Matt…I-I…"_

_"What?" he spat back._

_His mother grabbed the cleanest tissue out of her worn out pocket and gave it to him. " I need to go with him, he'll get himself in trouble…you know I'll always love you."_

_"**If** you love me…why are you leaving?" Matt said in a low tone as he accepted the soft material and placed it amongst his bleeding lip._

_"I love your father as well, Yamato," she replied softly as tears slipped down her frail face, " I need to be there to protect him…I'm there with him whatever his decision is and I stick by it. There's money in the safe, under the staircase for you…"_

_"You can change your mind…"_

_"No, I've made the decision already."_

_"NANCY, GET A MOVE ON!"_

_"This is it then," Matt stared back at his mother directly in the identical eyes as his – not knowing it would be for the last time._

_She nodded her head and sniffed, bobbed down to give a final kiss and hug to her oldest son. " I love you and you better remember that. Give my regards to your brother."_

_She gave one last look at her broken and hurt son, and ran away from him as her husband called her again._

_Yamato dropped down and buried his face into his hands and broke down into tears. _

_ " I love you too…"_

**· END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM· **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I don't know how the fuck Sora lured me into doin' this dreary pathetic subject," Mimi groaned to no one in particular as she cupped her head into her hands, elbows hard against the wooden table, " And then Sora ends up not turning to class in time. Seriously, if she doesn't rock up…who knows what I'll do with her."

In awkward timing, an auburn haired girl rushed in and took a seat next to her friend. " I'm not late…_am I_? I was so sure that I wouldn't make it in tim-…"

"You **are** late," Mimi interrupted. " The teacher just went to get her folder. It's damn frustrating when teachers blame us of being unorganised when they are themselves… those bitchesAnyway, I covered for you and told you were still at the bathroom. She's easy to new students, but I've had some experience with her which is why she's a tight as to me."

"I see…"

Mimi grinned as their teacher walked in and instantly began righting complicated formulas on the board.

Sora smiled enthusiastically, " Chemistry, you _gotta_ love it."

"Not me…" the brunette said in disgust. " And why were you late in the first place if you love your chemistry so much? Was it the _chemistry _between Yamato and yourself that you decided to be a bit late…eh?"

Sora rolled her eyes. " Yeah, I guess you could say that…but not from your 'chemistry' point of view. It's just that he happened to collapse in PE when I hit him as ever slightly on the back…I don't understand…I know he ain't that weak."

"Yeah…pretty strange," Mimi raised an eyebrow in concern, " You all right about it?"

"Ahh…as soon as he fell, he was brought to the sickbay and then the nurse told us that he had a fever and probably had it for quite some time and didn't tell us," Sora sighed, " Stupid Matt…you know him? Not tellin' anyone how he is just to look macho and exhausted himself out without anyone knowin' that he was sick."

"Ain't he always like that? Jeez, I didn't even notice his symptoms."

Sora muttered quietly, " But he's alright now, so it's cool. He had a choice to go back home or to stay at school. But I'm pretty sure he went home, just to bludge his way outa school. Though, there was just something that bugged me when he came back to consciousness."

"What?"

"He said," Sora paused, " I love you too."

"So?" Mimi smirked.

" Ahh…he's probably just delirious from the amount of antibiotics the nurse gave him. Perhaps when he passed out, he had a dream about Jezebel and got me mixed up with her," Sora spoke with an obvious tinge of jealousy in her tone.

"Whatever Sora," Mimi frowned. " No one would like that whore, I used to be friends with her (close friends in fact) and all she does is flirt and bitch about shit. That's who she is. You just got to watch your back around her…"

"I already know," Sora replied back. " Don't need you to tell me, when I can see through her already. That reminds me…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I overheard some gossip between Jezebel and some other chick a few days ago…rumours about you. Is it true? I mean…I shouldn't believe them…but I thought I should confront you and ask," Sora sighed. " Ahh…it probably isn't tru-"

"Yeah it is…" Mimi's frown widened. " I trust you, Sora, and I know you won't tell anyone bout it…but don't tell Yamato, Tai, TK or Kari for me?"

"Sure," Sora said, " It was just hard to believe that something like **that **had actually happened to you. I'm sorry about it and if I've been snooping around…I was just curious."

" Off course you would be. It's over. The past is the past, I can't change who I was," Mimi shrugged.

" That's true…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Focus your aperture," the teacher instructed.

Photography class 

Hikari Kamiya surely loved the essence of taking photos from different perspectives and landscapes. She adored developing and observing the photographs…but today - it was just simply **boring**.

_Why? _

Because she had been taught how to focus and develop a _'black and white'_ photograph a long time ago. Back in Odaiba she had taught herself how to do it. And currently, this class, was irritating her how it took some of her classmates a really long time to do simplest things. She knew that she was being a bit hard on the people who were testing it out for the first time, _but she couldn't help it._

The strong scent of chemicals whisked through the black dark room, making her have a bit of a headache as the red safety lights glowed on each of their work stations. She liked the presence of how she couldn't see much, she felt as if she could dissolve with the darkness and feel like nothing. Her eyes darted back to the red lights glowing on Angel's handsome face as his eyes concentrated hard into making the 'focus' perfect. A light blush flickered on her pale cheeks.

It had taken Kari by surprise when she had found out that Angel took photography class. It was just…_weird _

_It was like seeing TK take photography class. Why was she thinking about TK again? He'd already damaged her enough… _

She gazed back at her already focused image, which conveyed an old image of her brother and herself at a very young age with ecstatic grins smiling back to her. It made her feel sad, yet happy. Those were to good ol' days - when everything was perfect. Just pure innocence, no exposure the cruel world at all. Her dad hadn't die, TK was her best friend and having a loving brother that would be there for her no matter what. That was the perfect life.

"**Boo**!"

Suddenly, she felt someone grip her shoulders and let a tiny shriek escape her scarlet glossy lips as she tensed up. She turned around to see a smiling boy, of her age, staring back at her. " JR! I never knew you took this class!"

"Hey Kari…I wasn't expectin' you here either, girl!" Ken's friend exclaimed.

"So how's Ken been? It's too bad that dude doesn't come to the same campus as us. At first I thought he was the same age as Yolei, I never expected him to be in the Senior Campus," Kari commented. " Yolei doesn't really speak of him much…"

"Huh? Ken at the Senior Campus…where'd you get that from, Kar?" JR laughed, " Ken doesn't go to school…he dropped out or got expelled for all I know. He hasn't really told anyone exactly how he doesn't got to school no more."

"Yolei told me that he was went to school at the senior campus…she _lied_, I wonder why," Kari spoke aloud curiously pondering in her mind for a answer.

"Yolei has her reasons from time to time…just don't underestimate her," JR advised. " She's still good at heart. There's most likely a good reason behind why she didn't tell you the whole truth…just don't tell anyone that I told you about Ken…I thought you'd known already, that's all…guess they want it as a secret…"

"It's fine," she responded and gave a wink, " I trust you."

Changing the subject, JR noticed the image shown on her aperture. " So you've got an artistic side to you, Mizz Hikari? That's your bro, right? Tai, man, he looks so different there! I never knew he were goggles… Not to mention you! That lil lady turnin' into a damn hot chick."

Kari laughed. " Idiot."

" You two look so young and happy…" JR grinned. " You should take another picture of Tai and yourself in the present so that you can compare it with that image! It'll look good…"

"You reckon?"

"I certainly do! Damn right," he stated positively in a friendly gesture.

"But that will never happen…you know how my relationship with Tai ain't goin' very well. We hardly talk these days," Kari's relaxed and happy face was then replaced with a melancholy one.

" You can try and talk things ou-"

"Tried it…"

"Act like nothing had happene-"

"Tried that _too_…"

"Well…I don't know what else I can tell you," JR shrugged casually. "Don't really get into fights with my older bro. Don't worry you'll sort things out eventually."

"Hmm…I don't think so," Kari commented. " _He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him_. It's that simple."

"Then I guess you should **open your eyes**. Or I suggest you get glasses," JR shook his head. " Nothing is goin' to make me believe that the both of you don't care for each other."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Taichi slumped down on his chair at the corner of the room. For today, he was a loner. He hadn't seen Yamato for the whole day and he didn't even turn up to the music class, which was why he was sitting by himself in English class. He wondered where that ass was…In boredom, Taichi ripped a piece of paper from one of his exercise books and scribbled a little message onto it whispering the person next to him to pass it on to Andrew, who was also sitting on the other side of the room.

_Might as well take Yama's advice… _

When Andrew received the paper, he wrote back on it and motioned it to be returned to Tai. As the note then passed back to the brunette and as soon as he good the parchment, Tai quickly unfolded the piece of paper - reading it to himself, ' _Yeah, it's cool Taichi. I'm fine with you talkin' with me tomorrow - since your Mimi's friend...you're probably a great guy. Let's start all over, and get along already. It would be strange if I always hanged with your group and you would snob me off. - Drew _

Mimi suspiciously stared at the two guys who were making contact that took her by surprise, eager to find out what they were both up to. Suddenly a South African entered the classroom with a pleasant and excited grin on his face as he gripped white sheets of paper in on of hands and a boom box in the other.

"Good afternoon class! I'm Mr. Avery and will _only _be teaching this class for the period since your usual teacher is away," he announced in a active and energetic tone.

The pupils were silent for once since they were interested, especially that he was carrying a boom box…this drew all the student's attention automatically.

"Since your normal teacher has left me with nothing but the topic that is Love Poetry…I figured out to myself that you should all know the consequences of heart break as well. This is another side of love which gets into a modern way of expressing it," Mr. Avery said with enthusiasm and expertise as he taught the class. " Because 'song' is also a form of poetry, I decided to bring the music that I usually listen too. It is modern and I wouldn't be peculiarly surprised if you knew the artist or have heard the song. Take one of these sheets and pass it along - it has the lyrics on the sheet of paper."

The man then turned the boom box on and steadied it to an appropriate volume…the music then began to play…

_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

_Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)_

_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Mimi, Tai and Drew were all frowning. Why were English classes becoming so depressing?

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**xxxxx**

_Yo I was doing a show with Kanye in the West _

_Mid that is, so basically the Chi and M.I. is up in the mix _

_We in the game now, it makes perfect sense _

_The kid that 'Dropped Outta College', the other never went _

_We take turns doing our one, two's and yes yes y'alls _

_Look at shorty with my name, tatted on her breast y'all _

_Mr. West, what do you think is the best? _

_(Kanye: Take em backstage, get aquainted that's what I suggest dawg) _

_When it comes to spittin G, I'm one of the best y'all _

_She look goods, smell clean and she had fresh draws _

_Naw, that's too good to be _

_Usually them type of chicks ain't good for me, no! _

Takeru grabbed a pen and fiddled with it, making it fall into all the areas between his fingers with skill as he tediously read the History textbook in front of him. His homework was to read the passage and answer the questions. The blond boys headed rocked with the music as he quickly jotted down some answers. Daisuke Motomiya entered the dormitory with a paled expression as he dropped steadily onto his bed.

"Turn the music off, TK."

TK didn't exactly turn the beat off, but made the volume a bit lower. " So how was the talk with Mrs. Henderson went? From the looks of it, how you look like shit…it was bad, _right_?"

"I reckon," Daisuke frowned and gave a heavy sigh, "When we got handed back our argumentative essay I failed it, which is why I went to see her. She's a pretty harsh marker, but she gives good pointers to get you back on the track. I guess I've just been to pressured and stressed out lately…"

"Yeah, you probably need to sit back and relax," Takeru said nonchalantly as he began to draw on his textbook. " It wasn't that hard for a piece of writing…maybe you weren't just trying good enough."

_I got a love that's better than - you ever was _

_You've never been - no good for me _

_I guess I was - just way too hood for you to be with _

_I got a love that's better than - you ever was _

_You've never been - no good for me _

_I guess I was - just way too hood for you to be with _

"What you don't see…Takeru, is that I **do** try my hardest," Daisuke muttered hotly. " What I don't get with you TK, is how you do it!"

"_Do what_?" TK spoke blindly as he found an answer to another History question and wrote it down.

"**That**!" Daisuke moaned as he gripped his brown messy hair in annoyance. " How you always leave every grain of homework to last minute and hand it in the next day! And then you always end up getting' marks well than mine. You get _great glorious grades_ and act as if it weren't a big deal or anything. I don't understand. Also how you listen to music while you do you're work…how can you concentrate?"

"Uhh…I just do?" TK shrugged. " Hate working without music."

"Damn you're such a cocky lil shithead!" Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at his friend as he gave him a kick on the butt.

"Ohhh Dai, you'll pay for being a lil perverted bo-" there was a knock on the door. " You get it, I can't be fucked."

"Whatever mate," Daisuke rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open to reveal an older blond headed boy with piercing blue eyes gazing straight at him. " Eh…who are you? Or am I seeing TK's double!"

"I'm M-matt," he said bluntly as he withdrew into sudden sneeze.

"Bless you, dude…just make sure you don't give me any of that sickness you got!" Daisuke chuckled gleefully. " So you're name's Matt…I finally get to meet you in person! TK's older brother?"

" That's right," Matt replied. " Just wonderin' if he was about."

"I am," TK stated as he came from behind Daisuke and stuck his head out of the door, giving him a steady glance, " What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?"

"Can I talk to you…_inside? _Rather than standing out here…it's fricken cold and I'll obviously get sicker if I stay out here."

"Sure thing," the only brunette welcomed, " I'm Daisuke Motomiya, by the way. Since I don't think TK will introduce me. I'm your brother's roommate. Take a seat, anywhere."

"Nah…it's cool, I'll stand," Matt reassured. " Nice to meet you, Motomiya."

Sensing that Yamato only wanted to speak to Takeru alone, the brown haired boy casually walked out of the dorm, deciding to go and kick a few goals at the soccer field.

Matt held a steady gaze at his brother and began to inform him with an update, " Tai and Mimi aren't talking because there was this issue with Andrew. Sora…well she's fine and Kari's just started school in the junior campus by herself. She's fine if you wanted to know…also she's not quite of a loner cause Yolei goes there too."

"No, I really didn't want to know about how Kari and everyone else is doin'," TK calmly lied to him. " And why the hell you tellin' me, anyway? Cut to the chase already. I got homework."

"Because there's a dance practice in about four hours, back at Mimi's joint," commented Matt without thinking. " So I decided, since you haven't had any practice in a while, that you should go there."

"So…let me get this straight. You came all the way over here just to tell me I need to practice our dance routine when I clearly can bust ma moves here, by myself?" TK raised an eyebrow and spearing rather sarcastically.

"I'm just suggesting that you go back to our house for a day, or so, and then you can come back here and do your stuff. I'll take it from here."

"What do you mean that you'll take it from here?" TK sighed, shaking his head. His brother had totally lost it. " I'm not allowed to be out of school grounds when I've already left once in a fortnight. There is no way you can twist the school rules, and you should know the school rules that there are darn consequences."

"That's why I came," Matt mused as massaged his forehead for his headache was literally killing him.

"What? Somehow I don't like the sound of that. _Please explain_," he murmured.

"Since we look the same, how bout we trades places for a day. I could use with a little rest from all the commotion. And it would make me recover and feel better away from the Tachikawa's residence from all the drama going on there. "

"We trade places…sure!"

"I'll stay in bed all day, I really need some rest. And anyway, then you'll have a free day from work and be watching DVDs all day back at Mimi's house. It wouldn't be that bad, and I surely think this room is more peaceful and neater than my other one with Tai," Matt explained.

"That's most likely because you haven't cleaned it," TK simply explained. " Okay….fine if that's how you want it. You can stay at my school for a day, but don't look too suspicious."

"How can I? When I'm really sick…I'll just have my head tucked in the blankets. No one would probably tell cause you've only been at this school for about a week or so. And since you wear baggy clothing, I could wear it, and you can wear your clothes you left back at Mimi's house. No need to worry."

"Kay, _it's a deal_ then," TK sighed. He could never win a fight against his brother.

Within half an hour Takeru had already sneaked out of the school and took a taxi back to the Tachikawa's Residence while Yamato made himself comfortable in his brother's bed. The warm blankets covered him up to his head as he shivered a bit.

_It's better than nothing, at least I won't take the risk of making not much people sick than if I were staying back at Mimi's house. _

Even though he was heating up, he was cold and couldn't get to sleep. He sensed the silence and decided to take advantage of it. He pulled a music book out of his bag and began to write a couple of lyrics as he hummed the tune. Yamato was in full concentration that he didn't even notice Daisuke close the door and abruptly put the music on full blast.

**xxxxx **

_We on fire _

_Up in here, it's burning hot _

_We on fire _

_Shell take it off if it get to hot, up in this spot _

_We on fire _

_Tear the roof off this motherfucker, light the roof on fire _

_Nigga what you say _

_We get loose in this motherfucker, light the roof on fire fire fire _

The music caught the blond teenager of guard as it sent him stumbling out of bed in surprise. " SHIT! WHY THE HELL YOU PLAYING THAT MUSIC! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M FUCKIN TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!"

Daisuke Motomiya was shaken as he tossed his soccer ball under the bed and then sneered. " C'mon TK, I thought you wanted me to play some tunes since you like to homework with those loud beat that you constantly listen to me. Sorry for being a friend."

"It's Matt…**not TK. **And I ain't doin' homework, I'm writing some music at the moment," the blond headed adolescent growled impatiently.

Daisuke gulped in confusion. Quickly deciding to get out of the mess and confront Yamato about what the hell was going on AFTER he had cooled down, he slipped out of the room for the cafeteria.

_This was certainly going to be a long day… _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Hey hey, I know I know….the end bit was rather gay…damn, that rhymes! Not much really went on in this chapter…besides the fact about Yamato's childhood. I've been thinking about a specific scene for the passed three months and was meant to put it in earlier, but I thought I needed to cover all these stuff first. I would probably rate it on the Michi side…and will be out in the future three chapter… If you haven't noticed me saying that chapters would be dramatic…that was supposed to be for the Michi scene, but I always changed my mind. Save the best for last, I guess Shrugz I hoped you liked this idiotic chapter though! Regards! Till next time… **

**Flipstahhz **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**** I can't say oO … it's a secret mwauahuahz… err…don't mind me at the moment -**

**SONGS USED: **

On Fire _by_ Lloyd Banks

I got a love _by_ Jin ft. Kanye West **_requested by says TB/tuberculosis (just kidding)_**

Burn _by_ Usher****

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	12. x:: chapter 12 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last Updated: 17.o6.o5_

**take the blame: **haha! Thanks for your review I don't like writing crap which is why I take my time…but then crap just happens…doesn't it? I just hope this chapter isn't crap for you…lol…it might be shit for all I know shrugz damn…I'm a bit on a high at the moment oO

**red button, foxy kitten, PrincessSakuraTenshi12 : **Thanks to ya'll for reviewing! Umm…if you're wondering about the takari/sorato/michi issue just scroll a bit down to "About the notice". It's still before the chapter starts. Another thanks for advising and giving me tips to help me out…hope you like this chapter!

**Says TB**: Hey TB! The 'big' secret…lo0lz..eh..uh…don't want to tell it yet " but I guess it'll be least expecting…haha…then again, there's lots of secrets…you can chose out of them all which is the 'big' secret….okay enough of this 'big secret' trash…lol…thanks for reviewing again chikahz!

**Calmer of the Storm**: Haha…I don't it just suited the occasion…I felt like saying ''keep smiling'' lo0lz haha…and since you are (or seem to be oO) a very cheery person! But then I reckon it's scary to hear it from a teacher " I'd get freaked! lol…How you said it was a long time for the previous chapter to be out…I wonder what you're gunna say about this one T.T And I "SWEAR" I'll live up to my word bout the sequel! Thanks for the support!

**miaow227: **Hey miaow! I just read your review in my other fanfic! Thanks…I feel very privileged D about you writing a long review for me…hehe…lol…(I'm a bit hyper/giddy today)… Yeah I understand your review about the sequel n all, it's a bit like

**michi-fan: **Hey michi-fan! Another huge thanks for the review…it's very inspiring for me to work on…lol You scored the longest review for the previous chapter again winx winx lol…I'm definite there'll be Michi here…just hold up aiight? Take care!

**blondie121147: **Ohhh…come one blondie Didn't a say this was a sorato? Hehe…(jk) Yeah…Usher rox (sorry for you guys out there who don't like him because I know you'll kick my ass) hope you like this chapter_…_

**Yeah! Thanks for all the reviews again, guys, in this chapter…umm, there's a lot of this and that goin' on…okay…a lot of stuff goin' on…I guess just another added chapter to LimitZ shrugz. There will be many characters in this chapter, some new…or some that have been referred to previously in this fanfic. But I still hope that you guys like it! I also still can't believe I haven't updated for two months T.T I feel bad. Anyway…here you guys go! Hope ya'll like it grinz **

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ **

**..CHAPTER 12/ Sibling fights.. **

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

Mimi Tachikawa walked down the street alone. The soft breeze rustled in the leaves above her, with the sun's glares filtering in between them…making her feel rather tired. The smell of thick gasoline filled the NY air . She occasionally glanced behind her.

Just to check if she was being followedMost likely from experience in her past…

It was never safe to go walking alone in these streets. It was truly reckless to be going by herself. And if she were to be caught off guard she could either be kidnapped, drugged, bashed up or even raped. That was the reality. Even though it was still afternoon, you still never could use it as an excuse. It was likely that _anything _least expecting could happen.

She usually didn't walk by herself. After attending school for the last couple of days she had usually went home with either Taichi, Sora or Yamato and even Hikari sometimes - though it was rare since she went to a different campus.

Confronting Jezebel at school took a toll out of her. Everyday was suspenseful trying to avoid her and seeing how she used to be just like her made her feel sick inside. She couldn't avoid her past. But she didn't want to go back to her childhood where she had been raised since she was young. It pained. The memories hurt. If she had the opportunity she wouldn't have come back to America, but she had no choice. She didn't want to get her dance crew down. She was a part of LimitZ and she wasn't going to hold them back since it would a big opportunity to show the world what they got and that they were the **best**.

Dancing was _different. _Every time she danced, her problems would be thrown away and she would perform her feelings through her dancing. Dancing had always been a part of her life, ever since she was young. She had been a ballerina…and ballet was danced with pure emotion. But she failed achieving this dream…and she dropped out of her ballet class. Screwed up with both her family and school. Went to Odaiba for a small vacation, to _change. _She wanted to try something different to anything else she had done before…so she tried hip-hop dancing. She couldn't believe it when she was accepted into LimitZ …who were now like a second family to her…she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She had finally found a 'true' bestfriend…and she wouldn't have met Tai…

Through thick and thin they were there for each other. That's what she liked about them…so unlike her old friends who deserted her that she had become accustomed to. With lots of training the LimitZ crew became the top dancers in Japan. _Would they conquer the world dance competition as well?_

Mimi definitely didn't know. But she _did_ know that she they were the closest friends she had ever had. And she wasn't going to destroy their ambitions and dreams by not wanting to go back to America. Being in LimitZ was already a dream fulfilled, and she was truly happy about it.

She closed her eyes. She was glad to be apart of LimitZ…but there were still too much problems and commotions going on. It was too much drama for her…but she had dealt with drama all her life.

_Tai… _

When would his name leave her alone? Her eyes snapped open as she continued to walk down the street, unaware of how long she had been walking for. _What was going on behind her back? How come Drew and Taichi were passing notes throughout class? _

Her head was tingling with curiosity. It bothered her **a lot**. She was just afraid Drew might tell Tai about what had happened two years ago or they either might get in to some gay idiotic fight. " I wonder," she murmured to no one in particular. " What _they _were up to…"

Mimi shook her head to herself as she had noticed that she had already made it to her house. In routine, she grasped the bunch of mail from the mailbox and walked towards the main entrance of the building. The brunette headed girl then unlocked the door to the house and thrust the key into her pocket. She could feel the presence of someone else in the house because of the sound of the television being flicking through every channel, and not stopping at one specific television station.

"Aren't I supposed to have the place to _myself_?" she questioned herself once again as she pulled her wavy hair out of the way into a tight bun. " Well…I'd better check it out. Our security system is pretty good…so I don't think it'll be a thief or anything…"

The female slowly paced down the hallway and quietly approached the living room.

**xxxxx **

_I've been waiting all day here for ya babe  
so wont cha come sit and talk to me  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always  
i hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
and think 'bout how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way  
(now that you're here boy, all I want) is just a chance to say _

The tension from her easily left her as she let out a sigh of relief when she had seen the younger blond boy head boy lounging about on the comfy sofa.

"TK!" she exclaimed as she took a seat next to him giving the teenager a sisterly tight embrace. " Sup wit you? What you doin' ere kiddo!"

"I'm just here," he snapped as he looked passed her shoulder observing what was on the screen of the television.

Mimi Tachikawa let go of her embrace while rolling her eyes, " Fine, don't have to be a lil bitch. Where's Yamato, thought he was sick or something…"

"We traded places," Takeru replied simply, " He told me we had dance training tonight so I just came."

"I see…is it because he's sick?"

"That's right, so the idiot just rocked up at my school and is lying in my bed at this moment – pretending to be me. Such a lazy ass," TK commented irritably.

"Oh…I see," Mimi giggled but didn't hear or see him laugh with her. It was as if the young cheeky yet cheery TK she had once known had turned into some cold-headed blockhead. Like a younger version of what his old brother used to be. She frowned.

"So why aren't you at school?" TK asked unable to sustain his suspiciousness any longer.

" Our campus always finishes early on Fridays, " Mimi filled in.

"Then why ain't Tai n Sora back yet?"

"Sora's at tennis, Tai's at soccer practice. And if you're wonderin' Kari doesn't finish school the same time as us, which is why she isn't back as well."

"No…I wasn't wondering," he cursed harshly with his eyes glaring now at the television screen. " Jeez…why does everyone have to tell me about her."

"Well…sorry," Mimi rolled her eyes. Even though TK was an ass, she had a certain that he still liked Kari.

_get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
cause I know, about her (move)  
and I wonder (why)  
how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Choosing to change the subject, Mimi followed his glaring gaze towards what was on the television. " Man…that girl, she's got one voice. And she's younger than you and Hikari! Still can't get over the fact that she's only thirteen. But when you look closely you can see a bit of baby fat…"

"Whatever."

"_Oh my god_! TK…I'm serious…you're so fricken' moody these days. Iz like you're secretly a girl that has her rags everyday! Farq man…I don't understand what the hell wit you!" Mimi finally burst out.

"I," TK spat back, " Am **no** girl! Maybe it's _you _that got your rags!"

Not wanting to get TK on his bad side, not that he already was on it, she hid her anger and gave the boy as she ruffled his messy hair. " I'm jus playin' with you…daz awl! So how's your girl friend? Issit that Jojo girl on TV…cause she vaguely reminds me of Hikari!"

" Who gives a _fuck_ about Hikari…"

Suddenly Mimi became serious. " TK…what the hell issit with you and Hikari? You n her were hittin' it off before we came here. Even though you broke up you were speakin' to each other…and now all you do is shout or argue with everyone that you come across!"

"What the? First Matt…now you! Why do all you guys have to fricken tell me bout her. As if I really want to know bout her! Ya'll treat me like a lil kid…why can't you just…arghh," he sighed furiously and got off the seat and walked upstairs to his room, " _just leave me alone_…"

"No shit I'll leave you alone if you act like that!"

Mimi leaned back into the warm chair and simply watched the end of the music clip, since there was nothing else to do. Attempting a conversation with TK like this was hopeless. She just hoped this angst phase would get over and done with and bring back the TK she had once met.

_get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know, about her (move)  
and I wonder (why)  
how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time) _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The auburn headed girl watched from the bench as she waited patiently for Taichi's training to be over, earlier she had made a deal with him that she'd walk back to Tachikawa's residence with him. Her tennis practise had already finished half an hour ago, which was why she waiting out in complete boredom. Her body was aching and exhausting and her face was still scarlet from running everywhere on the tennis court.

Her warm eyes gazed across the soccer field with the numbers of players running after one ball. It was almost like tennis, though there were less people and in tennis you had to hit the ball with a racket rather thank kicking it…also the size of the ball was very different. She smirked when she realized that Tai was in possession of the soccer ball.

"Taichi! " the coach ordered in a loud growling voice, " Now that you've got the ball strike for the goal! It's right in front of you…let's see what you've got!"

Tai's feet thudded upon the short green grass, his spiked hair was held back with a red bandana and beads of sweat rolled down his energetic determined face. As he was about to get the ball in the goal he blocked one of his opponents whom was trying to steal it off him, and quickly kicked a goal.

"Great work Kamiya!" the coach complimented in admiration.

But Sora's eyes were presently focused on the guy that had lost his balance and fell to the ground – the guy whom had tried to steal the ball off Tai. The guy was presently being helped up by one of the members in the soccer team.

The situation reminded her…of Yamato. _Was Yamato going to be alright? _She felt rather guilty of how she had forced him to fight against her when she hadn't known he was sick all along. She knew it couldn't be right of how he had just passed out after all those kicks and fists he had dodged. From her point of view, she could tell he was very experienced in martial arts…so it hadn't have possible been her luck that when she punched him, it had sent him sprawling on the floor. _Wonder if he's well…_

"Did you see that!" a voice broke up from behind her. " Ain't I good! See how I kicked the goal!"

" Ha! Yeah with the help of your coach! You cocky lil boy!" Sora laughed. " So we going now? Soccer practice finally finished?"

"Yeah…let's go," Taichi smirked.

The two walked out of thee grass field onto the cement and walked to the direction of Mimi's home.

"Sor…what's up? You look a bit red in the face. What's happening?" he laughed.

" You should be happy that I actually waited for you, boring my ass off in the process," Sora said dangerously.

"Tss…_whatever_! You just didn't want to walk home by yourself cause you'd look like a loner," Tai jeered.

" Shutup you…I could talk about Mimi and you"

"Nah…or relationship ain't goin' anywhere…I still have to know my facts first and get things straight with Andrew," Taichi explained.

"You finally speakin to him?"

"You could say that, I guess."

"Right…"

Taichi took off his bandana and wiped his sweat with it, " You still haven't answered my question. So…why are you flushed…or is it because the one and only is right before your eyes."

"Keep wishing. You got Meems to deal with," Sora laughed then her facial expression became dark, " Uh…just tennis practice was hella annoyin'…I think I might as well just drop out of it."

"Why is that?"

"Coach's a bitch. And the other people in the team are sluts that can't play at all. They either run away from the ball or drop their tennis racket whenever we're playing," she explained. " Bloody bimbos."

"So it must have been easy for you. You would of have whooped some asses right? Why you so down and want to drop out for? You can get through this. No point backin' out now. You're probably the best there."

"Gee thanks…but _still_," Sora groaned, " Those slutty chicks have their boyfriends hanging around in the court. And all they do is check us out the whole time…and knowing how I'm a klutz, I fell and you understand it from there since I have a skirt on and how you are a guy."

Taichi laughed, " Now **_that's_** embarrassing. I don't see any harm for you to drop out now. But then again, all guys aren't perverted…if Yamato knew this he'd bash those guys up for you."

"Sure, as if I'd believe that. Anyway…you get kinkii all the time…when Mimi's around so I wouldn't be talkin' bout it," Sora sneered to get the attention away from her and to shade it over her friend instead. And it worked.

"Tss…hey Sora…talkin' about Yamato. Have you seen Yamato around lately? I haven't seen him, he was supposed to be in my English class."

"You haven't heard?" she questioned.

"Nup," he replied simply.

Sora then explained what happened at the gym a couple of hour's back. At the end of her explanation, they had already reached their home and entered the home from the back way, since they didn't have the keys.

Out of nowhere Mimi appeared in front of them with a rather angered expression. She ignored the fact that she wasn't supposed to talk to Taichi and stormed towards them with nothing but annoyance written on her face, " _I can't believe this_!"

She began waving her hands in the air.

"Can't believe what, Meems?" Sora asked as she caught a letter in her hand.

"They are all assholes, the whole bunch of them! Bloody hell…argghh…how the hell we supposed to do this? Here…read this! Sick of them being so darn unorganised!" she tossed the letter to Tai…and he began to read aloud…

_To the LimitZ dancers, _

_We are sorry for the disturbance, yet again. We have come to inform you that the date of the competition has been rescheduled to be held in a month's time. It will _

"You fo' real!" exclaimed Sora but was hushed by Mimi as Taichi continued to read the remaining of the letter. " How pissing!"

_- be located at the Royal Stadium. If other disturbances happen again, you will be informed straight away. _

_Regards and good luck _

_Corrine Colum _

_World's Dance Competition Secretary _

"That cunt! Always changin' the schedule…what the fuck is up her ass?" the three spun around to see TK with his eyes in hatred.

"It mightn't be her fault…TK."

"_Who care's! _It's just so damn annoying seeing how organized the whole lot of that Dance Competition Staff are," TK spat in sarcasm.

"TK-"

"No, TK's got a point," Mimi interrupted in agreement. " They have no right always changing the schedule…now we have to practice more than ever, that it's a month away. It'll be hard under these circumstances…with TK at a different school and with even you two at your sport practice."

"We just have to try hard…and we'll get through…even if we don't come first," Sora commented.

"Which we _will_," Tai said firmly with confidence.

"We can only hope on that, Tai…_only hope_," TK said darkly as he walked away from the three.

"That boy's got lots of mood swings," Mimi rolled her eyes. " Always thinking negatively…"

" He just needs a break. Guess we **all** do," sighed Sora giving an exhausted yawn. All the tension was making her tired.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato sighed then inhaled the smoke. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes…savouring it with obsession. His eyes automatically opened as he watched Daisuke close the door of the room.

"You're unbelievable. Now I see where TK gets his stubbornness from," Daisuke shook his head and sat next to the older boy. " It's also unbelievable how you're sick…and you still smoke…come on, I think you should just get off it. Maybe you should just get better then smoke."

"Who cares."

"I do," Daisuke said coolly, " I do if I get caught…or you do…or TK does in that fact. Don't think our school would want you and TK to swap places for not a really good valid reason. Smoking isn't allowed here at school. It's like the number one rule. Just follow my advice and drop it. For all I know, they might mistake you for TK and put it down on his record! Shouldn't you know responsibility since you're the older one here?"

"For TK…yeah, I'll do it," Matt muttered as he let go of the cigarette and stepped on it, " Even though he's dick of a brother."

"Yeah_…hell right_ he's a dick once in a while. I gotta agree on that one," laughed Daisuke. " But I still haven't got the reason why you traded places with him…"

"I don't know if TK told it – that we're part of this dance group. Called _LimitZ_. Since he hadn't gotten into practicin' a lot these days…thought it might've been alright. Also he can get a break from schoolwork. Since I am sick, I decided to seek this opportunity for him. It just all clicks. If you know what I'm sayin' "

"Sure I do. I also knew about TK bein' a dancer, though I found it hard to believe on the first place. Though I caught him a couple of times break dancing at night," Daisuke smirked. " And I don't think he needed a break from school work."

"What do you mean?" Yamato stared at the brunette in wonder.

" He's always handing everything last minute and still ends up getting A's."

"That's normal," Matt shrugged, " At least he's doing his work. I thought he wouldn't and be bludging the whole time. Thanks."

"For what?"

"I know you probably made him do his work or somethin' like that," laughed Matt for the first time. " He wouldn't have done it on his own will."

"Ahuh. That's right," Daisuke joined his laughter. " It's wonders how he does it and gets through with it…"

"It's one of his idiotic traits…_like_ basketball for instance. He always used to whip my butt at it ever since we were little kids without even trying. It was so damn embarrassing. It's stupid how he's hardly playing it anymore. A waste of talent that I'll never have," Matt frowned. " Our mother used to write…but she gave up on it for something else instead. I hate it when people waste their talents…which is why I'm sort of forcing TK to go to this school…so if he doesn't have anything left that he wants to be or do, this can be an open resort to him."

"What do you mean?"

"TK used to like to write," Matt said proudly with pride in his younger brother, " Just don't tell him I told you. When he was youngster he had wanted to become a writer. He just hasn't told anyone lately cause he's either embarrassed, ashamed or doesn't want his status to be destroyed."

"Yeah…but not only have you told me one thing about TK I didn't know…but he plays basketball!" Daisuke muttered. He exclaimed, " Since when!"

"Well…now you know," shrugged Matt with a brief smile. " Guess you still have **a lot **to learn about him after all…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

At the front of La Trobe Junior Campus students walked by with triumphant expressions on their faces, relieved that their school day had finally come to a close. Dark clouds had appeared in the once sunny sky and two people were engrossed in a conversation.

"Whadda _long _day," Hikari Kamiya commented to the boy besides her. Her short brown hair fighting against the strong breeze, " Damn…it's getting cold. My bet's that it's gunna rain soon."

"You can say that again," said a male, the same age as herself whom had dark brown hair, which was close enough to black, " How you gettin' home?"

"Uhhh…I think I'm probably gunna walk home by myself. The other guys from the Senior Campus have already finished so I guess I'll be a loner today."

"You? Walkin' by yourself … nu-uh…I don't think so…too dangerous to go off by yourself. I'll get my bro – JP - to give you a lift. He'll drop you off since he always gives lifts to Ken and Yolei almost everyday and Mimi's house is on the way. You just gotta avoid his not updated burned CD's…daz awl."

"Okay," she shrugged and rolled her eyes, " So JP's your bro? Pretty typical since your names are almost identical."

"Half identical," he corrected with a wink, " Mine's JR and his is JP…there's a difference alright. So we're pretty close to be identical brothers."

"So what do you call each other? Not that it's already short enough. Do you go…hey P! Instead of JP…or -"

"Ha…Kari…very funny," it was JR's time to roll his eyes.

"Why does your bro, JP or whatever you like to cawl him, pick up Lei and Ken? Ken doesn't go to dis school…so why-"

JR interrupted her, " Well, he comes because he's just plain simply bored. He walks here everyday to fetch Yolei up…but then my bro usually ends up dropping the two of them off."

"Why? What does Ken do all day?"

"Not sure. Even though me and him are tight, we gotta have our own space. Even though he's very secretive…I know he's a trustable and loyal guy," JR smiled.

"Easy for you to say since your group threatened to kill me when we first met all of you," Kari said seriously but she couldn't hold it in and gave a mocking nudge on his shoulder.

" What are you two getting' all touchy for?" a husky, yet cheeky, voice broke behind them.

The pair turned around to see a teenage boy and girl staring straight at them, hand in hand.

"Sup? Can we like get a move on now? JP's already out in front of the gate waiting for us. Seriously, how slow can the both of you go, hurry up already! You are comin' aren't you, Kari ?" Yolei yapped.

Before Hikari knew it, the four of them were already in a vehicle driving over to the Tachikawa's Residence. She had already been introduced to JR's older sibling and had an uncanny appearance of him. But instead of the grey eyes JR had…he had a unique set of azure ones and had a tougher built body.

**xxxxx **

_What I need, is a pretty woman next to me  
(Oh please baby)  
To share the dreams that I Believe  
( I need a girl in my life)  
Maybe we could start a family  
(Start a family baby)  
Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man  
This is what I need _

"See…told you he listens to old music, " JR reminded Kari.

"Tsss…It ain't dat bad. I thought you meant he would listen to borin' classical songs," Kari said, " Ya know? Tha ones where you can dislocate your jaw from yawnin' to?"

"Trust me…I know," Ken responded. " I've had experience with that…and damn it can get real a pain in the neck."

"**_See_**? My songs ain't that bad, even pretty little Hikari said so…maybe it's you who needs to get new songs bro!" snapped JP as he ruffled his brother's hair, whom was sitting next to him in the front seat. " For now just leave me with the tunes that I like…I don't give a fuck what you think."

"I still think you need at least some new stuff…" JR then turned around to Yolei, Ken and Hikari, " Wait til' you listen to his other trash…"

_(Is that all you want?)  
Is a pretty woman next to me  
(Made the sacrifice)  
To share the dreams that I believe  
(And maybe maybe we)  
Maybe we could start a family  
Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man  
This is what I need, is a pretty woman next to me  
To share the dreams that I Believe  
Maybe we could start a family  
Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man  
This is what I need_

Now that the song had finally concluded, it was also the end of Kari's lift. She jumped out of the car and carefully closed the door, with a wave goodbye the car had then left her eyesight.

Meanwhile, back in the car, JR pulled out his school diary. " Needa show ya all something…"

"What you got there?" Yolei questioned in wonder as she leaned closer to get a better view. " A picture! Is that who I think it is? How in the world did ja get that, JR!"

Throwing aside his curiosity, Ken also tried to get a glimpse of the photograph. It was of a two young children, most likely siblings, grinning back at him. " Kari and Tai? Why have you got that? Hah…I never even knew that those two siblings even liked each other, since they're at each other's heads every time they're a inch away from one another. It's too bad that they ain't getting' along any mo'."

"Shutup Ken!" giggled Yolei as she pushed him back against the comfy seat. " They'll get along eventually. If somethin' bad happens…I'm pretty sure they'll be at each others side…cheering each other on…"

"Easy for you to say," Ken rolled his eyes at his girl friend. " So … JR, _why _have you got this ancient piece of material?"

"Uhh…I sort of asked for it…"

"How come? I don't think Kari would have given it to you **that** easily," JP glanced at his brother then looked back to the road he was steering on.

"Well…since we're both in the same photography class…-"

"You take photograph-" Ken's mouth was covered by Yolei's hand as she hushed him, then urged JR to proceed in explaining.

" Let's just say Kari had brought some old film she had taken back in Japan, many years back. Cause we had to develop a black and white photo…she had no choice but to develop this one cause she wasn't at our school when we took group photos…"

"Yeah?"

"I got this because…I sort of lied her to…It's a magnificent image, it captures Taichi and Hikari's past so well…and the black and white makes it more unique and well suited to the siblings. So I pretended that I had some English Essay due on brotherly and sisterly love and asked her to have it as back up for it," JR informed with a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"But I still think it's weird how you wanted the picture of the two…" Yolei started. " Don't you think she's got enough guys in her life already? Don't tell me you have a _crush_ on her…?"

"No I don't, " JR shook his head, " But can't you see it already?"

"_See what_? That you got the hots for Hikari! I never saw that one comin'," Ken said sarcastically, though he was waiting for his query to be correct.

"**NO**! Jeez you guys are blockheads…! There's a photography contest," JR spilled the beans as he threw his hands in the air as if everyone knew about it. " All I gotta do is jus fill her name on the form and send the photo to the company. I'm pretty sure she's got a good chance in winning. After all, it's perfect. From the focus to the tones and shades…If she wins…she gets a whole lotta money…"

"But will she be interested?"

" I don't know…but she'll definitely be surprised. Even if she doesn't care for the money, it'll look darn good on her resume if she wanted to get a job or anything. This contest is one of the biggest in the state! This form of art will easily win the competition."

"And still you don't like the arts of my music," JP teased quietly to himself, shaking his head at the wild dreams the younger teenagers were talking about. He was one of them at a certain time of his life, but he had simply grown out of it.

All dreams didn't come true…and that _was the reality_…well to him, in this case.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"It's Friday night. Shit, the week went by so fricken' fast," Tai said in a casual tone with a smile. " Yet we always go to diz same ol' club - it's _Dysfunktion _right? Wish we could go to some other club."

Kari gave her brother a brief and weird glance then walked ahead of him with Sora. She whispered in the older girl's left ear. " I think my bro's finally cracked it. He's actually happy and **trying** to talk - _not snap_ - at me. He probably drugged himself or somethin'….maybe he needs to go to da doctors, ya know!"

Sora flicked her slightly on the forehead with a laugh, " C'mon Kari, get off it. Don't be so paranoid. Maybe you should just play along and pretend that you aren't fightin' after all. It'll save everyone some trouble and then you can act like normal brother and sister and pretend that nothing happened and that there's no fight goin' on anymore."

Kari shrugged. " Keep wishin'…it's not _me_ that's sayin' sorry. No way."

The auburn-headed girl shook her head. The Kamiya pair were two of the most stubborn people she had ever met. She was stuck with them because Mimi and Takeru had headed off to the club earlier and were going to meet them there.

"Guys," Sora started uneasily, " I still don't get why we are goin' back to dis place. Yeah, I understand how we always chill here…but…what about our **other **priorities?"

"_Priorities_?" Kari repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…what fucked up priorities?" Tai questioned slyly.

"Maybe the fact how we needa pay some attention to our dance moves for the competition in the followin' month…which we haven't even practiced at all for such a long time. Even though a month seems pretty far away, you don't know how fast time will travel…" Sora complained.

"Sora…" Kari began, " _Don't your remember_? We talked over this earlier, before we decided to go out tonight. The main thing is that we loosen up a bit then get more serious as we come towards the competition. What's dancin' when we are all stiff and tense? We didn't only go to diz place jus to have fun, but to also learn from other dancers and see, for ourselves, the type of techniques that's out."

"How bout the music, then! Matt's in charge of the music…and he still hasn't prepared it ye-"

"Matt's never failed us with that…which is why you should probably dial him up tonight about how the contest has be rescheduled," Kari answered. " He has a right to be told what the stupid staff of the dance comp changed the date."

"Nicely said."

"Shut up Tai…**you're** not supposed to be a agreeing with me," Kari said in a rather bitchy tone. She still didn't really trust how her brother was suddenly nicer to her…it was absolutely _out of the ordinary. _

"Oh I see," Sora understood. " But I still don't feel quite good bout it…next week or tomorrow, we'd better have a good practice. We're takin' a risk here…our time is rare and limited."

"Sora, _seriously_. Don't get all worked up and stressed. Take a rest, no actually give the competition a rest! We've come to deal with more than this…this is definitely nothin' in compared with what we'll went through back in Odaiba. There's no reason to be getting' stressed over it…your mum wouldn't have wanted that. We aren't called LimitZ for no darn reason…we're always here for each other, " Tai said sternly. " We ain't backin' out of nothin'."

"Alright…whatever, bu-"

"MOVE out of the way, ya _hoes_!" yelled a husky voice behind the three teenagers. Immediately, the three were pushed aside as a group dressed in dark colours made their entrance into the club.

"What nerve…those bastards!" Kari spat. " What the fuck are they fricken' thinkin'? Pushin' us away like that! Arghh…"

"Chillax Hika…no need to get hot headed over nothin'. You wouldn't stand a chance against them all…anyway, it was actually us that were in the way. I mean…after all we **are** in front of the door…_what do you expect_?" Sora said thoughtfully talking sense into the younger girl, " We'd better get in before we get into more tight shit…"

"You're too understanding, Sora," Kari sighed.

The three pushed themselves inside, through the dancing sticky crowd of people. Smoke had already risen in the atmosphere as lights flashed at them from numerous directions. The sickening taste of sweat filled the building as music boomed throughout the whole entire club…

**xxxxx **

_It's a lovely day, just got paid, _

_Stack it up, be on my way, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_It's a lovely day, just got paid, _

_Stack it up, be on my way, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_Lovely day... _

Taichi Kamiya saw Sora mimic to Hikari and him that she'd spotted Mimi and was going to go to her. He watched as Sora and Hikari advanced to the other side of the club to meet up with Mimi. He planned not to hang out with all of them. He was certainly aware that being with three girls at the same time could cause trouble. Even though he hated to admit it, the truth behind it was that he wasn't ready to face Mimi yet…he _wanted_ to know more about Andrew and what happened before he could approach her without hesitating.

Off course he'd heard the rumours, almost everyone had…even Sora and Yamato had probably heard it but didn't want to believe what they were hearing, so avoiding it altogether. Taichi couldn't. _He had to know…_

Either way if he did go near Mimi, it was most likely he'd get kicked out of the club from because of the last time he had settled in there and all the commotion Andrew and he had caused.

Besides, if he went near her he'd probably get kicked out of the club since the last time he was here had a pretty bad fight against Andrew. He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to check on his sister. He watched through the dance floor as her head bopped to the music, already dancing with some stranger. _What the hell! _He suddenly swore to himself as he realized what his younger sibling was wearing.

She wore a very short black mini skirt and a very tight orange boob tube… It sickened her…at the moment all he wanted to do was wrap his jacket around her so that horny guys wouldn't lay any glances on his sister. He felt weak…not physically, but mentally. He knew it was **his** fault all along. He knew that he had let his sister down. Taichi gave another heavy sigh as he danced to the music and moved closer to his sibling. He wasn't going to give up that easily…he had to at least try and make things better with Hikari and himself…Mimi would have to wait.

After all, he had thought this over so many times at night. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately because he would wake up to Yamato talking in his sleep…either about Sora or Takeru. To him, it was if they were on the same boat. Girl problems and younger sibling problems. He hadn't told anyone about Yamato's sleeping problem and also noted that he had to get around and confront his best friend about it some time soon.

Shrugging it off, he danced his way in front of Hikari. Instantly her facial expression scrunched up into a clear greasy, directed at him. " What you doin' here! Fuck off Tai!"

Tai ignored her and accidentally let the wrong words slip out of his mouth, " What you wearing tonight Hikari? You plannin' to get laid, huh? Is that it, Kari! Fucking hell! Put more clothes on, will you!"

"Screw you, Tai! Why can't you just leave me _alone?_ That's what you've been good at!" she exclaimed over the loud music. She fumbled her way from him and passed the groupies dancing to the music, not realizing that her brother had his eyes upon her as she finally was out of his eyesight.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Got love for the corporate playas that's ballin' rollin' jags, _

_Got love for the thug nigga's who get' it on tha ave., _

_Love for those, who can make a mil and sit back and laugh, _

_And love for the fine stripper's who get it poppin' ass, _

_Love for the single parent's that's workin' through the struggle, _

_Love for those who gotta make a livin' movin' muscle, _

_Love for those who gotta watch tha hater's rollin' bubbles _

Furiously Kari found her way through the crowds of people and grabbed a drink from the bar, gulping the alcohol down swiftly, not caring who the drink belonged to. _Stupid Tai…what a dickhead? Doesn't he fricken' understand what he puts me through, already? What the hell is fucked up with his head? Moron _

"Take it easy there," a voice spoke behind her.

In avoidance she grabbed another glass and felt the liquid treacle down her throat. Feeling the alcohol slowly taking its place she stared back at the same startling eyes and then choked. The boy patted her back, but not too hard, hand against her back.

"Thanks," she gurgled.

"I think you should go home," he said glancing around just in case…

_Causin' trouble every time a young brotha try to hustle, _

_And if I can't, legally make or not... _

_Then I gotta get, right back on the block... _

_And if it no work we do a stick-up and whip-up a concoction, _

_Might leave yo face down in the dirt because hurtin's not an option... _

_Gotta get that money man... _

Her head drooped over the table and observed the boy in familiarity. Perhaps it was his strands of blond hair covering his azure sparkling eyes." Your eyes…they're so much like Takeru's…TK, I mean…but he's an ass now…what's your name?"

Angel's expression sparked with frowned at the name. He knew it was bad…_Where had he heard the name before? He'd heard her brother talkin' bout it before…TK…who was this TK? His brother…he knew his brother had something planned for him that night…and he certainly knew it was bad…_

"I don't get how two cups of alchi could get you like this already…perhaps someone slipped somethin' in it. Don't worry bout that…how bout I get you home, at my crib…to get you fixed u-"

"You'll be taking her no where," a voice snapped at him.

Angel took a glimpse at the person who'd spoken to him. He looked the same age as himself and wore baggy jeans, a black beanie and a loose dark green jumper. His eyes were fiery as they stared upon him. " _Leave her alone_…"

"And who are you?" Angel asked him, startled…they looked so similar to each other…it was if he were staring at his own reflection, only the guy was wearing different clothing. " Don't need to get awl damn possessive."

Takeru took of his beanie displaying his almost identical hair to himself. " The name's TK. I don't care if I get possessive…can you just let go of her and leave her alone! I don't wanna cause no trouble…"

"You're the one that goin' to get in trouble if you try to pick a fight with my friend, here," Angel's friend, Dan came next to him. " Back off…What have you got to do with Hikari, anyway?"

TK held back his shock. They knew her name…but _how?_

"Stop fightin' you gu-" Kari got cut of as she let her head drop against the table, falling unconscious.

"What did you do to her!" TK asked, more like yelled, in anger. " Who are you?"

_It's a lovely day, just got paid, _

_Stack it up, be on my way, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_It's a lovely day, just got paid, _

_Stack it up, be on my way, _

_Lovely day, lovely day, _

_Lovely day... _

"Who are you?" TK repeated more coolly.

"This guy causin' you any trouble, bro?" questioned a new person that stood besides Angel as well.

"No…I - _I don't know_," Angel was confused…

Angel's brother gazed in front of him to see the blond headed boy helping a girl at walked towards him in recognition. " Ey TK? You owe us, man. I didn't know it was you…so where's the cash?"

Takeru turned around, with Hikari in his arms. As he realized the other person who had just spoken to him knew his name…he was one of Acey's friends…_oh shit, _he thought_…_

"I … I don't have it. I'll pay up next week," TK replied in a casual and calm tone.

"You…you two know each other?" Angel looked from his brother to TK…

"No…he just owes me, and Ace, a debt…that's all. I'm goin' to fetch Acey…Angel, don't let TK go anywhere…we need something to settle…"

Angel's older sibling left the group.

**xxxxx **

_I don't know bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh _

_This is the only way _

_We know how to rock _

_I don't know bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh _

_This is the only way _

_We know how to rock _

_Do you remember girl _

_I was the one who gave you your first kiss _

_Cause I remember girl _

_I was the one who said put your lips like this _

_Even before all the fame and _

_People screaming your name _

_Girl I was there when you were my baby _

"Get out of here…I don't know how you know Hikari and how you got yourself messed with my bro's group…but you'd better go…," Angel said darkly, breaking through the loud and noisy music. " There's something goin' on…and it doesn't look good. Kari seems to know you, and I don't want her to get dragged into this mess."

TK gave a thankful nod and scurried away from them, still with Hikari in his arms.

"What are you sayin', Gel…we don't even know this guy. We can't just let him go…" Dan questioned his friend as he gave an uncertain glance at TK and the unconscious Hikari whom were making there way out of the club at the moment. "Your bro just said that yo-"

"I know what my bro said…I very well know the consequences to this shit…but I don't know TK's side of the story. He needed a chance, which I gave. If he's a friend of Kari's, then he's gotta have some sense of good in him. After all, now I know why Kari never wanted to be with me in the first place," Gel sighed. " It seems that TK and I…are too much alike…"

_It started when we were young girl _

_You were mine my boo _

_Now another brother's taking over _

_But its still in your eyes my boo _

_Even though we used to argue it's alright _

_I know we haven't seen each other _

_In awhile but you will always be my boo _

_I was in love with you when we were younger _

_You were mine my boo _

_And I see it from time to time _

_I still feel like my boo _

_And I can see it no matter _

_How I try to hide my boo _

_Even though there's another man in my life _

_You will always be my boo _

Takeru Takaishi rushed out of the club. That night, he was trying to avoid everyone from Acey's Clan…but he was unsuccessful and let his mouth take over his mind as he saw Kari with that other guy…_Angel or somethin' like that, _he thought to himself. He gazed down at the girl in his arms…and shook his head as she noticed that she was shivering…then he felt someone's eyes behind him. Instantly he gave a harsh turn and was about to hit the person whom was coming after him, but realized it was Tai.

"What the hell, TK? What happened to my sister? Some guys are lookin' around for you…what the hell is happening? What the fuck! Why am I out of the loop? Damn it," Tai growled as he shook with confusion searching for answers from him. " What is it…? What's happening"

"Hold her for a min. Got caught in some business," TK passed Hikari's passed out body in her brother's arm and swiftly pulled his jumper off, thrusting it upon her shivering body. " Go…**NOW**!"

"TK…"

"Go, Tai! Get the fuck out of here…_NOW_!" glowered TK as he gasped for breaths of air, wiping away the sweat forming on his forehead. " I think someone spiked some drugs in her drink…just get out of here now…go back to Meems…I needa take care of somethin'."

Tai shook back his hesitation and turned right of the street, " You'd better explain everythin' later! Take care, bro!"

"I **_need_** it," TK muttered as he turned the direction where he had come from and watched a group coming towards him.

This definitely had to be the reason why he had been snappy ever since coming back to Tachikawa's house. He was scared he would confront them. But he wasn't going to run anymore…he almost had got Kari tangled in this mess. He was ready to face his problems even though he knew it was quite recklessly dangerous.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

On the other side of the street another bunch of people walked together.

"You know, I don't see no reason goin' to Dysfunction tonight, since we are already hours late…thanks to Ms. Innoe here," Ken teased.

"You…_shutup_! I didn't know what to wear…"

"Since when didn't you know what to wear, my lil tomboy," he winked.

"You're askin' for it aren't you Mr. Ichijouj-"

"TK…is that **TK**, with _them?_" JR interrupted as he squinted his eyes to get a better view.

From what the group could see, there were about eight people circled around a blond headed boy whom kept getting up after every blow they hit him with.

"I don't reckon. He's at St. Kevin's…ain't he?" Yolei asked uncertainly. She still recalled when Hikari and herself had spied and caught him talking to the clan…_but why would Takeru be there when he was supposed to be back at his private boarding school?_ She gulped in uneasiness…yet…_there still was a possibility that it could be **him **_

Ken winced at the name of the school.

"If I were that guy, I'd stay down…" one of Ken's other friends spoke up. " Acey's always up to no good. And when he's with his group…they're as idiotic as anyone can get."

"I don't think it's TK, " Ken tried to convince himself then bitter realization struck him, " Oh shit! That could be Yamato! But then why would Yamato OR TK OR some other person is talkin' to them in the first place?"

"Stop being so darn confusing, Ken! Who gives a fuck! Fricken' can we quit guessin' who it is n help that poor guy out!" JR lost his patience. " WE can't just watch this guy get bashed and do notin' bout it, guys…man…For all we know that kid could be innocent, since that's the type of group that picks on anyone…"

"Figures," Yolei grumbled. " Why, JR, do you have to be so nice all the time?"

"It's my nature?" JR sneered.

"Are we doin' it or what? Let's just go help that guy out…anyway, it seems we got more people than Acey…" Ken decided.

The group was just about to head to them, but hesitated as they noticed that the dark figures that had been standing around the boy had vanished from sight.

"Guess we're too late," muttered Yolei.

"No…I think they saw us goin' towards them…let's check if that guy is aiight."

"I dun think he'd be 'aiight' after what just happened," JR objected.

"Whatever…let's just go and check on him…"

Ken, Yolei, JR and the rest of their friends hurried towards the boy. His blond hair drenched in sweat as he kneeled with his hands supporting his upper body on the ground. Drops of scarlet blood fell down onto the concrete floor, as his body couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto it.

"From what I can see…he hasn't been really hurt or anything…Perhaps just a blood nose," observed Ken. " And bruises. Nothin' seems broken. Lei, check who it is…we might know this guy…and if we do, we'll call his friends…if he has any…"

Yolei bent down and slightly pushed the unconscious boy to his side half in shock and the other half in disbelief that it was really him…

"Who is it?" JR queried.

She stared at her friends in shock, grief and guilt. She should have told someone what he had been up to all that time, keeping it a secret with Kari wasn't good enough.

"It's _TK…" _she revealed with a frown.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**xxxxx **

_What ya hear this time _

_Go on and speak ya mind _

_I know somebody's lying _

_It's always somethin _

_Her auntie told your cousin _

_Then all your homies jumped in _

_And now the whole hoods buzzin _

_He said, she said _

_Don't let it get in ya head _

_Baby don't say _

_Something that you will regret _

_I'm on your team _

_It's us against them you'll see _

_Hey, we ain't gon stop _

_They just want what we got _

"**MIMI**!" Sora Takenouchi yelled over the music, " DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HELL EVERYBODY WENT? I CAN'T FIND ANYONE HERE!"

The brunette headed girl, clothed in a pink and black striped casual dress danced her way to her distressed friend. " Nah Sor, I don't know…I've been dancin' wit Drew right beside ya the whole time! How the fuck would I know?

"Shit…I'm serious. No one's here. TK, Kari, Tai…do you think anythins' happenin?"

"Don't worry…they'll be alright…they can look after themselves, Sora…don't worry bout it."

"Alright Meems…but if you're lookin' for me, I'll be outside. It's too crowded in here," Sora screamed back. " Later!"

She slipped through the dancing people of different ages and as soon as she exited the building, took a deep gasp of the chilly fresh air. She started to shiver, remembering that she was only wearing black hipster jeans and a caramel sequenced tank top, showing her stomach off a bit. From outside she still could hear the feint music still booming inside Dysfunktion.

_The more they talk about our love _

_The more they make it obvious _

_The more they seem so envious _

_How can they talk about our love _

_When they don't know one thing about _

_Instead they just runnin they mouth _

_So all we do is tune them out _

Sora moved a few paces away from the door and suddenly felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered the call, " Yo?"

"Hey…"

Realizing who it was she spoke in distaste, " What?"

"Just wanted to know why you messaged me earlier," the voice replied on the other line.

"Why I messaged you? I messaged you two whole hours ago because you wouldn't pick up your phone! Dammit, what else would you a buy a phone for?" Sora cried hysterically, " Yamato! Have you really lost it! You've had us all worried! You didn't even tell us what the hell happened to you! And out of nowhere, TK's here…and everyone didn't know where the hell you were! It took us a whole lot to get TK to explain the circumstance with the two of you switching places. Tomorrow, you'd better get your scrawny ass back here and get some doctor to check how you are!"

"Ahh! Gee calm down Sor…you're screaming right in the phone…I'm not bloody deaf already!" growled Matt with a glimpse of sarcasm. " As a matter of fact…I'm boring my ass right now? You're all at Dysfuntion, right? I can hear the music…"

"Yeah…since you rang up for no particular reason ."

"I have a-"

Sora avoided what he was about to say and continued to speak. " Well… since you've rang up…we got news from the World Dance Association crap…"

"And? What's up with it, _now_?"

"Uhh…because they've decided to reschedule the competition in month, you've gotta get the music ready and prepared within a week so we can practice to it," explained Sora really fast.

"WHAT?" Yamato said in disbelief. " What the fuck? How can I get it all done in a week when I don't even have any music or a burner on me! I was plannin to gather all the music till the end of this month, then probably hiring a burner off someone else…now I have no idea whom and where to get the music from! I've got tunes in mind…but…how can I do it in such a short time?"

"You **will**," muttered Sora with confidence. " Come on Matt…Please…we really need your help on this one. You'll find a way, somehow. That's why we all put you under the pressure of music!"

"I ca-"

Sora interrupted Matt again, " You can! Just find a way, like you always do. Perhaps there's some DJ over there, at TK's school, there's bound to be someone with musical skills there since it's full of rich snobs."

"Ey!" he exclaimed in defence.

"Just ask one of TK's friends and everythin' will be cool…"

"Ah…alright, I'll give it a spin," Matt's voice said. " So is TK there?"

"Huh, TK? "

"Yeah…I just want to confirm it that he actually went back, not cruising to some other place."

"Yeah, he's back. Matt, sometimes you've just got to trust your younger bro. Even though he's about three years younger than you…you've got to respect that he's older now," Sora sighed. " He ain't a lil kid anymore."

" But he sure acts like it. I'm not sure if I can ever trust him again when I know that he's hiding something from me. I'd better get goin' now, someone's comin'…take care Sora," with that Matt the line had been disconnected.

"_Take care_…" Sora murmured to herself, " Yeah right…he should be talkin' about himself…"

"**SORA**!" the auburn headed girl spun to her right to see a paled Yolei running to her in panic. " It's TK! There's somethin' wrong with TK!"

_So much for tellin' Matt that TK can look after himself…_ Sora thought and with that sped after Yolei to figure out what happened **_this time…_**

_The more they talk about our love_

_The more they make it obvious_

_The more they seem so envious_

_How can they talk about our love_

_When they don't know one thing about_

_Instead they just runnin they mouth_

_So all we do is tune them out_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Yet, the longest chapter EVER in LimitZ OR in any of my other fanfics oO Though I might rewrite the end bit to this chapter, because it wasn't written well…(and from my point of view) seemed to be a bit rushed… because I don't think I explained it well enough for ya'll to understand " … guess after writing 32 pgs on word, it had a pretty darn toll on you. Oh and if you're wonderin', TK isn't really hurt that bad…you'd better wait till the next chapter…It'll be more angst and MORE violence. If you reckon how TK got hurt in this chapter…wait til chapter 13! (you guys will probably kill me after the end of that chapter when you figure out what I've done ) Anyway, that's it for now…cause I'm getting' tired Take care and review please! **

**love **

**flipstahhz**

**SONGS USED **

Talk about our Love _by _Brandy ft. Kanye West

My Boo_ by_ Alicia Keys and Usher

Sunshine _by_ Twista ft. Anthony Hamilton

I need a girl (part two) _by _P. Diddy ft Ginuwine, Mario Winans and Loon

Leave (get out) _by_ Jojo

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	13. x:: chapter 13 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

_Last updated: 18.o6.o5_

**Says TB:** Yeah, I admit Hikari was pretty slutty in the previous chapter oO … mood swings, I guess (I've been pretty moody this week as well --") …lol…haha, and does this story remind you of a TV drama series? Lol…tell me which one ;) I'm thinking that this story will have 4 more chapters, if not…more. It depends I guess, one how much I want to put on each chapter. (etc..previous chapter typed about 8,000 words). But after this I might…or 'probably' will write a sequel to it…because it's not all finished yet. Oh, and I'll add your request to the mix for their dance competition, since I've already had the part one version of it in the previous chapter. Take care chikahz

**Calmer of the Storm: **Four weeks in your trailer? Wow…that would be pretty long for me oO! You're at Toronto! Man your so lucky…even though it's winter --" hehe…you're a VERY busy person, ain't cha? Thanks for fitting this story into your busy schedule and I hope you like this chapstahhz -

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan: **Oi, you! Izzy WILL be in this chapter…since yo0've been waiting for Iz for such a LONG time D I hope you like it ;)

**YamatoFangirl: **Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. I greatly thank you for all the support I hope you like this chapter. And uh….Matt will be fineD …uh , I think? Jk …hehehe

**foxy kitten: **It's great to know that cha liked it…I was having second thoughts I get paranoid --" of rewriting that very long chapter all over again. I don't really mind if you hadn't reviewed at all…as long as you read it ;) Take care your criminally insane author - flipstahhz

**D-3: **Your favourite fic? --" damn…thanks for making me feel privileged Hope this chapter doesn't fail your expectations!

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12: **Yeah, that was probably the longest chapter from me - Thanks for noticing…heheh…Nah, it won't get too gory…maybe gory (perhaps) towards the end of this chapter, though. Take care

**lottie11**: No needs to be sorry bout you not reviewing…itz co0l … I'm just glad that you're still reading this fanfic and that you like my choice of songs. Ohhh…and the question about if I dance? Hmm…well I tend to when no one's at home…hehe…yeah, some of my friends are dancers ravers/breakers…even ballroom --" And the club, in this fanfic, called 'Dysfunction' is actually a name for one of the dance groups in my area…not actually a night club … Anyway thanks for the questing ;)

**michi-fan: **Oi you! Me no bro jk jk … it's co0l….even though I'm a chick ;) aniwaiiz…you're speechless…ain't that a first … jk jk… (kai..if you haven't realized by now, I'm in a real joking mood) …. But anihoez…thankz for reviewing on yet another chapter! Hope you like dis one…

**Farq manz…damn! I'm meant to be updating my other fanfics…yet AGAIN I'm bludging it off for this one oO … It seems I'm losing a bit of reviewers…but it's cool I guess. Though I really find it quite funny that I'm starting to get a lot of reviews on my other fanfic The Mixup even though I don't really give my 100 in it. Well, enough of be babbling on, as usual. Thanks to all you guys whom read the VERY LENGTHY chapter! Damn! Aniwaiiz, for once, I've finally run out of wordz to say…just…that…I hope you like this chapter! **

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ **

**..CHAPTER 13/ Through good and bad times.. **

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Hikari Kamiya turned onto her side, cinnamon locks falling over her face. She shuddered underneath the quilt, curling in a ball. She yawned tiredly and huddled deeper into the soft bed.

_The bed! _

Her eyes shut open, focusing on the room that wavered dizzily around her. She sat up, letting the warm damp cloth fall from her forehead. Beads of cold sweat rand down her face as questions began to steer in her mind as she began to remember what had last happened when she was conscious.

_Since when did she get to Mimi's house? Sleeping in her bed? Just a minute ago she was in a club with TK and Acey fighting…what exactly had happened! How'd she get here…wh-who's coming!_

Her sharp senses picked footsteps approaching the bedroom. From the heavy steps she straightaway knew who it was and replaced her confused expression to a hard stubborn one. Within seconds her older sibling stumbled into the room. Hidden worry was evident in his face and his clammy right hand gripped tightly on the Tachikawa's cordless phone. As soon as Taichi observed that his sister was up he instantly walked towards her and checked her temperature by placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sick, Tai," Hikari said rather weakly, not bothering to fight back at her older brother. " Where's TK?" **(a/n**: kind of reminds you of the Digimon episode when Tai thought Kari was ill, ey? Hehe. Always wanted to include that moment somewhere in this story…even though the plots are **VERY** different

"What happened back there, Kari?" Taichi said in a croaky tone. His exhausted eyes transfixed on the young girl, " Something's goin' on…ain't it? Who's TK messing with?"

"I-" Kari stared down. " I don't know…"

"Are you okay?" Taichi queried. Still wondering why she wasn't firing back at him with insults. " What did you take, there? How come you passed out?"

"Ahhh Tai…stop fricken' asking me questions," she moaned and dropped back against the mattress for the room still continued to waver a bit. " I just took a sip and then everything went…"

" How could you be so stupid! You can't fucking get all drunk over one sip!" Taichi growled. " Getting drunk like that, what were you thinking? I didn't intentionally mean **_that _**I wanted you to get laid…"

"Seriously Tai, I wouldn't be that stupid! Can't you just leave me alone _for once_? Far out, you were good at that ever since - ever sin…"

"You still should have not done it!"

"Like you haven't!" Kari exclaimed, her blood beginning to boil. " I swear! Truthfully, I had one glass of alchi…and that was it! How could I have passed out over one glass?"

"I don't know whether to believe you, or not…" Taichi said.

"Oh my god! Can't you just state the obvious with that big ego of yours already? Someone probably slipped some drug into my drink!"

"But you didn't have to be so careless!"

" TAI! I wasn't careless! Jeez…off course I wouldn't have been careless if I saw the drug in there in the first place…if it were there **duh** I wouldn't have drunk from i-" the brunette girl suddenly felt like the wavering of her eyesight was now starting to spin as she was about to drop off her bed.

She then felt Taichi's strong hands prevent Hikari from tumbling down. " You really need to get some rest…"

"How bout TK? Have you heard about TK?" she whispered quietly.

"I'm not sure," Taichi truthfully replied. " Just get some rest…we can talk this out later."

Kari didn't need to be told again as she moved around to get the best comfortable position under the warm sheets. She shivered a bit as she closed her eyes. Taichi leaned casually against the wall of the girl's bedroom and waited till she had finally dozed off. He flinched a bit as he noticed that she was in sort of nightmare whenever she tossed and turned. Faint words escaped her dry lips, some not even making sense. When she had stopped, and settled into what seemed to be a calm sleep he bent down towards her and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead , after pulling the sheets over her body once again. Taichi then gave one final glance at his sister and took a few steps away from her.

_"I love you, Tai…" _

Taichi halted and turned around to see that she was still murmuring in her sleep. As he walked out of the room he thought to himself, _I love you too Hikari, but you just don't know how much. I'm so sorry…for what I did…I know…it's all my fault, I understand why it's hard for you to forgive me. I wouldn't want to forgive myself either… _

_I'm really sorry for failing as an older brother, Hikari _

He then walked out of the room and dropped onto the cold leather sofa. His eyes were going to close soon, but he still needed to be awake. To assist him in staying awake, Tai flicked through the cable channels constantly, trying his best no to put on any of the channels that were too loud that could be able to wake Hikari up. _She really needed the rest more than he did._

The others hadn't come back yet, and it was starting to worry him. Yet, he couldn't just leave his sister. He **had** done that a number of times before, and he wasn't going to fail being a proper older brother any longer.

_What mess have you gotten yourself into, TK? If you didn't tell Kari and I to make a run for it, what would have happened to us! Damn, Yamato would seriously kill me if something **did **happen to you… _

He gazed down at his arms, recalling how he ran to the house with his unconscious sister being carried in his arms that were shaking in fury. At that time, all Tai wanted to do was blame it all on Takeru, but how could he when he didn't even know the whole story that was going on?

_2:36am…. _

_Where the hell was everyone? _

Just in timing, he could hear the front door being unlocked and about three people walking in. From the racket they were making, he knew who the figures were.

He jumped off his sofa and made his way towards the entrance in curiosity to what he missed out on.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The figure quietly spiked his hair with some styling gel and had to squint his eyes to get a better view, since he was doing it freehand in the complete dark. He then hurriedly slipped his feet into his pair of moron runners and pulled on a rather baggy navy jumper, with a hood, quietly reaching for the doorknob.

"**Where you goin'**?" asked the voice behind him.

Daisuke Motomiya jumped a bit then relaxed an ounce as soon as he had realized it was Yamato's voice - Takeru's brother. He turned around the get a better look at the older male. The older male smirked as he sat on the bed, his head drooping against the back wall with his dirty blond strands of hair draping over his ocean shaded blue eyes.

Davis let out a sneer.

" _Fool!_ You fuckin' scared the shit out of me! What da hell you playin' at, man! Have you been awake all night or is it because you like sitting against the wall at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep," Matt murmured simply with a small hint of causality in his dreary tone. " Too much stuff on my mind, daz awl. Plus you kinda wrecked yourself there. It's actually the mornin' not night time."

"Whatever. Who cares! " Dai shrugged, "Same thing."

"Ha…there's a huge difference between day and night," Matt winked while Daisuke gave him a greasy, making Matt laugh. " So where you goin' off to? Mind if I tag along…to get me out of boredom and not to think about - well can we just go? "

"Sure," Davis gave a broad grin. Daisuke _had_ noticed Yamato's immediate reaction after a phone call that was about four hours ago. How could he have forgotten after he had teased and gestured Matt that he had spoken to his '_girlfriend_', which he wouldn't admit. But after Matt had given him the finger and a serious expression on his face, Dai didn't want to mess with him any longer. There had to be something bad going on…or maybe it was just how Matt took things…maybe it just wasn't a big deal after all…perhaps he just thought too much…and taking him out would give the big guy a break from it all…

"But I _still_ don't understand," Daisuke spoke again, shaking his head as he pulled the door wide open for the both of them to be able to exit the dormitory, " How can you suddenly feel all better now, after a few hours beforehand of being so darn sick. All you just did was take a cigarette. Man, you just don't know how much I envy you. I envy not having the power to recover from any illness but just one remedy - a **cigarette**! Got…your immune system must be crayzay…"

Yamato Ishida avoided Daisuke's way exaggerated sarcasm and pulled on a large jet-black shaded jacket as they walked down the corridor. " So where we going again?"

"Just follow me," the brunette said. They walked in silence for a while, then resumed to stroll down the steep staircase…instantly to meet the strong cold breeze gusting outside the building.

"Full moon," Matt said with his azure eyes adjusting to the darkness and observing the moon's aurora breaking down on them. " We gonna be there yet? It's freezin' like hell. My hands are turning purple."

" Dude, have patience. It's in the other building, dorm 524, right in front of us. Couple of my friends are holding a party."

"A party in the morning? That's pretty gayed up," Yamato commented as the two entered yet another building and then began to walk up a couple dozen of staircases.

"C'mon! It's better than nothing, ya gotta admit! Even so, we ain't allowed to have parties…If we get busted we're dead!"

"Davis or should I say, Daisuke! …what's with you and getting' busted?" Yamato sighed at the younger adolescent, " Perhaps you should look at the brighter side for once. I've only known you for about ianoez…a couple of hours and you've mentioned that we 'might' get busted a couple of times already. Come on…can't you jus take a risk once n a while?"

"I am, right now…with **you**," Davis muttered. " Especially since you won't shut the fuck up, you gunna wake the whole neiberhood!"

Yamato did decided to keep quiet after what Davis had muttered to him, or perhaps it was because he just couldn't be stuffed to reply back and force a useless argument over getting '_busted_.' Minutes later the duo had arrived at their destination - room #524…and feint music was playing behind the wooden door…

_I Got What You Need  
So tell me what you need  
I Got What You Need  
So tell me what you need  
Tell me what you need  
I Got What You Need  
Tell me what you need  
I Got What You Need _

Without hesitation and a brief shrug, Daisuke pushed the door open. Rapidly, warm humid air (supposedly of the sweat being produced) pushed against their cold bodies as they entered the rather crowded dorm. The blond-headed guy could tell that most of the people present were younger than he was, and surprisingly there were even chicks present in the joint as well.

_Wasn't this an all guys' school? _

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow at some already drunken people that were stumbling on the floor. His frost like eyes gazed towards where the music was coming from. From his point of view, the DJ's mix was pretty good…He liked the song that was playing, after all. Not to mention from the good quality the music playing on the speakers, he knew the DJ's equipment must have cost the guy a fair lot of cash. Daisuke nudged him on the shoulder and gestured that he'd be on the other side of the room, before Yamato could reply to him, the brunette headed boy had already disappeared through the numerous of bouncing bodies that danced to the music.

**xxxxx******

_g-g-g-g-get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT!)  
Get it on the floor  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (WHAT!)  
You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (C'MON!)  
Now you can ride to this motherfucker (uh)  
Bounce to this motherfucker (uh)  
Freak to this motherfucker (let's get it on)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT!)  
Get it get it on the floor (WHAT!)  
Get it on the floor (WHAT!)  
Get it get it on the floor (that's right)_

Yamato tediously gave a brief look around the dorm yet again and gave a wide dreary yawn. Tediously, he stared back to the DJ. He was a bit relieved that the disk jockey was about his age. He had dark red spiky hair that contrasted against the clothing he was wearing. Since it was much warmer inside the dorm than it had been outside, the boy wore a navy blue shirt, with a hood, and a pair of slacks. Not to mention, that he also wore a rag (the same shade of blue) tied around his built arm and had a black tat that said 'Izzy' on the opposite arm.

"Sup?…uh, _Izzy!_?" Yamato asked, more like yelled, over the extremely loud music.

The boy narrowed his dark black eyes at him. " What?"

It seemed that he already knew that Matt was going to ask him a favour.

"I'm guessing Izzy isn't your real name…what is it?"

"Koushiro…just call me Izzy. Don't really mind," he shrugged. " You don't come from here. So…what do you want?"

Yamato gave a nod. Even though the guy seemed rude, he was glad that he was straightforward and wanted to get to the point straight away. " Nothin'…just came up to compliment you. You're a pretty good DJ…compared to some fakes that I know of. I like your song choices."

"Nah…My instruments are pretty expensive…my parents flipped when I got it…saying that I should be buying more text books and reading…than doing this shiz… I like it, they can't do nuttin' bout it," Koushiro said confidently.

"Ahuh," Matt said, leaning against the wall next to him. " So I was wonderin'…"

"Yeah?"

"If I offered you to DJ for my crew of dancers…would you want to?"

"What do I get?"

"Uhh…maybe some money if we win," Matt said slyly.

"So you n your group r dancin' at some comp where you probably just get $10 or somethin'…nah, I ain't wastin my time on that," Izzy said with distaste.

"Seriously, it's the world dance comp."

"WDC?" Izzy stared at him in interest. " Then I take that back."

" Yeah, you see…if you mix our songs for us and we lose the competition…it doesn't mean that you lose as well. This could be an opportunity for you to show the world what you can do…and you'll be opened to many doors for your DJ career," Yamato spoke thoughtfully.

"Aiight…I'm down with it…just tell me what you think of this mix I did a few weeks ago and see if it matches with your aerobics routine," Izzy winked.

Matt gave a sigh.

_It was all settled then… _

After worrying about if from Sora's phone call, it had all paid off.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"What the hell happened?" Mimi cursed under angry tears. " You fuckhead!"

"I'm fine," Takeru repeated as he gazed over two paled faces. " Just leave me alone…"

"How can we fuckin' leave you alone after what has happened tonight?" Sora said hysterically. " What were you doing with those guys, back outside the night club? If it weren't for Yolei, JR and Ken…it would be much more than just a few bruises and a darn bloody nose! You got us all fukin' worried there!"

"It's my business. It doesn't concern any of you guys…"

" Everything concerns us. We are what you've got left and don't you fucking deny it! Why can't you stop thinkin' about yourself, bitch, and think about us as well and what the hell you are putting as through!"

Taichi had just walked back into the house after saying goodbye and thank-you to the Ken's crew that had walked the girls and TK home. His eyebrows were raised in irritation from the younger boy's arrogance.

"Don't you ever forget who's family put a roof under your blond haired head!"

" Whatever, " TK responded sulkily.

" Why were you involved with them?" Taichi asked, a bit more calmly this time.

"Because…"

"TK, " Mimi started. " Didn't I tell you not to mess with that group? All they ever do is trouble…trust me, I know."

"Then what you hidin' Mimi? If you know who they really are … why are you still hiding it from all of us!" TK spat as he stormed away from them leaving Mimi to guiltily stare back at Taichi and Sora.

"What?"

"He's got a point there, Mimi," Sora said, " I think you should tell everyone soon…"

"What **are** you talking about?" Tai said as he stared at the girls exchanging glances. He hated it when girls kept things to themselves and acted as if he wasn't there when he _was_. It pissed him off.

"I think we'd all better get some sleep. We all need it," Mimi dodged the question once again as she slowly strolled after TK, following his pace.

_Why was everyone keeping secrets from each other! _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_It_ was morning. In boredom she looked at her reflection in the mirror and bared her teeth, stroking her toothbrush up and down. She felt a bit awkward about her encounter with Tai, Sora and TK the previous night…actually morning. It was weird how they suddenly ganged up on her like that. Not to mention how her stomach lurched, after seeing specks of blood and vomit situated in certain spots of the bathroom she was in. It was evidence that something was going around in the house. Everyone had their secrets, and she had a right to keep her's. She frowned.

Mimi Tachikawa wrapped her brown wavy damp hair in a tight pink towel and stepped out of the bathroom. She was about to check out how Hikari was going till the bell rang. Mimi cursed and ran to the front of her house to open the wooden door. Her frown widened.

"What you doin' here, Drew? I'm busy right now…" she lied.

"And who said that I wanted to see you?" Andrew snickered. " Just wonderin' if Tai's up yet?"

"Hold up a minute…**YOU** are looking for Tai. What exactly is goin' on!" she gave her friend an uncertain glance. " You alright or something? You both have beat fought a lot …and _now _you want to see HIM! Seriously…why do you want to see him for?"

" Don't need to get jealous, Meems," Drew laughed but then stopped when he realized Mimi's glare of irritation, " Well…umm…I just do wanna see him. Need to talk about eh…some project. So, do you know where he is?"

Mimi sighed. " Where else would he be? He's still sleeping at this hou-"

"I'm here!"

Mimi spun around to see that Taichi Kamiya was already dressed and was tripping down the stairs. "What in the world…"

"Matt's comin' too."

"Matt? Tai, seriously…are you all right? Matt's still at St. Kevin's…you know…TK's school!" Mimi was wrong again when she watched the older blond boy coming down the stair behind him. She skits, "WHAT THE FUCK? Why the hell am I out of the loop!"

Andrew stared at the two boys that were heading towards him, " I thought I was going to talk to you, Tai, _privately_."

"Nah…you don't understand…you see if Tai's coming. I'm coming. As simple as that," Matt smirked.

"I'm coming too then…just hold up…I'm gunna get ready and change out of my PJs," Mimi sliced out of the three guys and ignored the shout when one of them yelled after her saying…" _No **chicks** allowed_!"

Before she approached her bedroom, to change her clothes, she checked in Sora's room to see if she was awake and found out her answer.

"Sora, eh why is Yamato here?" queried Mimi. " I thought he was at St. Kevin's just a minute ago!"

"He came home about three hours after we all fell asleep, to trade places with TK again. Poor TK, hasn't got any descent rest. But the thing is, Yamato told me that he found someone for our dance. So it's all-cool…" she explained.

"Don't tell me you were up all night listenin' when you heard the two switch places or somethin'," Mimi sneered at her friend.

"Couldn't get to sleep…Kari kept on quivering all night," Sora sighed at the still sleeping girl with flushed cheeks, " Whatever she took at the club last night…it's was pretty bad. Her temperature went pretty high. But I think she'll be alright in a couple of hours."

"Seeing you're all dressed up, help me get ready. I'm guessing Matt already invited you…yeah?" the brunette headed girl asked the auburn headed girl who gave a nod.

"So where are we going…anyway?"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

In the morning, Takeru Takaishi had received the message about him trading places again with Matt. At that moment, he was back on the school grounds and was completely drained from not getting much sleep and how his body ached from getting bashed up a bit outside the club (Dysfunktion).

When his brother came back to the Tachikawa's, he was thankful that it was dark and that Yamato couldn't see any cuts on his face. If Yamato did, he would have had the biggest scold and lecture in a long time. This was why he instantly left the house as soon as he saw his brother entering.

He was thankful that he was back at St. Kevin's since he had become closer friends with Daisuke and everyone back at the Tachikawa's household were currently pissing him off by bombarding him with questions about how he got involved with Acey and his crew. Talking about Acey and his crew…that was yet another reason why he seeked to get out of the area as soon as possible.

He shook his thoughts away and marched up the stairs of his '_so-called' _boarding school, grabbed the keys from his left pocket, unlocked the door and casually strolled into the dorm, which he shared with Daisuke. TK gave a brief glance at his friend whom was flicking through some book, supposedly for the literature assignment that was due within the couple of days coming. Daisuke didn't seem to care to look up when he entered. Davis already knew who it was.

The brunette grunted at his new company. " And **you** _never _told me you were a basketball pro, from what I've heard." He flicked another page of the thick book he was researching.

TK smirked as he dumped his heavy nike bag under his bed, taking a seat on the wooden chair next to Daisuke.

"You never asked."

_So Daisuke had found out that he played at bball…big deal. TK was just wondering **how** he'd found out…_

"Come on TK!" Daisuke shook his head with a goofy laugh. " You could have at least told me. Or are you just scared that I'd kick your ugly stinky butt at it?"

It was TK's turn to shake his head, snickering at the brunette's overlarge ego. Sure, TK had seen Daisuke play basketball a couple of times. But when Daisuke played soccer, TK knew he was more dominant in that sport than basketball.

"So…what's with you, TK? You're a dancer and now a basketball player! You've got me really lost now…what more do you want? What do you want to be in the future…you're careers are goin' haywire!"

"God Dai…why do you always want to talk about me?… how bout you?"

"Stuff me…I want to know about this secretive Takeru Takaishi," Daisuke said mischievously.

"What **more** do you want to know?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. " Seriously."

"Fine. I'll tell you _something_ about my stuffed up life," TK sighed. " I'm confused. I don't know what the hell want to be or do when I'm older."

"Confused?"

"Hell right," TK replied, " Probably why I get moody and cranky a lot these days. I don't mean to take it out on everyone…I just can't help it. Everyone's expecting so much from me."

"And Kari…and Matt?"

"Okay…you're going way of the subject now," TK said. " I've got a strong passion for basketball, but my other side wants to graduate high school to become a writer…it's always been my dream ever since I was young. And now, well…I'm not so quite sure about _what I want_."

"That's tight," Daisuke admitted. " But at least you've got two decisions. For me, I don't know the hell I want to be…and I'm still trying to figure out how you can just do work last minute and get high marks for it. While I'm working my ass off."

"Maybe you can be a soccer player," TK winked.

"Haha…I wish. But it's more of a hobby. I want to become something where I can find a job anywhere and get money for it. In soccer, there's just too much competition, and once you get old…or permanently damage a bone…you're finished. Also, I'd be just wasting my time being at school. You don't need school to become a soccer player. And I'd feel real guilty abandoning school…when my parents gave most of their time to get me in this rich snobby private gayed up boarding school."

" Don't know why Matt wanted to spend it all on me. I know what you mean," the blond teenager agreed.

"Let's get back to you, " Daisuke said, eager to get off the subject to make it focused on his friend. " Why'd you become a break dancer?"

" I joined the _LimitZ_ crew to get my mind off things, I guess. I feel at ease when I'm dancing and all the stress vanishes beneath the crowds cheering and exciting adrenaline. Yamato didn't force me to join LimitZ, this time… I sort of volunteered to take part. I enjoyed break dancing cause I copied most of the moves off TV and kept on imitating the dancer until I was just as good as them. Basketball sort of helped me in a way. Cause in bball, you need to be flexible and built…which was probably I found break dancing not as hard as I thought it would be. To me, dancing is linked to writing."

"Linked to writing?" Daisuke questioned. " I don't see the connection."

"Yeah…in dancing you need to have your own sort of creativity and style. Originality. If you haven't noticed many artists/dancers have their own unique moves…and portray their moves with confidence. Confidence is also a main quality that is linked to dancing and writing. You've got to be confident in what you write. It's like freestyle. If you know what I'm sayin' . I probably lost you by now."

"Nah…I've caught on. I'm not **_that_** slow, Mr. Takaishi. Even though you're a smart ass…it doesn't mean that I'm a total dorky dumb ass."

TK laughed.

Suddenly Daisuke noticed something about his laugh. It was more strained, as if it pained him to chuckle. "What happened?"

"Whatya mean…?"

"You're face…it's a bit bruised up…and one of your eye's is swelling a bit."

"It's nothin'," TK avoided, " Just got caught up in a little bit of shit."

"From the looks of it … I dun think it was little shit. I think it was big. And it could of got worse," Daisuke guessed.

"Perhaps," Takeru shrugged. " Don't worry about it."

"No. TK, you should go to the nurse to check it out. And you should really get some rest," Daisuke replied firmly.

" I gotta agree with you on that one," TK yawned. " Maybe I should get some shuteye."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She opened her eyes then suddenly closed them once again. The light pierced into the room through the curtains…yet it still hurt her eyes. She pushed herself under the bed to become a bit warmer.

"SORA!" she yelled from under the covers. "**_ANYONE_**?"

The brunette-headed girl was expecting for someone to come in…but realized that ten minutes had passed and no one had entered the room. Slightly cursing to herself, she weakly jumped out of bed and tiredly made her way into the empty kitchen, with her chocolate coloured eyes squinting to see where she was going.

Her arm weakly snatched the note that was left on the refrigerator and read it quietly to herself.

_Hey girl_

_Kari, we figured you'd be alright here by yourself…since you're a big girl now. (just kidding). TK went back to boarding school and traded places with Matt again. Right now, your bro, Drew, Mimi, Matt and I will be home by 5pm cause we'll be at the mall. Get some rest. And don't worry, we'll be back before our curfew… _

"Trust them to leave me home alone," she commented to herself, then continued to read the note addressed to her.

_and maybe with some good pumpkin soup to sooth you down for dinner. For lunch, there's a whole lot of food you can choose from in the fridge. Make your selection, and you'll be fine. Trust me, you should find something worthwhile eating in there. You'd better nibble something down, cause I know perfectly well if you're eating or not eating. Don't do anything naughty while we're out. Take care, girl…n don't worry, I haven't told Tai or anyone bout ''you know what''!_

_Lots of Love _

_Sora_

"You know what?" Kari questioned herself…"What? That I'm bulimic? Pfft…thought Sora would have forgotten about that by now. "

She opened the fridge and felt the freezing gust of air strike her face. Hikari then grabbed the some leftover pizza in the container and put it in the microwave for approximately a minute (she didn't like her food too hot). While waiting for her meal to be heated, she grabbed a CD from the shelf and put it on the CD- player.

**xxxxx **

_Have you ever slipped up & caught up in something  
Criminating evidence uh oh oh uh  
Didn't pay attention when you thought you were creepin'  
You thought you kept on the low oh oh uh oh  
I thought I had my game tight until I got caught up in the night  
Cause I didn't turn off my cell phone on on  
Heard everything I said & I was so busted & all could say was uh oh _

The beeper rang and Kari slowly stepped towards the microwave and pulled out the warm food. She bit a piece of pizza and slowly swallowed it down into her weak stomach. She then drank a bit of water, suddenly finding herself beginning to have the urge to cough it back up.

Even though she was tired, she used all her energy to rush to the bathroom. Her head hung over the toilet as she continued to cough. The food that she had chewed on came out of her mouth as she spewed the vomit into the toilet bowl. Tears of frustration and pain filled her eyes as she ran her fingers down her sweaty oily hair.

Kari tiredly sat on the cold tiles of the floor and leaned against the wall, in exhaustion…it was just was too much for her to handle…

_Betta what them 2 ways (it will get ya caught up)  
Caller I'd will (it will get caught up)  
Message on the voice(it'll get ya caught up)  
Them shady friends that go & tell(caught up, caught up)  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh ... _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

As soon as the five had arrived to the mall, Mimi and Sora straight away went to see a movie called _'White Chicks'_ . The guys didn't want to come along because it the film had the word 'Chick' in the title and straight away presumed it was a '**chick flick**.' Even though the two girls kept persuading them to come and see it, the two had given up and went to see it for themselves. The three guys were presently just chilling out and invading the food court of the mall.

"Be right back, gunna get some ciggi's, " Matt said as he walked from the two boys, leaving the two alone.

Andrew took a bite out of his hamburger and began to talk without chewing the food down, mouth wide open. " So what did you want to get straight? I know you only wanted to see _me_…but it ends up you had to bring your whole group of friends…including Mimi. So what is it?"

"Before we talk about this shit, why don't you chew down your food first," Tai felt disgusted. He knew that he ate with his mouth open, but Andrew was munching it horribly down while talking. It sickened him…and he thought that **he** was bad with manners.

Drew swallowed it down, " _So_?"

"Well… just wanted to say sorry for being a fool lately…I didn't mean to it's just uh-"

"Don't worry it's cool. I've been a moron too," Drew responded with no hard feelings, " And? I know it's not only that. What else is there you wanna say?"

"It's Meems…" Taichi started scratching his head rather nervously.

Suddenly, Drew's expression hardened. " If you're plannin' to do somethin to her…"

"No…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Do you have a thing for her!" Tai finally blurted out, suddenly unable to keep his suspiciousness back.

"Yeah…" Drew went a slight shade of pink, it was quite evident since he had a pale handsome face. " I do, and always will. I'm guessing you're after her too?"

"Ahuh."

"May the best man win," Drew winked.

"Seriously…"

"Well…yeah, I do gotta **_thing_** for her, Tai. But I guess it's her choice to choose between us bachelors. But I know who she already likes…" Drew sighed. " Ain't it obvious already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tai," Andrew sighed. " She likes _you_. I'm not gunna beat around the bush…but man…it's so fuckin' obvious. I've known her for quite some time. I know now, why she likes you. Even though you seem an ass…you're a real nice guy…"

" No…I mean…what's she keeping from me?" Tai whispered uncomfortably. He stared at the hamburger he hadn't tore apart yet. It was unusual for Tai to leave food in front of him, without eating or even touching it. " I know I'm out of the loop…there's something I don't know…"

"She hasn't told you yet?" Drew frowned.

"Told me _what_?"

"I guess she'll tell you when she's ready…It's not my place to tell you," Drew said firmly. "It simply just isn't…"

"C'mon Drew…Matt's gunna be back soon, **just tell me**…" his voice broke out croakily.

"You'll find out either way…and yeah, I guess you gotta right to know what happened ages ago. What I'm bout to tell you…_swear_ you won't tell anyone. This news is pretty bad…"

"Fine, whatever…just tell me already," Tai pleaded. He _needed_ to know.

"Okay," Andrew paused, took one last gulp of coke and started to explain, " When Mimi lived here about two years ago, and she was '**it**.'"

"What?"

"She was the chick that every teenage girl wanted to be. She was the chick that every guy wanted to date. She had everything. She was the most well known, rich and popular teenager at the school. She was really popular that she even dated guys that were already at the senior campus, when she was junior. But she was…a bitch."

"Nice," Tai smirked, " Never knew she had that side in her."

"Stop interrupting," Drew said in irritation. " Well…she had a best friend – the girl named Jezebel."

"As in **_the_ **Jezebel that I've been hearing from Sora that she's been hitting on Matt! Or something like that…"

"Typical. Probably her, " Drew had given up telling Tai to stop cutting off his sentences. " Back to the story, the thing is…Mimi dated a stupid jock try hard dick, called Acey. This even made her more popular cause she was dating a guy about three years older than her. I guess every girl at school envied her."

"Obviously."

" But the thing was, Acey had gotten himself into this syndicate in dealing drugs. You could say he was the type of guy that would be stereotyped as your average **_bad boy_**," Drew frowned. " That's guy's been nothin' but trouble to everyone…he was always…or should I say always _is_ up to no good."

"This Acey guy…is it his group that hurt TK pretty bad! The group that Mimi told up to not get involved with?"

"Most likely," Drew replied. " She probably has had enough experiences with him and didn't want you guys to be involved with his roughed up business."

"I see," Tai replied quietly. " Then what happened with their relationship!"

" Well…at that time…Mimi was one of my closest friends, back then. Through me…I guess you can say that was how Acey and Mimi met. It's probably my fault that I introduced them in the first place…none of the shit would have happened…"

Tai was speechless, he didn't get where this conversation was leading to, and he had _no _clue.

Drew gave a weak smile. " Even though Mimi was a bitch at the time (most likely influenced by her best friend – Jezebel), I knew she had some moral sense in her. So when she found out that her boyfriend had been kicked out of his house and had began dealing drugs…she tried to stop and help him out by threatening that she would tell the police if he didn't stop."

Taichi could feel the tension building up. Andrew looked really shaken up and pissed off about thinking back. "Then what, Andrew…_what happened?"_

"Acey he…," Drew said in a croaky tone, " He hit her up a bit, so that she wouldn't tell anyone… Mimi loved Acey…but it seemed like Acey was just a sick bastard…and just played with Mimi's feelings. One night…he drugged her up…and that bitch raped her."

Taichi frowned. Mimi didn't deserve this…no one deserved it. How could someone do this to…**Mimi**! He seriously hadn't been expecting this.

" What a bastard!" Tai growled angrily as furious tears rolled down his face. " How could he do that to Mimi! She didn't deserve it…she –"

"I know," Drew frowned.

" And…she - she never told any of us…has she been hiding this secret for a long time by herself? How…how do you know this story is true?" Tai calmed down, brushing the tears away from his face.

"Jezebel…she just laughed it out when Mimi got hurt…when Mimi told her best friend what happened. What hurt Mimi even more…was that Jezebel was another girl that Acey was cheating on her with…he was two timing them both at the same time. Mimi was practically broken when she turned to me. She couldn't speak to anyone else because everyone was siding with Jezebel then because it was rumoured that Mimi had broken off with Acey, and Jezebel and Acey were an item. When Mimi told me what happened…I was in shock and in disgust. But when she spoke to me…I knew it was hurting her too…"

Taichi wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything anymore. He had coped more than he could handle…he was still overwhelmed of the shit Mimi had been through and how she took it all by herself. He was glad…that at least Andrew was there for her…but what did he mean that Andrew was hurting her too!

" Did you rape her as well!" Tai's eyes flared angrily.

"No…no way in hell would I do such a thing to her," Andrew sighed with his frown deepening. "I just was causing her too much pain…because I looked like Acey."

" I don't get you…"

"You see…Acey," Andrew revealed, " is my filthy dick of a brother."

"**WHAT**!" Tai slammed his hand against the table, causing people in the food court to look at their table, not realizing that he had spilt Andrew's coke all over the table.

" I fuckin' hate it. Being related to such a selfish cunt. Trust me…even though he is my brother. I hate him too…it's not the type of hate that Kari and you share…that's nothing compared to our relationship. I am…I hate him so much…that I'm embarrassed to say that I'm related to such a fag," Andrew looked down. " He's such a disgrace."

"I'm back…gee, what happened to ya'll!" Yamato had come back. He stared back and fro at the two shaken up boys he had left earlier. Shaking his head, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Taichi. " What exactly did I miss?"

"Trust me…" Drew said numbly, " _You wouldn't want to know."_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Omg…I can't believe I've finished this revelation --" Trust me…I'm as angry as Tai..arggghhh…My face is red S .. I was about to add more…with Mimi and Sora seeing the flick..but I'm saving that for the next chapter…and the other MAIN important bit..that links to this revelation. Damn..man, I just can't get over this….sigh..the tention oO… I'd better get this up now…goddd…argghh… I can't get over feeling as angry as Tai right now --"**

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **hell breaks loose

**SONGS USED:**

Got what you _by _Eve

Get it on the floor _by_ DMX

Uh-oh _by_ Monica

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	14. x:: chapter 14 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

_Last updated: 22.o6.o5 _

**death-by-illusion, lottie11 , michi-fan, PrincessSakuraTenshi12 and miaow227:** Yeah, I guess what i wrote was least expecting.. and i know we wanna all kill Acey at the moment .. lol .. Ya'll thanks for reviewing. I REALLY appreciate it since I thought most of my readers were leaving this fanfic..haha..anyway..hope you like this chapter..sit back, relax...n enjoy

**blondie121147:** Your question about Sora and Matt together or just "friends." Well, it's really up to you, the reader to decide, but from my point of view they are currently on and off. Thanks for reviewing

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan:** suuuuppppppppppp .. haha felt like that lol thanks for reviewing yet again. Hope you like this chapter, cuz ;)

**crazyamzy:** Nah, I don't really mind if you review or not..I'm just thankful that your are still reading this fanfic Oh, and thanks again for giving me a warning about changing the rating to 'R' cause, I really don't want my account to be banned...and to be and the safe side. lol .. great suggestion ;)

**Teraflare:** Hey teraflare lol ... how could you read the entire story in the morning..farq man, aren't you sick and blinded from the computer screen yet, what you thinking girl? lol...nah, i'm kidding just hoping your eyesight is still aiights - But either way, thanks for reviewing after the long read...you should write your own story one day, I'd like to read it for myself . By the way, 'IF' i run out of songs...guess i know who i can turn too...but with MTV and checking out TRL's charts in the US...guess I'm updated... i like adding some old school in it once in a while. Thanks again

**Calmer of the storm:** man, if i haven't mentioned it to you before..i like your nick haha.. thanks for reviewing yet again. haha..it's spring where I'm at. it's gunna be summer in December for me yay lol...and i got 2 weeks holidays Yay okay, I'll shutup.

**says tb:** yo yo yo! homieeeeeeeeee..hahaha..jk .. truthfully, girl, I don't speak like this in real life..i just muck around with it cause it's fun..lol..the language in this fic is..ehh..different for a story..and i enjoy writing it like that lol .. I know it's weirded that im only 15..when the 'R' rated is only for 17 over..but i guess, I had to change it or else they might...you know...ban me oO .. lol... I'm sorry if I cause you to get blinded.. you should get yo0r eyes checked, or sumthing.. n hate to break it to ya, but no bashin' up is happening in this chapter..saving it for the next .. lol...thanks for reviewing again chikahz...and glad you did a double update on your fanfic

**Hey ya'll sorry for updating this late and not updating my OTHER fanfics…man I've been real lazy lately…but then again..i've been quite bz for the past week wit all my work… though, the good news for me is that it's holidays! So perhaps I can update more shrugs .. anyway, I'm sorry if I lead you guys on in the conclusion of the previous chapter with Tai meeting Acey, cause I've decided it to save it for the next chapter. I'm realizing that this story may even reach to twenty chapters oO … lol … I better get this started…thanks for all you're support…and yeah..since most of my reviewers have come back … take care and see you at the end of this chapter! **

**NOTE:**** xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 14/ Seeing True Colors..**

by _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"So _that's_ what happened," Yamato stated in a hushed dry tone, his eyes darkening at what he had just been revealed to. " So…why didn't she go tell the police or something!"

"My brother…he said threatened to hurt her parents, " Andrew responded weakly. He had just filled in Matt what he had told Tai earlier about Mimi. Throughout the conversation, he had begun to tremble in anger as he heard Drew recite the whole story again.

Matt gazed at his best friend with a frown as he nervously he ran his fingers through his streaks of dirty blond hair.

"This is what Mimi's been hiding all along, huh? I've never expected…well, sure it happens to many ladies these days…but Mimi? I still can't get over that it **had** to happen to her…she did nothing wrong. _She didn't deserve it_…"

"Where is _he,_" Tai muttered lividly, his eyes sparking in dangerous rage. He couldn't hold his temper any longer, after keeping quiet for the past five minutes, it had gotten the best of him.

Calmly, Drew spoke… " _Who_?"

"You know fucking well who I meant. You're fucking brother!" he growled, with ever word he spoke his voice became louder and louder.

"Chill out, Tai," Matt frowned showing a glint of reassurance in his facial expression. He gave him a slight hit on the back. " If we just go blindly into somethin' without thinkin' stuff through…we'd be stupid. We'd just be causing more trouble…"

"He's right, you know," added Drew, not knowing that instead of making Taichi better, he was rapidly increasing his anger. " We should all get over it. It's finished. What happened, happened. It's the past."

"The _past?_ How can we just forget this shit and let your screwed up fricking bitch of a brother get away with all this shit? Huh!" Taichi grabbed the collar of Andrew's scarlet fiery shirt that now matched his face.

Not approving to what he was witnessing, Matt spat in disgust. " That's it, Tai…you're doing stuff without thinking again. Why do gotta sometimes act so thick headed!"

"And what the fuck you gunna do about it?"

"**This**."

Matt pushed the two other boys away from each other and gave Tai a strong punch on his jaw, causing him to be thrown onto the floor. People around the food court stared at the obscene three meddlesome teenagers with suspicion.

"The hell?" Andrew spoke up first and then began questioning. " Why'd you punch Tai for? I could have well handled him myself. He's your friend…wh-"

Avoiding Andrew, Matt held out his hand to his brunette-headed friend, who was sprawling on the ground clutching his jaw and wincing in pain. Without hesitation, Taichi took it and gave it a good shake, " Thanks Matt. Guess I needed that, bro."

"Anytime Tai…_anytime_," Matt gave a weak smile. (a/n another small scene from Digimon. Series 2. lol)

On the other hand, Andrew was still confused at what was going on.

But Matt continued to speak again, " We've all been through enough tight shit as Mimi, herself, has been through. Right now, we just have to let time heal everything for her."

"Yet time leaves scars," Tai scared. " Especially for Meems…if only we knew her beforehand and prevented those aseholes from doing anything from her."

"Well…from what it looks like Mimi's been strong and not looking back on what happened. In other words, she's moved on. And so should we," Andrew commented with a casual shrug, " Dwelling or worrying bout it doesn't do nothing."

"Agreed," Matt concluded briefly then gave a wry smile. " Anyone want a cigi?"

"Gee," Drew laughed, " You got over it quickly."

Tai rolled his eyes…it would take a while for him to…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Though the movie had recently come out, there weren't as many people in the cinemas as expected by Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa. The two tediously eyed the large wide screen before them, and scowls formed on their bored faces when they noticed two girls giggling irritably as the pair entered the cinema.

"_Great_," Sora Takenouchi groaned in annoyance, " Guess Jezebel and one of her bimbo friends will be sharing the movie with us."

"You know Jezebel?" Mimi questioned as she took a sip of cola.

"How could I not know that wench? She's been fuckin' giving me the shits ever since I started school. Not to mention, she's been trying to hit on Yamato and can't get the picture that _he's not interested_…since she **_still_ **flirts with him. She's darn desperate, that one," cursed Sora with another sigh.

"_No expectations there. _I could just say that you're simply jealous. But I already know Jezebel's actions" whispered the chestnut headed girl back to Sora, " Just the same lil slut she always was. _Once a bitch, always a bitch_. Even after leaving America for two years, she's still the same. Can't even believe she was one of my best friends, back then. But then again, I was young. And she betrayed my trust by cheating on me with my own boyfriend."

Sora didn't know what to say…_so all the rumors were true about her and_…

"Mimi…so did you really get -" Sora wanted to confront her…but she intervened.

" And when I needed her the most, she turned her screwed up back on me…that hoe…"

" So _seriously_ Meems…" Sora began to change the subject, perhaps she'd confront her another time. " Why'd you want to go out in the first place to watch a movie? I was sure that you were pissed off at bot Tai and Andrew and that you couldn't even be stuffed to go out today. Why'd you want to go out?"

"You caught on…haven't you?" Mimi gave a laugh, but her eyes didn't sparkle in enthusiasm, " Truthfully, I was real eager to sneak and find out what Tai and Drew were up to. Cause I find it real weird that they were deathly rivals, and suddenly they're now like good ol' mates."

"Understandable," Sora shrugged.

"Ahuh…but unfortunately we are excluded from the guys…" laughed Mimi," Guess my plan didn't work after al-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sora and Mimi glanced at the two girls in front of them with pure distaste and disgust. They both were clothed in tight tank tops and a extra short mini skirt that dug into their artificial tanned body.

"You l_osers_, can't you see that 'we' are watching a movie and don't need to hear your fucking terrible voices."

The auburn-headed girl couldn't take it any longer, and stood up from her seat.

"No, why should we shut up when you two bitches have been squealing and giggling ever since you got your asses in this cinema. We were here first, and if you hadn't realized we were never talking to your sad asses. You slut, get laid Jezebel."

Mimi looked a bit paler as she stood face to face to her old best friend and her current best friend who looked generally pissed off at each other.

"Mimi," Jezebel spoke in a cold tone, her bitchiness overriding it, " If I were you I'd tell your lil friend here to keep her ugly trap closed and to show some respect. You know what I can do - maybe let history repeat itself?"

"Fuck you," cursed Mimi, as if she meant to do it, she grabbed her cola drink and spilt it over Jezebel's tight clothing, making sure that the brown fizzed liquid was **all** out of the cup.

"BITCH!" Jezebel squealed, " Look…look at what _you've_ done…"

"No, you the bitch…bitch. Go fuck Acey, whore! You haven't changed no fucking bit."

"You'd better watch your back, I'm still good friends with Acey. It's obviously that I'm way gorgeous than a ugly slut as yourself. Why'd you reckon Acey chose me over you, in the end…huh? He was good sex though, and we still are great friends. I am willing to encourage him and his crew to toy around with you again…you deserve it…"

Sora's frown widened. She now knew what was going on. She remembered how she was changing in the girls bathroom a couple of days ago, at school, and recognized the that it was Jezebel tat was spreading the rumors…now she knew for a fact…that what happened to Mimi…_was true…_

"Let's see Acey try that then. Back then, it was all his crew against Mimi…but now you're dealing with **us**…If you pick a fight with Mimi, you'll have to pick up a fight with our crew," sneered Sora, finally piping up over the two quarrelling girls.

"Seriously, you don't know _who_ the fuck you are messin' wit. You can't even handle your Yamato…trust me, that guy will be under my beautiful charms by the end of the week…he'll be _mine…"_

"In other words, all you gunna do is shake and jiggle your ass and tits at him, and he'll fall for you," Sora rolled her eyes disdainfully. " Keep wishing. I've known Yama way to long, and he won't fall for you like that. He's not like that. Plus, _whores_ ain't his type of girls…"

"Then why don't you tell that to Mimi, over there," Jezebel shot back with a smirk.

"Maybe cause I," Mimi paused, " Ain't interested in him and I _don't_ fucking cheat on my best friend with her boyfriend…_slut_…"

"No, it's cause you only wanted Acey to show you passion and pain," Jezebel sneered and gave a sickening giggle.

Before she even knew it, Sora had let her hand swipe across Jezebel's face. The slap had caused her cheek to become an immediate shade of crimson.

_No one…_wasn't going to talk of Mimi in such a cruel way…

"Screw you!" Jezebel screamed her hand tended to the sore on her cheek, where Sora had hit her.

"Let's go Meems," Sora said nonchalantly as she pulled her friend away, heading towards to exit of the cinema.

Even though it was really dark, Sora could feel the tension. She turned to her companion, " You alright?"

"You should have not done that Sor. I could have dealt with it myself, " whispered Mimi, her legs were shuddering violently, " She's going to get you back, you know. Even though I hate to admit it, she _always_ finds a way…"

"Let me worry about that…she **deserved** what she got…and there was no way I would let her talk shit about you like that."

"Thanks Sora…" Mimi said weakly. " Thanks a lot."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Hikari Kamiya felt sick. Both physically and emotionally. Her vision blurred as she stood up from the long period of sitting down on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. She forced herself onto the weighing scale and examined her weight.

"Thirty-one kilograms," she said in a frail voice through her white lips.

She had lost about 5 kilos ever since she had come to America. She couldn't help it. She'd been struggling so hard just to consume every day, and found it so hard to eat because she always had the tendency of spewing every meal back out.

She felt so weak…so fragile…_like nothing…_she felt like _**nothing**_

Sure, on the outside she seemed like a strong person since her personality was so out going, confident and bitchy…but inside she was the same sane person she always was. The nice, shy, caring girl…that was approachable and friendly.

She _had to be _a confident bitch to hide her feelings and the fact that she was _weak_…she also found it so hard to stop acting so bitchy cause she had gotten accustomed to acting like it. She had forgotten her old self…she had forgotten how to love. How to forgive…it was like a hole had dug into her heart…

There was only one person that knew that she wasn't even close to a bitch - and that was Takeru Takaishi. _Off course he knew_…he was the one that taught her how to trap and not show his or her feelings to anyone. But then again, he had learnt that from his brother - to be unemotional and neutral to everything.

But replacing the 'neutral attitude' with a bitchy one, was completely different. And she hated it. **It wasn't her**…but she didn't know what was her… The person she knew to be her had left her a long time ago…

Shaking her head to herself, Kari got off the weighing scale, carefully strutted up the staircase and marched into a bedroom.

Though, her senses were still quite slow from being drugged the day before, she was still was able to pick the strong smell of cologne, aftershave and even the dreadful smell of the boy's BO.

Shrugging, she welcomed herself in the boy's room and grabbed the smallest clean shirt available, pulling it over her light yellow tank top that she had been clothed in. She felt the smooth material hang loosely on her and observed how she looked in the mirror.

A pale young girl stared back at her. Her brown messy hair was tied up with a yellow hair tie and dark bags were quite evident under her big hazelnut eyes. She was quite pleased with her appearance over all because the baggy shirt hung loosely on her that made her look a bit fatter. Losing her focus…she suddenly found herself getting into a fit of coughs.

She was so sick…and yet she hadn't told anyone…she wouldn't tell anyone, she couldn't take the risk of her friends getting worried only for her. Even without the drug…she was absolute certain she would **still** feel the same. Tears trailed down her face from coughing so hard, and she viciously wiped them away.

Her gaze fell down at the shirt she was wearing, and guessed that it was preferably TK's since she could smell his cologne on it and it was the smallest shirt. _Who could forget the scent of his cologne? _

Then again, all of the shirts weren't small in the room…they were all large…though you couldn't really expect much from the boy from the _LimitZ _dance group…they **liked **wearing loose clothing.

Kari heard the bell ring, she carefully stumbled down the wooden staircase, but didn't bother to check the window to see who it was and immediately unlocked the door.

"You're all back already? You've all been only out for an hour," Kari gave a fake yawn to make her look as if she had recently woken up. She shrugged, not really expecting any of the four teenagers to reply to her. _Wonder what's up their asses today…_

"The movie wasn't good, so Mimi and I ditched it," Sora covered up with the same lie that she and Mimi had told the boys: Taichi, Yamato and Andrew.

"We _only_ went there to the shops to grab a bite…and in Yama's case…get more cigis," murmured Taichi as he suddenly noticed his sister had a rather pale face than usual. " Go back to bed Kari, you still need some rest…"

Taichi almost gaped as he watched his sister, for _once_, listening to him. Kari was already on her way to the bedroom when Yamato yelled after her.

"Sweet dreams…after all, you are wearing TK's shirt..ya know."

Yamato cowered away as he received four hot glares going towards his direction and gave a giddy laugh, " _Couldn't help it_…"

"You're such a fag today, Matt," Tai insulted.

While Sora, Mimi and Taichi exchanged glances…Taichi's glance still was on Mimi. He still couldn't cope with how strange it was for Mimi to hide so much from them all and still be strong with about everything she did.

_Taichi had to give it to her…he admired her after all… _

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was presently Saturday night. Two figures sneakily creeped down the staircase trying not to make a single sound. One of the figures slowly opened the door, and the two figures then hurriedly (yet cautiously) departed the building. Ignorantly, the last person that exited the building had forgotten to close the door, so the gust of the cold breeze made sure the door was slammed shut. Hurriedly, the two human figures scrambled behind a tree near by and waited for some sign of life to search for them. For a couple of minutes they stood there, but no one appeared.

"Takeru, you bitch!" Daisuke cursed with a sigh of relief. " We could have almost got busted there."

Takeru Takaishi gave a weak smirk, " Sorry mates."

"Yeah, you'd be darn sorry if our asses got caught," Daisuke remarked as he held back a yawn, a wave of exhaustion took over his facial expression.

" Just because you're some goodie goodie two shoes, " the blond headed boy rolled his azure eyes at his friend. " Truly, Dai…have you ever thought of getting some decent rest. You were partying **all **last night…and here we are…sneaking off again to some other joint to bust some moves. How lame."

"No, you doin' the busting…I haven't seen you _'bust ya moves'_ yet…and it's about time I did. Which is why _you_ are coming _partaying_ with me!"

"Sometimes, Davis," TK shook his head and continued to hiss quietly, " I simply don't get you. What's with you, you sad ass cunt? I'm seriously missin' somethin' 'ere. Firstly, you're a soccerholic. Then you're a chocoholic. After that you're a goodie goodie studyholic…and know you're a partayholic? That's some combination you've got goin' on there…I'd stick to one if I were you."

"Very, _very funny_…Takeru," sarcasm clearly dripped the words that came out of Daisuke's mouth.

"Yeah I know," TK winked, causing his friend to frown at his own cockiness. " Man, okay okay…I was kiddin' "

"You'd better have been," Daisuke snickered, " So…did you lock the door to the dorm?"

"No mommy."

"Good. Cause some cleaners gunna go to our crib and clean. She does that every Sunday morning."

"Okay mommy."

"After all, we'll probably be back from the party about 9am in the morning…since we'd probably drop dead and fall asleep on the dance floor or somethin'."

"Sure mommy."

"Ahh! Enough with the mommy! Or else, I'll kick your fat butt all the way to Africa up a Elephant's ass. We'd better get it goin' we're wasting valuable time…and one of the teachers might spot us if we lurk around here any longer. Follow my lead," Daisuke ordered. " _Let's go_!"

"**Yes mommy**."

Daisuke grunted and then revealed himself from the hiding spot (with Takeru following his trail) and let the darkness absorb them as they wearifully sneaked around. Takeru darted after Daisuke and came to a halt when the reached the wired fence.

"Climb over it," Daisuke instructed.

Takeru gave a final '_Alright Mommy'_ and did what monkeys do, then jumped down the opposite side of the fence, obviously lazy to climb back down. " Coast is clear, Mr. Dai mommy…!"

Daisuke made his way over the fence and gave his friend a look, " _Get any louder_?"

"I'll save it for next time," Takeru shrugged with and evident sheepish look tingling in his appearance. " So…how we getting to that place…anyway? I don't want to fuckin' walk…I heard it's about 15 minutes away from her-"

"Damn you, lazy ass. I've got it all settled…jeez TK…you disgust me! You think I'm that thick headed to be reminded that you can't withstand walking long distances," Daisuke sneered. " Anyway…I think our ride's here."

TK gazed at the lime green metallic convertible that glimmered in the moonlight, as it parked right in front of them.

"Jump in," called a gruff tone from inside it.

The brunette headed boy instantly jumped into the back seat, while TK (on the other hand) shook off his hesitation and took a leap to sit next to his friend. It was risky. TK had to admit that he felt pretty guilty for betraying his brother's trust of sending him to some wealthy snobbish smart-ass of a school. And if they were caught…he could easily get expelled - kicked out, either way you'd like to put it … both had its own style of embarrassment.

The second TK had entered the vehicle, it immediately continued its extremely fast speed it had been going and gave a sharp turn on the curb.

"So…_Yamato_, I've got the songs ready for ya…its all prepared in this bag," the person in the driver's seat spoke as he handed TK a bag without taking his eyes off the car screen. The person didn't want to crash his car off course, and he certainly wasn't a reckless driver as some people expected him to be.

TK accepted the bag, even though he knew it wasn't being addressed to him. He knew that the songs had to do something for the LimitZ dancers, including himself.

"I'm not Yamato, I'm his younger brother - TK. He'd probably want me to take it off ya anyway. Thanks eh…-"

"It's Izzy," the driver turned around to face the younger version of the guy he had spoke to the night before. " Just got confused since you're sort of the same height…and the blond hair. Truthfully, I don't know much people with blond hair. And I guessed it was your brother cause you look alike and I couldn't really see you in the dark, plus you were hangin' with the goofball."

"Shut the fuck up, Iz," Daisuke laughed.

"Shouldn't I say that to you since you're interrupting our conversation," Izzy smartly replied back with a sneer, then turned back to his driving wheel. " And I also recall giving the two of you guys a lift…"

"So…Matt went partying with you guys last night, as well!" TK asked suspiciously, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Figures…" TK said nonchalantly. " Any alchi at the party?"

"Hell yeah," Davis sniggered. " You up to feelin' tipsy tonight?"

"Ha…just watch me," TK chuckled back.

"Youngsters these days," Izzy rolled his eyes at the two boys fooling around in the back seat of his car. His red short hair fought against the vicious wind as he accelerated to a higher speed, causing the two boys to fall. " Didn't you're mommies tell you to wear seatbelts?"

"Enough mommy jokes," Daisuke pursed his upper lip over his lower one.

Before they knew it, they'd reached the party…

Izzy had already parked his car a block away from it, a smart decision cause there was a possible chance that it could get damaged or even stolen if he had parked it right in front of the house…especially when people were getting drunk or even stoned.

The three entered the stuffy house and noticed the bored people lounging in boredom.

As they passed by the crowded hallway, Takeru couldn't help but notice some of the pictures that were hung on the walls. Curiously, TK peered closely for a better look, and then realization struck him…

**_JR? _**

" Ey JR! Wassup?" Daisuke laughed as he met one of his former friends and gave him a high five and some friendly handshake. " This it TK, my boy-"

"TK what are you doin' here!" JR laughed, a bit awkwardly, " I'm glad to see you're alright…after what happened last night…you know…You healed up pretty quick…good at covering it."

"Ehh…yeah," TK gave JR a warning look. Though what JR said was true, because he was covering his black eyes with shades and a navy beanie to disguise some of the cuts on his forehead.

" So how'd you know bout the party? I told Dai to invite some of his friends….but I never expected that _you'd_ turn up. I didn't even know you guys were friends!" JR exclaimed.

TK shrugged.

"Hold up…hold on a minute," Daisuke couldn't believe it. " You've already met before?"

"Yeah, a bit slow there, Dai. We met at a basketball court weeks ago. And damn, TK's such a good bball player," JR complimented.

"Sure, you play basketball with some stranger….and I've been your friend longer than my bud, JR, here…and I haven't yet seen your skills. I'm insulted," chuckled Daisuke as he began to take a few paces away from the group. "Anyway, I'll go and get a couple of drinks while the two of you, no…the three of you talk. Be right back."

" Izzy! Wassup! I didn't see you way back there," JR laughed as he gave his cousin a warm hug. " Issit alright if you spice things up? Come on Mr. DJ… …maybe it's your time to show off your skills with your DJ techniques. And maybe we can even get to see TK break dance as well."

"Aha," TK rolled his eyes once again as Izzy made his way to a separate room and straight away put a beat on to pump the house with loud music. The crowds of people in the party looked up in interest and some made their way to dancing, in seconds the lights were turned off. _So…Izzy DJ's … no wonder Matt wanted some songs off him… _

_P-P-Pump it up!_

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move it slow motion for me  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move it slow motion for me  
Uh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me  
Move it slow motion for me  
Uh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me_

_Move it slow motion for me_

"So…uh…JR! Why is a party goin' on? I didn't know you lived **this** far from your school and Ken and Yolei."

"Yeah, used to go to your school, " JR smirked, " Glad I moved, cause now I actually get the opportunity to see hot chicks. This is my family's house. I usually crash at Ken's joint for the whole year of school, but I gotta come back once in a while. It's my brother - JP's - birthday that was why I didn't invite Ken and Yolei, if you're wonderin' . There are all oldies here. So no one to hit on…"

"Oh, okay," TK replied with a laugh.

"So are you goin' to tell the truth of what happened back there?" JR started with a curious glance at the same aged teenager in front of him. " You don't just get bashed up by Acey's group for no reason. The only answer is that you talked, messed with them or made a deal/promise that you couldn't keep."

"It's **_nothing…_**" TK knew he was going to be confronted with this either way…if it wasn't from his dance group…it had to be from Yolei, Ken or JR…

" I hate to break it to you, TK, but someone's gotta. It's about time that someone had knocked some darn old sense into that thing you call your head. Stop being a stubborn asshole," JR growled. " Can't you fricken see that everyone's been fucking worried about you? Why do you gotta be hard to everyone when they're doin' what's best for you … huh?"

Somehow, the words this time sunk into him. When JR talked sense to him, it actually made him feel really guilty.

Luckily for TK, Daisuke had pranced (a/n…haha pranced. Don't ask why I felt like putting that word) back and handed them a couple of cans of beer. TK couldn't have been happier, as he had escaped yet another lecture from someone. Daisuke Motomiya gave a wink and started singing in a unhealthy fake artificial high-pitched screech , " _Move it slow motion for me…!"_

_Uh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me  
move it slow motion for me  
Uh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me  
move it slow motion for me_

Takeru took a huge gulp of the alcohol that slowly eased his tensed muscles in his body and spotted the group of dancing people, dancing to the slow steady beat. He wasn't aware that soon he'd be joining them all…and was in for a major hangover…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

**xxxxx**

_Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
(Come on!)  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
(Come on!) _

Even though it was morning (11:37am to be precise), only two people were awake in the whole Tachikawa household. Yamato Ishida was bored out of his wits. Every channel he flicked either had news, or was just plain **boring** The only channel that seized to catch his attention was the MTV VMA awards that was rerunning for the fourth time.

Yamato yawned. In unison to his yawn, Mimi strolled in the living room.

"I know…I know Mimi! I'll help you clean up later…" Matt started, since the girl had been bugging him all morning to help her clean cause her parents were coming back the following day.

"_You'd better_, but that's not why I came to check on what you're doing…" Mimi said as he handed him a envelope, " This came in the mail, some bill from TK's school…"

Matt took the envelope from her hands and ripped it open. Instantly he moaned.

"What is it?"

"The school fee…I owe $150, I was supposed to pay it to them a couple of days ago. That's why I woke up early…man…damn…ah shit," Yamato hit his palm against his head in frustration then gave a pout, " You reckon you can help me?"

"I did warn you to send TK to Kari's school instead," Mimi laughed then her facial expression turned serious with evident mischief about it, " How bout I give you the money…"

"_If_?" Matt looked at her interest, though he had a feeling that the consequence would be bad - which in fact it was.

"After making Andrew spill the beans of how you and Tai have been acting weird yesterday…well it's got something to do with that…you know, the two of you could have just asked me," Mimi blurted out.

"No Mimi. We've asked continually asked before and you never told us and would deny that nothing was had happened or was goin' on. I'm sorry about what happened…but may I ask, what is this conversation leading to? What's it gotta do with cash I am going to borrow from you?"

"Fine," she replied. " Well…you also know Jezebel, right?"

"Ahuh I do, you know…I'm starting not to like thi-" he frowned.

"Isitriteifgowithjez?"

"_And you said_?" Matt queried with a strange look appearing on his face.

"Is it all right if you go out with Jezebel?"

"Go out with HER? Are you crazy, girl! What…why? How come," he felt sick…" Why **her** of all people? Anyone…_but her_…don't tell me you just want to see me suffer or something…cause the answer is no wa-"

" _Come on_, Matt…" Mimi began, " It won't be really _''going out''_ I mean…just hang wit her for a bit and pretend that you're friend."

"No, she'll think I'm her boyfriend," Matt concluded. " Again…_why_?"

"Cause…it's Andrew."

"Andrew? Meems, you'd better tell me already!"

"Well, since Andrew's been hangin' wit us, someone's bound to tell his brother Acey…and well, Acey might hurt Andrew…"

"So?"

"Damn Matt, you gotta be so heartless for!" Mimi exclaimed. " Well…I need _someone_ to kind of be a spy…and hear what Jezebel's gotta say since she is the queen of gossip and her and Acey are pretty good friends. Cause…I gotta hunch that they're group are all up to something. And I don't want Andrew or anyone else to know about it…I don't want n e one to get hurt."

" And that someone gotta be me?"

" Yeah…Jezebel's gotta thing for you, so it'll be easy."

"But you're keeping this from Tai as well…Don't you care about him or anything!"

"No…I do care bout cha all, " Mimi stared at the ground, " It's just Jezebel, more than Andrew, about Acey."

"How do you know that Andrew's not a spy?" Matt couldn't help but query, suddenly thinking that there could be a possibility.

"Matt, Andrew is _always_ honest. Even though his brother is the complete opposite jerk off…he's stayed the same. I know that for sure."

"Alright, I'll do it," Matt confirmed. " Don't know what I'm getting myself into though…"

"But you can't tell _anyone_. It's only between you and me…alright?" Mimi asked.

"Fine, have it your way," Matt shrugged. " Anyway, I would have done it without the money…you know. You're part of the team…and we need each other to get through this stuff. Just next time, don't hide everything from us. Tai almost…well he almost cracked it when he heard what happened to you…you make us all worried you know."

"I…I didn't mean to," Mimi stuttered as tears began to pour down, " It…It's just hard to talk about…being raped by…_him_ I - I"

Matt frowned and gave her a brotherly ( ahem not mimato…) hug, whispering in her ear, " It'll be fine. You've got all of us now, and we're going to protect you if anything happens again…"

"Thanks Matt," Mimi gave a weak smile.

"No promblemo

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º') **

TK's adjusted to his surrounding. His head throbbed like hell and his vision was rather blurry.

**_Where was he! _**

The last thing the guy remembered was that…he was….eh _dirty dancing with some girl he didn't even know?_ He shuddered at the thought then looked back where he was…He knew for real that he wasn't in his dorm **or **at JR's crib. He was certain that he was at his school, but in some one else's dorm. Questions filled his head, a bit scared that he didn't know every single detail in what had happened the previous evening.

_How did I get back to school? What time is it? Did we get caught? Did…Where's Davis? Izzy? JR? Man…if I got caught…I'd seriously be done for. Shit…now I'm speaking like Dai! _

In timing, the door swung open to reveal a rather exhausted looking body that collapsed on the end of his bed that he had been lying on. His face was flushed from running and his black beanie hid away his red hair.

"You're awake," Izzy muttered tiredly with evident bags under his eyes. " About time…it's Sunday afternoon…and well…it's not a good day so far."

"What do you me-ean?" TK asked dizzily. " Where's Daisuke? What happened?"

"That's the problem."

"Problem. Huh…what problem? We got a problem?" TK looked at him in wonder. " You'd better tell me…"

"Well, I'd better tell you all at once so that you don't fricken pee your pants," Izzy shrugged.

"Go on, then," he urged.

"So…uh…well, it started with you drinking a bit too much. Daisuke and I were still sane, (a tiny bit tipsy) so we thought we'd just look after you and crack up laughing…since you're dancing…well…it's not what we expected. You were more or a perfectionist at dirty dancing than break dancing…but anyway, yeah…you passed out," Izzy said realizing he was drifting away from the main point of the story. He continued.

" You got us a bit scared, so we decided to leave a bit earlier. JR kind of got annoyed cause I couldn't DJ the party, but since I was the older of the two of you, I thought it was my duty to help you get back to school without getting busted. Which was why I drove you home. "

"And?"

"And then, we went back to school, somehow Dai and I managed to toss your lifeless body over the wired fence. Just in timing, we could feel someone's eyes on us. Daisuke decided to mislead them, so that I could bring you to the dorm."

"Is that it…?" TK laughed.

"No…Dai got busted."

"What do you mean? He'll be alright…his marks are good. Teachers love him –"

"Well not now…"

"What do you mean!" TK repeated.

"The teachers were waiting for Davis and you to return because well, they did the room expections a bit earlier. The cleaner noticed something and instantly reported it to the principle of the school…"

"What happened then?" TK asked, getting a bit worried and nervous by how serious Izzy had been the past six minutes.

" The cleaner spotted ecstasy under Daisuke's pillow. Which is why he's facing to be kicked out from school at this moment," murmured Izzy disappointedly, " Never expected Dai to do that, he's always been a good boy…after the incident with his other friend. I don't understand…"

"Shit! Fuck, you mean _he didn't tell the principle the truth_?"

"What do you mean?" it was Izzy's turn to look confused. " Davis was telling the truth. He admitted that it was he that was taking the drug."

"Where is he… - _Daisuke_?" TK panicked.

"At the office…I think the principle is having a last chat with him…wait, _hold up_," Izzy studied the younger boy in confrontation and finally caught on. " **It was you wasn't it**? You…_shit! _Man, what the fuck you playing at?"

" I know, I'm such an ass. But I swear I stopped taking it after Daisuke found out I was taking it. He put it under his pillow to make sure that I wouldn't take it off him, " TK explained and started to repeat, " Shit …shit … shit…"

"Ah…this is so screwed," Izzy stated. " Daisuke even covered up for you again, saying that you slept over at my dorm cause the two of you had a fight…so that you wouldn't be tangled in the mess."

" I'd better go there, and tell the truth."

"Daisuke is risking your ass, so that you can stay at the school."

"There's no point when he won't be here. It's better off if we're both expelled than him being expelled alone," TK said honestly. " I'd better go…wish me luck."

Even though he still had a headache, he used most his energy to throw himself off the bed, walk out the dorm and avoid Izzy telling him to come back.

_There was **no way** he was letting Daisuke be expelled…it wasn't Daisuke's fault. He was the most descent guy he had ever met! After all, it was he that brought ecstasy into school…and it was wrong that Daisuke was to suffer from breaking the rule…It was his fault…. Daisuke's parents worked so hard to get him into this private school…and he…he had screwed it all up…he couldn't just sit and watch Daisuke get expelled like this…_

Somehow, he found his way to the principle's office. He didn't bother to knock as he pushed the door open. He examined the situation.

Daisuke Motomiya was fiddling with his hands nervously. A woman, susceptibly his mother, was sniffing back tears and his father looked rather grave…both staring and their son in extreme disappointment. Across the desk from them, was the principle - Rachel Fernandez. (a/n chapter 7)

They all stared at him curiously.

" It's not Davis' fault … **it's mine**," TK said bravely, breaking the ice.

Daisuke's eyes widened, begging him not to tell the truth, but TK shook his head. He _wasn't _letting Dai get expelled…

"It wasn't Daisuke who took the drugs. _It was me_, he just hid it from me so that I wouldn't take it no more cause his other friend got kicked out from taking it as well," TK admitted then decided to add a lie to make it sound more convincing. " He had nothing to with it. He was out last night, because I influenced him. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya for doing this to your son and destroying his name."

"No, " Mrs. Motomiya sniffed, it took a while for her to respond back. " I already knew that Davis wouldn't have taken drugs, cause he swore to me that he wouldn't. And I believed him, my trust to him was nearly neglected until you just explained everything. I thank you for even admitting it to all of us."

"So you were just taking the blame all along, Daisuke?" his father grumbled shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah," he replied guiltily. " I just didn't want TK to get into trouble."

Silence filled the small room, and within a couple of minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya thought it was right to leave. TK couldn't believe how understanding his parents were…his parents would have never been like that. Then again, _they wouldn't care_…since they were on drugs…and left Yamato and him a long time ago.

"Daisuke, I would like to speak to Takeru alone. Can you kindly exit the room for a moment Mr. Motomiya, " Rachel said politely.

As Daisuke nodded and walked past TK giving a '_good luck and I should have taken care of it' _glance, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Takeru."

TK didn't need to be told what to do. He sat on the seat that Daisuke had been sitting on and couldn't help shaking, his nerves were getting the best of him. The tension was slowly killing him, as he stared bluntly into the woman's cool eyes.

"It was brave of you, just then. To admit it to all of us, I was inches away from expelling Mr. Motomiya," she started.

" **I know**," TK sighed. " And I know what you're about to do."

_He didn't want to be expelled. He'd been expelled so many time already… He didn't want Yamato to find out that he had been back on drugs. He felt very guilty. After all Yamato had done. He was scared that his brother would go back to his depressions and start blaming himself of having such a horrible brother who can't even stay at a school without getting kicked out._

"But I'm giving you another chance," the voice interrupted his thoughts. He stared at her in shock. This definitely had to be the last thing he had been expecting.

"_Another chance_?" he managed to croak out, he was trying so hard to not do a victory dance on the desk. It was just too surreal…**_too hard_** to believe.

"Yeah. If you were still taking ecstasy, I'd have second thoughts. This is only between, Daisuke, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya and yourself. No one else should get to know what you were doing."

"Fine…but will you tell Yamato?" TK gulped, his fingers crossed, dreading the answer.

"Yes, I'll have to. He's your guardian and made me promise to him that whenever you were a step off the line I'd have to report it to him, which is why he is paying extra from everyone else."

"Paying _extra_?" TK felt another surge of guilt flicker within him, as he remembered the time he had stolen a few hundreds from his brother's wallet. Plus…the school's levy was already expensive as it was.

"That's correct, Mr. Takaishi," Rachel said.

"So that's it…I get busted for taking drugs…and that's it? _No punishment_? You can't be serious!"

"Takeru, there are always punishments to every mistake," Rachel couldn't help but smile, " Though, I assure you it isn't as bad as you'd think it to be.. "

"Then…_what is it?"_

"Well, I've heard from _some people_ that you have talents on the basketball court, so I ask you to join the team. We are a player short and it would be good to have an actual shot at winning the tournament against all the other boy schools around here."

"Play basketball?" TK frowned. He was a bit scared that he had forgotten his touches at the game. He was pretty rusty when he last played against Ken. " Okay, I'll try."

"And you can't go out of school grounds without your brother's permission."

"Fine, " TK said, " Thanks Rach - Ms. Fernandez."

"You're welcome Mr. Takaishi. If you were to be expelled, Mrs. Henderson, your English teacher, would have been sad to find her favorite pupil gone, she speaks rather highly of you…"

"She _does_?" Takeru said, in a still shaken voice…still in disbelief that he had somehow managed to stay at the school.

"Yes. Maybe it is time to put your skills to work, " Rachel smiled kindly. " From now on, you **are** to try your hardest at every subject, even if it is religion…which I hear you listen to music in that class. I will be personally _checking_ on your marks occasionally, and Takeru…don't do this only for yourself. Do this for your brother. You don't know how much he really cares for you."

"I will try my hardest. Though…I still think it's strict, " Takeru said with extreme confidence. " I just don't want Yamato to know…about the ecstasy…"

"Sorry, but that can't be helped. I'll have to inform him," Rachel concluded. " Right now, go to Daisuke and tell him the good news that you _aren't _going to get expelled."

"I will," TK repeated, " Thank you so much. I owe you big time…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yamato yelled into the phone in frustration, " Takeru's on drugs again? I thought I made it clear with him already."

"He recently quit," the principal on the other line replied.

"**You don't understand**…if he's turning out to be worse than our parents…I - I… I've got to go. Thanks for telling me," Yamato sighed, as he didn't bother to wait for the teacher to say bye, and instantly hung up the phone. He couldn't take it anymore…

His blood was boiling. _How many times had Takeru promised him? Back in Odaiba, he almost overdosed himself and was at hospital for a number of days. Why **couldn't** his brother just understand what's good for him…and that he was doing his best as an older brother to help him out…all by himself with none of their parents! **Why** couldn't he understand and at least try to talk to him…Why…Why did Takeru hate him? Is that why began taking drugs…because of him! Maybe this was his fault after all, for not confronting him properly and hanging around with him often…instead of just finding ways to get money for TK…why did everything he do…end up all wrong? He just wanted the best for TK, and yet everything reversed… _

"Are you _alright _Yamato?" a voice whispered.

Matt turned around to face the young fragile girl. Her face was pale and both her arms were folded. " It's TK…isn't it?"

"Why…why is he doing this to himself? Doesn't he fucking understand when he begins to hurt himself…he's hurting me as well. Can't he just fucking see that he's' the **only **one I have left from my whole family?" Yamato cursed, not particularly to Hikari but to himself as well.

"TK…he's taking it again…isn't he," she questioned in a faint weak cry, it was obvious since Yamato was hinting what had happened quite evidently.

"He is," Matt looked at the ground, avoiding staring at the hurt in his best friend sister's eyes. It made him grasp that it wasn't **only** him that was suffering as well…And that the whole f'ing world _didn't _revolve around only him. Even though his world was turned upside down…there were other people's worlds were like that too. He wasn't the only person suffering…there were other people out there whose lives could be worse…

Kari gave a low depressing sigh and turned around, disappearing around the corner.

"But you've always gotta **_hope_**…that things become better," he said lightly, giving a frail grin…even though he was trying his best to ignore the hurt tears that had blurred up in his eyes. " _That's life. It's all nothin' but shit_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Oh my golly god, I can't believe I made it through this LONG chapter …a lot more will be up in the next chapter I think oO and currently my fingers are extra sore from staying up late and typing. I'm just glad that this chapter is done! Haha…thanks for all your support you guys I hoped you like this chapter…and please review to tell me your opinions about the story so far. Lots of love & take care**

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Another talk with Tai & Andrew. But what happens when…the crew come face to face with Acey and his clan! Till next time :D

**SONGS USED**

Slow motion _by_ Juvenile

Lean back _by_ Terror Squad ft Fat Joe

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sayonara


	15. x:: chapter 15 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: 28.o6.o5_

**Foxy Kitten: **you dislike Matt gunna be friends with Jezebel? Lol…yeah --" understandable…but I've got my reasons why that's going to happen. for the later chapters…cough And the romance? Yeah…it'll be coming. Also about the flashback on Mimi's rape, shudders, I'm planning that for the "sequel"…cause I can't use up all my ideas in this story…lol…if you get me! shrugs Anyway, thanks for reviewing again

**Takari lady aka D-3, blondie121147, miaow227, michi-fan, and tabbycat441: **Thanks ya'll for reviewing the previous chapters. It's great to know there's still people reading this LONG story o-0 aha…by the way, if you're wondering how much longer this story will go for, just scroll a bit down to where I'm over exaggerating about losing my reviewers --" Thanks a lot you guys…and I hope you like this chapter

**Calmer of the Storm & lottie11:** Hey, hey, hey! Okay, I admit…I got pretty carried away and absorbed with typing the fanfic…cause I put wayyy to much overboard swearing. Thanks for informing me, if I go overboard…let me now alright? J hehe… and I WILL lessen it…I guess it kind of got into a habit in my typing after watching a movie "Jay and Silent Bob strike again…" (I think that's the title shrugs…it's a really crazy weird movie…) … take care and I hope you like this chapter ;)

**Crescent-Wish-Forever: **Tai beating the crap out of Acey! Hmm…I guess you'll have to wait and see…though I'm pretty sure this chapter will be really least expecting for you…trust me on that J L And Mimi slapping Jez…hmm…I'll keep that on mind ;)

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12: **Tai and Mimi get together! Haahha…off course that's gunna happen…lol…I didn't say this was a sorato/takari/michi fanfic for no reason…thanks for reviewing yet again and I do hope you enjoy this chapter so far…

**TUNA aka Tina: **You probably aren't even up to this chapter yet…but just a reply/shout out for reading my previous chapters…thanks good o'l pal …LOL. Hope you like this chapter…haha

**It seems that I'm losing reviewers --" but then again, I guess the Digimon fanfic readers are going down on this site. It's sad that not many people chill out here when they're incredibly bored these days J oh well…but I DID swear that I'd be finishing this story. Even though if it will be the cause of my death mwhuahuahz (okay, I'll be quiet) … Now, considering that my ideas for this story is all jumbled up, I can't really give you the general idea of how many chapters I've got left. I'm aiming to get to at least twenty chapters. So, I hope you still can deal with me by then. Thanks for all your support you guys…and I hope you like this..eh..danger brewing chapter even though it's rather shorter than the other chapters -**

**DISCLAIMER: **_this chapter also contains violence…and the use of weaponry oO_

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 15/ Stirring trouble..**

by _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Takeru Takaishi glared at his friend in the eye, " Daisuke…_why_…why'd you have to stick up for me like that! You could have gotten expelled, idiot!"

"TK," Daisuke started shaking his head in annoyance, " I…I didn't want you to get into trouble…now…now that you're leaving. First my friend left…now **you're** leaving! I'm goin' to be a fricken' loner now…you should have just let me get expelled instead of you."

"Dai, _shutup_," TK smirked.

"Why you smirkin' for, bro? TP…you just got expelled!…your brother…he's gunna get so fucking cut with you and here you are smilin' bout it! You've finally cracked it," Daisuke shook his head once again. " You have officially been twisted and branded as a complete maniac."

"Thanks anyway," TK replaced the smirk with a grin as he advanced towards his friend, giving him a quick embrace, " For sticking up for me like that…"

"What are friends for?" Daisuke shrugged cockily…" So why ain't you packing yet?"

"Maybe _because_…" TK said as he dropped onto his bed with a tired yawn. He could feel his friend's eyes lingering at him with suspicion. " Because…"

"**_Because what_**? I don't know what you're getting all weird for. You just got expelle-"

"She…Ms. Fernandez…she didn't expel me…"

_Pause…_

"WHAT THE! OH DAMN! YOU IDIOT! CONGRATS FOR ACTUALLY SURVIVING THE WRATH! You're the first person who actually got a second chance! How…how did you do it!" Daisuke's goofy lopsided grin appeared over his tired complexion. " You could have fricken' gotten straight to the point instead of dragging on me like that…damn! I still can't believe it! You're some lucky cunt."

"Chillax…"

The brunette boy calmed down, still recovering from disbelief, " So…then…what's your punishment?"

"Ms. Fernandez said that I have to join the basketball team…and some rule that I can only leave school grounds without Yamato's permission. But that's about it…oh, and also…to try my best at school work."

"Which I'll make you do," Daisuke winked. " Still can't believe you got away with it…so _unbelievable_"

"Yeah, you can say that again," TK leaned back against the pillow, on the bed, he'd been leaning on. " Close call, huh?"

"Tell me about it…By the way, TK, I've always wanted to ask…how did you get…"

"How did I get what?"

"How did you get some bruises on your face…I've been wondering that ever since you've come back to school…before the party an all at JR's crib…"

"Oh..it's really nothin'," it was Takeru's turn to give a shrug, " Acey's tight group just ganged up on me when they found out that I wasn't going to pay him…"

"Nothin huh? That's tight shit…you'd better not deal with Acey and that any more," Daisuke warned. " I don't even know how you got involved with that clan…you shouldn't even go near those fags."

"I think I've learnt about that. Just wish some people would just stand up to that moron," TK frowned.

"Now, at least you've learnt something from that bastard. There are people that you just can't trust these days."

"I think I already knew that. But I was just being too foolish," TK laughed. " But I'm never goin' to let that happen again. I've learnt from my lesson. I certainly won't do it again."

"After all, mistakes were made so we could learn from them. True?"

"I guess," TK replied simply.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The bell rang. The Monday day had sure sped by rather quickly.

Tai and Andrew had actually made the day without snapping at each other and had actually gotten along well sitting next to each other whenever they had the same class. ( that still made Mimi surprised and highly suspicious)

The brunette-headed boy slammed his locker and waited patiently for his friend to hurry up so that they could leave. He stood right behind her, and gave a smirk when a couple of books fell onto her head when she tried to force her messy locked to be closed.

"You know … Tai, you **_could_** do with helping me pick up my books instead of just standing there," Mimi laughed. She didn't need to have eyes behind her head to know that Taichi had been standing there the whole time.

"Okay, fine…whatever," Taichi chuckled back, picking all the 'light' objects from the ground, mockingly, then handed it to her that she put back in her locker.

"So what…"

"What, what?"

"Tai, come on…why are you…acting _differently _today?" Mimi queried as she carefully closed her locker. " Have you finally lost it? Or did you bump your head on the wall, intentionally?"

"Aww…come on Meems, I'm not that stupid _like you_," he jeered in response. " I'm just here to hang with my bestest friend."

"Ahuh," she raised an eyebrow, " You've **finally **lost it…"

"Alright, I'll be serious," Taichi said waving his hands in the air, " Just wanted to say _sorry."_

"Sorry?" Mimi questioned. She shook her head and placed her warm palm against her friend's forehead. " It doesn't seem like you're sick. And since when…did you say you're sorry?"

"Well…" Taichi began, looking at her straight in the eye. " I'm just saying sorry for all the times I offended you and have been acting like a complete jerk off dickhead…if that's okay?"

Mimi wasn't sure if he was joking or not and answered him uncertainly, " Well…eh…_I forgive you!"_

"Great…thanks," Taichi laughed.

Mimi turned around to grab her school bag, but when she turned back, Taichi was out of her sight. She shook her head once again to herself. " _What's going on! Is there something I'm missing, here?"_

She shook her head and left the school building.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**(same time but at La trobe 'junior campus' where Kari's at J )**

Hikari Kamiya walked through the deserted campus by herself. She still felt a 'bit' sick from what had occurred a couple of nights ago, but she managed to convince everyone that she could still go to school. Plus, she didn't want to stay in the Tachikawa's Residence by herself all day long…it would be have been absolutely **b o r i n g**. She was probably the last student in her school because she had to go see one of her teachers regarding some piece of work, which she had 'forgotten' to hand in. But as she strolled down a corner, her sharp senses heard booming music that made her surrounding vibrate a bit…

_Remember way back in the day (hey hey)  
When the kids from around the way  
Used to come out and play  
And the double dutch bus  
Had you bumpin' on down the street  
Tryin' to move your feet  
While you shake your little booty  
To the groove of the beat (uh)  
To the beat  
To the beat (beat)  
You hit the corner and you stopped  
Hey y'all there's a party on the other block  
We hit the jackpot  
Jackpot (what what)  
And it's only 12 o'clock  
And the sun is hot  
Free soda pop  
We about to rock rock rock rock..._

Curiously, Kari peeked in the room to see two people whom she actually knew. A girl had her lilac colored hair pulled back in a messy bun showing her awfully blushed face as she danced to strange rhythm. On the other hand, a boy (about the same age as the adolescent) with dark shaded hair danced with her in the same procedure. She couldn't help but hide a grin and snicker at the dancing pair. The two were pretty good dancers, they were probably both set as the same standards of her own dance crew - LimitZ…maybe if anything happened to her group, she'd ask the two dancers to help out or replace them…

_What's your name  
Lisa  
And where you from  
9th street  
Where you goin'  
To the party  
Can I come  
Uh huh  
Ooh...they're playin' hop scotch_

_Come on  
Come on hop with me  
Come on  
Ooh...them boys is pop lockin'  
Come on  
Come on bounce with me_

She then continued to watch the couple dance, even through their body movements she could see the hot chemistry going on between them. Kari sheepishly sneaked towards the boom box and turned it off trying to keep a straight face.

Immediately, the two dancers snapped out of their concentration to see the brunette headed Hikari giving them a wide grin and a simple wink, " Didn't know you two could dance really good. Maybe you guys should win the best pair in dirty dancing?"

Yolei Innoe but stuck her middle finger up but was laughing at the same time, " Hey, girl!"

"Yeah," muttered the boy, slightly embarrassed scratching his back, " Hey, Kari! Sup?"

"Nothing…Ken, Yolei," Kari giggled. " I just had a lecture by one of my teachers from -"

"Not handing something? The piece of work that was due five days ago, right?" Yolei was ahead of her friend.

"Well…ahuh…you could say that," Kari shrugged then decided to change the topic. " So do you guys dance all the time, or something? I mean…why practice at school for…you could always practice at Meem's joint with all of us?"

"Nah…it's cool. We've been practicin' every Monday at school for a long time now. It's like a habit already," Yolei replied. " We've been doing it for quite some time, before ya'll LimitZ dancers came to New York. All I do is bring spare slacks from home, and change into them…dancing is like our hobby."

"Yeah, a rather kinky hobby," Kari gave another wink. " Dirty dancing? Sure…"

"Aww…shutup Kari," Ken shot back, " How bout you and Angel…there's something going on there…"

"Who'd you hear that from?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"The one and only of course," Yolei smiled.

"Thought so. You mind if I chill with you guys for a bit…don't really wanna rock up at Meem's house yet. The oldies - Tai, Matt, Mimi and Drew are going to Sora's tennis tournament to support her," Kari shrugged, taking a seat in the classroom. She was aware of both Yolei and Ken staring at her, " Unless you want me to leave so that you can enjoy your dirty dancing…"

"Oh my god, Kari! We weren't dirty dancing already? Bleh…you can stay here. We don't mind…" Yolei stomped on her boyfriend's foot, " Right Ken?"

"Sure. That's right," Ken whined, bending down to massage his foot that Yolei had stepped on intentionally, a few seconds ago.

"By the way…meaning to ask…have you seen JR today? Haven't seen him all day, even in my photography class we usually chill…but he wasn't there…" Kari questioned in wonder.

"Ah, his bro had a birthday party last night…he probably had a hangover or something," Ken commented with a sneer, " Typical JR if you ask me…that one always gets hangovers, the moron."

"No wonder," Kari laughed. " Anyway…I'm not meaning to disturb your training on your dancing…so issit it alright if I can see what other stuff you can do? Bring it on, I want to see what you've got!"

Ken smirked and flicked the switch to the boom box, got into his position and began to dance with Yolei

Kari watched in amusement and interest at the couple…

_We were dancing all night long  
We were dancing all night long  
Music pumping and we're jumping  
And they played our favorite songs_

_We were dancing all night long  
We were dancing all night long  
Music pumping and we're jumping  
And they played our favorite songs_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato had bet the Sora to a battle at self-defence class again. Though the girl hated to admit it, she was kind of pissed off at losing to Yamato, but she wasn't _only _furious at that... It just **_so_** happened that whenever Jezebel went past her, she'd give her the pure evil greasies, mutter insults and flirt with Yamato right in front of her face just to piss Sora off. And it was working…

Instead of mocking and fighting with Mimi, Jezebel had paid much of the attention to her ever since the 'cinema' incident and was more into seeking revenge on Sora. Another thing that disturbed her whenever Jezebel flirted at Yamato, he would just smile back…_what the hell was Yamato playing at, that jerk! _This had caused Sora's temper to rise dramatically, and for Sora…that didn't happen much…_unless **something really bad**__ had ticked her off._

The auburn headed teenage girl let a deep sigh escape from her red glossed lips as she continued to make her way out of the hallway and outside the back of the school. She was supposed to wait for everyone there, but continued to walk away…not caring if she went to the tennis tournament by herself. Thoughts continuously pestered her mind in a continuous motion, making her more irritated. She snapped back to reality when she saw less than seven people making their way towards her, blocking her way.

"Can you _please_ get out of my way?" she grumbled to the group obviously agitated, trying her best to remain calm and not lose her temper with her ruby like eyes transfixed on the crumbling cement ground. She simply wasn't in a mood for this shit…

" It's Sora, isn't it?" the boy in front of her sneered lividly when the girl stared at him with a startled expression.

Sora Takenouchi looked up to face his face observing his chestnut brown hair that was held back with a navy bandana. " And who the fuck are you? How'd you know my name?" she queried in response. Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly noticed the resemblance between the guy and his brother…- _Andrew_…

After hearing the rumours for quite some time, she was finally in front of the guy that had caused Mimi so much trouble two years back. This wasn't looking good…especially now that she was by herself…

"_You're_ **Acey**…" she said rather dryly.

"Who else could it be?" he gave a cocky shrug, " What else do you know bout me…I'm pretty hot ain't I?"

"I don't care," she spat back while rolling her cinnamon shaded eyes. " Now can you fuckin' get out of my way, already? I don't care how you found my name…but really…I'm not in a mood to deal with shit like you right now…"

"Now…where's your manners. You're getting pretty feisty," he winked as he laughed, but his laughter didn't meet his cold hard eyes.

" I already fuckin' asked you to _please_ get the fuck outta my way. What more do you want!" Sora replied instantly but with a sense of bravery. She knew she didn't stand a chance, especially when it was seven against one, but she sure wasn't going to show her weaknesses in front a guy that had already caused too much trouble. " Seriously, I don't really have the time for this shit. First you hurt one of my best friend's - Mimi, and then you bash the crap out of one of my godbro's - TK. Now…what the hell do you want? I don't want to waste my precious time on filth like **_you_**."

"You'd learn well right to keep your mouth shut in front of me," he growled, slapping her with full force on Sora's left cheek. The girl stumbled a bit, but determinedly stayed on her feet pretending that his thrust didn't effect her at all. His clan chuckled.

Acey's eyed her up and down with a sneer. Sora cursed herself that she was wearing her short tennis skirt and ignored the helpless tears that were welling up in her eyes, the tears that she had been holding back…_where the hell was everyone…? _She certainly couldn't fend the bastards all by herself.

" Don't need to have a sulk. Jezebel's told me all about you…how you're Mimi's friend…maybe you'll be our second person to -"

"Sora!" a blond boy hurried behind them as he reached his auburn headed friend. He didn't really pay attention to the Acey's group.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Everyone's been waiting for you so that we all could go to the tournament together…" Yamato said but then realized that one of Sora's cheeks was a deep red and how a couple of tears were running down her face. He gave a fowl scowl as he directly stared at the people in front of them, staring at the person with a firm smirk… " **You..**"

"From what I can see, you look like your idiot of a brother…it's TK, right?" sneered Acey. " Can't believe Jezebel's got bad taste…going after the typical dick head…Yamato…or should I say, Matt?"

Yamato didn't let his words intimidate him, and shielded his fiery feelings with his neutral azure eyes…even if he was sure that Acey's group held weapons, _he was going to try his best to protect Sora…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_What was wrong with Taichi?_

Well…truthfully, he didn't know himself. It had to be because he had just been through a whole period in Sex Ed the previous last lesson. He shuddered. Learning sex Ed brought back bad memories…especially when they were learning about STD.

"**Did you tell her**?"

Taichi turned around to face Andrew, whom was wearing a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah…that I was sorry…why?"

"Nothing…"

"Andrew," Tai started.

"Yeah…just say it, Tai."

"I've been wondering," he paused. " Why you're giving me girl advice when…well…we're kind of both after the same one, the same chick…that is…"

"The same one?"

"Yeah, Mimi."

"Taichi, I loved her much longer than you," Andrew explained, his expression suddenly turning serious, " You can't take this like a joke…"

"So what's your story, anyway? I've never heard it. I do recall telling you, the start of the day, how I bumped into Mimi back in Odaiba…" Taichi pointed out.

"Fine…well," Andrew's eyes darkened, " Truthfully, I met Meems…through my brother. He was going out with her at that time…she always treated me like a younger brother of hers when she already knew that I was in fact two months older."

"And?"

"I dunno…when my brother played her like that…I felt…really compassionate towards her. I went to comfort Mimi quite a lot…and before I knew it…I'd fallen for her. After knowing my feelings towards her, I tried my best to shrug it away…and when she left for Odaiba, I thought that it was for the better. But when she came back…my feelings for her reawakened…and I realized that I still loved her. That I loved everything about her. Now that she's back…I regret that I should have told her earlier about my feelings for her…But now….there's something else I can't compete with …"

"Something else? What do you mean?"

"There's **you**," Andrew admitted, " She sees me as a little brother, but she looks up to you…she…she loves you Tai, _can't you see it_? By the way she sneaks glances at you when you're not looking, or when she thinks no one else is looking at her. This love is much different to the lust she had with my bro, Acey. This is the real thing now… I can't do anything anymore…I know for a fact that she's chosen you over me a long time ago…even though she hasn't even told me yet. I already know it, I just know her to well I guess…"

"Then we should have a competition, to the best man that wins?"

"Tai…this isn't a game. Don't you get it already?" Andrew asked in annoyance. It's not like Meem's a prize of some sort. I've already told you…_she love you_. Not me. **_You_**. "

"_I don't think so_…" Tai responded uncomfortably.

"Quit denying it," Andrew sighed. " Come on…let's go meet Sora, Matt and Meems at the back of the school. After all, we promised to go with Sora to her tennis tournament at 4:00pm…_right?_"

"That's right," Tai realized. " Oh…and Drew?"

"What **_now?_**…If you're going to say that Mimi doesn't like you, I'll sock yo-"

"Thanks," Tai cut him off.

"Don't worry, I know you'll look after her for me…and you'd better remember that. If you do anything to her…you'd better watch your back."

"Sure," Tai gave him a '_special'_ handshake, which Andrew returned back. They laughed together in unison.

The two adolescent males walked out of the school, but suddenly were pulled back by someone with hands shaking. Their eyes lingered on the quivering girl that they had just been talking about for the past couple of minutes.

"M…Mimi? What's up?" Andrew questioned in worry.

"Yeah Meems, you alright there?" Tai pipped in.

In a shaky voice she replied, " I s-saw Yamato…and Sora…it's Acey…he's got them cornered, you've got to help them…"

Taichi and Andrew exchanged glances and rushed outside to the scene, with Mimi following them from behind...

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"I don't know what you're getting yourself into, Blondie," Acey gave a smirk, " You are **nothing** to us. Especially when we bashed the pulp out of your brother."

He nudged his head towards one of his crew whom revealed a gun that he was carrying inside his jacket.

"You're sickening," Sora recovered and glared at them repulsively, " You're playing dirty…you know very right that we don't have weapons and that we are unarmed. You probably planned this all out, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

"_Sora_…" Matt warned quietly to her, so that she could only hear.

"I don't care, Matt! I don't care, I don't care! This group of guys are fucked up in the head, and they need to be taught a less-"

"A lesson? By you and your boyfriend who, I must repeat, **doesn't** even have a weapon to protect you? " Acey jeered, " Yeah…_right…"_

" I don't need a weapon to bash your sorry ass," Yamato was started to lose his cool. But stopped continuing when he felt some other people's presence behind Sora and himself.

"Acey, what _you_ doin' here?" Andrew yelled a question as Mimi and Tai followed him from behind. " It's disgusting to know that you'd actually go this far with it all…aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Andrew stared at his brother with nothing but revolt lingering in his facial expression.

"Bro, I see you went that low to hang around with these bunch of losers," Acey gave a frown at his younger brother. " You've always been an idiot, you know. I'll give you a chance, you either hang around with these try-hards, or come with me…"

"_Screw you_. I don't even know you anymore," Drew cursed loudly in rage, " What the hell's happened to you? You've gone rotten to the core. You're the one that left me and Ma in the first place, bitch!"

"Sine you've become a softie, hanging around with filth like them," Acey spat back giving a dangerous glare. " Guess I'll have to hurt you, to teach you a lesson. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you, even if you don't survive it…"

_A gun…**shit**__…_

Taichi thought as he realized one of Acey's loyal idiotic friends taking it out of his pocket…aiming for…directly aiming it at _Andrew…_

Immediately, without thinking, Taichi dived in front of Andrew just as the bullet was shot…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"You guys, you know that you didn't have to walk me home…right? I could have made it to Mimi's crib by myself," Kari commented as the three of them began to walk down the street.

"Ohh..really Kari…after what happened to Takeru just the other night ago, you reckon we're gunna let you walk by yourself," the girl with lilac hair raised an eyebrow. " Plus, didn't JR give you a lecture already bout how you shouldn't walk alone by yourself in the first place?"

"I agree. Anyway Kari, our joint is near Mimi's crib so we're bound to pass by her house. It's the same route," Ken added Yolei with a mere casual shrug then headed a complete different direction with the two girls following his trail. " Let's go through a short cut."

"Through Tai's school?" Kari observed her surrounding. "I've never been here before, through that way that is. It looks the same as our junior campus."

"Almost identical," Yolei responded but gave a frown. " But they have better equipment, that's all. You're staying, here in America, for next year…right?"

"Uhh…not really sure, depends on how things are going," Kari answered as she kicked a pebble in her way.

" Wish you were. Cause the I'd be a loner. A loner stuck with JR," Yolei smirked.

The three walked silently in the school grounds until they heard something that caught their attention…

"Shoot! What was that? Did you hear it, or was it just me?" Ken whispered, he rubbed his ears from the loud bang.

"Darn right, you ain't deaf! I fricken heard it too…I think it's a gunshot of some sort," Yolei said thoughtfully, " Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah…but then we'd be witnesses and get involved with it…"

"Shutup Kari…" Yolei said. " We almost did that to TK…we ain't taking any risks here! Imagine if it's someone we might now?"

Ken led them to the area where they were sure they heard the gunshot coming from. He then peaked behind the wall, his body froze and his eyes widened in awe.

"_What is it_?" Kari snapped as she peaked behind him, losing her patience.

The brunette headed girl blinked in dismay.

"This…no…it…it couldn't be? No…uhh…" Kari stuttered about to hit her head against the brick wall, tears began appearing in her eyes, but she shook them away. She ran so fast that she had left her heart back where Yolei and Ken were staring at her in wonder.

"Kari! Come back! Get your ass back here!" Ken yelled, " You won't be helpful by running away like that!"

"Y-you **_don't _**_understand_…!" she screamed and ran even faster away from the school grounds.

"What is it!" Yolei asked her boyfriend a few minutes after Kari had left the situation.

"It's Kari's group and Acey's…it's Tai, he's hurt…go look for yourself," Ken beckoned Yolei in front of him.

Yolei studied the site, " We needa call the ambulance…before anything gets worse…Tai's leg…it looks pretty bad…"

"Way ahead of you," Ken sneered as he hastily reached for his cell phone, dialled a number and spoke, " This is Ken Ichijouchi…we…_we're in trouble…could you offer us some help regarding…eh..a some tight circumstance_…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

As soon as the bullet hit the strike, Mimi shrieked and collapsed onto the ground falling into sobs, while the others watched in awe as the brunette headed boy cursed, his face twisting in agony as he fell to the ground. Without hesitation Taichi clasped both hands upon his bleeding wound, kneeling.

"Idiot!" Acey drawled blaming it on one of his members of his group, " That was our last bullet, I didn't mean of you to shoot at him, moron! I only was just trying to scare him…fuck…you've just messed up _everything_!"

"T-thanks, Tai," murmured Andrew, still recovering from what had just happened and walked up to his injured friend. "I'm sorry…it's all my fault that you got heard."

"Don't worry bout it…I don't even know why I did it…knowing how bad it fuckin' hurts," he winced with a wry weak smile…

_Oh My god!…this is all my fault. It's all my fault I got my friends in danger. It's all my fault that…It's all my fault that Tai's got shot…**I'm so sorry…**_

Mimi continued to cry, not knowing what she was to do, but sat there mortified at what had just occurred. She felt out of place…she didn't know what to do…

Sora shook her head furiously at herself, and took her white shirt off, luckily remembering that she was wearing a crop top. She tossed her tennis shirt over to Andrew whom then tightly wrapped and secured it around Taichi's leg, evident to stop any more blood from oozing out from his open wound.

Yamato eyed Acey's group and disgust, as he realized that they were gazing at Sora's stomach. _How could they be so fucking perverted and think of that at a time like this!_

He hurried towards Sora, and threw his jacket over her as he began to whisper words in her ear, secretly plotting and swiftly devising a plan…

" They've got no weapons on them. Acey just revealed that they only had one bullet all along…which means we can attack them **now**. They probably had a big ego because they had a riffle all along. And they haven't showed any other weapons besides it…let's say…we take them down? We don't need any weapons for this. Just some self-defence actions could work on them weaklings easily. What else would that class be for? _Ready to kick their asses_?"

Sora smirked back in reply as she put her tiny figure into the large jacket, " Hell yeah. Thanks for the jacket as well…let's get them, while they're off guard."

"Don't want any guys staring at my girl," Yamato winked. Sora shrugged, not knowing if he was for real or just kidding around, preparing for action.

"Come on…let's go before…anyone sees," Acey motioned to group as they began to leave the site. " There's nothin' else for us here, but wimpy losers."

"You're the fuckin' **losers**," Yamato yelled after them.

Before Acey could reply, Yamato automatically socked the boy in his ribs. " That's for my brother, _bitch_ and for Mimi as well. Not to mention my bro, Tai, who just got shot. Don't you fuckin' mess with us again! If you mess with one of us, we're all your enemies, cunt."

Instead of keeping quiet, Acey chuckled back, " _They deserved what they got_."

Acey urgently redeemed and tried to punch him back, but Yamato was too good. He blocked his weak attack straight away, stepped on his foot, bent down and delivered a kick on Acey's knees…making him flip over and go face first into the hard cement ground. The blond-headed male cracked his knuckles threateningly at his prey, preparing his next attack as his enemy tried to get up.

While Acey was having a one on one fight with Yamato, Sora couldn't help but sneer at his allies who were watching the moment n disbelief, unaware what to do but watch their leader getting hurt. Taking this to advantage, Sora easily advanced towards the nearest boy and kicked him right on the jaw. Instead of falling down so easily, the boy spat a bloody tooth out of his mouth and gestured the rest of the guys to retreat.

_Cowards. What loyal friends…_she thought in cold sarcasm.

Acey watched as his friends ditched him and spat in disgust. He attempted to grab Yamato's hair, but Matt immediately blocked it with a kick, sending Acey's aching body to sprawl on the ground.

"That's…that's enough, Yamato…" Taichi screamed in a weak tone, but it caused Yamato to immediately to stop. " Don't need to go too far…I think he's got the message already…"

"You sure about that…?" Matt eyed him.

"Yeah…if you act like him, bro, you're not much better," Tai advised as he groaned again from the pain on his leg. He couldn't sustain his consciousness from the loss of blood, and passed out.

"I don't need to deal with shit like you," Acey spat, standing from the ground, avoiding the aches all over his body in which Yamato had targeted him, and walked away…following after his friend that had dissed him. He then turned around one last time, " Drew, you fag…some brother you are. I'll get you back…you know that, don't you? Your bro's always got something up his sleeve…"

"Dickhead. I don't care," Andrew muttered as he then paid his attention to Mimi. " You alright?"

"F-fine…but…T-Tai?" she whimpered, " Is he…is he alright?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We just need to get to the hospital," Sora comforted, thinking positively, giving her a tight reassuring embrace.

"Yeah, I'll carry him," Yamato informed, " With Andrew's help cause he probably ways a ton by the amount of food he eats."

"Not funny, Yama," Sora frowned.

"Tryin' to brighten the situation," Yamato shrugged. " Even though it's as worse as it can get."

" At least no one else is injured or dead," Drew commented.

"Leave him here!"

Sora, Yamato, Andrew and Mimi turned around to see Yolei and Ken running towards them.

"We called the ambulance…they'll be coming soon enough!" Ken exclaimed as the two reached their destination.

" Don't know how you found us," Drew sighed. " But boy…am I glad to see you two…"

** ('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There's chapter 15 oO … can't believe I actually finished this chapter…I hope it's all up to your standards. When I flick through the previous chapters I keep seeing the common errors…and the gay wordings lol but then again, I've realized that most of them are from last year…I'll probably fix it up after I complete this story shrugs Thanks for reading and have a great weekend! Lots of love**

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _hmmm…..you'll see ;)_

**SONG USED:**

Block Party _by _Lisa Lopez AKA Left Eye from TLC (R.I.P)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	16. x:: chapter 16 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: 28.o6.o5_

**Crescent-Wish-Forever, tabbycat411, Takari lady aka D-3, Calmer of the Storm, michi-fan and death-by-illusion: **Thanks, the six of you, for reading the last chapter. Even though you're probably used to reading this…but thanks for your support it really lifts my spirits ; ) take care n I hope ya'll like this chapter!

**Crazyamzy & lottie11: **Tai, getting shot? Yeah, I guess I wanted it to be quite unexpecting and different. That's why I added it in and also for another reason in the future chapters. I just wanted to show a different side of Tai that could also relate to the anime, about him showing his courage…but then I guess everybody's got their own views on it. And I'm sorry if it ruined your day lottie11. If you don't like any unexpecting things, then you might not want to read this story. Thanks for reviewing again, you guys… ;)

**Miaow227: **yeah, I know oO LOL about everyone leaving this site…oh well --" but I swore I'd finish this story…right:) And I'm sure you'll be a DIGIMON LOVER 4 lyfe….haha : ) take care girl

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12:** Hikari and Takeru make up? Yeah, a LITTLE bit of takari might go on in this chapter…perhaps even the next. LOL…you'll see…eh! I think o-0

**Blondie121147: **I had to reply to you after the review of the previous chapter. LOL! I loved your description of Acey ( penis wrinkle) ahaha…my favourite review yet! Jk jk ; )

**JyoumiBloodGang: **Credits for reading this even though you aren't a Michi fan. By the way, you heard from Sloc lately? Haven't heard from him…lol…Oh….and about Jyou? Well…there's going to be a flashback in this chapter with him in it, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reviewing yet again!

**Says TB: **Hey girl! Nice to hear from you : ) So u goin 2 focus on your studies now? Hmm, that's understandable. I need to get my move on in that area as well. ( got my first E for my latest bio exam!) … but I'm swearing to myself that I'll give my 100 next year cause the next two years will be the most important years of my life at highschool. Doing well for the next two years will help me to get into the university. Here in Australia, we don't straight away get into University. We have to work our asses off to get limited spaces at Uni. (Okay, I'm going way off track) _TB, truthfully I'm glad you still reading this story. LOL. And thanks for the shoutout, girl ;) I hope the previous chapter didn't hurt your eyes because it wasn't as long as chapter 13. Hehe…I've already advertised it o-O…and thanks for telling me that part 2 was real. Lots of love and take care! Missing you heaps:)_

**_Okay, so I'm back from the dead. Writing again...I still don't understand why I'm updating this fanfic when I've got so much things due, plus I'm in a Religion class at school and I tend to swear way tooo much… I don't even hardly swear in reality, guess I'm suiting the mood of the story --". Pretty sad, huh? -.- LOL … I'd better cut this short and get started with the fic! Hope ya'll like it : )_**

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 16/ E****motions and Commotions..**

by _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Strands of her brown hair flew against the cold wind while tumbles of thoughts rushed through her very stressed mind. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that she had shed, and hadn't bother to wipe them away. She was **sick** of crying, but still she couldn't resist the tears…it was all too much for her…_just too much…_

Her feet beated faster against the dry cement. She was running. She proceeded running…

_ Running like a coward, away from her problems._

She wasn't like her brother, whom would face trouble straight in the eye and try to fend it off. Being compared to her sibling…_she was **nothing**_ No…she had not a single speck of bravery in her torn soul. If she had courage, she would have stayed back, like a _true _sister would do, and helped her brother out…

_Tai…_

She couldn't stand it. She simply couldn't stand witnessing it all over again. It was just like back in Odaiba, only this time **he got shot**. This situation wasn't new to Hikari Kamiya. It reminded her of exactly what had occurred over three years ago…

**- Flashback -**

_"Why didn't Tai come to pick us up from school as well?" the twelve year old girl, the duplicate of Hikari Kamiya (at a younger age), questioned. Her ruby warming eyes wandered then became settled onto her best friend's older brother - Yamato._

_"Yeah," Takeru added, equally as curious as Kari did._

_The blond-headed oldest boy stared down at the younger pair, trying to hide the lie he was about to tell them. Matt cleared his throat casually, " Tai? He went to soccer practice…"_

_"But it's not the season yet. Tai wouldn't pl-"_

_"Tai's just practicing," Yamato cutted her off._

_"Oh," young Hikari said as the three of them proceeded to walk silently down one of the main streets of Odaiba, Japan._

_Every school day morning, Taichi and Yamato would walk with Hikari and Takeru to their school. It was rather different because when Yamato was by himself, he was quiet, than when Tai was around…everything seemed rather lively. But you really couldn't say that Tai was lively those days. Ever since Hikari and Taichi's father had passed away from lung cancer…Taichi was more silent than Yamato had ever been and started to drift away from his family, and friends._

_Suddenly a loud voice bellowed in pain. Yamato immediately took action, trying to pick up where he heard the yell coming from._

_"TK, Kari…stay here," with that Yamato dashed out of their sites, disappearing around to corner to an alleyway leaving the two best friends behind._

_"TK, let's go," Kari said sternly, having the urge to follow after the older boy._

_"But…but Matt, he told us to wait here," TK objected back innocently. " He must have done it for a reason. We shouldn't interfer-"_

_"Who cares! We gotta know what's going on," Kari replied, pulling Takeru along by the wrist._

_Before the two knew it, they were close enough to see what was going on. They could just about see Yamato behind some boulder, closer to the scene, which was why they decided to stay a few steps behind him in case he had found out that they followed him._

_"Kari…that…is that…is that **Tai**__?" TK whispered to the girl besides him whom gave a brief nod. She then placed a finger in front of her lips, silencing her best friend._

_Hikari squinted her eyes in familiarity towards the person she was seeing. His brown bushy hair sparked in all directions, and his black bandana caused his fringe not to go into his currently burning eyes. His eyes lingered at his victim with pure hate, that it chilled Hikari to the bone. She was scared of what her brother was doing…_

_Next to her brother, two other people of Tai's clan stood on either side of him. She didn't recognize the boy with auburn hair, but she immediately became familiar to the older boy with a dark shade of blue as his mass of hair that was a tall lanky build. She had remembered Tai introducing Jyou Kido to her a few months ago…even before their father had died…_

_"**Hand it over**__!" Taichi's booming voice demanded, his knife held loosely on his right hand, waving it around threateningly to his victim._

_The victim stared frighteningly at him. He wore a jet-black suit, his hair was groomed into a nice pleasant hairstyle and his shoes were polished. It didn't take long for Kari to realize that the victim was obviously wealthy._

_"N-no!" the man stuttered to Tai, his eyes widening with every second._

_"You rich bastard…you know what I want…or do you simply want to die?" Tai sneered, throwing the knife right next to the man's face._

_"Fi-Fine! Here…take all of it…just leave me alone," the older man whimpered, tossing his wallet on the ground._

_Taichi smirked. He casually snatched the wallet from the dirty ground and tossed it into his pocket. But he **still**__ didn't let his prisoner walk freely._

_"What do you want?" the man uttered in helplessness. " I gave you my money…are you this corrupt that you won't even let me go?"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Taichi spat. " What I hate about you rich cunts is that all you care about is you and your stupid fucking money! You don't give a shit about your pride. And if someone else was struggling, all you'd do is be selfish enough and care for yourself!"_

_The man shut up instantly, appearing more than a bit shaken up as his feet let him collapse onto the rubble floor._

_ One of the boys next to Hikari's brother wavered a bit, and observed the situation with disturbance, "Tai…maybe you should stop this…you've got what you-"_

_"Jyou! Don't you fuckin' interrupt me! I'm trying to teach this man a lesson about life…" Tai grumbled lividly, causing Jyou to cower back._

_With dislike, he stabbed the knife into the man's left arm, causing him to swear and utter filthy curses under his breath. He fell unconscious to the ground, though Tai wasn't as finished yet. He always hated men who couldn't stand to look at blood. People like them…should they even consider themselves as full-grown men?_

_In hatred, Tai lifted the knife, about to take another stab…_

_Hikari couldn't believe it_

_What happened to her brother that she had come to love so much that words could hardly explain? The brother she admired, looked up to and taught her the meanings of life with his correct morals when he was there… breaking all of them himself? And why…why was he attacking a helpless person for no particular reason…Their father had just died, and instead of being with her and his mother…he was going about hurting others… _

**_Why?_**

_"Yamato," TK murmured as he nodded towards his brother who had run off from his hiding place towards where the scenario. _

_"What the fuck you doing, TAI!" Yamato shouted in anger. He easily grabbed the weapon from Tai's fingers and tossed it a couple of meters away._

_"Stay out of your business, Ishida," Jyou spat back._

_"He's helpless! You've got what you want! What else are you plannin' to do, Tai?" Yamato said in distaste. " Sure you cope with all this angst…but causing more trouble doesn't get chu no where! "_

_"Like you would know, Matt," Tai yelled back._

_"Damn right I'd know what you're going through…but why? Why do you have to act like a complete idiot? Is it so you can hurt more innocent people for the fun of it and avoid reality? Does causing other people pain make you feel relieved about your father's death! Your father wouldn't be happy with you if you continue doing this…" Matt grunted as he tore of his shirt and tightly fixed it onto the victim's shoulder. _

_"Don't you dare speak of my father. Let's go…we've got no use dealing with this shit right now," Tai instructed to his other two friends as they calmly walked away from Yamato and the man without any hesitation. Matt glared as his best friend left, he growled to no one in particular, " At least you have parents who love you…at least…"_

_Through her teary eyes, Takeru could see him frowning at the site of his brother. Then he turned his head towards her. Evident somber played amongst his startling blue eyes. In reassurance, he neared Hikari and gave her a warm embrace, muttering words or comfort and reassurance that everything would be okay…_

_But from that day on…most things became worse…_

**-End of Flashback -**

In exhaustion, Kari gasped for breaths of air. She hadn't realized the fast speed she had been running all along, and realized that the memories she had conjured up could make her so fragile and tired easily. Her stomach felt weak from the running she had done, and her big paces had become limited and much slower.

Perhaps it was time for her to deal with everything…and to confront her hesitation with a brave face. Maybe it was time that she should come to decisions through adult terms instead of running away like some helpless baby. It was enough that her body wasn't healthy, but it didn't mean that her mind wasn't.

_She had to do something to help Tai out…after deserting him like that, she just **had**__ to do something about it…_

She frowned…but **what** could she do? It was hopeless. What could she do to make the situation better? How would she even know if her brother was fine when she wasn't there to see for herself!

"Kari? Is that you?"

Hikari spun around to face a middle-aged couple with worried expressions on their faces.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Kari studied them and a bright smile flickered on her sweaty face. _Perhaps there was hope after all…_

" Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa!"

She suddenly remembered that Mimi's parents were arriving home that day. Mimi's parents stared at the Hikari through the windows of their convertible car, " Jump in…"

The brunette-headed girl didn't need to be told what to do, and obediently jumped into the car. " Do you have a mobile that I can use?" she asked instantly, " It's **urgent**…"

"I don't know how to break it to you, Kari…but we so happened to drive past a disturbing site and got the information from the police that some boy called Acey shot Tai on the leg. Don't worry, everything's under control. Your brother's not badly injured, though he's suffering an ideal lot of pain," Mrs. Tachikawa comforted immediately without taking breaths of air.

"No…_I already know…"_

"Then…why do you need the phone?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, though his eyes were still focused on the road as the vehicle turned a curb.

"I need to ring up my mother and Takeru," Kari admitted. " To fill them in on what happened to Tai."

"Sure, " Mrs. Tachikawa said, carefully handing her cell phone to the girl. " Go ahead."

"Thank you **_so much_**, Mrs. Tachikawa…" she responded gratefully.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Hey yah? Sup?" Daisuke Motomiya yawned to the receiver on the phone, " Who's speakin'?"

"Can I please speak to TK?" a serious stern girl's voice asked ( more like demanded.)

Daisuke gave a smirk to the boy whom was writing an essay, on the desk. It was strange to see Takeru work so hard on his schoolwork…_he was becoming more geeky than he was!_

So **now** he knew what he could do so TK got the motivation to study…_get him busted for taking drugs!_ Even though it was a cold harsh joke, Daisuke hadn't figured what else could make the blond headed adolescent begin to work so hard and put one hundred percent of his effort into it.

Daisuke sniggered to himself and fiddled with the small phone in-between his fingers, " TJ, some chick's one the phone for you. She wants to know if you're available."

"Get screwed, Daisuke. Can't u see I'm doing something? Quit playin'."

The brunette shrugged and spoke into the phone, "Ah well…he's kinda busy at the moment…so you want me to take a message or anything?"

"Yes please. Tell him it's Kari and that he'd better get his butt on the phone or else I'll kick his ass," she threatened.

"Kari? So this is _'the_' Kari of all Kari's speaking to me! I've heard a lot about you," Daisuke gave another goofy smirk. He was about to ask more questions , but he felt the phone detach from his grip.

When Takeru had heard that Kari was on the line, he instantly got off his chair and didn't bother to scowl at the brunette headed boy. It was unusual that Kari rang him up. Either it was because of some emergency or _maybe_…maybe…"TK? "

Takeru froze and shook his head trying to sustain his curiosity, " Hey Kari. What's up?"

"It's _Tai…"_

TK frowned. _Something 'sounded' wrong…something didn't seem right about this. If Kari was talking about Tai, she'd refer him as a dickhead or mutter annoying comments about him. But she…she seemed serious about it…what was going on!_

"What happened? Is he alrigh-"

"TK, _he got shot_," Kari interrupted getting straight to the point, not bothering to beat around the bush. " Tai got shot some fucking bastard called Acey."

"Acey?" TK croaked, his face paling and falling rather guilty… _How could he let this happen? Was it **his**__ fault that Acey hat shot Tai…Tai…was he dead because…was Tai dead or alive!_

"Yeah, " she whispered, voice quivering.

"Is Tai…_is he _alright?" TK tried to recover, though panic was evident on his shaky tone as adrenaline ran through his veins.

"He's fine. He got badly injured on his leg. I'm just glad the bullet wasn't aimed for his head or heart…_or anything like **that**_," she replied quietly. " I thought I should have told you, since everyone else is at the hospital…and…you ought to know, _since you've been like…like a brother to him…and I_…you're part of the crew. You have the right to know what's going on here, while you're studying your ass off at that rich snobbish school of yours. True?"

TK gave a weak smile, " True. I do have the right to know. Thanks for thinking bout me. I'll probably make Yamato get permission for me to go visit him as soon as possible. How bout you? Are_ **you**_…alright about _all this_?"

"I'm fine, TK," she spoke, " Just come back soon, okay?"

"Sure…remember to tell your mother," TK added.

"I already have…" Kari said. " I'd better get going now, I need to get an update on how Tai's doing…"

"And Kari? Even though this may sound weird with the timing and all…_but_…"

"What TK! I don't really have time for idiotic conspiracies right now…_please TK…don't_. Just - "

" **_Happy Birthday_**_…" _he greeted, or more like ended the conversation.

With that, he hung the phone up, trying to wipe the grin from his face. Even though he had received bad news, he was grinning like a mental retard…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The day had ended so swiftly. It had already reached 11:00 PM (to be absolutely precise) on the Monday night and three figures still were standing rather rigidly at the close to empty hospital.

Mimi's parents had dropped Hikari at their resident to have a proper connection on the phone with her mother and Takeru. Another reason was because they wanted to drop Ken and Yolei off to their homes after staying at the hospital for a lot of hours. Mimi's parents told Yamato, Sora and herself to stay at the hospital as long as they wanted and to ring them up when they're finished so that they could give them a lift home.

The female closest to the door of the operating room was fiddling with her fingers and paced up and down the narrow hallway. Her eyes were still a shade of pink from crying and were very cautious, for whenever she heard a loud sound she would jump in fright.

" Mimi's a wreck…_isn't she_?" Yamato stated, eyeing his friend in observance.

"Matt, just shut up. Will you ever learn? Off course…anyone could have reacted that way…especially after witnessing what happened today!" Sora rolled her chocolate shaded eyes, " Sometimes you seriously can be so darn heartless. Do you even care about Tai, if he's aiight?"

"He's fine," Matt said with extreme confidence. " I know him. He's strong, he'll make it through no matter what. It's only one bullet after all. _No biggy_…"

"Yes biggy! And it's like…duh…gee Matt…I know him too!" Sora exclaimed, almost breaking into a hysterical rampage. " Jeez…you're a fuckin' expert at this, ain't chu? But even if you are an expert…_you never know_…"

"_You never know, **what**_?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"That the bullet might play a toll on Tai for the rest of his life. He may not even be able to talk on his left leg! Which means…what the hell we gunna do now? We can't find other dancers for the comp in about eleven days!" Sora muttered worriedly.

"Sora…chill out! Now you're getting truly paranoid." Matt frowned, " Who gives a fuck if bout the fricken' competition right now! All that we should really worry and care about is Tai's recovery."

"Ha! Just a minute ago, you said he'll be fine!"

"I did. And I meant it."

"Arggh! Matt! I really don't get you at all," The auburn-headed girl said in defeat, shaking her head veraciously. " How can you put up with it all, and be so calm with **all of this**?"

He shrugged in reply," Cause I know for a fact that Tai's gunna be alright?"

"_But there's possibilities -"_

" Stuff spazticated possibilities! Maybe you should look at the brighter things in life, So - Rah," he slurred clicking his tongue in the process.

"You guys, shut the fuck up!" Mimi shrieked, in utter anger as Sora was about to argue back against Matt, " Stop fuckin' flirtin with each other…and just shut up could you?"

"Yes. Please. Will all of you please keep it down there?"

A nurse strolled over to the trio, but immediately observed the state of the three tired teenagers. Her curly jet-black her was tied back in a loose bun with strands of hair falling over her delicate responsible face.

"My name's Dawn Nicholas, and I'm guessing you are the friends of Taichi Kamiya?" she spoke, watching them closely.

"Yeah," Matt said, " How's he doin?"

"They've just about finished operating on him, I didn't just come to tell you all to be quiet, but to allow only one of you to come inside…to see how he's doing. I presume you all want to know, wouldn't you?"

"You got that right," Sora sighed.

"Then I'll go," Mimi confirmed in a quivery tone, seeking her chance to escape from the quarrelling duo…she just had to go…it was _all _**her** _fault after all…_

Sora and Yamato frowned after Mimi as she entered the hospital room. How as she going to react to all of this.

"So…"

The pair hadn't realized that Dawn was still there.

"Yes?" Sora questioned.

" I see the both of you have got quite a number of bruises and cuts on your body."

"And!" Matt asked.

"Well…since this is a hospital I think it's best if you get those wounds cleaned up and treated. This is a hospital after all…and I don't want to see the two of you the following day with some sort of disease," she commented. " It's simply unhygienic if you leave those wounds untreated. Who wants to go first!"

"Well…I guess you could say…Lady's first," Matt smirked.

"Chicken," Sora laughed as she followed after the nurse.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

After being unconscious for a specific period in time, he had immediately been brought back to the living – not that he was dead or anything. The strong lights rayed down over him, in the hospital room. He could barely see a thing from the blinding white light and had to squint to be able to get a clearer view of his surroundings. It wasn't the light that caused him the trouble to wake up…but the '**_pain_**.'

The pain was terrible. He winced. It was so very agonizing that he was beyond tears, he was such a helpless wreck. If getting shot by a bullet killed so much…he wondered how horrible it was like to die…

He pushed his head deeper into the depths of the feathery soft pillow. A shadow advanced towards him, dressed in a white coat.

"We've just taken the bullet out of you're leg and stitched it up. Even though we injected you with antiseptic and tubed down some painkillers into your bloodstream, you'll still be in pain. There's nothing else we can do about it."

Taichi Kamiya instantly realized that it was most likely the surgeon speaking to him. Taichi bit his lip as he attempted to nod in response that he had heard the surgeon. His head felt rather damp because sweat had damped his mass of brown cinnamon colored hair.

To his surprise, he felt a pair of smaller soft hands clasp into his larger ones, holding them tightly, as if not wanting to let go. He wanted to turn to see whom the hands belonged to, but his body couldn't move and within a second he knew who it was…

Her soothing voice whispered gently into his ear, " The operation's over now…I'm **_really _**sorry…"

Taichi met her tearful hazelnut eyes and managed to shake his head when he had seen the guilt bottled within her…

"But…it truly is _my fault_," she began as crystal like tears fell down her blushed cheeks. " If Acey had never met you…or if I have never met you…you wouldn't be hurt right now. All this crap would have never happened…"

Trying not to make Mimi feel even guiltier, Tai shook his head once again shook his head swiftly, avoiding the agonizing pain he was stressing on his neck.

"I'm** so** sorry," Mimi repeated quietly.

In a swift movement, she dropped her head onto Taichi's chest, sobbing. Taichi let his arms rest around her slim body as he tenderly stroked her bock, so gently that within five minutes the exhausted girl had fallen asleep. She looked so serene and angelic.

Taichi smiled.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

A few hours passed by, but Taichi lay there still awake. He couldn't get to sleep because the medication that was given to him made him stay wake, also not mentioning the pain that was bugging the hell out of him. He couldn't help but closely watch the girl's body breathing against his chest. During the time, it had clearly reached 4:00am in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa had arrived at the hospital, and Sora was already waiting for Mimi and Yamato back in their car.

Taichi's sharp hearing picked up a figure slowly closing the door, as he entered the hospital room.

"It's mornin' time, _already_!"

Tai didn't bother to strain his energy just to look at the person whom had welcomed himself into the room and knew if he made an effort to move, he might even wake Mimi up. Anyway, from the voice…he already knew whom the other presence belonged to.

Tai responded, "Yeah, time flies by when you're having fun…huh?"

Yamato Ishida laughed, his eyes lingered between Mimi's sleeping position on top of Tai. Amusement was conveyed on his face. " Sure, _off course_ you're having fun. After getting shot up, now you get the chick of your life falling for you. In this case, _sleeping_. You probably drugged Meems up or somethin'. "

" Get Meems home bro, it's not right for her to stay all night worrying over some moron like me," Tai said hiding the obvious compassion and care towards the girl. Matt nodded at the comment. " Just don't wake her up, aiight?"

"Aiight," Matt smirked and headed towards the edge of the bed and retrieved the exhausted girl into his brotherly strong arms.

Yamato placed a dark crimson shaded rose upon Taichi's temple. " A gift from Sora and myself to hurry the crap up and get better soon!"

"You know how to take advantage of a guy, don't ya Yama?" Taichi groaned as he gazed up at the thorn of the rose, which was pricking his head. " I can't bloody move a muscle without experiencing pain, and you friken' put a rose on my head. I got hay fever, you know!"

"Tai, you whine just like a girl, did jya know?" Matt chuckled at him, " There's one last thing I'd really like to know…"

The brunette weakly furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, " _What_?"

"Does your leg hurt by any chance?"

"Oh fuck, shit yeah it does! I've been lying to Mimi the whole time, so she won't get guilty…cause she keeps sayin' it's her fault…It fricken' hurts like hell. Acey's such a punk ass bitch," Taichi spat.

Before Taichi could get further into bagging the hell out of Acey, Yamato presumed it was the correct timing for him and the snoozing Mimi to make an exit. " I'd better get goin' now. See ya in the afternoon or something."

"Thanks again, Matt," Tai called after him in a soft voice, as he watched the two gradually disappear from his view.

" No probs man, later bro."

" _Sayonara..."_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_Tuesday - the day later _**(12 days until the World Dance Competition)

Everyone in the Tachikawa Residence was extra lazy and exhausted that morning. Kari, Yamato and Mimi had decided to stay home with Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa, but Sora was the only person who was willing to go to school after what dreadfully happened the day before. She had her own reasons to do so. She wanted to hear the rumors the school that had probably gathered up by now of what her pupils knew of what happened between Acey and Tai. She wanted to have a heart to heart conversation with Andrew and to bash the hell out of Acey if she got the chance to see him after school. Lastly, to find the results to the tennis tournament, which she was, _meant _to have participated in. She felt a tiny bit guilty for letting her team down. But she knew that the members on her dancing team, her friends, were more dear and important than the school's tennis club.

As she entered the senior La Trobe Campus, she was confronted with the huge amounts of gossip. It was unbelievable how quick the news had filled the school corridors. Students from campus kept giving her strange glances or asking if Tai was all right or where Yamato and Mimi were. So far she had managed to stay alive, from it all, and especially from Jezebel's cold evil glares that she continuously gave to the auburn haired girl. But this time, whenever she would see Jezebel's face, she's stick the finger at her…since she had no energy or insults to be stuffed to say to her scrawny pouting face.

Period four had ended, and lunchtime had commenced. The favourite period of the day _well perhaps not that day _since she'd be eating in the cafeteria all by herself. She could feel everyone's eyes lay on her as she fiddled with the canteen food, that she was '_intending_' to put in her mouth. If felt really strange sitting all by herself. She was used so used to Mimi chattering away, sending evil glares to Tai, as he would stuff pounds of food into his mouth. And Yamato having that neutral daydreaming face of his, as he also would stuff the food in his mouth. Even how different Yamato and Taichi were, they had always been the closest friends and would be bottomless pits whenever it came down to consuming food. She smiled. She hoped Tai would be alright. From what she heard from Matt, it seemed that Tai would stay strong and get through all the commotion.

With the dance competition in twelve days, the team didn't seem ready for competing. Especially when Mimi was in a guilty depressed state, Kari looked unwell, Takeru being far away in some other suburb, and also how Taichi's leg was all wounded up. Either way, they couldn't use Tai as an excuse for them not practicing well when they hadn't trained in quite a while _before_ Tai got injured and how it was obvious that they hadn't been organized and prepared for the competition. Out of the whole LimitZ crew, it was probably Yamato and her that were sane enough to compete (excluding the minor cuts and bruises from the incident the day before) in the competition. Even though, it still would take a miracle for them to even reach the quarterfinals. She gave a deep sigh, avoiding the thoughts away with a shrug. Sora Takenouchi stabbed the ripe tomato with her fork, put it into her mouth hungrily and began to munch on it.

"Someone's _lonerized _today…"

"And is _'lonerized'_ even a word? Betcha it doesn't even exist," Sora said sheepishly, her eyes studying the features of the teenage male about her age, whom had already made him comfortable and taking a seat besides her. His ebony hair wasn't as neat as usual and surprisingly was less tamed than Yamato and Taichi's hair altogether! His warm eyes sparkled with worry as black tired bags displayed under them. It was evident that he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Is he alright?" Andrew questioned.

"Drew, Tai's fine."

"What type of fine? I think Yamato would get jealous, cause you're saying that Tai's **fine**_,"_ Drew smirked. Even though it was a miserable time, he still managed to light the day up.

"Shut up, Andrew. What's happening between that idiot Matt and I, is our business," she replied sharply, cutting him off before he got more detailed into the issue. " And Tai is fine, as in _well_. Don't hide your bloody feelings in front of me when I clearly can see what you're playing at. Drew, it's**_ not_** your fault that Tai got hurt, alright?"

"Now I see what Matt sees in you," Andrew chuckled but became serious when Sora gave him an icy stare back. " Sora, if Tai hadn't of jumped in when Acey's friend triggered the gun…you guys wouldn't be in much trouble. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you guys in the first place. Straight away talking to Mimi…all that did was cause trouble…with both Acey's group and yours. Which is why…I've decided to_ leave_…"

"Decided to leave? Have you lost it Andrew! Why can't you just stay! Are you **_crazy_**!" Sora irrupted, shaking her head at what this conversation was leading to.

"I have not place or right being here. What's the point when all of you will be going back to Odaiba in a couple of months," he said bluntly, then added, " Anyways, my Ma's got a crib that I can crash at. If I stay here all I'll be is just a burden and more trouble will brew up."

"Is that it, so you gunna leave just like that?" Sora frowned, not happy with his reasoning and excuses he had given her.

"Acey's going to be after my ass as well! He probably now wished he had the rifle and had the chance to aim right for me. He doesn't care that I'm his brother…all he cares about is power that it has now corrupt his stupid mind," Andrew frowned. " He's changed **a lot**. We used to be so darn tight siblings, and now…he's changed…into some punk that always wants to get his head into useless fights and trouble. He was fine…until our parents separated, and now he's a complete jerk off…"

"You're in the situation just like Yamato and Takeru…"

"See almost **_everything_** I talk about reminds you of Yamato," Andrew laughed, but his laughter didn't sparkle in his deep ruby colored eyes. " But the difference between Acey and I in comparison with Matt and TK is that even though Takeru acts like a tight ass towards Yamato through their usual fights, you can still see that they still care for each other…"

"Ahuh, didn't know you were that observant, Drew. But one last thing…what are you going to say to Mimi?"

"Mimi? _She'll understand_, even though she can have a fiery personality…she's truly sincere and she would probably want me to leave as well. Far away from Acey as possible," he shrugged casually. " Anyway, when the all of you leave for Japan…I'll be at the airport cheering you on. As a friend, I don't think I can make it to the competition cause I know Acey's probably gonna be there…"

"So you gunna leave, just like that?" Sora said repeated somberly at her friend.

"Yeah, I'd best get off now. Even though it's lunchtime, because if I reach till the end of the school day, I'm pretty sure Acey and his posy will be waiting for me somewhere to kick my ass," Drew said rather lividly. "See ya … Sora. Say bye to everyone for me."

Sora gave him a quick swift embrace and whispered in his head, " Sure. You'd better take care. Mimi will have your butt if you don't, you know how much she loves you as a brother…Drew. "

"I know, " he said rather dully, " Tell Tai to look after Meems for me."

"Off course, " she laughed in reply, bidding the tears away. " Take care, Andrew. Hope to see you soon!"

She watched the boy take a few steps away from her. He turned around.

"And Sora?"

"What?" she questioned with curiosity.

"Give Yamato a kiss for me," he jeered sticking his tongue out, then suddenly disappeared around the corner _for the last time_...

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The following day flew by. Before they knew it, it already had reached Wednesday. When Sora revealed to Mimi that Drew had left, she nodded in anticipation but kept quiet about it. And for Mimi being quiet, that was simply unhealthy. Hikari was grumpy, because no one really paid attention that it was her birthday the couple of days…and was pretty sick, but hid it from everyone else. While Yamato was a bit pissed off because he had to deal with **all **the girls' rising hormones in the Tachikawa household, considering he was the only male in the house. _Well, besides Mr. Tachikawa, but he was barely was there._ He would be out of the house in the early morning, and would come back really late from work. And it certainly felt weird that he was the only male that would be at home, he couldn't take to anyone…ever since Takeru went to the boarding school of his, and now that Taichi was at hospital. He was relieved to hear that Taichi would be back on crutches before the coming Friday.

_Talking about Taichi_…well he was managing a speed recovery most likely because he was so determined to participate in the upcoming competition. The only problem was he was too stubborn and arrogant to listen to the nurses' and doctor's advises, constantly walking around on his injured leg _without_ the crutches which he supplied with. His doctors would always advice and try to not convince Tai about participating in the competition by saying he wasn't ready for such physical activity and that he still needed to make a full recovery in able to compete.

Taichi pushed the his back down upon the soft feathery pillow as he continued to pay attention to his mother lecturing to him on the other line of the phone he had been holding.

"Tai, _next time_…try and not get yourself into trouble…also, try and **not **make it on Hikari's Birthday ever again…"

Taichi nodded, nonchalantly, but his eyes widened at his ignorance as what his mother told him actually sunk into his mind. "Shit! Hikari's birthday? Why didn't anyone remind me bout it? How could I forget! Fuck…no wonder she got even more pissed of at me, than usual, that Monday morning…shit oh shit!"

"Tai," his mother scowled threateningly, " Don't swear, or else…or else I'll put some spicy hot chili down your throat like I used to do when you were young and were being naughty." (a/n … my parents used to do that to me when I was naughty. LOL)

"Ah," Taichi gulped and winced at the thought. It was a different pain from being shot on the leg, but remembering the hot spice going down his throat would send shivers up his spine for the rest of his life.

"And Tai…promise…._promise me_ that you won't be as reckless next time, and to think before you act. Stay out of trouble, and be careful my baby…" she repeated.

"Mom, whatever," a shade of pink appearing on his cheeks when he spoke harshly, evident he wanted her to be quiet.

"You…I just don't want to lose you as well. Hikari and you are the only people I've got left. And now, I can't even look after you…cause your miles away from me!" she complained through whimpers. " Look after your sister alright!"

"Okay. If she wants me too," he replied honestly, frowning.

"About your sister…TK rang me up earlier, he wants Sora, Yamato, Mimi and yourself to organize some surprise birthday party for her…to get everything of everyone's minds. And to … well…kind of apologize, because from what I've heard from Mrs. Tachikawa…I've heard that she's been rather moody."

"No change there," Taichi chuckled. " Trust TK to come up with a plan like this."

" Wish I could be there to celebrate with you all!"

"That's true ma…I think I'd better go now…the nurse wants to do some checkups," he lied. " Take care."

"_Love you_…"

He held the phone, until he heard the line get cut off, he then hung up the phone and stretched in his bed.

"**You lied**," a sharp voice spoke behind him, unaware that there was another presence in the hospital room.

He gazed up at her startling emerald eyes that contrasted against her long black silky hair, " I wasn't even going to do a check up on you, Taichi. If something's on your mind you know that you can tell me…"

"Dawn…I just hate this place…the sense of being so helpless in here," he gave an admitting frown to the nurse. " It's like I'm trapped in a cage."

"This place? As in the hospital? I happen to like it Mr. Kamiya," Dawn said gingerly. " It's like a second home to me. I enjoy treating and curing people."

"Man you're such a goodie goodie," Taichi shook his head.

"So why do you hate this place so much then?" she questioned.

"It just brings back memories. Memories that I hate so much."

"_Memories of what_?" she asked another query.

"Of how day by day, my father's soul faded away at a hospital back in Odaiba. How I wasn't there for him till the very end…and how he died so suddenly. It reminds me of how instead of visiting the hospital, I became more distant from my family when they all needed me the most. My sister and mother needed me, and I turned them all down. I shrugged my sister off…and got myself into trouble, joining this try hard gangster group…_it's all my fault tha_-"

"_Stop blaming yourself,_ Tai," the nurse said therapeutically, " Life isn't full of regret and dwelling back on your mistakes. But learning from your mistakes, repenting, and doing good from it. Regretting just makes you more confused. All you've got to learn is…**to move on**. Even though it may seem hard…it does wonders. Dwelling doesn't. And you'd better make use of this advice."

The nurse briefly nodded and gave a wink, hitting the boy slightly on his shoulder as leaving Tai to face his thoughts. " You're right Dawn. For once…_everything is making sense…**I needed that.**__"_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There's my long chapter. As you can see, mainly based on Tai. No songs going on in this chapter, I guess it was a whole lot of drama…and boring for ya'll sighs I better get going…and attempt to do my homework…lots of love n hope you liked it…**

**flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**Kari it's your birthday…happy birthday Kari! In other words…it's Kari's Surprise B'day party…you don't want to miss it, I think! Lol

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	17. x:: chapter 17 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: 29.o6.o5_

**blondie121147: **The penis-wrinkling thing? LOL ..haha… Oh and about the time when Drew goes to Sora, " Give Yamato a kiss for me…" ANDREW'S NOT GAY. I REPEAT NOT GAY! Why do u reckon he likes Mimi? Okay…I know…I've over exaggerating… I get y you got the wrong impression and all. What that line meant was in a "teasing" way just to embarrass Sora… ;) hehe… Thanks for reviewing again chikah… ;)

**Michi-fan, miaow227, Crescent-Wish-Forever, Takari lady aka D-3, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Sweet-sorato**, **death-by-illusion & Jill: **You guysss…thanks SO much for reviewing and READING the last chapter ;) Deeply appreciated since I felt like my fingers were going to fall off after typing so much words. Hehe…Hope you like this chapter!

**crazyamzy: **Hey! Glad you made a comment about Tai's mother stuffing the chilies down Tai's throat whenever he swears…haha, I just had to add that in cause my ma used to do that when I was naughty as a child. It was "pure" PURE PURE evil…and that's all I gotta say bout it…

**lottie11: **let's just say that the suspense will be ½ alright and ½ bad. I don't really know how to explain it. It's glad to know that you like Andrew ;) … everyone's been so against him the previous chapters, but he'll be back. It's great that you got attached to a character that wasn't from Digimon. Lol…hehe…thanks for reading another chapter!

**After two months. I've decided to write a chapter. I'm getting a bit more interesting in writing my own stories on but if I take long to update on why try and start something? Well… I know it's been a while since I've updated…just going through lots of stuff at the moment, personal reasons and so on that I can't explain on this site. Just feeling down, the usual angst. Especially when next year and the year after will be the most pressured years of my life sigh .. Currently I'm in a sadistic mode so I'm sorry if I sound real dull, just hope this mood doesn't carry out in the whole chapter. Lots of love**

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 17/ Happy Birthday Hikari! – PART 1..**

by _zhhatspilf_ (backwards)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_Thursday – _**(10 days until the World Dance Competition)

Hikari Kamiya exited the building, leading herself out of the sickening Hospital. For the past few hours she had gained her to confidence actually visit her brother. For normal families and siblings, sure it was normal. But after what the Kamiya's had gone through, it was clearly understandable. _Every _family has their problems. And some problems were just too much that they couldn't cope with at times…

It was early in the morning, when she had arrived in Taichi's cubicle, observing him intently with no words…_nothing_ to say. Probably because her older brother was sleeping like a log, and she felt uncomfortable talking to someone who wouldn't even bother to listen to her. Still she had sat in the stool besides the bed gazing upon her sibling for the previous hours. And before she knew it, she had to leave him.

From the looks of things, Takeru was the only person who had remembered her birthday. It was really awkward and strange how it was _only_ him that had remembered all along…but it would have been suspected since they were such close best friends…_once. _This wasn't the only strange thing that bothered her. Throughout the two couple of days she had caught her housemates staring at her and plotting something under their breaths. She still hadn't managed to point out what they were talking about. And whatever it was, she was bound to find out sooner or later.

She slowly took a step at a time, strolling down the street. She had already familiarized herself with the streets of the suburb, and clearly knew her away around…calculating in her mind that she would arrive at school in another half and hour.

Her hands dug into her blazer pockets of her school uniform. It was strange how everything was crashing down all last minute. How her brother '**just**' so happened to get hurt with a week and a bit before the World Competition. It brought a whole lot of nerves in her stomach whenever she thought of it and of how it seemed that all the members of the LimitZ crew weren't even focusing on it. Yamato told her that all the practicing would be held next week and that they weren't going to go school at all for that current week. Kari was glad about that. (The only reason she would bum out at school was her own desire for photography classes.) Though, she was still worried. She wasn't even sure if her present state could withstand all the tension and practice that they were all going to cram in last minute. Also, knowing that Taichi could probably not be able to participate in such an event it worried her of who would take his place. She had a vibe that Sora felt the same way…if _only _she knew the perfect person to fill in for her brother.

**But who?**

"Hikari!"

Without hesitating, the brunette young girl turned around using her natural instincts since her name wasn't that common in America. A smile crept on her face and realization struck her when she saw the threesome coming her way.

"Hey Yolei, JR, Ken," she smiled. " Ey! Sup you guys!"

"Fine…we're alright," the only girl of the three broads spoke, " How's Tai doing?"

"He's cool. I think he's coming home on Saturday, I just visited him," she explained.

" I think it was smart that you told TK," JR added.

How did JR know about how she had spoken to TK over the phone!

Kari gave him a curious glance. She hadn't mentioned to anyone about the conversation between Takeru and herself about her telling that Tai was at hospital. She shrugged it off and decided to ask the question that stumbled over her mind when she met the three of them.

"Yolei…Ken…there's something…" she started, a glint of hope in her cinnamon colored eyes.

"Spit it out, Kari. No use acting innocent all day and get straight to it," Ken laughed, but quieted down after he received a death glare from her.

"Fine," Kari snapped. " Well…if you do remember a couple of days ago when I caught you guys dancing at school cough dirty cough dancing…"

Yolei raised a threatening eyebrow.

" Hahaha! You serious!" JR cracked up laughing trying to not laugh even louder when he saw Ken and Yolei's faces going a deep shade of scarlet.

" Hmm…well, I was wondering if the two of you could replace Taichi and Mimi's position in the dance competition."

"WHAT! Have you just crossed the line of sanity!" Yolei barked, baring her teeth. " There is **no way** we can keep up with you guys! All you saw Ken and I dance to was just something we did for fun…! Sheesh! We don't even have the proper experience. There is definitely NO way…that _we _would participate in –"

"Come on Lei!" Kari turned her head to the other person next to the teenage girl, " _Ken_!"

" I don't see why I have to be involved when there's only one space to be filled in," Ken stated casually, thinking he had been let off easy.

_But Kari wasn't intending for that to happen._

"It just so happens that I asked for you to come join our clan is because Mimi backed out when she figured that Tai wouldn't do it. She said that there was no point and that partners should stay together," she pointed out, grinning at the shocked expression she was receiving from the boy.

"Yeah whatever Hikari…we accept your deal," Yolei rolled her eyes, trying to hide the enthusiasm and excitement.

" Enough of this…let's just get to school before the bell rings," JR interrupted quickening his pace, Kari, Yolei and Ken closely followed behind.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He threw the orange leather coated ball from his hands. It spun, like a ballerina in the air, slowly executing into the hoop making a '_swooshing_' sound in the process. He stayed focused and watched the basketball slip down the net and slam onto the wooden ground of the empty gymnasium…_or what he thought was the empty gymnasium._

"Nice shot! Three pointer!" cheered a boy from the stands, pressing his hands together hyperactively, the noise echoing like a cheerleader.

"When will you ever leave me _alone_?" Takeru sighed, sneering at his friend whom had stopped his loud clapping aloud, " A guy needs his time by himself one in a while, Daisuke."

"I'm a guy. What are you implying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked.

"TK, I'll seriously kick your ass! Don't ever call me a girl again, chicken legs!" Daisuke slyly took a step towards a basket full of basketballs and attempted to throw one at the blond headed boy.

Takeru laughed, catching the ball. " What Daisuke? Now you're perving at me? Perverted pedophile freak. You know…you should know that teasing someone's figure can give you low self esteem and doubts."

"TK, I think that now…" Daisuke paused, " It's you that is thinking like a girl…low self esteem and all that crap. Plus, you're the same age as me, if you don't remember. Meaning, I wouldn't be a pedophile! Jerk!"

"Well…I'll claim that I do sometimes think like a chick. But you **_are_**a chick."

Before the word '_chick_' slipped out of Takeru's lips he felt a number of ball being thrown at his direction, and he was presently trying to dodge them all at once. The two boys cracked up laughing, causing Daisuke to have bad aiming. And when he had no more balls to thrust at TK he dropped onto the floor, staring at the ceiling and practical boredom.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Why aren't you doing any of your homework or sumthin' like usual?" questioned TK in eager.

"It's all done. And I heard your practice was over, you didn't come back to the dorms…so I decided to have a quest in search for Lord Takaishi," Daisuke spoke in sarcasm.

" You've lost it, haven't you?" TK gazed at his friend blankly.

"So why are you still here, then? " it was Daisuke's turn to give a query.

"Clearing my mind. Just found out we got a bball tournament this weekend. Or….sort of just remembered about it," sighed Takeru, decided to chuck another random ball into the hoop. " Stressful man…too much shit going on…"

"Good luck then. I don't see why you need to worry when you haven't missed a hoop since I came in," Daisuke commented.

"It's not that I'm worried about it or anything," Takeru sighed once again. " Bball is like my whole life played out on this court. It's where my spirit arises –"

"Cut the crap," he said.

"Alright, I was on a roll though," TK gave a wink. " It's just…Hikari's birthday party is on Saturday. I was the main one who thought of the idea to organize the surprise and all…but what's the point when _I can't be there_. I was thinking of backing out of the basketball tournament and going to Hikari's party instead. But the other half of me doesn't want to abandon the game. And I'd be letting the team down…"

"That's simple," Daisuke said shortly as if the answer were stating the obvious.

"_Simple? _What the hell do you mean! I don't know what the fuck to chose!" he exclaimed waving his hands around like a madman in desperation.

"Well there is one thing you can do." Daisuke shrugged. " After the bball game, go to the party. Even if you are late, at least you turned up. In this way, you won't let the team down…or your girl."

"If you're referring to yourself…I'm not interested in you, you sicko. I'm straight okay, Daisuke! **Straight** ," Takeru pronounced clearly.

"TR, get over it already," Daisuke rolled his eyes, " What I mean…is _your girl_. Hikari. Aren't you goin' to get her something?"

"I'm not sure…I'm sort of throwing a party…what else does a guy gotta give?"

"Roses?" Daisuke commented.

" Sounds too clichéd that it makes me sound really desperate. And plus, we aren't in romantic terms anymore, remember?" Takeru sighed, taking of the blue bandana he had been wearing and swiping the sweat from his forehead. "I've already got something in mind now that I think of it."

"Hope it ain't a kiss or something. That's pretty cheap you know."

"A kiss can make the world go round."

"For someone who's good at English, isn't it money OR love that makes the world go around?" Daisuke laughed. " You're some cocky lil shit you know? Thinking that your kiss is worth so much."

"It is," TK jeered as he laughed aloud. " Don't worry. I'm not that cheap…I'll get her something else as well."

"I ain't gunna miss this for the world. I'm coming with you this time. Haven't been out of school in a while and my passes to go out have been stacking up," Daisuke said and realized something, " You've got permission, right? Did Yamato dial up the school about you staying home for a week?"

"Duh! Why else do you reckon I'd be thinking about going to Hikari's birthday."

"Man, I was just asking. No need to get all hot headed and touchy over it," Davis shrugged.

TK yawned, and started to dribble the basketball. He didn't really feel like talking about it anymore. "Hmmm…wanna play ball?"

He tossed the ball to his opponent. " Ready to get your ass kicked, Mr. Motomiya!"

"Keep wishing, TK…_keep wishing_," Daisuke chuckled catching the ball and standing up for a fair competition. He wasn't going to give up **that** easily…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato Ishida walked into the school gymnasium; linked in his arm was Jezebel whom was batting her long eyelashes viciously and sending Sora Takenouchi a proud glance of triumph. The auburn haired girl rolled her chestnut eyes at her rival, noticing beforehand the strangling look on Yamato's facial expression as he tried to let go of Jezebel's tight grip.

For Sora, saying "Jezebel" was like poison to her lips. Though, Sora thought it was enjoyable and laughable seeing Yamato in such pain and anguish, she couldn't help but noticed the desperation Jezebel showed…throwing herself at him flirtatiously…_very sickening_. Jezebel was probably thinking she, Sora of all people, would get jealous over her. But she was wrong…what Jezebel was doing just pissed her off…_badly._

It's not that Sora would get jealous easily it's just that she had cross paths with people like her, who acted all innocent but were truly two-faced and would sell you out when they had a chance. She had been through enough after seeing what Jezebel did to her former best friend. Another word that would be perfect to describe people like her was a hard core ' **_biatch_**_.'_

"You're late!" the sports teacher barked, " As a punishment, Yamato…_stay here._ You shall be one of the people to help demonstrate to the class how a specific form of first aid is pursued."

" How bout me? I'm late, don't I have to be punished? I can be partners with Yamato to help out," Jezebel pouted, appearing as if she was going to kneel and beg.

Sora felt like covering her ears to avoid Jezebel's high-pitched squeaky voice.

"No," the teacher objected, as Jezebel haughtily took a seat on the ground with the rest of the physical education class.

When the teacher sought to Jezebel being seated, his grey squinted eyes scanned through his pupils. Sora stared over at the teacher bluntly, hoping that his eyes would go right through her. She thought repeatedly to herself…

_Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. _

"Takenouchi. Get up," he ordered.

The girl groaned and got up from the ground. _That really had to be a jinx._

The teacher enjoyed whenever Yamato and Sora were partners because they were dedicated in every sport and activity they were involved with. He clearly remembered when the two partners were ripping at each other's heads during the self-defense lessons. That was what true sport spirit was all about. This was why he simply picked the two out of the crowd, to demonstrate to their peers how it was to be done…

"During fatal circumstances, we use this technique. When a victim is out of air, CPR is used," he started.

Not only Sora groaned, but also this time the whole class did.

"Silence!" the teacher yelled dangerously. He lectured a five-minute speech on what CPR meant, but by the end it seemed like half the class was half asleep…_drooling_. "Okay, Sora…Yamato? Are you ready?"

"Guess so."

The pair stared awkwardly at the teacher and exchanged glances uncomfortably.

"C'mon! We need a demonstration!" a boy called out from the class cheekily.

"Desmond! Shut your trap!" the teacher growled and his tone spoke softer to the two, " Okay, Sora…you are unconscious from almost drownin –"

"That's rather unlikely, I know how to swim sir," she rolled her eyes.

Ignoring what the auburn headed girl had answered back, he then turned to Yamato. " And you…you are her rescuer. You show the class what has to be done!"

Shaking his head, the blond headed boy's azure eyes leered down at his friend whom was placing herself in a lying down "_unconscious" _position. She closed her eyes. And so did he.

He bent down, lips almost touching. He pretended to breath into her mouth, but letting a bit of his warm breath escape, sending shivers up Sora's spine. Yamato stared down at her. His lust cold stone eyes were glazed, as if in a dream. He nonchalantly bent closer and gave her a sweet passionate kiss. He could have sworn that she kissed him back, before her eyelids fluttered open and sending him a hard slap across the face.

The class 'ooeeeed,' while Jezebel gave a cold hard greasy at the couple.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Thursday and Friday took a lot of secret phone calling, shopping, hiring and decorations with the help from Taichi (in his hospital bed, on the phone) and TK( also on the phone from his school). Sora, Mimi and Yamato were scheming also while Hikari was left in the dark, _clueless_. Mimi's parents had decided to be the '_adults_' present at the party so that it all wouldn't get out of hand. The Tachikawa couple thought it was best of them to be there, since they weren't there for the LimitZ crew for over a month and how they were pretty guilty of how Taichi got hurt. They made a mistake, and they weren't going to make it again, which was why they were to supervise over the function. So alcohol was cancelled out of the list ( Yamato frowned at this). Also it had to be a smoking free zone. (Yamato's frown deepened when he heard of this as well. )

Sure all the preparations didn't seem all that bad, but when you were hiding something from Hikari it was close to impossible. Kari, herself, was becoming rather suspicious of how everyone was reacting for the couple of days (though she was used to how Sora and Yamato were avoiding contact, for some reason she didn't really want to know what it was on about this time. )

Mimi Tachikawa wrapped her flourish pink bathrobe around her slim figure. Writing down a list of last minute things on the notepad on top of a stack of book on the table, while bending her neck so that her ear could hold the phone, speaking to Takeru on the other line.

"So everything's done?" Takeru enquired.

"Done," Mimi confirmed. "Everything's fine."

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Uhhh…._yeah_!" she responded uncertainly, eyes searching through the '**to do'** list. Realization struck her and began to panic. " TK, oh my god! We forgot about…about the music!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Takeru chuckled at his friend's panic. " A good friend of mine, from my school, is coming down from here as well. He'll be the DJ for tomorrow, no sweat. Also sought the opportunity to bring him so ya'll could see him cause he's the guy that's going to mix our songs for the competition."

"Phew," Mimi giggled. " You got me big time there. So…I'm now pretty sure everything's fine. All that we gotta wait for is Kari to be happy and forgive us all for forgetting her birthday."

"You mean… **_you guys _**forgetting her birthday, " TK corrected. " I do recall that I was the only guy that remembered."

"Stop being a lil cocky dickhead, TK. You'll turn out like your brother soon so I'd watch my smartass mouth if I were you," Mimi teased. She then said a bit more curiously, " So…why else did you ring up and dial the house for? Is anythin' up? You couldn't have possibly rang up to just give a last minute check."

"Yeah…kind off," he replied.

"It better not be bad news or any thing…" Mimi frowned.

"Well…_I can't really come_…"

"TK! **You idiot**! You thought of this idea and you ain't gunna even turn up? Man…_argghhh_!" Mimi interrupted in disbelief. " And what may be the reason for this!"

"No…_what I meant_," TK explained. Mimi could picture the blond rolling his eyes on the other line of the phone. " Is that I'm going to have to play a game tomorrow morning first. Since the game will probably end in the afternoon, I'll be at our crib later that evening…according to the distance and all from where I'll be. So I'll be a little late."

"Yeah, that's right," Mimi said. " You caught me there. I thought you weren't going to turn up at all! Kari would have been disappointed. "

"Nuh…I'm just goin' to be comin' a bit late," he repeated, murmuring. "Just tell everyone else for me."

Mimi nodded in to no one in particular, and to her surprise she saw a younger girl walking down the steps of the staircase. Her hair was wrapped with a towel and a toothbrush stuck out of her mouth. Without hesitating, Mimi swiftly grabbed the notepad and placed it behind her back, hoping that Hikari didn't notice what she was holding and that she hadn't overheard her conversation with Takeru.

"Ey Takeru! I better go!"

"Mim-!"

" Get some rest for the game tomorrow…see ya!" she cut him off and hung the phone.

Kari raised her eyebrow and rushed and snatched the phone from Mimi's grasp the phone…to check if the other person was on the line. Waving her toothbrush in the air at the older girl she began to splutter with the toothpaste in her mouth, " M…Mimi, what the f-fuck I-si goin' o-on?"

"Nothing _really_," Mimi filled in. " Just Takeru. He's going to come home tomorrow as for the rest of week."

"Hmm…" Kari gave Mimi one last suspicious glance and stuffed the toothbrush back into her mouth, walking off.

Mimi shook her head, giving a relieved sigh as she watched Hikari disappear around the corner.

_Close call…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_Saturday Night (the following day) – Countdown: _**8 days until the World Dance Competition

" Taichi, someone's come to fetch you. She's waiting outside," the nurse offered a warm smile and presented him with a pair of wooden crutches.

"Thanks Dawn," he grumbled as the nurse assisted him to get out of bed and onto them. " Who is she?"

Taichi already knew who it was, but he was just making sure. Sora had told him his part of the plan. How they'd make Hikari pick him up from the hospital so it would bid them time to decorate the place. Sora also added that he had to take his time on the crutches and even pretend to fall over if they were arriving at the Tachikawa house too fast. He snorted. Though, he did have to admit it was a good excuse that he was using his injury to bid them time. Taichi objected because he didn't want to walk ten blocks away,…_okay, maybe a bit exaggerating_…, while handling the crutches and enduring his sister at the same time. Tai had tried to back out of it, but TK, Yamato, Sora and Mimi ganged up on him saying that they had _no other_ excuse to get Hikari out of the house.

"Ohh…this girl has been coming a number of times this week. She's been here for the past couple of days, but every time she comes to this hospital you are always asleep," Dawn commented. " She must really care for you…"

This confused Taichi. If the person waiting outside wasn't Hikari…_who was it? _Hikari would never visit him unless she was forced to for the past couple of days. Mimi hadn't visited him a lot, but would ring him up on the phone…Kari visiting him? It just sounded…**_weird_**…_he didn't deserve to be visited by her_

The nurse slung a bag over Taichi's shoulder and walked slowly with him out the hospital room. To his surprise he spotted his younger sister staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. _So it was true…Kari had been visiting him…_

She looked up. " Hi Tai."

"Hey!" he responded a bit strangely, awaiting her to shout or argue back at him.

_But she didn't…_

"So you aren't going to introduce me to this young lady, Tai?" Dawn questioned staring at the younger girl.

"Ohh…Kari, this is Dawn the nurse that has been looking after me for the past four days. Dawn, this is my sister Hikari."

The two girls flashed friendly smiles at each other. They then gave their farewells to Dawn. Within five minutes the siblings walked out the door… (or in Tai's case, strained himself out the door).

"From the looks of things, I guess I'm not going to be dancing tonight," Taichi spoke absently about the party, almost was about to cover his mouth at what he revealed but decided not to…knowing the result would make him lose his balance and fall face first onto the cement footpath.

"What do you mean? Are we goin' to Dysfunction _again? _Man…I'm seriously getting' sick of goin' to the same nightclub every weekend," Kari whined, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, think so," Tai mumbled, glad that she was off track that he had been talking about **her** party…_not _going clubbing. He almost blew the cover that the rest of the LimitZ crew had been trying to disguise from Hikari for the past three days.

The two continued to make their way slowly down the street. The soft breeze picked up fallen leaves from the ground swirling around in the breeze. It was refreshing having a walk while witnessing nature these days. Taichi felt rather happy and serene. It had been a while since he'd been outside. All he could do back at hospital was just stare at the airplanes from the hospital's windows.

"_Tai_…"

The boy looked up to observe what his sister had to say, curiosity in his eyes. " Yes, Hikari?"

"I…," she whispered in a soft tone…staring straight ahead. " I'm real sorry…for _everything_."

"No Kari, I'm sorry _as well_…for being such a retard and not being there for you when you needed me the most," he swallowed, guiltily. It had been a long time since his sister and he had talked to each other, like human beings_ for once_…How long it would last? He didn't know. But that day, the atmosphere with her was much different.

"But Tai," she said lightly, " I…_we…I_ should have stopped being a bitch a long time back…instead of clinging onto the past and bringing a negative vibe around the people who I'd stay with. I knew that you were really sorry about it…but I always would never forgive you after you'd apologize. And…it's so stupid…_I'm so stupid_…"

She didn't bother to wipe the tears away, lips pursed in a pout.

"Stupid? What do you mean? You're not stupid…_don't say that,"_ Taichi frowned. " You're nothing close to stupid, Hikari…"

" I was so stupid that it took me so long to understand what I was doing," she replied back numbly. " It took me **so **long to realize that I wouldn't forgive you…and when you got shot…it made me realize…_what if you had died_? And I still didn't talk to you and still held onto the grudge about what happened many years ago. I was _so stupid_ to not let go of the past and to get over it altogether…I'm sorry."

" We all cling onto or pasts, no matter what. We can't live in our past for the rest of our lives," Tai said reassuringly, coming a bit closer to his sister whom had stopped walking. He carefully grabbed the wavy strand of hair that fell over her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He then wiped the tears away from his younger sibling's cheeks. " We **learn** from our mistakes. _But we can't forget about them_…we live in regret. But we still gotta move on…but I think you're a step from that."

"From what? _Moving on?_" she responded, she looked up at him.

"That's right. At least you're _actually _talking to me now. At_ least_ you're getting somewhere now!" Taichi laughed, a lopsided grin forming on the corners of his mouth, ruffling Hikari's hair up. She sustained a scowl.

To his surprise, Hikari tightly embraced him, burying her face into his jacket.

"Careful, now! My crutches might collapse and we'll fall together," Taichi smirked. The girl let go of the embrace and looked up to her older brother, eyes sparkling with contentment.

"Now…are we cool!" she grinned.

"Yeah, _we're cool_…or more like even. Next time…_just don't be such a bitch _to me…and tell me what's up. And if I ever catch you wearing tight clothes…you'd better watch out," Tai slyly shot back then threatened, " I'll tell mom."

Hikari pushed her brother to the ground with a gleeful giggle, and ran.

"That's not fair!" Tai called after her carefully picking up his crutches. " Respect the old and crippled!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Ooh_

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_

_Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do_

_After I done done everything that you asked me_

_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_

_Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you_

_Ooh_

_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_

_All that talk but it seems like you can't come through_

_All them lines like you could satisfy me_

_Now I see where believing you got me_

_Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me_

The party was coming to a start. The disc jockey – Izzy – had the music shaking the house, Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa tried to tell the DJ to lower down the music since they were scared of complaints by the neighbours…but Izzy **_only_** lowered the volume down _a bit. _There were about twenty people in the house. Mimi decided to invite some of her old friends over as well because she wanted to keep the house a bit more full with people.

The food, banner and decorations were all set up. Now the only thing or people missing were the celebrant and her brother.

"Everything's goin' well," commented Sora to no in particular. " It's all goin' according to schedule. Success!"

"That's true," Matt pipped in, but Sora gave him a sour glare.

Yamato shrugged, knowing that Sora still had kept the grudge of how he '_accidentally_' kissed her two days ago.

_Can you keep up?_

_Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant_

_Can you keep up?_

_Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_hit me hard, make me lose my breath_

"HEY! **THEY'RE COMING**!" Mimi shouted and gave a warning glance at Izzy to turn off the song. The girl quickly ran away from the window she'd been standing from and hid behind the couch, as everyone else found their own perfect hiding places.

Someone knocked on the door.

No one went up to get it.

"Maybe we should open the door," Mrs. Tachikawa spoke quietly with a worried tone, " Maybe Hikari doesn't have the keys-"

"_Shhhhh!" _everyone hushed Mimi's mother.

Luckily for them, they heard the door being unlocked.

"It's so quiet," Hikari murmured as she held out a hand to help Taichi inside the house. "Where's everyone at? Hmm…no one told me that they were goin' out or –."

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS**!" Yamato screamed, as he popped out from where he had been hiding. a/n…okay…I think I've gone a bit hyperactive at the moment o-O…or probably because I greet 'Merry Christmas' to my friend when it's actually their birthdays. LOL

"Idiot," Sora barked, throwing a cushion from the sofa at him. " Get your celebrations right!"

"_What the…?" _Hikari gazed around at the two with a confused expression on her face.

Before Sora and Yamato were about to start a fight, their name calling was subsided by the people who screamed, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hikari gave a bright smile. She stared at everyone, and looked back at Tai whom was giving a cheeky grin. Everything seemed…_perfect…she hadn't suspected a surprise party even though she'd been quite suspicious…this was never on her list! But where…where was Takeru?_

** ('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**I know that really wasn't a good chapter. But I'm glad that I finally put the differences aside and put Hikari and Taichi together…some sibling loving ;) hehe… I know I didn't write that much and that I haven't updated for a while…but I promise I'll update a bit faster since I'm on summer/Christmas holidays right now! (I go back to school on January the 31st!) The second part will be up soon…keep your eyes peeled!**

**Lots of love & take care**

**Flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Takeru comes, a sweet conversation between Mimi and Tai. And hmm…other stuff ;)

**SONG USED:**

Lose my breath _by_ Destiny's Child

** ('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	18. x:: chapter 18 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: o1.o7.o5_

**Asura of love:** thanks ;) I'm glad that this version is better than the other one. After rewriting it, I feel better cause the other version was going off track…and not how I wanted it to be. Hope you like this chapter!

**Kuroi Black Nightingale: **Yeah, I guess the whole point of this story to show that everyone doesn't live perfect lives. And … how these extreme problems can be resolved. And that there's a possible chance that it 'could' happen. Even of Sora cutting she relates to some of my friends and what they go through. You're from NZ! How cool…lol … ;) you're write that there are not much people from the Southern Hemisphere! Thanks for reviewing this story, as well as some of my others. I do read reviews, you know ;)

**Angewomonandme: **Thanks for the compliments. Hehe…umm about how you asked if I have something against Asians? Well … no, I don't. LOL haha…I'm an Asian myself…ROFL … my friends and me just muck around a lot…and I guess it shows up in my writing. But…can you tell me where I wrote it, so I can delete it if it's offensive? So it's all cool? Yeah…lol…n e wayz, thanks for telling me an interesting thing to talk about…hehe…take care…

**BabyBlue121147: **Yes, I guess I must have hit my head on something…It was all angst and all of a sudden…I had to make Yamato go on a high. LOL … it takes a toll writing angst all the time, right? – shrugs – But then again, I always say **Merry Christmas **to my friends when it's their birthdays, just for fun. LOL … Thanks for reviewing, it's great to see a new reviewer!

**michi-fan:** Exams? Omgolly, I feel your pain! Thanks for still reviewing through your pessurable time!

**Hikari-4-Takeru, take the blame, Takari lady aka D-3, death-by-illusion** **& Dark Magician and Holy Mage: **THANKS A BUNCH YOU GUYS! I'm glad you like the previous chapter…hehe…I just hope you like this one just as much… ;) LOL … thanks a lot, much appreciated for the support!

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12**: Takeru shows up at the party? Damn..off course he will! LOL …

**miaow227**: You talk about me updating? Ohhh…that's scary…JK LOL … haha… I wish I had a friend who was a writer… talking about ideas and so on… haha…my friends at school think anime and writing is gay! Hmph! ;( You don't want TK to come! Well…let's just say…this will be a happy chapter. LOL. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Crazyamzy: **Yeah, my vacation will end on the last day of January since I'm starting a new year level at my school. I have two more years of school left! Damn, I feel REAL old…haha, so I guess you wouldn't call that lucky, right!

**Calmer of the Storm: **Yeah, I'm occasionally dead. LOL … Probably 3-5 more chapters left. I had to make Taichi and Hikari become close again, I really did hate the sibling rivalry… Thanks for reviewing!

**lottie11: **The dance comp will probably be in two more chapters since the next chapter will be on their training, and getting serious with their dance skills. Merry Christmas to you too ;) and thanks for the cute smiley faces. LOL … ;)

**Well...I decided that I'd update this story after editing Officially Missing You and Island of Love. Four more days till Christmas, six more days till my birthday! Omgolly…I'm becoming old and ancient..hehe. I'm glad with all the responses I received from the previous chapter ;) I didn't expect that much feedback. Just think of this update as a Christmas specialty. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to ya'll and I hope you like this chapter!**

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 18/ Happy Birthday Hikari! - PART 2 ..**

by _Flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" Team, _well done_!" the basketball coach growled excitedly, adrenaline surging his veins. There were only a few seconds left of the game, and they had their opponent where they wanted them to be. " Now, that we are leading by three points…all we gotta do is prevent our opposing team from scoring…_get it?_"

"YEAH!" St. Kevin's Basketball Team roared in unison with equal enthusiasm. The team headed back towards their positions on the court, but as the last boy was about to follow their lead the coach held him back, grabbing his shoulder.

"**Takaishi**?"

"Yes sir!" the blond headed boy queried, his sky colored eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Block Johnson! Number 21. He's their only chance of winning and scoring their final point. Block him as if your life depended on it!" he barked then gave him a hard encouraging hit on Takeru's back, " Get going before the game's over, Takaishi. No m_ove_! Get goin' son!"

"No worries coach! No sweat," Takeru returned a wry grin and rushed towards his position on the court, just the precise timing as the referee blew his whistle beginning the game where they had left off.

"Come on TK! _Do it for your girl_!" shouted a voice from the stands, making TK roll his eyes. _Daisuke the Idiot…_

Takeru swiftly trailed Johnson, with only five seconds to fear.

_Five…_

Johnson fooled right, causing Takeru to lose his stepping. Takeru then quickly gained back his composure quickly colliding back onto number 21's side, desperately trying to steal the ball off his grasp.

_Four…_

Johnson had reached the three pointer line, bouncing the leather ball to bid time and to mock Takeru just for the sake of it. You could hear the round object thudding against the wooden floorboards.

_Three…_

Takeru avoided the nerve racking sweat appearing on his forehead, deep in concentration…He needed to find a way…so that Johnson wouldn't score. If TK did let him score from one simple fault he didn't catch, the whole game would become a waste, and Takeru had "**never**" lost a game. _Well…not yet…_

_Two…_

Two more seconds and the crowd's cheers deafened his ears. Johnson quickly took Takeru's distraction to advantage, about to throw the basketball.

"No you don't!" murmured TK, focusing in leaping after the ball as soon as it had just left Johnson's fingers…

**_One…_******

The ending whistle was blown.

"And St. Kevin's Basketball Team **_Wins_**!" the commentator yelled on the microphone, " Well done! After participating a number of times and have not being able to win this championship for a couple of years now, it appears that the team has _finally claimed victory_! They are back in the game!"

Takeru let out a relieved sigh, the noisy cheers pushing his thoughts away, and cracking a large smile on his sweaty face. A brunette boy pushed himself towards him and strategically gave a quick glance at the time on his watch.

"I got JR's bro – JP to take us to the party, he should be waiting outside right now," Daisuke explained.

"Mad shit," TK replied back. " Thanks. I owe you."

"You always did," Dai winked.

_Now that his school's victory was under his belt … the last thing he had to settle at the moment was Hikari's birthday party…_

With one final gaze at the ecstatic crowd surrounding his mates on the basketball court, he chuckled…then followed Daisuke Motomiya out of the school's gymnasium.

He then realized…that he was in his uniform and _well_…

"Wait, hold ups! I needa change out of my uniform, I stink real bad," Takeru laughed at Daisuke who was shaking his head with a sneer evident on his facial features.

"Yes _you do_…and I was wondering when you'd figure that out!"

"Stop agreeing with _me. It's weird_," TK laughed, he then turned to walk the opposite direction they were heading in…to the changing rooms. He muttered under his breath with a smirk, " I'm coming, Kari, let's just hope you ain't in PMS mode of me comin' late and all…Well, I'll be there after I have a shower…cause I'd probably stink the joint…I know you, of all people, wouldn't want that to happen…ha"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot_

_ Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at ya Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park _

_it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop_

_ it like it's hot I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon_

_ And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on_

The auburn headed girl looked fiery hot that night, well from Yamato's point of view (as well as the other guys chilling out at Hikari's party). Sora Takenouchi had actually made an effort to change her usual hairdo and tied her locks of hair in a loose stylish bun. Her warms eyes matched well with her brown mini skirt and red tank top.

When Yamato had seen her the previous half an hour ago, she looked rather innocent when she batted her eyelashes…_until_ she quickly whacked him on the back of the head while calling him an " **Idiot**."

"You know Sora, why'd you have to whack me on the head earlier on?" Yamato glowered while trying to fix his hairdo back into place, mockingly.

"For being an _idiot, IDIOT_! The surprise was nearly blown off thanks to you knowing your celebration skills," she spoke, eyes flashing dangerously towards him. " But_ luckily_ Kari was used to our usual fighting arguments that she didn't become suspicious."

"Then why'd you have to hit me for?" he scowled a demand.

"Cause you're an idiot!" she replied simply as if it was the most reasonable answer in the world. " Plus, I caught you drinking a couple of beers in your room an hour ago. And now you're probably a drunk ass that I have to be bumming around with for the whole party."

" But it's a party!" he objected. " A party has always gotta have alcohol …and why you gotta stay with me, there's other people here that you can chill out with…you know…"

"You think your such a rebel. Getting drunk and all. _Idiot_," she repeated for about the fifth time. " Mimi and Tai seem to be together now, and I don't want to disturb their privacy. Plus, TK's not here. But he'll probably be cranky if he was either way. Yolei, JR and Ken are having their own private conversation. And I don't want to hang around with Kari's friends from her school…because I don't even know them! Which makes me_ unfortunately _stuck with an ass like you."

"That's a nice way to put it," Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…where's your girlfriend…_Jezebel_?" she gritted her teeth, " Didn't you invite her to this party?"

"Jezebel is not m girlfriend. And invite her…_no way_! You gotta be jokin' right?" Matt chuckled. " Either way Mimi and Yolei were in charge of the invites and they certainly wouldn't have _invited her_."

"Whatever," Sora hissed, causing the guy to smirk.

"Is that j_ealousy _I sense?"

"No."

"_Envy_?"

"**NO**! Yamato shut the fuck up, you prick! Why would I be jealous over some slut? And from the looks of it…I think you're a bit over tipsy. I'd be swearing on the top of my lungs at you if Mimi's parents weren't supervising this party. But unfortunately they are**_, idiot_**!" she gestured to the oldest couple standing on the opposite side, eyeing all the teenagers in observance.

"You're still using that quite offensive word," Yamato pouted truthfully, receiving a death glare.

"_Stop_ being a drunk smart ass!" Sora groaned, " _If that even makes sense_…"

_Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams_

_See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams?_

_Eligible bachelor, million-dollar boat_

_That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat_

_The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs_

_The interior like suicide wrist red_

_I can exercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed_

On the left side of the room, an interesting conversation was brewing amongst the three.

"What's **he** up to _now_?" Ken Ichijouji's eyes narrowed as his gave focused on a pair of boys the same age as he. Dan and Angel stood there, chatting along with the birthday girl.

" What is Angel doin' here?" JR spat in disgust, the exact words where playing in Ken's mind.

The girl from the three began to talk, " I…"

"You?" Ken said bluntly.

"Well I… I guess _I kinda i_nvited him since he **is **Kari's friend," Yolei admitted hesitantly. " He deserves the right to come to this party, as well as we d-"

" I don't see how you can 'kinda' invite someone. Lei, that guy's nothin' but a nuisance playa," Ken spoke groaned, " Just imagine when Angel crosses paths with TK? Hell will probably break loose. Also, have in mind, that Angel's bro is connected with Acey…this truly doesn't seem good. _Not good at all_…"

" Stop fussing over nothing you guys! I've been in Angel's class longer than Hikari has. He's not as bad as his own bro. He may be cocky and a dickhead at times, but overall he's not a bad guy…"

"Please Yolei, don't tell me you're sticking up for the jerk?" JR said in disbelief. " Come on…If TK saw him here and wanted to bash the shit out of him. I'd seriously give him permission to! Especially when Angel is hitting on TK's girl!"

"What if I am sticking up for him, JR?" Yolei's eyes glared cautiously. " And TK hasn't even asked Kari out yet! I'm not sticking up for Angel and I know it's way better it Takeru got together with Kari…but it's Kari's choice, **_not yours_**!"

"JR, so what's the deal!" Ken questioned curiously, deciding to break the quarrel between his girlfriend and his best friend. " You told us not to get a present for Kari…"

"Yeah…_that's right_," Yolei added in wonder, she glanced at the thin long heavy wrapped gift tucked under JR's arm. JR had told the couple to not purchase Kari a present since he put their names in the card, and so that they wouldn't have to bother in getting one for her.

"Umm…its…," JR smirked. " I'd better just announce it. So it'll be a surprise for the both of you as well for Kari and everyone else."

"Tight arse," Yolei muttered under her breath, making Ken laugh.

_Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead_

_Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street_

_Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat_

_So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit_

_Trying to ask me shit_

_When my niggaz fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit_

_You should think about it, take a second_

_Matter fact, you should take four B_

_And think before you fuck wit lil skateboard_

JR confidently walked over to the DJ, whispering something in Izzy's ear. The older boy gave a nod of agreement and handed him the spare microphone, as he lowered down the volume of the music causing all the chattering guests to pay attention to what JR was about to say.

"Hey ya'll! I'm JR if you didn't know! I hope you're all havin' a fantastic time…especially the birthday girl!" JR announced with a mischievous wink at Hikari, his vacant arm grasping the present. " Let's just say Kari, since no one has given a gift to you yet … Ken, Yolei and I decided that we should start. Now, Ms Kamiya get your butt here, or else I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting our gift at all! I'll keep it for myself!"

Kari giggled, leaving Angel and Dan (**a/n** _Dan is Angel's friend, if you have forgotten. He's mentioned back in chapter 10_) behind to stand next to the boy with the microphone. She spoke quietly on the corner of her mouth in haste, " You know, JR…you didn't have to get me anything…this is real _embarrassing_…"

"Kari, just open it," he instructed in annoyance to her hesitation, handing her the rather heavy item.

Giving a defeated sigh, she let her delicate fingers peel the tape and unwrap the gift in a slow pace. Her eyes widened with mere happiness as she began to see a golden picture frame. No longer keeping her patience and letting her eagerness get the best of her, she tore all the wrapping paper off and became rather speechless. Not because it was bad…_it was an excellent sight_!

Hikari instantly distributed her gratitude by giving separate warm embraces to Ken, JR and Yolei. Everyone at the party gazed over at the currently enlarged photograph positioned in the middle of the big heavy golden frame.

"I'm guessing that you…**like it**!" Yolei couldn't help her suspicion, wanting to know Kari's reaction to her present.

"Hell yeah! Damn, off course I like it_! **Are you insane**_!" Kari blurted out at once. " I can't believe you even enlarged it! It makes it so much better…"

"Agreed!" Taichi added, a broad grin forming on his facial expression, as he wavered next to Mimi on his crutches to get a better look at the photograph.

The photo was composed of only two colors: black and white. Yet these two colors brought out a different perspective of the two figures that were situated in the middle of the image. It brought out the past…of what had _happened._

It had a atmosphere of young innocence, evident from the ecstatic grins on the two children's faces. The heart of the photograph showed Kari and Taichi. Taichi's old goggles, that he used to wear in his childhood days, contrasted greatly against the same usual untamable hair that sprouted in all directions. His goofy grin remained the same, and his arm was stretched around his younger sister whom was equally grinning back. Her light dress suited her smiling face, as her head leaned onto her brother with evident **sibling love**

_It was unbelievable how much they had grown ever since their early years of life…_

" By the way," Sora smiled, deciding it was perfect timing to announce her speech…breaking the silence from everyone staring at the photograph. " Kari…Matt, Mimi and your brother gotcha something special as well…I'm glad that the picture was only of you and Tai cause we got you a large photographs as well. Let's just say, that we decided to give it to you so that our faces will be there _always_ to annoy the hell out of ya!"

"Gee…thanks. Now I think I'm having second thoughts of opening it," Kari joked.

She pushed her thoughts away and replaced them with saying her thanks to the four older teenagers whom had made an effort to give her a birthday present. Even during these tough times, _they still had managed to make her happy with a birthday present_…

She laughed, then unwrapped the present to find the same size golden picture frame.

But what was on the picture was entirely different to the other one. It wasn't a picture of Taichi and her younger self…this time it was a beautiful memory that was caught onto a photograph. This was probably why Kari loved taking photos so much…it was because it captured the best moments in life…as well as the worst…

The image was taken a year ago and it displayed the whole **LimitZ** crew when they had won their first dance competition. Their facial expressions gave the whole scene away, showing the evidence that they had won. It was a perfect moment, where everyone was smiling with not a worry in the world … they had won… _but this time … did they have a chance of winning with Ken and Yolei replacing Mimi and Tai? _The question stirred in Hikari's mind…but her thoughts were yet to be interrupted.

" Being rudely interrupted by Sora representing another present…" JR began mockingly on the microphone, " We have forgotten to tell you something else, Kari. There is _something else_ that we'd like to give to you…"

Kari was in a state of shock. _What more could she possibly ask for…_

JR pulled an envelope from his pocket and began to read… " Congratulations, Hikari Kamiya! You are the winner of the State Photography Contest! Even though this image was taken a while back when you were younger, it displayed the star qualities that our judges have been looking for."

Kari stared dumbfounded…when did she enter such a competition!

"Wait…it's not finished!" JR chuckled at her reaction, handing her the letter and the envelope. " We would love to award you **$1,000**."

That was when she put the pieces together.

"JR YOU MORON!" Kari laughed snatching the letter and pushing it back into JR's pocket, " I should have known you were behind this. Since I didn't enter the competition…**you **keep the money. _The photograph of Tai and me is more worth more than that winning money_…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Thanks for the ride JP, you can come inside and join us if you want," Takeru exclaimed, as he got out of the vehicle. " Your bro, JR, is probably inside…chilling out…you should come inside…"

"Nuh, I'm fine bout it," JP laughed. " Don't wanna mess with my younger bro's friends. When there's no alcohol…I don't call that a real party…Plus, no one my age…"

"Sure," TK said.

"Yeah…later my man," JP sneered.

"Later," Daisuke called after the car as it sped away down the street, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of my own brother…saying that a party isn't a real party without a couple of beers," TK mocked, thoughtfully. " Scary that JP is similar to him in a way…"

"Enough with you talking to yourself, TK. Let's just get in and crash this party already…I don't wanna be outside in the cold for too long," Daisuke blurted out.

"Hold your horses, man," the blond headed boy pulled out his own private keys to the Tachikawa household, unlocking the door and entering.

"Your friend…Mimi…she's got a whole lot of money, don't she?" Daisuke questioned as he looked like he would worship the marble tiles on the ground. Gaining back his senses he spoke, " So what did you get Kari? I've been wanting to know what you got her…"

"A letter and earrings…"

"The earrings you made back at our school a week ago?"

"_That's right_."

"Man…I think you're a cheap ass. Writing a letter and giving earrings? You didn't even use the your own money and you just used the school supplies into making those earrings. And the letter…I could have sworn you were writing that in JP's car after coming back from the game," Daisuke shook his head.

"Let's just call it merely …_creative_," he shrugged.

"Creative my ass. More like cheap." Daisuke corrected " I'm starting to think the roses and chocolates are better than this."

"Trust me, she'll like it."

"Hmm." Dai stared at the left hallway of the house. "I guess the party's at that room…since I can hear the music shaking the whole house."

"Ahuh…just go in, make yourself at home. JR's there, so you can chill out with him since you don't know any one else," TK responded.

" Are you implying that **I** am a loner?"

"If you put it that way," TK shrugged casually receiving a sneer from his brunette headed friend. " I'm just gonna go my room and dump my bags there, I'll take yours as well…since we are goin' to be here for a week or so."

"Thanks…"

"Meetcha there," TK winked.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_xxxxx_**

_Tell Me Again (Tell Me Again My Baby)_

_That We'll Be Lovers And Friends_

_(Ohh! Its A Good Look Baby)_

_Tell Me Again (Tell Me Over And Over And Over We Can)_

_That We'll Be Lovers And Friends_

_Make Sure You're Right Before You Choose_

"Mimi, you wanna get out of here? Too much fourteen year olds…drivin' me crazy. I already cope with Kari and TK, I think that's enough!" Taichi laughed, nudging the girl besides him… " Plus, the music is giving me a bit of a headache…wanna get a separate room…?"

The brunette headed girl raised an eyebrow.

"N-no!" Taichi stammered in embarrassment, " Not in that way…I just needa to get out of here…"

Mimi laughed as she slowly assisted her crippled friend up the staircase away from the lounge room where the party was being held at, into Yamato and Tai's room. It was much quieter, though the music still could be faintly heard.

"Well…ever since arriving from the hospital…I guess our room still is the same," Taichi said, finally giving up to make a conversation. " Okay Mimi, what's up? What's going on in that head of yours? Keeping secrets just causes more problems…you know that? For instance…you could have **told us** about the Acey situation…yet you took it all by yourself. You could have at least told someone…"

"Tai…" Mimi frowned. " What happened…it's over. All right? It's just…there's still stuff going on…that I'm not really to pleased about."

"_Like what_!" Tai sighed, " Just tell me everything…"

The girl began to explain looking at the ground in guilt, " For instance… how Andrew left, without saying bye. And told Sora to say bye to me for him…I don't understand why he couldn't have told it to my face. I want to get over my past and forget about everything, but it seems to stalk back after me. And you…**you** got hurt because of it…"

"Mimi, I chose to defend Andrew out of my own will," Tai stated, " He and I…well we agreed to something, and now we're cool. I didn't even know Andrew left until you just told me, but I'm sure he did it for a good reason –."

"Yeah…like Acey and his idiot followers bashing the hell out of him. Andrew was like one of my best guy friends, and now…now he's _gone_," she sighed.

"Don't talk of him, as if he were dead," Tai stated.

" Ever since coming back here, I've caused such a mess."

"Quit blaming yourself already!"

"_But_-…"

He warily moved her chin with his hand, so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled with anger, confusion and hurt.

" I won't keep this back no longer…but if you haven't figured out already that I really care for you Meems…_a lot. _And seeing you dwell on this makes me feel sad, to know that you're going through all this pain. I hate seeing you like this…pretending you're all happy…when you're not. When all you wanna do is break down and cry…"

She pushed his hand aside, not needing the support of his hand to stare directly at him. She sniffed back in reply, " It's easy for you to say…Cause your life is all fine now…now that you and Kari have settled your differences aside. While…I – I have no friggin' place left in this screwed up world. All I really want is to die. Why I'm living? I have no fucking clu-"

" Wanting to die, just to run away from your fears won't do you any good. If you do, think of all the people you'd leave behind. Think of your cowardly actions. Why can't you just be strong. Face your fears…confront them…it is not necessary to take your own life…" Tai whispered brushing the tears from her face. "And no…No, Mimi. I won't let you do that I'll never let you kill yourself, while I'm here. _I just won't. _My life isn't as fine as you think…my life will never be fine, until I **_know_** you're alright…"

They locked eyes for a second. Without hesitating, she pulled his face down giving him a kiss.

_Until the door opened_…

"About time you two got together…"

The blond haired teen stared down at the couple, carrying his bags…gaping. He was out of his trance when Mimi threw a pillow at him.

" Seems like you're back to yourself," Tai smirked at Mimi then frowned at TK, " Great to see you came late to the party as well. Great timing as usual Mr. Takaishi. Just coming in when…"

"Arghh! Stuff it Tai," Mimi said in irritation, " What do you want TK?"

"Seems I'm not wanted here," he rolled his eyes, dumping his bags on the floor, " Just wanted to chuck my bags in the room…didn't know the bedroom was in use."

"When you see a door closed to a room," Taichi remained calm, though his eyes were fiery red. " That's when you know that a room is being used!"

"You guys…weren't eh…did I jump into you guys about to have se-," he spoke uncomfortably, looking grossed out.

"**NO**!" Mimi yelled. " TK…sometimes it's best to mind your own bussines-."

"Okay… okay … _I'm going_ already," TK spoke up before he was going to have a lecture, exiting the room. "I'd better get going before you have those sappy talks…and then those sappy kisses. It's not like I wanted to crash into a touchy moment…and I think it's a good idea not to do anything on **my** bed…cause then I'd have to spray some insect repellant…"

Another pillow hit him on the back, this time thrown by Taichi.

"Fine fine…I'm leaving. Your privacy is safe with me," he shut the door.

Leaving the embarrassed Taichi and Mimi to stare at each other.

"I hope he doesn't tell anyone…I mean…it was just a kiss," Mimi laughed.

"You can say that again. Let's jus hope dat Mr. Takaishi don't make bullshit about us…or he'll be in grave danger…"

"Like you could do something with your crutches and having your leg all shot up," Mimi teased.

"Yes, I could do something. Like use my crutches as weapon for instance –."

"Causing you to fall in your butt!" she giggled.

Taichi rolled his eyes, carefully sat on the comfy ground, embracing the girl. As she, put her arms around him…closing her eyes and feeling his breath tickle against her neck. Tai could smell her strawberry perfume fragrance, making him feel all dizzy, he grinned as he stared at the brunette headed girl leaning back on him.

He hoped he could stay in this memory forever, and hoped that no one else would disturb them _this time_…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Everything seemed _perfect…_

Her brother was talking to her and was out of hospital, having her **own** surprise party thrown just for her, the two spectacular large presents of photographs that were so special to her.

_And…_

_Stuff Takeru_

If he didn't come…she was going to still have a goodnight without him! There was no possibility on Earth that she was going to burst into tears and cry or ruin the mascara she had put on. She _wasn't_ going to cry over TK not coming, he was not worth the tears…_or was he?_

He wasn't going to ruin her "**_so-called_**" perfect night, which she hadn't had for such a long time. Even though…_even though_ he was the guy that had remembered her birthday on the precise day…and from what she'd heard that night…it was also him who had decided to throw the party for her.

" Damn you, TK," she muttered quietly, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

"Did you say something, Kari?" a voice queried.

"No…it was nothing…_Gel!_" Kari gave a startled laughed, but her laughter didn't reach her eyes. " Why did you want to take me away from the party anyway?"

It was true. A few minutes ago, Angel had tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she could have some alone privacy time to talk to her. So the pair was currently together in the kitchen. It felt really strange…and she couldn't decline his invitation when he looked so **_much_** like Takeru.

_Takeru…why was she always thinking of him? She didn't like him anymore…but why…?_

"Oh…I…" the boy stuttered shyly breaking her train of thoughts, " I just wanted to give you your birthday present…"

"Gel…you didn't have to…I've already got what a girl could ask for all in one night, you didn't **have **to get me anything…"

He handed his gift to her. Kari smiled, staring at the red rose and the chocolates … admiring the simplicity and uniqueness of the present she had just received.

She seriously was about to laugh. If Takeru were here at the moment, he probably would have rolled his eyes at the present and would have remarked that the present was too clichéd that he could bear it.

_And she was thinking about him **again…**_

She shook her head, trying to erase his name from her mind.

"You alright? Do you like it?"

"Sure, just fine Angel. Actually, It's beautiful. It's real nice that you got this for me," she beamed. "Thanks a lot…"

"You're welcome."

To Hikari's surprise, Gel had taken her hand and gave it a small suggestive kiss. Immediately, she withdrew her hand from his grasp with extreme uncertainty.

" Kari…I don't know how to say this," he stuttered. " But is it alright…if you and I wanna go out sometime!"

"A date?" Kari raised an eyebrow, still recovering from Angel's sudden movement towards her.

"If you say so…" he winked. " I did owe you own, after all…"

She couldn't take it anymore…

"TK…I can't," she whispered, staring at the boy, as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's Angel, Kari," he corrected coldly. " You like him … don't you…this TK boy?"

"Angel…you _gotta_ understand…it's just…you remind me too much of **him**…"

"_Is that it_? But we can try and work things out, Kari…who cares if I look like him…what matters is that you like me," he cursed, then paused. _" Do…do you like me?_"

She looked at the ground. " Sure Gel, off course I like you…but **_as a friend_**. I've only known you for about a month…I've known TK for a very long time, we go back so many years ago…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Fine," he spoke lividly, storming away from her.

Shaking Kari stood there for a few seconds, then she_ ran after him_…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Takeru strolled down the stairs, taking his time. The letter and earrings placed in his pockets. As he walked down to the last step, another person bumped into him, making his way to the door.

"You," TK spat. " What are you doing here?"

Angel stared at Takeru, with a frown. " I seriously have no clue, but I'm leaving…I don't see my place here…_she's all yours_."

It was Takeru's turn to stare at him, as he walked out of the house.

**_What did he mean?_**

TK shrugged to no one in particular and began to walk his way to the lounge room. But then he suddenly felt a big impact collide into him, right into his arms…

In immediate reaction he hollered out, " Watch were you're goin -!"

He paused when he realized who was in his arms…

_Kari…!_

" I need to tell him!" she exclaimed as the tears blurred her vision, pushing herself of Takeru's grasp and quickly taking a few steps forward, " I'm sorry about tha – TK? You're here?"

"Duh…who else did you expect?" TK smirked, advancing to the quivering figure, putting his arms around her in comfort. " You alright? I thought you'd be happy to see me, and happy bout tonight… care to fill me in?"

Kari chocked in her tears. " It doesn't really matter…now that you're here…everything feels better."

"Who are they from?" TK questioned staring at the roses and chocolates Kari was clutching in her hands.

"From Angel…"

"Rather clichéd," TK raised an eyebrow, making Hikari laugh.

" Dickhead," she smirked.

" Don't you wanna go in the lounge room? Have a good time…your guests are probably there having a great time you know? Perhaps you should join them…they're probably missing their celebrant!"

"Feeling cluster phobic," she admitted.

"Then…_you wanna go outside_!"

"Outside it is," she simply replied.

Reaching an agreement, the pair walked away together.

_Now…everything was **perfect**_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Golly…25 pages on word ;S I was about to make this chapter longer, but I thought it would be better if I left it where it was at. Rushing things, just ruins it…was what I always thought. One more thing I need to make clear and PLEASE tell me what you think about it.**

**Since I was in a state of editing my work, I was thinking whether I should edit/fix up this story as soon as I finish this chapter…or continue till the end of the story THEN edit the whole story…Please review and tell me what you think of this idea? Thanks a lot guys… Lots of love**

**Flipstahhz**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** See what Takeru wrote in Hikari's letter, find out what else happened on Hikari's birthday party. Something between Jezebel, Sora and Yamato's gonna be happening. Revelations about the connection between Daisuke and Ken. And most importantly, the dance training is up!

**SONGS USED:**

Drop it like it's hot _by _Snoop Dog feat. Pharrell Williams

Lovers and friends _by_ Lil' Jon & The East Side Boyz ft. Usher and Ludacris

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	19. x:: chapter 19 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: o6.o7.o5_

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12, michi-fan, Rock-Angewomon, take the blame, Takari lady aka D-3, princessstphanie, crazyamzy, blondie1221147, death-by-illusion, calmer of the storm & Dark Magician and Holy Mage: **Thanks for reviewing all of you!

**miaow227: **Yes, my friends probably think anime fan fiction writing is retarded. LOL .. but come on.. I love it still .. but I do it secretly...LOL ;) hope u like the chapter miaow22 7 ... hehe

**Kuroi Black Nightingale: **Oi, you! Thanks for reviewing to my other fics as well as this one.. haven't gotten the chance to say thanks. n now that I've gotten the chance to say it...THANKS

**If I had time, I'd probably write a single response to you all.. but truthfully, I really couldn't be stuffed (hides) .. coz .. too much going on, and I think it's best if I just straight away jump into the story. For those who I replied to singly, it's probably because something that u said that stuck into mind that I "****_had_****" to reply back. I hope you all had a wonderful and safe Christmas plus a spectacular New Year. I have two more weeks…and unfortunately, for me, I have school to attend. I am hoping that I make the next chapter the final chapter to this story. Sorry if I sound really melancholy at the moment, just in one of those moods…and I also hope that it doesn't show in this chapter…Tis all for now…and meet ya at the end of the chapter!**

_This chapter is mainly based on Yamato…(I think oO)_

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..CHAPTER 19/Partying and Training..**

by _Flipstahhz_

**'º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He sat besides her, his feet dangling in the air. He shifted his position so that she could catch a better glimpse of her, truly not knowing what to say.

" You planned it all out…_didn't you_?" she said bluntly, avoiding his gaze and letting her chestnut shaded hair fly loosely in the soft breeze of the night sky.

He shrugged with hesitation, unsure if he answered whether he'd make her pissed off or happy.

"TK, I asked _you_ a question…"

"Yeah," he replied, " I did set up the party, were you surprised? I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch your excitement."

She laughed. " Thanks. Didn't quite expect that, a surprise birthday party, after all what's been goin' on. What happened to Tai…and I understand how busy you've been with all your commitments with basketball and school…Ever since you got busted from taking dru-."

"How did you know?" he instantly queried suspiciously anger flashing on his facial expression, " Did Yamato tell you…if he did…he probably told everyone else by now!"

"I have my ways of knowing, TK. I accidentally over heard the conversation between him and the school on the phone. And knowing your brother, he wouldn't tell a soul…unless he really had to," Kari explained to the blond headed boy. " But I thought you were over it and all…I thought you'd stop…"

"Kari, it's not easy. Alright? I try…**I try** my best to quit…but it just gets the best of me. It's like you," he mustered an answer to cover up his problem, " Like how you can't eat a specific number amount of food before spewing it all out…"

" I'm bulimic, TK. I can't help it. It'd different to taking ecstasy."

"It _doesn't matter_. It's all the same either way. We are hurting ourselves. I admit I get addicted, but you…you need to eat to keep a stable weight. You might become anorexic … and how could we dance then?"

" TK, how could we dance when you're always drugged?" she said foully back. " We're on the same boat here…"

"Let's just not talk about it," he murmured as he fumbled out an envelope from his pocket, " Here. I know…it's not a really 'all-that' present…but I still hope you like it. You can open it later if you want."

"Okay…" she smiled. " Thanks again. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Even though you can be a bitch, your still that nice person inside…you know…"

"Gee thanks. I take that as a compliment," he smirked, amusement flickering in his bright azure shaded eyes. " I don't know whether to be happy about the compliment you just gave me…especially being called a bitch from you."

She hit him across the head, and he hit her slightly back on the arm.

**_Just like old times…_**

"It's nerve wracking how the competition is days away…I mean, how are we supposed to dance _now_…now that Tai and Mimi aren't going to participate," he sighed.

Kari laughed, " You're a bit slow. Didn't you know that we already figured that out yet! We all talked over it. Ken and Yolei are their replacements. You should see them dance. I reckon they're pretty good and can catch up onto our moves anytime."

" Yeah, I most likely would have known if someone would have told me," he muttered.

" It's best if we don't think bout it. This is our last relaxing night, then it'll all be practicin' for the comp… why don't you just enjoy this peace?"

" I need to do that, don't I?" he smirked.

"Darn right you gotta," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ey you, lovebirds ova there!" a voice called from behind them from the door entrance to the Tachikawa Residence. " It's time for the cake to be blown, don't let the guests be bored out of their wits!"

"We're comin' Matt!" TK yelled back as he jumped off where he had been sitting and offered his left hand for the celebrant to take. She accepted it, holding his hand as she got up from the ground. Together, the pair walked into the house, on the way they met Matt.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked Matt curiously as he went outside.

" Just needa make a phone call. That's awl. Don't worry…I'll be there to watch you blow out your candles," he winked.

"How's Daisuke doing? He made any new friends?" TK asked.

"He's fitting in well fine…with Ken and Yolei…" Matt then urged, " Just go already .. everyone's waiting for the birthday girl!"

Shrugging, Hikari closed the door and the pair walked back into the lounge room where the celebration was being held.

With the typical "_Happy Birthday_" song being sung off tune, and having her picture taken as she blew out the candles…time went by quickly. Mrs. Takaishi assisted in handing out the ice-cream cake to the guests, while the chatter began to take place again amongst the groups of people.

_Can you feel the speakers jumpin other cats surroundin' but they won't say nothing_

_ Muggin in the club like they wanna do somethin feelin kinda rowdy, huh? _

_Hey Now, Hey Now All the girls mean muggin cuz they musta seen what a girl pulled up in _

_In the club like they wanna do somthin feelin kinda rowdy, huh? Hey Now, Hey Now_

"TK, Kari!" a voice called over the loud song Izzy was playing onto the speakers and filling the whole atmosphere.

TK grinned when he saw Daisuke motioning him to go to him. Kari stared at him in confusion.

"Who's he? I don't even know who he is-…" she whispered to Takeru as they joined Daisuke, JR, Ken and Yolei.

"I am the one and only," he introduced with a bow, hoping it would make TK embarrassed, " Daisuke J. Motomiya at your service. Happy Birthday, Ms. Hikari! TR invited me to come, if you didn't mind…

"No…It's fine," she gave a broad grin then glanced at TK, " TR!"

" He likes playing with my initials," TK gave a shrug. Kari nodded.

"So…Hikari! You look more lovelier in real life, than in Takeru's photo! In person you're just damn fine," he complimented with a cheeky wink.

"My photo?" the brunette stared at TK again, arching an eyebrow in wonder. The feeling of having a picture of her in a boy's campus made her sick.

"No…it was a photo of our whole LimitZ crew, I swear," TK said waving his hands in the air with a gulp.

"It'd better be," she spoke on the corner of her mouth then smiled at Daisuke. " Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problemo, girl! So…are you looking for a man, cause I am one," he smirked, " And clearly, Takeru isn't!"

"Ha! I agree on that one," she laughed, smirking as Takeru was shaking his head to himself.

"Dai, I'd shut up if I were you," Yolei glared. " You haven't even had a girlfriend before!"

" You've never had a girlfriend?" TK sneered at his brunette headed friend.

"Y-No," he admitted, scratching his head. " So what! You _haven't_!"

"Uhh…I used to date Kari," TK spoke a bit hesitantly and stared at Miyako and Ken. " Ken and Miyako are going out and JR –."

" Yeah, I had one. You've seen her before Daisuke. Man…_I can't believe_ it…after all these years that have went by, you are single…_still!_" JR laughed. " You need to get laid."

"Shut up! Don't have to be so mean…" Daisuke frowned, " That's not funny! You're all ganging up on me, meanies. So what if I haven't gotten myself a girl yet! I'm happy that I'm keeping my single status because…you never know….my first girlfriend might _be the one_…"

"Glad you have your dreams, old Daisuke pal," Ken sniggered.

"So…you still haven't told us," Kari said eyeing Daisuke, Ken, Yolei and JR. " How exactly do you know each other! I'm left out of the circle here."

"Well…we've known each other since elementary," Ken said quietly. " And through to St. Kevin's…"

" I thought you went La Trobe and was a year older than us," Kari said as she eyed Yolei mischievously staring at her and mimicking a sorry, obvious since she hadn't told the truth.

"St. Kevin's? But I don't see you around," TK questioned, then he got hit with realization, clicking the pieces together…"Are you the guy that Daisuke told me about…are you the guy that got expe-."

"He got expelled," JR finished off. " Cause Ken…well he was taking drugs at that time, ever since his brother died…"

"Thanks," Ken rolled his eyes, staring embarrassedly at the ground, wanting sock JR. " Thanks for telling everyone, JR."

"Well…we were going to find out later on," TK shrugged. " But at least you've learned from your mistake…"

Intruding the conversation, Sora entered the conversation, twinges of worry in her voice, about to panic. " Hey TK, have you seen your brother, Matt? I've been looking for him everywhere! I asked Mimi and Tai…and Mimi's parents…but no one's seen him. Have any of you guys seen him!"

" He said he'd come in, when I blew out the candles to my cake," Kari started. " _But he never did_…"

" That's great," Sora sighed running her fingers through her hair. " Cause…the last time I checked…he was drunk."

" We'd better check outside," TK said. " We saw him last there."

"He'd better be alright…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Depression isn't a mental disease that you can fall out of really easily. It's when all your darkest emotions of sadness, feelings, memories and thoughts combined into one, wrapping its deadly fingers around you cold heart, just wanting you to break sooner or later.

It slowly can control over you're life as you witness yourself and who you once were disappearing and fading away, right in front of your very eyes. It is when you think you're always alone. Like the quote…

" _You were born in the world alone, then you will later die in the world alone…"_

But that simply was the truth, well in Yamato's perspective. It was everyone's uncontrollable fate. But it didn't mean that they would be alone throughout their whole life that was what Yamato Ishida failed to see.

He had tried to move on from this depression…_but how could he!_ He didn't even know who he was anymore. It disgraced him, even looking at the mirror and seeing whom he turned out to be.

All his feelings he had been acting out…when deep inside all he wanted to do was run away…cowardly run away from the whole world.

But he couldn't … _he mustn't…_

He couldn't leave them all behind. Sora…Takeru…Taichi…Kari…Mimi all alone…they needed him…or so he thought…

Trying to raise up his brother all by himself, pretending his parents didn't exist when they were actually prowling the streets of Odaiba, trying to help and keep Taichi back to his sanity after having Mr. Kamiya die, trying to prevent Sora from cutting herself after her mother passed away…all of these events had taken a toll on Yamato. _His past wouldn't leave him alone_. Instead of being the normal person and moving on, he was the type of person that dwells and always-lingered back in the past. He kept everything to himself…which was probably there was a time in his life where he would shut everyone out and would keep quiet.

Hiding behind a fake mask, for almost your whole life…makes you forget who you are… and Yamato…didn't know who he was and what he wanted anymore…it was slowly driving him insane. All he wanted was to be enveloped in darkness and to not breath in the world anymore…

But he couldn't…he couldn't _just leave everyone_…he should know that by now. He should have learnt his own lesson how his own parents had abandoned Takeru and himself. And from this, he wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

_Sometimes you just got to let go of all of these worries…_

And that's what he had planned to do…

_I'm the life of the party, I got a moon roof, we poppin up out of _

_Look at the whole world they talkin about us I got a mean hook, to rattle ya body_

He had dialed up Jezebel and went to a club about twenty minutes away from where Hikari's party was being held. He had decided to hang with Jezebel because he had forgotten to get information of Andrew for Mimi and to have a good time, which he was…maybe because he was already drunk. It was a good excuse just to get a bit high.

But when your drunk and depressed at the same time…things could get dangerous and out of control…

Acey was there, as well as his crew. He had stared coldly at Yamato, but decided it wasn't right to take him on either if he was drunk or not…since he knew how hard his fists and kicks were and that it wouldn't be right to mess with him.

The party was held in an illegal joint in some old factory in the alleys of the city. He let Jezebel's desperate kisses fall onto his lips, following the male instinct to kiss her back. He released his lips from her mouth and took another swig from some drink that he had found, already brewed up when he had arrived at the party. He then continued to dance with Jezebel as strong bright disco lights flickered everywhere on the dance floor. He kept dancing even though everything appeared blurred to his ocean coloured eyes.

_Can you feel the speakers jumpin other cats surroundin' but they won't say nothin _

_Muggin in the club like they wanna do somethin feelin kinda rowdy, huh?_

_ Hey Now, Hey Now All the girls mean muggin cuz they musta seen what a girl pulled up in _

_In the club like they wanna do somthin feelin kinda rowdy, huh? Hey Now, Hey Now_

**xxxxx**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Sunday (early in the morning)– Countdown: 7** days until the World Dance Competition

_I ain't never been no Silly Ho_

_ Waiting for your call_

_ Like the other girls want you_

_ I ain't never been no one to mess_

_ With someone else's mess _

_That's not a thing for me to do_

_I ain't never been that chickenhead _

_To wake up in your bed_

_ After every club or two_

_ I'll not be the one in mini skirts _

_Always wanna flirt _

_With every player on the team_

He opened his eyes. His head throbbed like hell, it was killing him (well, not literally). He could tell that he was still at the old factory since he had noticed that he was lying on the rotten timber flooring. He struggled to get up, and realized that the party was still going on even though it was probably 3:30am in the morning. His stomach felt like he was about to barf, but he wasn't surprised since he had drunken quite a fair few of drinks.

_Where the hell was he?_

Yamato felt his pockets for his cell phone, and let a sigh of relief when his fingers touched it. He took it out and stared at the blurred figures, managing to read "**17**** missed calls and 5 new messages**."

All the calls were from the Tachikawa Residence and from Taichi's mobile phone since the others didn't have their own cell. He was about to ring Tai back, but the phone rang in timing…he accepted the call.

"H-hello," he slurred.

" MATT ! Where the fuck have you been, man! Hikari's party is already over! Sora's still awake in her bed waiting for you to come back! Kari and TK are already sleeping…everyone's been looking for you! Even Mimi lied to her parents saying that you were overnight at some friend's house!"

"S-slow down, man! You're fucking yell-lling in my ear!" Matt growled, " I can't unde-understand I word that you're sa-saying! I went to another party…with Je-Jezebel at some f-factory…ianoes where the h-hell I am!"

"_With Jezebel_? Have you finally lost it bro? You don't know where you are…but know that you're at some factory?" Tai growled back. " Jeez, as if I know where you are at!"

"Tai, give me the phone," Mimi's voice ordered on the other line.

"Mimi?"

" **One.** I know we made a deal about you and Jezebel finding out about Andrew…but I didn't want you to some crazy stunt, you blockhead! **Two.** Sora's worried shit about you. **Three.** I'm pulling the deal off…but I'm still giving you the money to pay off for TK's schooling."

"Deal, what deal!" Taichi's voice was obvious in the background.

"Fine Mimi…but can you guys get me a lift now?" Matt asked.

"Okay."

"Do you even know where I am, Meems!"

"Hell yeah. Anything to do with an old factory, I already know your location. When I used to hang with Acey and Jezebel…we always went there all the time…we'll be there in half an hour or less!" she hung up the phone, following with the tones of beeps.

"Man…am I in deep shit," Yamato slurred to himself, closing his eyes for a while, and taking a cigarette out.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Within the past hour, Mimi and Tai sneaked Mr. Tachikawa's car and drove to the factory and picked Yamato up. Sora was already asleep and didn't come to join their company, and Mimi thought it would be best not to wake her up. From the looks of things, people constantly sent Mimi glances, which she responded, by sending glares back at everyone. She hated them all, confronting with Acey was enough. It was like her past was always stalking after her.

When the three arrived home, Mimi immediately went to bed. Tai helped Yamato up, but was surprised when the blond haired boy could still walk up the steps and how he went the Tachikawa's games room instead of the bedroom. Shaking his head, Taichi followed after Yamato.

"I don't **_think_** it would be a great idea for snooker in the early mornin'. Especially when you're practically wasted and how the Kari and Sora's bedrooms are right under this room," Tai explained. " But after telling you all this, knowing that stubborn head of your's…I bet you, you won't even listen."

Shrugging, Yamato silently used the cue, then aimed for the black number eight ball, missing by centimeters.

"Knew you're going to miss, moron," Tai smirked. " Care of game my fair adversary?"

"Ta-I, we got the s-same skin colour m-moron."

" Playin' with a drunk guy," Tai laughed. " This will be my advantage to finally beat you…"

The game continued, and it was quite evident that Tai had won the game. Since Yamato kept on missing the balls. In the end, Taichi had managed to get all his balls in the holes while Yamato only had placed three in the holes.

" You should **really **get some rest now, you've got practice going on this morning, ya know…it's too bad I won't be in it. I guess I'll end up being the person pausing and playin' the music," Taichi yawned, stretching his arms. " I reckon you just gotta be careful next time…sometimes you gotta not always think about everyone else's' sake…and think about yourself, even though it sounds selfish. _Yourself_ That's what you haven't been lately…even though no one else can tell, I can see right through that mask of your's Yamato…and I'm pretty sure Sora can as well…"

Matt stared up as he watched his friend exit the room.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Meanwhile, downstairs Hikari Kamiya was awake in the darkness. She had been awake for quite sometime since she had heard her brother and Yamato's footsteps pacing around the pool table on the ceiling above her. She stared over at the person sleeping in the bedroom with her…Sora seriously slept like a brick.

Knowing she was unable to get back to sleep in a while, she took the present Takeru had given her and flashed her digital camera light's on the gift to get a better view of it. She curiously opened the enveloped at a pair of pinkish and yellow studded earrings fell out. She smiled. Takeru still remembered her two favorite colors…even after all of these years. His present was probably the most original out of her other gifts that were given to her. She then realized…that something else was in the envelope… She quietly took it out…and found a letter. She flashed her digital camera's light over the letter and began to read it to herself…

_Hey Kari,_

_If my writing is more messy than usual, it's probably cause I've just finished the basketball game and am on my way to your party in JP's wobbly car, that keeps on moving…then again…what can you expect when he's going pretty fast? I'll get straight to the point, that I'm not going to write fricken' Shakespeare to you, and just write a simple letter to you._

She laughed quietly. Typical for TK to say something like that…

_I feel pretty cheap right now, not getting you a proper present and all…but I'm currently broke and have no job. Plus my school is retarded. (sorry, that was pretty random…okay, maybe a lot…)_

_Once you read this letter, you'll probably think I'm some corny sad ass. So if you gotta say it to my face…say it to my face, I don't give a crap, just don't say it in front of anyone else's face…cause it's embarrassing writing a letter to you…and yeah…_

That was **so **TK too…she thought.

_Where to start! Hmm… well I've known you for quite some time, ever since we were younger playing hide and seek. Since my brother, Matt, was always serious and over protective at times…I guess you were the person that made me truly happy and cheered me up when I was down. You know me inside out, as I know you inside out…we practically know each other's souls…in a weird way…huh?_

_Before moving in your house, I was already taking drugs…and you helped me get out of the addiction…I'm very thankful that your family took Yamato and I into your welcoming arms, even when your own father died. When that happened…you became bulimic…I noticed how you became sickly and hardly touched your meals. Taichi didn't notice cause he was going through his own angst, and as you always though how he "abandoned" you…even though I told you it wasn't true. Taichi just needed his own space at the time, since he was the man of the house. (Besides Matt and me…but I mean…as your real family in blood) … every problem, I guess we've shared with each other, to the oath that I'd stop drugs if you tried to not become bulimic. And how you were even my girlfriend at a certain time…but that goes off track…_

_You probably heard about me going back on drugs when I arrived in America. Thanks to Dai, I guess I've stopped and haven't been taking it. I'm sorry for breaking our little promise. I'm getting really worried bout you too…every time I see you…you seem paler or thinner. Even though I find this really embarrassing to say…but Kari…look after yourself alright? I don't want you getting hurt. I really care about you…_

_Through thick and thin, you've always been there. One of my closest friends or even like my sister I never had…and I just want to thank you. To thank you for being _**_you _**_. Even though I have changed, how you have changed. We're pretty much the same people…down inside._

_I'd better get going now…my pen's running out (another proof of me being cheap…but I hope you didn't think of the letter in that way!)_

_Lots of love_

_Takeru…_

She smiled, after ending the letter and simply folded the letter and put it under her pillow. Closing her eyes…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Later that morning, when everyone in the crib was awake, they had all gathered at the bottom basement of the Tachikawa house. Hikari Kamiya kept sending Takeru glances of gratitude for her present. On the other hand, Mimi was supporting Tai (next to the CD player) from crashing down onto the hard cement ground since he hadn't bothered to bring his crutches down to the basement.

It had taken a while for Yamato to get out of bed, and instead of a decent breakfast he gulped down two mugs of coffee. And Daisuke was residing at their house for a week and was going to go back to school after the "Dance Competition" and was presently tediously watching the group.

" When are ya'll gonna get started already!" the brunette headed boy yawned. " Waking me up so darn early! And you guys ain't doin' nothin' yet!"

"Daisuke. It's not our fault. And will you keep it down," TK barked back. " We're waiting for the **_late_** Ichijouji couple. We _can't_ practice without them, plus the rest of the group need to see what level in dancing they're up to."

" They're already good dancers!" exclaimed Daisuke back. " No need to see what level they're up to!"

"I gotta agree with Daisuke in that one," Kari shrugged. "Anyway…have any of you seen Sora!"

"She went to get water bottles for all of you guys and to check when Ken and Yolei arrive," Tai informed to his sister as well as the other people in the group who wanted to know about the auburn headed girl's whereabouts.

The doorbell rang, and a distinct noise of the front door being open and shut.

"Guess they're coming now," Mimi laughed with a small shrug.

Soon enough, they could hear and make out the trio's footsteps pacing down the staircase leading towards the basement.

"Heyahh guys! How's it all doin-." Ken paused when he and Yolei were darted death glares from everyone in the room.

"What took you **so** long?" Kari frowned, stress marks appearing on her forehead. " You can't be late! Didn't we tell you to meet us at 9:30am sharp! Even though we may look like bludgers, we work hard at our dancing. And if you haven't realized we got only 7 days, a WEEK, left! We haven't even gotten started with what moves we're going to be doing! Just try and come a bit earlier Yolei and Ken."

"But, girl! There was a 75 percent off sale down at –." Yolei shut her mouth, saving the excuse.

" Let's just get this started already," Daisuke announced.

"Taichi, put the music on," Mimi instructed as her boyfriend clicked play, the music beating off the cold and thick cement walls. " Since Tai and I won't be in this comp., I just thought I'd want to put my signature move into the sequence…and maybe to get ya'll started on something basic. _Here's how it goes_…"

**(a/n:** I am not putting the music yet, in the story for their dance performance. I'll save it for the next chapter

The brunette headed girl wrapped her long wavy hair back with a hot flourish pink bandana, so that it wouldn't mess with her eyes. Her head nodded to the beat, as she caught on to it.

"First you –," she gasped. Distributing her footsteps in a specific rave pattern and slicing her way in an incredible pace in her space of the room. _" Then you all do this…_" When the music slowed down, her body matched the beat, bringing her whole body down to the floor. But as soon as the song picked up, she immediately dashed up from her position with tremendous speed.

Takeru picked up, following what she did as she repeated the steps all over again. Then Sora. And gradually Kari, Yolei, Ken then Yamato followed.

Taichi shrugged and carefully took a seat next to Daisuke, watching the people dance.

"They're pretty fast learners," Daisuke commented in amazement, " How do they learn to pick it up that fast!"

"We've done it for a long time. And you can tell that Yolei and Ken ain't knew to this shit," Tai answered. " I even remember one time catching Kari freestylin' some dance moves in front of her bedroom mirror. When she caught me starin' she got so damn embarrassed. That was then when I decided to step in and help her out on the step she was havin' trouble with. Then after that…the two of us started dancing together…Guess everyone starts dancin' in front of the mirror… "

"Ahuh," the younger boy replied.

"Then we bumped into the rest of the members of the LimitZ crew," Taichi continued to speak, " We were…or should I say **are** a tight group. We train till we can't move at all. We always aim for perfection. But I'm not sure if we cram all this techniques in one week we will even make it to the finals."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Daisuke," Taichi sighed doubtfully. " Is that, back in Odaiba, we won most of our competitions because we practised our asses off everyday…_not a week before the competition_! And if there was a mistake, we kept on repeating it till we got it perfect. When we came here, to America, we've become slack and lazy. Instead of keeping our usual routine, we've been partying too much…"

"Haha," Davis laughed. " But I still think you guys gotta good chance in winning! I think you guys try too hard, you should slack off a bit more…you're taking this competition to seriously…"

"I don't think so…" Taichi frowned.

Suddenly the music paused. From the looks of things, Sora had jumped out of the uniform dancing pattern and headed to the CD player to pause the music. Mimi shrugged as she walked over to Tai and Davis, since everyone had understood how her dance technique went accurately and well enough.

"Why'd you stop it, Sora?" Ken pipped up.

"Because," Sora started off, staring angrily at Yamato. " Matt's off beat by a second!"

"_What does it matter_!" Daisuke murmured to Tai. " If Matt's off beat by a second. It's only a second. Gee…for crying out loud!"

"You still don't get it, _do you_? If Matt's off beat one seconds, a judge can easily pick that up and lessen our score. Now, watch … Matt's going to keep doing the same move till he gets it all perfect," Mimi cutted in, having a drink of water and continued. " But I'm not sure if he can…"

"Why? Is it because he hasn't practised for a while and is getting rusty?"

"No, it's because he got a bit wasted last night. He went to another party, which was why no one could find him. He can't focus to his best of his ability."

"Ahh…I see…"

The music went on again, and Sora closely eyed her partner shaking her head at the sight of how he was performing pretty badly.

" What we can add, is the partner thing, what we did back at Odaiba," Kari added her idea to the dance song. " How the guy lifts the girl…and so forth, Ken and Yolei…just watch as Sora, Matt, TK and I do this…then you probably can catch on."

A new song played…

Ken and Yolei (as well as Mimi, Tai and Daisuke) watched the four dance along to the rhythm, as the boys tossed their girl partners into the air. Yamato caught Sora, but almost dropped her.

Seeing this, Mimi quickly cut off the music for the second time.

"Shit, Matt!" Sora cried getting off the grasp of the blond headed boy and jumping onto the ground. She began to demand as she pushed his chest, " What the hell was that! Can't you just concentrate for once in your life! You nearly dropped me, just then! Imagine the points taken of if you did that in the real thing! Arghhh! Knowing you, you probably went drunk and went to a party last night…while everyone was fucking worried for your butt! You're still probably hung over…Matt…just come back later, you can't seriously do anything with your state. Take a bath, you fucking need it…ass!"

She pushed him again.

" Gee Sora! If you're still fuckin' cut about what happened before…gee I'm sorry alright!" Yamato rolled his eyes waving his hands in the air. " You don't gotta be so moody over this shit!"

" I have a reason to be moody! You ain't taken this fuckin' seriously!" she growled in response.

"Quit fighting!" Yolei glowered. " Enough of this shit, and let's get back to business! I know that Ken and I have gotta lot of catching up to get on with, but how can we catch up when we don't know what moves we'll be doing and ya'll fighting!"

" It's Matt!" Sora argued. " If he didn't become a fricken' drunken bastard…he would off not stuffed as bad a-."

" Sora, can you just shut up?" Matt objected loudly. " Fuck this man…I'll be back later…"

He walked out.

"This is just great. How the hell will we get anything done with the pace we're goin'!" TK exclaimed in sarcasm, tossing his head back in frustration. " It'll be a miracle to get through with this…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Maybe I should take a nap, probably gain some energy and adrenaline from a bit of rest. God…my dancing is so sloppy and all over the place. Maybe Sora's right about it," Yamato spoke to himself as he climbed up the stairs. His eyes scanned the messy room, which was now Taichi, Takeru, Daisuke and himself were inhabited in. " But she doesn't have to be such a bitch…"

It was quite evident that with only two people in the room, it would be messy. Now there were going to be four guys for a whole week. And it was already looking disgusting. The body odor of four guys in one room…simply just **wasn't good**.

He lifted his feet to the little specks of carpet and made his way towards his bed, instantly dropping onto it. Yamato Ishida was just about to close his eyes when he felt something repeatedly making a rattling sound against the bedroom's window.

_What now! What did it take just to get some decent rest around here!_

He slowly walked through the piles of clothing that were scattered all over the floor, and opened the blinds to see a girl tossing pebbles towards his window. Irritably, he thrust the window open.

"What do **you** want Jezebel! _How the hell did you get here_! What if anyone fucking sees!" Yamato called down to her in annoyance, losing his temper. " You've caused me enough trouble, as it is!"

" I used to be Mimi's best friend, off course I know where her joint is at. And I heard you and your other friends were staying at her house," she shouted back at him, she clamed down when Yamato pressed his finger to his lips. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, " Anyway…_I _**_want_**_ to talk to you…"_

"Talk to me in the backyard, just find a way to get back there…" he replied in disgust at her actions and intentions.

Grumbling and not waiting for what she had to say back, he shut the windows, stepping down the stairs and departed the house through the backyard.

To his surprise, she pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his cheek. " Hey baby…"

_Since when did he an 'Jezebel' become in affectionate terms! This was clearly disgusting…I hope I didn't lead her on last night…when I was a bit drunk…well maybe more than a bit…_

"Hey!" he raised an eyebrow, wiping his cheek self-consciously. "What brings you over here?"

"Just to see you," she smiled slyly, as if she were reading from a 'how-to-pick-up-a-guy' guidebook.

It was sickening how she was pushing herself towards him…_what exactly did he_ **_do _**_last night!_

Trying to change to subject, Yamato suddenly remembered something. " So…uhh…have you heard from An-Drew lately!"

"Um…why do you want to know? Why bring him up all of a sudden!" she queried curiously.

"Nuh…I was just thinking…" he shrugged.

"Well…if you wanted to know…from what I've heard from Acey is that he's chickening out and is living with his mother," she jabbered. " But Ace has got some plan for him… he said it was a surprise or something. But I don't really mind if Drew gets hurt with anything to do with this so called plan. For all I care, that fag deserves it."

"Hmmm," he replied with a frown.

**Acey had a plan!** _That just didn't sound good, especially from him. Would he actually come to a certain extent and hurt his own brother. Yeah, sure…even though Yamato and Takeru fought a lot…they'd never hurt each other intentionally…_

"MATT!"

A voice called, most likely someone from the house looking for him.

_Shit…_

"I think someone's looking for you, babe. A goodbye kiss!" she suggested seductively. She pulled his face down, breathing down his neck and passionately **_kissing him_**.

He gazed into her eyes, expecting to see a fiery brown colour…but didn't…instead of seeing Sora…_Jezebel _was in his arms. Feeling disgusted in himself and his desperation, he unlocked his embrace around her and stopped kissing her.

Jezebel stared at him, questioningly with suggestion.

He heard footsteps…_footsteps _running away from the scene. His eyes widened…

_Sora…_

He **had** to go after her… He was just about to leave, when his arm was grabbed for and being held back.

Pleading desperation filled Jezebel's complexion, " Where are you going…"

"**Leave now**…" he growled angrily at her and himself. " We've caused enough trouble…just get out of my face…"

Avoiding the hurt expression on her face, he ran after Sora back into the house. Thinking straight forwardly of where Sora would be, he thrust the bathroom door open…expecting a girl to have a knife in her arms…_but there was no girl there_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_How could he!_

Sora fought back the angry tears that blurred her vision. All she wanted to do was find him, get him back to the basement with everyone else to practice back on their dance routine and even apologize about being a bitch to the fool! But catching him there…_like that_…was definitely not in her expectation list what he'd do. And with **Jezebel, **of all the girls in the world. That skank.

The whore that betrayed her own best friend, Mimi, for Acey. The two faced bitch who had caused Mimi such pain. _How could he! This wasn't the Yamato she knew…_

Sure, it's not like she liked Yamato or anything. But that would be her heart denying how much she cared for him. How she felt bad how she was being 'the' idiot back in Hikari's birthday party and knowing how Yamato sometimes took things the wrong way…especially when she knew he was drunk…She should have had her eyes on him for the whole party…so that he didn't go off anywhere…especially in his state at that time…

He was like one of the closest people she had left in her life…and he…he was **_betraying _**her? He was _betraying _everyone else as well! Behind everyone else's backs he was seeing Jezebel! It clearly didn't make sense at all…

_Had Matt finally cracked it?_

She walked down the staircase back into the basement to face all the people turning her direction for a answer.

"So…" TK began suspiciously. " Did you find Matt?"

"Screw him," Sora shrugged stroking her fringe from her face. " Let's just practice without him…"

Knowing it was best not to match with Sora's anger, the group decided to do dance without him. Just as they put the music back on Matt had dashed in the room, relief filling his eyes when he noticed that Sora was there.

"Sora!"

He stared at her. She ignored him.

Frowning slightly, he went next to her and distributed the fast dance moves in sequence with everyone else. Time flew by, none of them knowing that they had already practised for five hours straight.

"Time out!" Tai announced, switching the off button to the CD player. " Well done! You've all earned the break!"

The group collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, wiping their sweat away with either their shirt, or a sweatband (if they had one). Most of them gulped down the water, in thirst. But Yamato didn't…

Instead he moved closer towards Sora and began to quietly speak… " I'm really sorry bout i-."

"Yamato, shut the hell up! I don't care. Even if you say sorry, I won't fucking accept your apology," she shot back firmly in reply. She began to speak up louder, making the rest of the people hear well what the two were talking about, keeping silent as they listened to what Sora had to say. " You're such a dickhead you know! I don't even know why I could have trusted you in the first place…you always care for everyone else, that you forget about yourself. You're hurting yourself Yamato…getting all drunk all the time…passing out…lying about everything … when you're actually hurting deep inside!"

"Sora I-."

"You're such a shit head! _You don't care_…how come you gotta be the insensitive fool!" She spat, " You jerk!"

"Come on Sora, stop being a bitch!"

"Me, a bitch! It's you that's been bitching!" she continued her arguments. " Bitching around behind our backs, kissing Jezebel! What the hell were you thinking!"

" I didn't kiss her! _She kissed me_…"

"**That's enough**! The both of you! I don't' care who started what," Kari couldn't take the tension between the two, any longer. "For all I know…right now, we don't need a fight to break us apart! All we gotta do is concentrate and practice…then we can solve everything else later!"

" If you guys continue aiming for each other's heads, like a lover's fight…we won't get anything done!" Ken added, then calmed down. " Let's just not screw everything up…all of you took chances by not practicing and leaving it all to the last minute…so let's just all chillax…"

Sora stubbornly stared at the floor.

"Fine…let's just get to it…"

"Matt?" Taichi asked. " You agree with just getting along for now!"

"Whatever…sure," he muttered under his breath. " Surviving all this is the top thing on my list…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**My fingers hurt from typing too much ;( I hope that went everyone's expectations. I know it wasn't really that good for the second last chapter, but I hope you liked it! You're votes of me to finish this story THEN edit it won over, so now…I've got one more chapter to worry about…and perhaps a sequel! Damn…I'd better post this…before I get some dinner. Read and review please ;) …**

**Lots of love**

**Flipstahhz**

**Ps. I didn't add songs to their dance moves, since they will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**SONGS USED**

Silly Ho _by_ TLC (yeah, I know it's a old song…just in a mood to put it in this chapter since I've been listening to it lately)

Hey Now (mean muggin') _by_ Xzibit

**NEXT CHAPTER: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! HAHAHA…(okay, I'll shutup) … well you should probably know by now, right! That there will be NO Dance competition! Mwahuahuaz.. okay…let's just state the obvious. Next up, The World Dance Competition…till next time…**

'**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	20. x:: chapter 20 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Last updated: 19.o7.o5_

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12, angelstar22, Kuroi Black Nightingale, death-by-illusion, Takari lady aka D-3, michi-fan and tabbycat411: **My golly. Thanks a bunch you guys for reviewing throughout the whole story…it' great to know that all you guys have stayed tuned in to it, and your support was truly amazing. I love you all! haha

**Asura of love: **lol…thanks for reviewing twice (last chapter and the chapter before that one), at least I know that you've read the story now and that you won't go away unrecognized by me. Haha. Sequel information is the end of the chapter!

**Canuck Girl: **Thanks for reviewing and testing this michi out. This is my first attempt on the couple, so I'm sort of new to it…but I guess I've adjusted to it now. Even if you ain't a fan of the music, I'm still glad you enjoyed reading this story. Thanks!

**BrnttsDoItBest: **Well…let's just say Matt didn't really mean it. Hehe…tk and kari in a weird way? Lol … yeah, I guess that's understandable of how I've portrayed each couple in this story…but I can't stand making stuff always perfect in relationships…if u get what I'm saying! (shrugs) … thanks for the feedback.

**Calmer of the Storm: **No need for saying sorry, I took long to update as well. At least I've still got feedback from you, yet again. Hope you've done well on your exams. :D

**Crazyamzy**: LOL! Who said I wasn't a fan of late reviews! Lol…a review is a review, at least I get feedback so I know what everyone thinks about where the story is heading – in this case ending- lol…let's just say the competition will be quite interesting…eh…I think!

**SoratoFan: **You liked TLC? Yay! Lol… they rock, even though I put one of their old songs up. Left Eye (Lisa Lopez) – RIP

**As you may have seen in the updates, in my profile, it said I'd update this story in a week. But due to the fact that ALL the tickets to the dance competition were sold out, I didn't get the chance to check out any new dance moves I could add to this story. ( I wish I had so then it would boost my inspiration…seeing dancers in action! Haha…) So I hope you like the final chapter. More on the sequel will be at the bottom of this chapter… hope you like the finale ;)**

**NOTE: xxxxx means song change, in this chapter as well as the other future chapters containing songs**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ**

**..(CHAPTER 20/ Giving your all)..**

by _Flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Saturday Evening– Countdown: 1** day until the World Dance Competition

_April the 22nd_

Ken Ichijouji collapsed onto the floor. Sparkles of sweat soaked into his dark blue locks of hair and his piercing eyes gazed before him, watching the other dancers fall onto the ground in pattern. For the past week, they all had been aiming for complete perfection and kept training until there was not an incy bit of energy left inside of them.

All of the LimitZ dancers had wagged school to practice, with their 'valid' excuses. And as everyday flew by, regret filled them of how they "should have" practiced earlier instead of cramming the practice altogether at the same time. They had been poorly organized. It was certainly stressing their bodies hat Yolei had almost fallen head first to the ground (luckily Ken was there to catch her), and Kari almost sprained her ankle…but fortunately didn't. It was dangerous practicing in these conditions, it took a toll on every single one of them. And Sora couldn't help but say, " I told you so"…that they should have practiced earlier.

Currently, most of their moves had been perfected…yet there were parts of the dance that didn't run any close to smooth. Overall, the dance routine was _okay_…though they would have added more dance moves but they didn't have much time and wanted to stick to the practical and simple moves before moving on. But that was the thing…they couldn't move on…especially when they hadn't gotten all the dance moves correct.

Mimi and Taichi felt really bad and guilty when they would look at their friends for numerous hours, seeing how all of them were working their asses off while the pair were sitting back and lazily turning on and off the music.(Izzy would be playing their music at the competition). Meanwhile, Daisuke would be hanging around the house with JR and would pop in once in a while to check up on the dancers. Daisuke couldn't believe how good the group was…and was still trying to recover that Takeru could actually dance really well. But when JR and Daisuke got bored, they'd go to the mall, watch a movie, play bball or buy some good takeaway food for the LimitZ dancer's lunch.

Throughout the time, there were still the occasional arguments going on between the members of the dance crew. Though it was really strange when Ken and Yolei would fight, since they hardly did. The fights proved what pressure and stress would do to a group of adolescents.

"You've givin' it all you've got. Truthfully, I reckon we all, well not me and Tai anymore, would have done better if we didn't cram it all to last minute. You've probably all got everythin' from scratch, but you're all just too tired to execute the routine," Mimi sighed, breaking the tension and silence (Besides all of their mouths gasping for air). " I think it's best if all of you take a rest."

"I double that," Yamato said tiredly. " But shouldn't we just train a bit more! Just in case…"

"Even though you're completely exhausted," Tai sniggered. " You still are stubborn, Mr. Yamato."

Yamato cracked a grin at his best friend, but was too drained to reply back with a sharp comment.

Daisuke and JR tossed towels around to the six dancers.

"It'll take us a miracle to win this! Even getting in the top ten list is good enough for us, especially at our level in dancing right now. We're hopeless," Yolei stated doubtfully. " It's going to be strange…I don't know how I'm going to react on stage since it's going to be my first time…"

"Don't worry," Kari gave her friend a reassuring sideways glance. " When you go on stage, the lights flash so strongly that it completely blocks your audience. Though they can clearly see all the steps we do, we can't see them…"

"No, I _mean_…as in stuffing up…you guys are practically perfect," the lilac colored hair girl spoke. " I can't ace it that easily…"

"We won't stuff up, Yolei. It'll all be cool," stated Ken, giving his girlfriend a hurried embrace and got off from the floor. " JR, Lei, we'd better get goin' home. It's getting late. See you all tomorrow!"

"You'd better come early!"

The three gave their farewells to the rest of the people in the room and exited the Tachikawa Residence. Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, Mimi, Sora and Matt were too tired that they didn't bother to see them off. A while later, they all managed to gather the strength that they had left and left the basement preparing themselves for bed.

Instead of taking the route to her room, Sora turned to the kitchen having the urge to pour herself a pitcher of water but from what it seemed, someone had already bet her at it.

" Orange Juice. Water or Coke?" Takeru greeted her gesturing to the two the three bottles.

"Water please," she responded eyeing that the younger boy had poured himself a drink of coke. " Jeez TK, wouldn't you be dehydrated! Goodness sake! We've got a competition tomorrow…and you're drinking a soft drink? You're practically dehydrated from all the dancing we did, yet you use coke to drench your throat?"

"So what!"

Sora rolled her eyes, knowing it was hopeless to encourage him to stop drinking coke also noticing the similarity between the stubbornness of Yamato. Takeru held out the glass of water to her, and she accepted it, swigging it all down.

" You like pale. Paler than usual," TK eyed her curiously in observance.

" Probably just tired," Sora shrugged then patted TK on the back in a sisterly way then rubbed her eyes, "Thanks for the drink, get some rest won't you!"

"Yeah. You too! Sweet dreams, Sor!" he called after her as she vanished from his sight.

The auburn headed girl quietly snatched her pajamas from her bedroom (where Hikari was already sleeping) and directed herself into the bathroom. Sora exhaustedly undressed herself and went head first into the shower. She then turned on the shower, feeling some sort of serenity when she stared at the ceiling, sensing the rapid water droplets falling onto her face. She let a tiresome sigh escape her lips. She felt rather indulged cleansing up after sweating for the past hours.

The shower was the place where she could face herself and confront reality. When she'd be there, by herself, with no one else involved with her. Where she'd be alone and think things out without getting disturbed. But sometimes her thoughts would get the best of her…and instead of being alone and relaxed…things would _sometimes_ get rather dangerous.

As she scrubbed shower gel onto her body, her eyes lurked down at the scars that had been dug into her arm and wrists. She winced as she watched her wounds opening up when she scrubbed, feeling the wounds ooze out more blood. She stopped the shower, dried herself and slipped into her scarlet orange autumn leaved pajamas.

Worries flowed continually in her head about **_everything_**…From her mother, the dance competition, everyone's usual arguments, the stress, the pain, the depression, Jezebel, the tears and _Yamato_… She was scared cause she was beginning to think that when the competition was over where she was to stay with, back in Odaiba.

Her legs began to shake under her, as if she were to lose her balance. She was worriedAfter all they had left America right after her mother's death and after the competition…she'd have to face being back in Odaiba…with all the memories of her mother and all the shit she had been through. She didn't know if she could cope with it anymore.

Her legs finally gave way, letting her fall and collapse into a bundle on the icy tiled floor. But her soul felt as if it fell lower. Tears streamed down like pools of blood. Like the streaks of blood that had came out whenever she would slit herself. She could still feel the wounds that she had scrubbed so hard slicing into her skin. She continued to cry and choke on her tears, the type of tears that made people uncomfortable. She was in _pain. _Both physically…and mentally… and it was slowly wearing her out, _driving her to sanity_… That's what happened to people who kept everything to themselves…

"Sora! It's Mimi! Are you finished yet! I'm going to take a shower right after you!" a voice boomed out, making her sit stilly on the ground. The person who the voice belonged to was obviously impatient at that certain period of time. " Hurry up!"

The girl gripped her hair frantically and eyes sped over the floor that had bits of her blood patched on the tiles, she quickly wiped it away with some toilet paper and threw the papers into the toilet bowl. She then hurriedly wiped her tears with her cream towel.

" Sora… are you alright? I thought a heard you fall on the floor, just then…" Mimi spoke behind the door. " If you don't speak soon I'm going to open the door! I might just do it…**_now_**"

The brunette headed girl thrust the door open to see Sora Takenouchi kneeling down on the floor. Her eyes were puffed red and she appeared to be in a vulnerable state. Mimi could tell that something was going on with her friend…

" I tripped," she instantly lied her excuse with a low hiss, not meeting her friend's piercing cinnamon eyes.

" You're crying. You've _been_ crying," Mimi frowned, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. If Sora needed someone to talk to, it had to be her best friend, not concerning anyone else about the matter. She really needed to know why and what was wrong with her friend, even if Sora would become really pissed off at her pestering her. Mimi knew she hated attention and when she would force the truth or secrets out of Sora. But she had no choice…especially how she was doing

"I'm _fine_!" Sora snapped, but still gazed at the ground. She lowered her voice to a whisper, " Just…leave me…_leave me alone_…"

" I can't," the other person sighed, " I'm not leaving my best friend alone until she tells me what the hell's been going on! You've helped me out before Sora…now…I _want_ to help you. Ever since we came here, I've been gradually drifting away from you and haven't been as close due to my problems. So it's sort of my fault that I've been a selfish bitch lately. But now that almost everything has been revealed about me…I think it's time I know what's wrong with you."

The auburn headed girl still silently stared at the ground, tears blurring her vision.

" You're _bleeding_!" Mimi suddenly screamed in worry. She hurriedly bent down and rolled Sora's right and left sleeve up. Sora stared at her arms, seeing that blood had already been smeared across her whole arm, she didn't bother to fight back…she was too weak and too tired for it…

" What the hell are you doing to yourself! When the hell did you start cutting to yourself?" Mimi muttered so fast that it was hard to pick up the words and curses that were slipping out of her mouth, eyes widening. " You should go to the doctors! Far out…how long have you been doing this without me knowing, Sora! What the fuck…what the fuck are you doing this for? Can't you see all the people who care for you! Fucking hell…!"

She sat there oblivious and quite embarrassedly.

"Okay," Mimi calmed down, but tears of worry blended with rage rolled down her flushed face, " I'm sorry for yelling…I didn't mean to…I'm just worried, girl! You could have at least put some medicine on those slits from getting infected instead of scrubbing the shit out of them and letting them bleed even morel. Please Sora, just talk to me…tell me what's going on…"

"I'm sorry Meems… you don't have to cry for me. I'm not worth it…but…how did you know?" Sora whispered, finally responding to her friend, but still not looking directly at her eyes. " That I was bleeding…"

"It was pretty darn obvious," Mimi frowned, hands on her hips. " Even though your pajamas were red, there were patches of a darker red on your sleeves only not on the rest of your pajamas. At first I thought it was a pattern, but then I saw that there were red spots on your towel…and you told me last week you had your rags…soo…"

"Darn, you're observant," she replied rather sarcastically.

" It's not funny, Sora! Even though I know you don't want me to bash it out of you…just tell me about what you're going through when you feel like, remember I'm always here. If it's Yamato, I'll bitch slap him all the way to Africa up a elephant's ass," Mimi smiled when she saw that Sora gave a tiny grin, but then became serious again, " I'd usually force you to tell me what happened…but I'm not going to, tonight…since you're competition's tomorrow. Don't know even how you can dance with all those cuts…"

"I manage."

"It's not fucking funny Sora!" Mimi repeated, frowning as she began to start treating Sora's cuts with bandages she had snatched from the bathroom's drawers. She tended to her, wrapping them around her arm carefully, until the whole job was complete.

"Thanks Mimi."

"Your welcome," she spat bitterly, " _Next time_…be a best friend and just tell me if you're feeling like shit, alright? You got it! I don't want to catch you taking it on by yourself ever again! I'm still pissed off that you've been doing this without me knowing. After almost two years of knowing you, I find out about this _tonight…"_

"I'm sorry," Sora cried, tossing away her confident and stern side and letting her tears flow down…she couldn't hold it back anymore and let her head collapse onto her friend's shoulder, as Mimi slid her hand up and down Sora's back in comfort and reassurance.

"Everything will be fine, Sora… you'll get through this. If not by yourself, with me…and your friends. _Don't you ever forget that_…**ever**."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Meanwhile, upstairs the tension was evident through the whole entire bedroom belonging to the four adolescent guys. A figure got up from his bed and switched off the lit room, causing blackness to surround them with quite a strange and peculiar atmosphere.

"For _once_…I'm nervous…and anxious of how well we're going to perform…I don't feel confident one little bit," Takeru sat on his bed staring at his pillow, aware that Daisuke, Taichi and his brother were listening to him breaking the silence, " And…usually I've been so over confident and cocky when it's up to events like this…but somehow…I don't know…it's just all this cramming…I have a really bad feeling that we're going to do pretty shit."

"Instead of practicing our asses off, we've gone lazier," Yamato shrugged in agreement to his brother, feeling the guitar strings in the dark and strumming them softly, soothing his nervousness. " Don't worry TK…it'll all be cool."

"Yeah TP! You're going to win it!" Daisuke exclaimed with tease.

" Shut up, Dai!"

"Nah, you know why you all might slip up? It's cause I'm not going to be part of the team. If I participated we'd win for sure! The title will be under our belts!" Tai grinned toothily.

" Right, I do recall you being the one that got his leg shot up without thinking," someone spoke, though they weren't sure who the voice belonged to cause it was dark.

" Who said that?" everyone could feel Tai's temperature rising a bit.

No one dared to respond because they knew that they wouldn't hear the end to Tai's insults.

"I'll bash you all up!"

" I'd like to see you do that, my crippled friend," Yamato laughed.

"Sure! I'd beat you all with my crutches!" Tai growled threatingly.

" Whatever Tai, whatever," Matt rolled his azure emblazoned eyes as everyone chuckled to themselves in the room, lessening the nervous tension about the awaited following day. " We'd better see…how it's going to turn up before we start with conclusions."

" Let's get some rest for tomorrow," Takeru spoke up causing them all to be quiet, "Yeah, and I have a feeling that we're going to suck…_big time…_We need as much rest as possible."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Sunday Afternoon Countdown: 0 – **The World Dance Competition (WDC)

April the 23rd

_Re-rewind, when the crowd say Bo Selecta Re-rewind,_

_ when the crowd say Bo Selecta Re-rewind, _

_when the crowd say Bo Selecta Re-rewind _

_This goes out to all the DJ's_

_Ehh, yeah Ehh, eh yeah Ehh, yeah Ehh Ehh, yeah_

The atmosphere was heated up, thousands of people were loaded throughout Royal Stadium just to catch a single glimpse or glance at the best dancers that the world offered. The LimitZ dancers were just about ready to strut their stuff. Performances had already begun and the crowds were cheering for each competitive group that danced to their routines on the large stage. Video cams were positioned in various places, recording the important event and flashes of cameras blended with the colorful lights, which flashed around the whole stadium. The crowd's cheering was absorbed by the loud music beating on the vibrating speakers. The surrounding was pumping everyone up with excited adrenaline.

While on the back stage, the remaining contestants were getting prepared, trying their best to not get too nervous that they stuff up when they perform and counting down the minutes they would have to participate in the tournament.

The LimitZ dancers had almost missed their cab to arrive at their location since the traffic to the venue was a huge amount. This led a bad start to the crew becoming even more nervous.

"Yo Matt!" a red headed boy walked towards him, looking rather nervous himself. The red headed boy gazed directly at the blond haired boy. " I got the music all ready, where the hell do I go, man?"

" On the other side, just wait behind the other DJ," Yamato Ishida tilted his head crookedly towards the line on the opposite side of the backstage area.

"Thanks, good luck bro," Izzy smirked, giving the taller guy a pat on the back for luck.

"You too mate. It's about time you get some publicity! You're good, and you know it," Matt winked, laughter playing in his eyes. " Have fun."

" Back at cha!"

Matt turned around to face the rest of his group, all pale and nervous. Usually, they were more cool and refreshed about performing…but everything was completely _different_ now. Yolei and Ken had replaced Tai and Mimi and they had crammed every routine last minute, scaring the shit out of everybody and making them anxious and less confident than they usually would be. The tension was incredible.

Though, Yamato was happy (more like relieved) about one thing. Tai and himself had managed to persuade the girls to let the guys wear all black, while the girls would wear all red. The convincing wasn't that hard, since the girls were already stressed and didn't want to cause a fight and screw up their training…it just wasn't worth it…when they were at such a tight position at that time. So more or less, it was used to his advantage.

Hikari Kamiya was dressed in red casual basketball shorts with a red sports crop top, displaying her bellybutton and had a red headband draped around her brown hair. Yolei's attire included a long strapless silk top and a darker shade of red three quarter pants, with half her hair plaited in cornrows and the other half fell loosely onto her shoulders. While Sora wore red slacks with a matching tight tank top with her auburn colored hair flaring out in her usual hairstyle.

Ken Ichijouji was wearing a baggy black shirt and black jeans, having a ebony bandana wrapped around his head so that his blue hair wouldn't fall across his face when dancing. Matt wore a pair of black slacks, a black polo shirt and his hair was gelled in spikes. Lastly, TK was dressed in matching, but black, basketball shorts as Hikari and had a black singlet on with his black cap positioned a bit towards the right side of his head.

In support, Mimi and Tai were in the front row with Mimi wearing a dazzling red dress and Tai wearing a suit (though it did look strange with his crutches, but Mimi made him put it on anyway…just for a joke). JR and Daisuke stood next to them, watching eagerly at the dancers currently performing and mingling with the crowd of cheering people having a few side glances to check out some of the girls, and female dancers.

**1 , 2 , 3 , 4**

The numbers repeatedly and continued on until a group of dancers hitted it off on stage.

**4, 3 , 2 , 1**

**xxxxx**

_(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? _

_Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear. Get Back!_

_ Motherfucker You don't know me like that. Get back! _

_Motherfucker You don't know me like that! _

_(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. _

_Make one false move, I'll take you down. _

_Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. _

_Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!_

The music was fast. And the dancers were…matching the beat ever so rapidly in equal timing. As the audience noticed that there were only four people on the stage. (Three boys and one girl) One by one, everyone in the crowd watched curiously as they grooved about like robots in absolute unison, not making a single mistake when they performed the moves. It was perfection.

**Xxxxx**

_All the girls that feel me say okay..._

_in the club u hear me say okay feeling good, _

_feeling great I look good don't hate. _

_If the fellas feeling good say oh yeah and if your_

_ liking what u do say oh yeah...feeling good.._

_.feeling great u look good boy too don't hate. _

_All my girls get your hair fixed and your nails done_

_ put your hands up and say okay (okay) okay _

_(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) …_

_u got the drink, get another one make him pay for it_

_...put it in the air and say okay _

_(okay) okay (okay) okay (okay) okay (okay).._

They rocked on the balls of their feet and readjusted to the music displaying extremely difficult moves, awing the crowds of people. Out of the four dancers, the girl was probably the best since she was very flexible. Even JR caught Daisuke shaking his hands mimicking the word, " hot" above the levels of cheers and shouting going on around them.

" At least they gotta accept that they ain't the winners now. But I know they're still going to **give our all**," A new voice yelled over the beating music towards Taichi and Mimi.

"DREW!" Mimi squealed. She ran towards her friend and gave him a hug, before socking him in the stomach, " IDIOT! You could have at least told me you left! Didn't even say a goodbye, moron!"

"You're the same, I guess," he laughed.

Tai offered an uneasy smile eyeing the boy. His features were still the same and he still carried the same loyalty and sincerity that had made him once jealous when he had met him. " Hey Drew."

" You Tai!" Andrew captured a glimpse of the brunette over Mimi's head, which was still gripping to him tightly in a huge embrace. He held a knowing glance with a grin covering his face, releasing the hug. "Nice to see you, man. Your girl packs a huge punch, you know."

"Yeah, my girl," Tai repeated stiffly, staring down at Mimi who was sending glares at each of the boys.

" Oh Puh-lease, I'm no one's girl!" she rolled her eyes, " I'm my own person."

" The competition's pretty tight right now, ay?" Andrew sighed staring at the group still dancing, " That gang is called Detour. They're damn good…I haven't really seen your group perform before together, though I have seen a couple of you guys dance before… but this group is pretty tight to win against. I wonder if LimitZ can beat them!"

"I'm not sure. We've noticed," Mimi sighed. " And they're not the only tight competition around."

"True," Tai agreed eyes wandering back to the 'Detour' crew as their speed increased dramatically…over the limits he would ever wish to go over.

But he knew LimitZ wasn't the type of group that gave in **that** easily…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**xxxxx**

_Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun_

_ Up on in this, dance for me_

_ We got ya open, now ya floatin' _

_So you gots to dance for me _

_Don't need no hateration, holleratin' _

_In this dance for me _

_Let's get it percolatin', while you're waiting _

_So just dance for me_

"They're good," she whispered peaking over the shoulder of Takeru whom was on the side of the stage, observing the dancers as well.

"Yeah," TK frowned. He frowned because he knew that if they trained more hard they would have been able to mount over the crew instantly, and now they were trapped in a difficult position. He loathed the taste of regret. Yet he still tried to make things positive, since no one was making the effort to, " Don't worry, Hikari, we'll be cool."

" We could of beat them **if**…" she trailed.

"And we still can," Yolei cutted off with a sneer. " Easy as pie."

"If you say so," TK shrugged doubtfully at the older girl.

" I'm always right."

" Ha," Ken sniggered coldly.

"All of those guys are break dancing, and even that girl…she tops them all," Yamato spoke, a hint of stress coming out of his tone of voice.

"We'll be fine," Sora concluded, following TK's decision in thinking positively. " We'll do okay…"

"We'd better," Ken stared at the crowd applauding to the group – _Detour _- whom were getting off the stage. " Cause it's our turn to become dull, or shine like stars. Let's git this over n done wit already…!"

" What a gay comment," Kari had to state with a sly sneer at Ken. " Or I should say, retarded."

"Then let's do this shit," Yolei announced, though every member had already taken their positions.

_It was finally time…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The crowd remained silent, staring at the stage in wonder for the next professional dance crew to come up. The DJ stood on the side of the dance floor, hands shaking nervously as a thick smoke appeared blocking everyone's view of the stage. Seconds later the fog had moved, still figures stood positioned there, feet appearing as if they were glued onto the floor and their heads where facing the completely opposite direction… until **it **began…

**LimitZ Loading…**

**Loading LimitZ…**

**LimitZ Loading…**

**Loading LimitZ…**

**L I M I T Z !**

They all moved mechanically to the beat that Izzy mixed. With every beat they moved, then stopped and proceeded to do this method until the song started…

_I – I – I – I wanna see you move your b-body like a snake_

_I – I – I – I wanna see you move your b-body like a snake_

The guys remained frozen to their positions as the girl turned around to face the thousands of people, ready to perform their dance moves.

**xxxxx**

_You and I in the room so dark _

_Hold me tight all nite lights off _

_Kiss me everywhere I can never dream boy_

_It's like heaven, heaven_

The girls trailed around their frozen guy partner and pushed them to the floor, yet the boys still remained still. They then began to dance in a line, with their feet rapidly playing their footsteps and arms doing the same movements in the precise timing.

_Boy, want you put the needle on the record (Turn Da Lights Off)_

_ And lets get closer then closer then most (Turn Da Lights Off)_

_ I think we can get to know each other better if we (Turn Da Lights Off)_

_ And lets grab a glass lets make a toast wit me (Turn Da Lights Off)_

Their hearts throbbed against their chests like static while the blinding light tried its best to subdue their nervousness.

"Let loose, stay cool," Yolei soften a reassuring yell so that only Sora and Kari could hear her.

In an instance, they chilled out a bit and relaxed. Instead of their moves being robotically, it became much looser and casual, the way they should have been dancing in the first place. They constructed more difficult moves that were originally made by them as their trade mark, showing their signature move the three did backwards flips and jumped back from the floor, sliding on their left then to their right.

Yolei was located in the middle of the girls now, doing a classical dirty dance move that Kari had caught her with Ken. (It was decided to be put in the routine just to simply tease the couple. The couple accepted it, playing sport with the LimitZ group.) While Sora and Kari just eased their adrenaline and excitement by bouncing along to the music with a small simple crip walk.

**Xxxxx**

_D-d-don't mess with my man, _

_I'ma be the one to break it to ya _

_Got my girls, got my man,_

_ so find your own and leave mine alone _

_Don't mess with my man, _

_I'ma be the one to break it to ya _

_Here's a little advice for you,_

_ find your own man_

As if following the lyrics, the girls went back to their partners at the farther end of the stage where they had pushed them over and circled them.

_Don't mess with my girl, _

_I'ma be the one to break it to ya _

_Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_ Don't mess with my girl, _

_I'ma be the one to break it to ya _

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl_

As soon as the next verse of the tune had come on, the guys stood up in unison grabbed their partner by the waist, spun them around and threw them to the side of the stage, it was evident it was their turn to perform and give it all they had. While the girls had replaced the still state as the boys had been earlier.

**xxxxx**

_Shake it like a salt shaker _

_Tremble like a vibrator _

_Shake it like a salt shaker_

_ Tremble like a vibrator _

_I'm a tell ya how to cause an attack _

_Timbaland, Ladies Love on the track_

With skill, the three moved closer to the front of the stage as they showed off their tricky dance style. And then, Takeru bumped into Yamato causing Izzy to hold the music, making the stadium quiet for a second…

**Hold up!…hold up!**

Ken flipped backwards as TK and Yamato faced each other, as if they were competing a brotherly rivalry tournament.

**Ready set…and go!**

**xxxxx**

_Lovely get the ice, pop champagne_

_ Don't forget I used to ride on the train _

_When I bump it right, call my name _

_Go crazy in the mall wit_

_ James Dump that, not ill like me_

_ Bring the women in to chill for free_

_ Let me tell ya girl, don't try me _

_You better have I.D.!_

It started off with Yamato doing a rave stance then suddenly spinning onto his head, he then jumped back up with extreme ease and motioned his brother to bring it on. From then, the people had caught up, that the act was just part of the routine…making the crowd cheer even more louder, strumming the ears of the **LimitZ **dancers and filling them up with a much larger inspiration.

In battle stance, TK copied the exact same move as his brother (spinning on his head) and then added another move, quickly balancing from two hand with his feet dangling in the air. One of his hands supported the whole weight of his body, and his other hand was hanging in the air. He balanced it out for almost thirty seconds before he dropped to match the beat of the song. The crowd cheered.

"GO TK!"

TK gave a swift glimpse at the crowd to see Daisuke, he suppressed a grin and continued on focusing on the dance routine. There would be time for celebrating later…

_When we be up in the club_

_ We be posting the back_

_ When we be in the club _

_Girl always come to the back _

_And we bout to get our head sprung _

_And we bout to get our head sprung _

_And we bout to get our head sprung _

_And we bout to get our head sprung_

Ken flipped back in the middle between the two siblings and held his hands out in front of Yamato and Takeru to stop battling.

_L-Ladies and gentlemen…_

**_L-L-L-Ladies and Ge-Ge-gentlemen!_**

****

As soon as 'ladies and gentlemen' had been played on Izzy's Remix, the girls joined in with the dancing and continued till the music began to fade. When the song had ended, they stood frozen in their positions, being covered up in the thick smoke once again, but this time the crowd was screaming, yelling and cheering like hell as they left the stage.

"And that's it from all of the dancers! _Great job_ LimitZ for closing the match! Hold on a minute, and the judges will tally up the marks and the results will be distributed to you, shortly!" the commentator announced aloud as the crowd proceeded in cheering.

" Sweating like a pig," Sora announced using her red wristband to wipe the sweat off her as the group followed her direction into their dressing room.

"Ain't we all?" laughed a person from the Detour group. " Well done. But I'm disappointed."

Yolei raised an eyebrow and Ken gave her a warning look not to lose her temper seeing that she had her hand quivering ready to send a slap across that person's face, " And what do you mean by that!"

"Just implying that I _thought _you'd all be more of a competition. Cause before when I watched the previous competition, you guys were pretty good. What happened? I know you could have done better, you should have brought it on…then it would have been much more fun."

" Shut the fuck up and stop being a cockily lil shit headed bastar-." Yolei never got to finish her insult.

"Ajay, shut up!"

The group turned around to see the only girl from Detour cover the younger boy's mouth, " Mind my younger brother, he's a bit of a dickhead at times."

"Your brother!" Ken questioned suspiciously staring from the younger sibling to the other one.

"That's right."

"Well, you guys did pretty great. Wouldn't be surprised if you win it. I even admit that we did a simple easy crap performance," Kari sighed with TK and Yolei glaring at her. She shrugged the glares aside. " What? I'm just telling the truth."

" Hmm…good luck, and may the best win," Yamato spoke for the girl and her younger brother that were both members of Detour.

"Thanks."

TK gulped down some cold water and walked back to the side of the stage.

"Guys, he's about to announce…" Kari exclaimed.

" The top 10 is – Lovable!" a group of giggling girls rushed onto stage, making Yolei want to cover her ears from their sequels of delight making every one of the LimitZ dancers, including Detour, burst into laughter.

" What teeny boppers," Sora murmured, " It's like. Oh My Gawd!"

This caused the group to laugh even more.

It continued like this until it got to the last three groups to be announced. The only two groups left was LimitZ, Detour and Azure. One of those groups would be going home with nothing, while the others would either come first or second. The tension was rising. The commentator began to speak yet again.

"And second runner up is … LIMITZ!" shrugging, and not extremely happy, but satisfied that they even made it second, the crew ran to the stage and the roar of cheers fumbling in their ears. " As well as winning 25,000!"

" Azure is next winning $30, 000 for being the second runner up! Lastly leaving…DETOUR! WELL DONE! They'll be leaving us with 40,000!"

Detour went on stage accepting their trophy and money.

"Well done," the LimitZ dancers congratulated each of the Detour members. Even though they were not entirely happy that they hadn't won, they still were glad that decent people had won…not over all a cocky group with a large group.

"Thanks…if it hadn't been for you guys…we probably wouldn't have trained to our limits," the Detour girl smiled, then laughed when she realized she said the word "Limits."

"What do you mean trained to your limits? You've done it all on your own," TK commented.

"NO…what I mean…we've seen you perform on television a couple of times…and being like you was our ultimate goal. Without you guys, we wouldn't have achieved this…thanks."

"You're welcome," Yolei poked her tongue out cheekingly.

" I gotta go," she said, " I'll see you next time…and next time you'd better train harder, cause I can tell that you've slacked and haven't used your full capacity of being LimitZ dancers."

"So true," Kari laughed, " Later…uh"

"It's Jasmine."

" Adios Jasmine!" Sora waved.

"Bye!"

The girl left leaving the LimitZ dancers to stare at each other in wonder, making them think more about the future and their aims to become the greatest group ever.

"She's hot," TK commented.

"Next time, I'm not leaving everything last minute," Matt commented. "Argghh…we were so close…damn it."

"Fucking hell," Sora cursed, through a laugh. " Oh well that's just life, ain't it!"

"Guess it is," Mimi joined in, bringing Taichi, Daisuke, JR and Andrew behind her. "Let's celebrate, alcohol and parties make everyone happy, don't they!"

"That's what we're born for," Tai winked, " Picture me dancing with these crutches, won't I look damn sexy? I'm going to turn all the chicks on."

" Keep wishing bro, keep wishing," Kari grinned.

" I support that Kari," Andrew piped in. " It will look disgusting."

"ANDREW!" The LimitZ dancers exclaimed in realization that their old friend was there, whom they hadn't seen in quite a long time. A lot of catching up would have to be done with their new company.

_It was going to be a long night…_

Even though the LimitZ hadn't exactly won, what mattered is that they were a huge big family…but it didn't last long…they still had a lot ahead of them. _What do you expect when you have a angst group prone to fighting!_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**I'm done. Yay. Lol . My longest story ever… it was a fun journey (and I guess it's not the end), and I attempt to continue it as soon as a edit the whole LONG story once again, then I shall begin the sequel. I already got a list of plan going to happen. And if you thought this was angst? Let me show you the true meaning of it (evil grin). I was about to write more on this chapter, but I realized I didn't want to overdo it and to make it have a simple ending. I also wanted to avoid the cliché of them winning. I know this last chapter wasn't really good…but I have my reasons for it…including how I have rare time these days to sit on my computer and contribute my thoughts into my stories. Before I release the sequel, I'll probably send an email of the summary. Sorry (again) for taking long to update…just too much stuff going on at the moment. Take care, hoped you liked it, and PLEASE review…since this is your last chance you'll get to in this story. Lots of love**

**F l i p s t a h h z**

**p.s **If you 'actually' want a list of all the songs, feel free to email me. Take care loves

**SONGS USED**

Re-Rewind _by_ Artful Dodger & Craig David

Get Back _by_ Ludacris

Salt Shaker (Remix) _by _Ying Yang Twinz

Okay _by _Nivea ft. Lil Jon and Young Bloodz

Family Affair _by_ Mary J. Blidge

Turn Da lights off _by_ Tweet ft. Missy Elliot

Headsprung _by_ LL Cool J

Don't mess with my man (remix) _by_ Nivea. Ft Jagged Edge

**THANK-YOUs…**

Thanks to all the people who've I borrowed the songs off, even though there's a high chance that any of you artists will get to read this demented story.

Thanks to **ANIT **even though I'm not sure if she's reading this anymore.

Thanks to some real names ( aka " Dysfunktion" the dance club is really a dance group and Detour is another real dance group name I've used) that I have got the names for the dance groups in this story…but "LimitZ" was completely my own.

And lastly…thanks to all **of you guys**! I LOVE YOU ALL! Literally! Okay, I'm even scaring myself right now… LOL hahahha…take care ;)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


End file.
